Stargate Earth
by shadowwritter
Summary: My take on what happens after Atlantis retuns to Earth and is merged with the SGC. Rated M for content. Lots of pairings. Please read and review. I do not own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1 News & Surprise

At the conference room on Atlantis was informing his senior staff of some interesting news.

"So who will be the base commander," John asked.

"I will remain in command," said.

"Who will be the military commander," John asked.

"The military commander will arrive tomorrow with the personnel from Cheyenne Mountain," said.

"Well who is it," John asked.

"I can't say. Rodney, Jennifer you will remain the heads of your departments that's all I have. Dismissed," said. He got up and left the room.

"That sucks," Ronon said.

"I agree," Teyla said.

"Anyone else hungry," Jennifer asked trying to break the tension.

"Yes now that you mention it I am actually," Rodney said. He and Jennifer stood to leave, "What about you John?"

"I'll pass," John said as he got up and left the room.

"I must go check on Torren," Teyla said as she stood and left the room.

"I'll help," Ronon said as he stood and followed Teyla. Rodney and Jennifer left the conference room.

"You think John will be ok," Jennifer asked as the walked toward the mess hall.

"You kidding, he'll be fine," Rodney said charismaticly as they entered a transporter. Rodney pressed a point on the display and the doors closed as Jennifer kissed him.

* * * * * * * * * *

In Teyla's room she and Ronon had just arrived.

"Thank you Amelia," Teyla said as Amelia handed Torren to her.

"Its was fun. Anytime you need me to watch him again I would be glad to," Amelia said.

"Thank you but hopefully Kanaan will be here in a few days," Teyla said, "But if I go off world before then would you watch him?"

"Of course. " Amelia said, "Now if you'll excuse us Ronon promised to have dinner with me."

"Don't let me keep you," Teyla said.

"Bye, bye Torren," Amelia said as she tickled his stomach.

"Bye," Ronon said as he and Amelia left.

"I just love kids don't you," Amelia asked as she led Ronon to a balcony where a table was set up.

"Torren seems like a good kid and I like him," Ronon said as he looked at the table. It had two lit candles, two covered dishes and a small bunch of flowers in a glass vase.

"Do you ever want to have kids," Amelia asked as the sat down.

"I don't know," Ronon said as he lifted the cover off the dish. It was grilled fish over a bed of white rice and vegetables, "Do you?"

"Maybe. If I find the right man to have them with," Amelia said as she uncovered her plate to see the same meal.

"Interesting," Ronon said he picked up his fork and took a bite of rice.

"Do you like it I cooked it myself," Amelia said.

"Yea," Ronon said as he ate a piece of fish. They finished dinner in silence and sat looking at the stars.

"I wonder how all are friends are back in Pegesus," Amelia asked.

"There tough they should be fine," Ronon said.

"I hope so," Amelia said as she looked at Ronon.

* * * * * * * * * *

In the gym Sheppard was working a punching bag.

"You ok sir," Lt. Laura Cadman asked as she stepped in the gym. John looked at her. She was wearing dark green booty shorts, a grey tank top with USMC written in red and black running shoes. He noticed that he was staring and turned back to the bag.

"I'm fine Lieutenant," John said as he kicked the bag again.

"Ok," Laura sighed as she shook her head and walked over to a weight bench.

"You got something to say Lieutenant," John asked as he turned to look at her.

"No sir," Laura said looking at him, "Well maybe."

"Well what is it," John said.

"You need to relax sir. People here care about you," Laura said.

"I know I have to keep it together for the team," John said.

"No John I mean people care about you," Laura said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Laura I didn't know," John said as he stepped toward her. She walked forward and they embraced each other. He held her tight for what seemed like an forever.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you sir," Laura said as she backed away.

"Laura its ok," John said.

"No its not sir," Laura said as she went to grab her towel. John grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She spun from grip and tossed him on the sparing mats. She straddled him, he bucked his hips and rolled her over. Pinning her to the mats with her arms on either side of her head. She looked up at him with longing in her eyes. John released her arms and she brought her mouth to his. Kissing with passion burning deep from within.

She rolled him on his back forcefully. Laura slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. His hands felt there way up her sides to her exposed breasts. She moaned when he lightly twisted her nipples. She brushed his hands away and leaned down to kiss him. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him. John rolled her over onto her back and stood.

"What's wrong," Laura asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Just getting more comfortable," John said as he kicked off his shoes and placed them in his bag along with his shirt.

Laura rose to her knees and waited for him. He walked over and she kissed his chiseled stomach. Looking up at him playfully she slid his gym shorts and boxers down. She grabbed his length and licked it from tip to base and back again. He released a silent moan. She slowly slide her mouth over the crown and all the way to the base. He grabbed handfuls of her long blond hair. She bobbed her head along his length slowly from base to tip and back several times till she was satisfied. She sucked his length as she let it drop from her mouth. John looked down and saw her sliding her shorts down. He stood her up and slid her shorts off her. She walked over to the weight bench bent over and put her hands on the bench. John grabbed a condom from his bag and slipped it on as he walked over. He grabbed both of her ass cheeks as he slid his length all the way in. She moaned softly. Her vagina was tight around his length. He thrusted slow and hard. She moaned loader. He began thrusting faster and harder. She lifted her head back and moaned load.

"Oh god yes. Yes John just like that," Laura shouted. He thrusted harder and faster. She moaned and he pulled her hair.

"Oh god, oh god, yes, fuck me, fuck me," Laura screamed as John thrusted faster and faster and harder, "I'm cumin, I'm cumin." John thrust one last time and rode her through her orgasm as he let his explode from him. He slid out and helped her to stand so she didn't fall over. She grinned at him and they kissed. They helped each other dress kissing as they went.

John walked her back to her room where she welcomed him to stay the night. She stripped naked and laid down under the covers. John slipped his shirt off and climbed in next to her. Laura snuggled close to John and laid her head on his chest. They where asleep within minutes.

Half way through the night John woke. Laura had changed position and was laying beside him now. He climbed out of bed and walked to the window. Leaning against the frame he looked out the window.

"How could they replace me after five years," John thought to himself, "Sure I have had some rough spots but that's to be expected in a command like this."

John sighed and picked up his bag. He looked at Laura laying on her bed. She looked peaceful laying there in the moon light. He sighed, rubbed his neck and left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2 Promotion & Kids Pt 1

The next morning John and Woolsey where waiting on the steps of the gate room. The first batch of new personnel would be arriving soon.

"Atlantis this is Col. Carter of the Hammond with travelers ready to be beamed in," Sam's voice in everyone's ear piece.

"The gate room is clear Colonel beam them in," Mr. Woolsey responded after tapping his ear piece.

"Understood," Sam said. A group of people materialized in the gate room.

Mr. Woolsey and Col. Sheppard spent most of the day organizing the new comers. There where new doctors, engineers and scientist.

There where also new military personnel for security and off world teams. Sheppard had checked the ranks of all military personnel and none. were high then him. After assigning rooms he dismissed them.

"I thought you said the new military commander was coming today," John said as he met with Woolsey in his office.

"And the new commander is," Woolsey said, "Now if you don't mind I must get ready. The president is on his way to honor a member of the expedition at a dinner tonight. I suggest you get ready as well."

"Ok," John said as he left Woolsey's office. 

* * * * * * * *

Later that night all the Atlantis personnel where in the mess hall. There was an elevated platform on which a table was with special guest sat at it. The table was divided in two by a podium in its center. Along on side was Gerak Leader of Jaffa High Council, Garshaw Leader of the Tok'ra High Council, Lya of the Nox, Chaka of the Unas, Jonas Quinn of Langara, Tomin Commander of the Free Ori Soldiers, Vala Mal Doran, and Daniel Jackson.

Along the other was a man in a blue suit, Mr. Richard Woolsey, Lt. Gen. Jack O'Neill, Maj. Gen. Hank Landry, Col. Cam Mitchell, Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan and Dr. Rodney McKay. Mr. Woolsey stood and walked over to the podium.

"May I have your attention," Woolsey asked, " Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce the president of the United States Mr. Harold Hays."

The man in the blue suit stood and shook Woolsey's hand. Woolsey took his seat as the man took the podium.

"Thank you ," Hays said, "Ladies and gentlemen, honored guest from three galaxies, it is an honor to be here tonight. We are gathered to celebrate years of success together. And with that success there is a price. We all have lost many friends and family to different enemies. We honor those we've lost in our hearts and minds. Now with this great city back on Earth we may breath a little easier. Now as you all know Stargate Command of has been merged with the Atlantis Expedition. Mr. Woolsey is in command of the city and its civilian personnel and up until now Lt. Col. John Sheppard has been in charge of its military personnel. It is with great honor I introduce the new military commander of this city. Colonel John Sheppard. Stand up son." John stood looking a bit shocked. He walked over and saluted the president who returned the salute. Jack stood with a velvet box in hand and opened it. Inside where two gold eagle badges.

"It is with great pride that I bestow the rank of Colonel to John Sheppard for his years of loyal service to his country and his command. Putting others first even when it may cost him his own life. We are honored to be serving with you. Congratulations Colonel," Hays said as he removed the silver oak leaves and placed the gold eagles on John's shoulders. Hays saluted John who in returned the salute. John turned around and returned to his seat.

After the promotion ceremony assortments of whiskey, beer, champaign and wine where set out and that's when the party really got going.

"You knew all along," John said as he handed Woolsey a beer.

"Yes I did," Woolsey said before taking a drink.

"So why didn't you tell me," John asked.

"I was ordered not to," Woolsey said.

Else where in the party Sam, Jennifer and Teyla where talking. "How have you been Colonel," Teyla asked.

"Good. Thanks for asking. How's Torren," Sam asked.

"He is well," Teyla said.

"Speaking of kids can you two keep a secret," Jennifer asked.

"If it is a secret should you not keep it to yourself," Teyla asked.

"I know but I have to tell someone," Jennifer said.

"Well what is it then," Sam asked.

"I'm pregnant," Jennifer said.

"What," Teyla said looking surprised.

"I didn't know you where seeing anyone. Who is the father," Sam asked before taking a drink of wine. Jennifer looked at Teyla and Teyla's eyes went wide as she took a drink of wine.

"It's Rodney," Jennifer said.

"What," Sam spit out with a mouth full of wine.

"We've been seeing each other for a while," Jennifer said.

"Have you told him," Teyla asked.

"No. Not yet," Jennifer said as she looked down avoiding there eyes.

"Would you like one of us to tell him," Teyla asked.

"No you can't," Jennifer said looking back up.

"Well you have to," Sam said.

"I know," Jennifer said, "But I don't know how."

"I'm sure you will," Teyla said.

"Sam," A young female Air Force called as she walked over.

"Cassandra," Sam asked as the woman walked over.

"Yup," Cassandra said as she hugged Sam.

"Sam," Jennifer said asked.

"I'm sorry. Cassandra Fraiser this is Dr. Jennifer Keller and Teyla Emmagan," Sam said.

"Hi," Jennifer said.

"Hey," Cassandra said.

"Nice to meet you," Teyla said.

"Likewise," Cassandra said.

"Its so great to see you," Sam said looking Cassandra over, "When did this happen?"

"Well mom left everything to me and Jack made sure I got into the academy. When I graduated I went to med school," Cassandra said.

"So how did you get the clearance to get stationed on Atlantis," Sam asked.

"Sense my true history is classified I've had the clearance sense I came through," Cassandra said.

"This is great," Sam said hugging Cassandra again, "Have you caught up with Daniel, Jack and Teal'c?"

"I have," Cassandra said.

"You said you went to med school," Sam asked.

"Yes," Cassandra said, "I wanted to help people like mom did."

"Janet would be proud of you," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam," Cassandra said.


	3. Chapter 3 A Party of Info Pt 2

"Radek will you shut up," Rodney said as he took a drink of beer.

"All I'm saying is I would have never seen Jennifer falling for someone like you," Zelenka said as he took a bite of shish kabob.

"Zelenkas' got a point Rodney," John said as he grabbed another beer off the buffet table.

"So you guys think I'm incapable of being charming," Rodney asked.

"Yes," John and Zelenka said together after looking at each other.

"I don't care," Rodney said.

"What," John said as he tried no to spit up some beer. Zelenka tried not to choke on his shish kabob.

"Jennifer has changed bits and pieces of me," Rodney said as he polished off his beer and grabbed another.

"Well that much is apparent," Zelenka said. The three of them laughed.

"So you two gonna tie the knot," Radek asked.

"We've talked about it," Rodney said.

"You two done it yet," John asked. Radek laughed as he took a drink of bourbon.

"That is none of your business," Rodney said as he folded his arms and looked away with a little grin.

"You did," John said.

"What," Rodney said.

"No. You didn't did you," Zelenka asked.

"No," Rodney said keeping his grin.

"Yes you did I can tell," John said.

"How," Zelenka asked.

"That smug little grin," John said. Zelenka looked at Rodney who was still grinning. He downed the rest of his bourbon.

"Hey guys what's up," Ronon asked as he walked up.

"Rodney slept with Jennifer," John said. Zelenka grabbed the bottle of bourbon from the buffet table and took a swig.

"Really," Ronon asked looking at Rodney. Rodney just stood there grinning.

"Yup," John said as he sipped his beer again.

"Nice. I'm sleeping with Amelia," Ronon said.

"We say that coming," Zelenka said.

"True," John said.

"Congratulations by the way," Ronon said as he slapped John on the back.

"Thanks," John said as he stretched his back.

"You ok," Ronon asked.

"I think I did something durring my workout last night," John said.

"So have Carson take a look," Rodney said.

"I'll be fine," John said.

"Hello Lt. Cadman," Rodney said as she walked up to the group.

"Hey Rodney," Laura said

"Laura how good to see you," Zelenka said.

"Likewise doctor," Laura said.

"Hi," Ronon said.

"Hi," Laura said then she turned to John, "Excuse me sir may I have a minute of your time?"

"If you'll excuse me guys," John said as he and Laura walked to an empty table and sat down.

"What can I do for you Laura," John asked as he went to take a drink of his beer.

"Well I wanted to talk about last night," Laura said. John froze as the memory of last night came back to him.

"What about it," John asked as he set his bottle on the table and looked at her.

"I may have said some things that where out of line that led to us doing stuff that was without a doubt out was against regulations," Laura said.

"Yes," John said.

"And I was wondering if it was a one time thing or are you looking at this as a relationship or," Laura said as she racked her brain trying to find the right words to say, "I must sound like a foolish high school girl after her first time."

"No not really. I was wondering what to think about it myself," John said.

"Yeah," Laura said as she signaled a waiter and took a glass of wine and sipped a healthy amount.

"For now I think its best if we let things go on naturally," John said.

"A sort of if it happens again we will go from there," Laura asked.

"Yeah," John said.

"Ok," Laura as she got up and left. John went back to they guys.

"So what did Cadman want," Ronon asked.

"Nothing," John said. Ronon looked from Rodney to Zelenka with a raised eyebrow. Zelenka took another huge swig of whiskey from the bottle in his hand. Elsewhere in the party Jack and Gen. Landry where talking.

"So Jack how's Washington treating you," Landry asked.

"Wish I was fishing Hank," Jack said, "How's the brass treating you?"

"I've been moved here to Atlantis to oversee the earth fleet," Landry said.

"As in Supreme Commander of the Earth Fleet," Jack said as a waiter handed him another beer.

"Not that title but yes," Landry said before he took another drink of whiskey.

"So how many ships is the fleet now," Jack asked.

"Four american ships the USS Daedelus, USS Odyssey, USS Apollo, and the USS George Hammond. As well as China's Sun Tzu," Landry said.

"I expect they'll be giving you a ship soon," Jack asked.

"Well with Atlantisa back on Earth and access to its database. The multiple copies of the Asgard database in our current ships. Along with a steady supply of Naqahdah and Trinium the UN hopes to build a whole fleet of ships. So they should be giving me a ship soon," Landry said.

"You know of course I want to be on the maiden voyage for that one," Jack said as he sipped his beer. Landry laughed an took a drink of his beer.

* * * * * * * *

After the party Sam went back to her room aboard the Hammond. She was sitting at her desk, finishing her daily report on her laptop. She logged her report, got up and walked to her closet. She striped to down to a grey tank top and black lace thong. She plopped down on her bed with her arms above her head and looked out the window. The Hammond was in orbit around Earth. She was able to see the moon in such detail. She loved being in space it brought out a sensual side of her that wanted to be touched.

Sam slid her hands down her body and stopped at her nipples. She brushed them lightly and felt them stiffen. A cold chill washed over her body. She slid a hand down under the hem off her thong. She started rubbing her clitoris slow but roughly. A moan escaped her mouth and she slid a finger in her wet, throbbing vagina. She pumped her finger in and out slowly as she twisted a nipple with her other hand. She added another finger as she pumped faster. Another moan escaped her mouth. She twisted her nipple harder and pumped her fingers faster and deeper. She built herself to the point of climax as she pumped faster and faster, letting only the tiniest of moans escape her lips. Her neck and back arched while wave of pleasure crashed over her again and again as she drew out her own orgasm. She let a low moan escape her as she collapsed on her bed. She brought her fingers to her lips. She licked and sucked all her own juices from them. She rolled to her side and pulled the covers over herself. She sighed heavily and drifted off to sleep.

Sam woke the next morning to the alarm of her watch. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She slid off her bed and grabbed a towel from her closet. Pulling off her tank top and thong she tossed them in a hamper. She wrapped the towel tightly around her and grabbed a fresh set of clothes from her closet. She popped her head out her door and looked around. Seeing no one around Sam darted to the women's locker room down the hall.

The locker room was empty. Sam walked over to a bench in front of some lockers and set her clothes down. She opened a locker and grabbed a bottle of body wash. She walked across the locker room and set them body wash on a shelf in a shower. Turning the water on Sam let it heat up as she slipped off the towel and hung it up on a hook. She stepped into the warm water of the shower and let it soak her from head to toe. She pushed her hair back from her face and turned around so her back was to the shower head. Sam grabbed the bottle of body wash opened it and inhaled the scent. Sam loved the smell of lavender. She squirted some of the body was into her hand and set the bottle down. She began rubbing the body wash over her body. Sam loved how her hands glided over her skin when she washed herself. She turned around to face the shower head and let the water wipe away the body wash. Felling refreshed she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She looked up and saw Cam standing there with his towel in hand and nothing on. She eyed his defined shoulders, built arms and chiseled abs. Then she took a long look on his erect manhood. The sight of him sent a pulse of pleasure through her. Her mouth dried as she tried to find the words to say.

Cam stood there transfixed by the sight before him. Sam was dripping wet with steam rolling off her. He let his eyes fall to her full succulent breasts. Nipples stiff with arousal. His eyes trailed down over her slim flat stomach and slender thighs. He thought he caught a hint of lavender in the air. He noticed he was getting hard as he continued to look at her. When he looked up he saw she was watching as he got hard.

"I wouldn't waste that if I where you," Sam said with a playful smile as she walked past him still dripping wet and bent over and pretended to look for her underwear.

"Have any suggestions," Cam asked as he turned to look at her. Sam stood up and turned to him. She walked past him again making sure to lightly brush her hand against his manhood. She got back in the shower, turned on the water and motioned for him to join. Cam walked into the hot water of the show and the softness of Sam's kiss. His arms slid around her wet body pulling her into an embrace. Her kiss reminded him of fresh strawberries. He kissed down her neck to her breast and cup one as he sucked on the nipple. She moaned softly and nibbled on his ear.

"Put it in," She breathed into his ear. Cam lifted her off her feet and lowered her onto his length letting in slide all the way in. He leaned Sam against a wall and slowly began thrusting. Sam moaned with each thrust, "Faster," She begged and Cam picked up the pace thrusting faster and faster. Wet skin slapped together with each thrust. Sam bit hard on Cam's ear to keep from screaming, "Yes I'm cumin, I'm cumin," Sam breathed in his ear. Cam thrust once more hard against her and she ground her hips against him as her orgasm wash over her. Cam let his burst forth from him at the same time ridding Sam through hers. He slid his length out of her and let her stand. She kissed him again and said, "Thanks for the ride." She kissed him again and grabbed the bottle of body wash she squirted some out and began washing both of them. He ran his hands over her body to help spread the body wash. After they rinsed off they stepped out of the shower and dried each other off.

"So how do you wanna handle this," Sam asked as she wrapped her towel around herself and sat on a bench.

"I have no idea," Cam said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He laid down on the bench and rested his head in Sam's lap. Sam ran a hand through Cam's wet hair, then leaned down and kissed him.

"Its been a while sense we've done this," Sam said.

"Yeah it has," Cam asked.

"Does this make a thing now," Sam said.

"Do you think it does," Cam said.

"I asked you first," Sam asked.

"You decide," Cam said.

"Let's not tell anyone just yet," Sam said.

"Agreed," Cam said. Sam leaned down and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4 Hangover, Vacation & Fight Pt1

The party had taken its toll on everyone so they where given the day off. Rodney was still in his lab looking over ZPM data he had just found.

"Morning Rodney," Carson said as he walked into the lab shaking a bottle of pills.

"Yeah morning now shut up I'm working on something important," Rodney said.

"Well then I guess you don't want anything for your hangover," Carson said as he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," Rodney said as he extended a hand toward Carson without looking from his tablet computer. Carson put two pills in Rodney's hand. He tossed them in his mouth and rinsed them down with a bottle of water.

"So what you looking at," Carson asked as he looked at the computer.

"ZPM data I found," Rodney said.

"Morning boys," Jennifer said as she walked into the lab.

"Morning love," Carson said.

"Morning Jen," Rodney said before kissing her then turned back to his computer.

"What ya looking at," Jennifer asked as she pulled up a stool to sit beside Rodney.

"ZPM data," Carson said.

"Cool. Anything useful," Jennifer asked.

"Hard to say for sure," Rodney said.

"Well I have some news for you Rodney," Jennifer said with a smile.

"What's that," Rodney said not looking up from the computer.

"I'm pregnant," Jennifer said.

"That's wonderful dear," Carson said in a congratulatory tone.

"Yes," Rodney said not paying attention, "Wait what," As he looked at her she smiled at him and nodded, "I'm gonna be a dad," Rodney said in disbelief.

"Congratulations Rodney," Carson said.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Rodney said again as it sunk in.

"Yes Rodney," Carson said. Rodney fell out of his chair and almost hit his head if it weren't for Carson catching him.

"He's ok. Well maybe in a whee bit o' shock from the news but he'll be ok," Carson said as he eased Rodney's head to the ground. He tapped his ear piece, "Medical team to McKay's lab."

* * * * * * * *

Across Atlantis John was just waking up with a pounding headache. He sat up rubbing his head. He realized he was in his room and bed. The lights where still off. He got up to go turn them on.

"Morning sleepy," A woman's voice said. John turned the lights on and turned to see Laura Cadman sitting on his couch.

"Morning," John said as he looked at her then at himself finally realizing he was naked. He ran to his dresser and put on a pair of boxers, "Did you?"

"I didn't know how you slept so I went with what I do," Laura said.

"Did we," John asked.

"No, you were passed out when I had Ronon carry you in from the party," Laura explained.

"Well thanks," John said as he looked in his dresser for something to wear.

"We have the day off," Laura said.

"How," John asked as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a polo shirt and started putting them on.

"Gen. O'Neill's orders because everyone got really drunk at the party last night," Laura said as she stood.

"Well that's nice. I'm going to get some aspirin from the infirmary," John said as he put his socks and shoes on.

"Sounds like a great idea," Laura said as she left his room. John followed her and shut off his lights as he left.

* * * * * * * *

In the infirmary Rodney had just woken up to find John, Teyla, Carson, Jennifer, Woolsey and Ronon standing around his bead.

"Hey sleepy," John said.

"How you feeling Dr. Mckay," Woolsey asked.

"Fine. I'm gonna be a dad," Rodney said.

"What," Ronon and Sheppard asked together.

"I'm pregnant," Jennifer said. There was an awkward silence.

"What's going on people," Jack asked as he walked into the infirmary.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Rodney repeated.

"Ok that's it. Woolsey I am approving that order that your medical department asked for weather you like it or not," Jack said.

"What order is that sir," John asked as he looked from Carson to Jennifer who avoided his eye contact.

"A boxes of condoms per person on Atlantis and a hundred spare boxes to be kept in the infirmary," Carson said.

"I'm also placing similar orders for all our ships," Jack said, "Now can I get some aspirin."

"Certainly general," Carson said as he handed Jack two pills and a bottle of water.

"Now I'm going back to bed," Jack said, "Tell Caldwell I'll leave tomorrow."

"Yes sir," John said as Jack walked out of the infirmary.

"What's a condom," Ronon asked.

"Well I must be going," Woolsey said as he left.

"I have to get back to my patients," Carson said as he walked off

"I should get Rodney back to bed," Jennifer said as she helped Rodney out of bed and into a wheelchair. She pushed him out of the infirmary.

"I have to go call Col. Caldwell and give him the general's orders," John said as he rushed out of the infirmary.

"Got any clue," Ronon asked Teyla.

"No but maybe Amelia knows what the general means," Teyla said.

* * * * * * * *

"Understood Daedalus out," Col. Caldwell said.

"What's going on colonel," Mr. Hays asked.

"Gen. O'Neill is feeling sick he's gonna stay another day and return to DC tomorrow," Col. Caldwell said.

"Well in that case how bout a field trip," Mr. Hays said

"What do you mean sir," Col. Caldwell asked.

"Well I'm on vacation. I'd like to go once around our solar system," Mr. Hays said.

"Yes sir," Col. Caldwell said and nodded to the helmsman.

"Setting course for system orbit," The helmsman said.

* * * * * * * *

"Hey Ronon," Amelia said as Ronon walked into her room. She was laying on her bed with a book open in front of her.

"I got a question," Ronon said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"What is it," Amelia asked.

"What's a condom," Ronon asked. Amelia turned a bright shade of red at Ronon question and suppressed a laugh.

"It is a this piece of plastic shaped to fit over the penis," Amelia said as she closed her book and set it on her night stand.

"Sounds weird," Ronon said, "What's it used for?"

"Its worn by a man to prevent a woman from getting pregnant during sex," Amelia said.

"Why," Ronon said.

"Not everyone wants to have children," Amelia said.

"I thought the point of having sex was to have kids," Ronon said.

"Yes but some people have sex for pleasure," Amelia said.

"Hmmm," Ronon said.

"Why do you ask," Amelia asked.

"Over herd someone in the infirmary say talking about them and I was just wondering about it," Ronon said as he got up and left.

"Hey wait up," Amelia said as she got up, grabbed her gym bag and followed him.

* * * * * * * *

Teyla was in the gym sparring with Lt. Cadman when Amelia walked in.

"Hey," Amelia said as she set down her gym bag.

"Hello," Teyla said as she dodged a kick from Laura.

"What's up girl," Laura said as she blocked one of Teyla's punches.

"Mind if I jump in," Amelia asked as she stretched.

"Sure," Teyla said as she tossed Laura to the floor, "Just give me a minute to catch my breath."

"Ok," Amelia said. Teyla helped Laura up and they both sat on a bench breathing heavily. Laura was the first to catch her breath and stood as Amelia walked onto the sparing mats.

Amelia smiled and took a ready stance with her hands up while she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. Laura stood and put her hands up. Amelia and Laura circled each other slowly. Amelia kicked at Laura's right side. Laura blocked and jabbed at Amelia's chest. Amelia side stepped and kicked at Laura's left knee. Laura jumped to avoid the kick and landed one of her own against Amelia's right shoulder. Amelia rolled to her right and lunged forward tackling Laura. They hit the mats with a loud thud. Amelia landed a couple punches to Laura's gut before Laura pushed her off and jumped to her feet. Amelia got to her feet and blocked a kick aimed for her head. Then landed a kick to Laura's stomach that sent her tumbling backward. Looking up at Amelia from the floor nodded signaling she needed a minute. Amelia smiled as she helped her friend up.

"Good kick," Laura said as she sat back down on the bench.

"Thanks," Amelia said as she sat beside her.

"Interesting match," Teyla said.

"Thanks," Laura said.

"Do either of you mind if I ask you something," Teyla said.

"Go for it," Laura said. Amelia nodded in agreement.

"What is a condom," Teyla asked. Laura and Amelia looked at each other.

"Its a piece of plastic shaped to fit over a man's member while having sex. It helps prevent pregnancy," Laura said.

"I see," Teyla said.

"Why the sudden interest," Laura asked.

"Ronon asked me about them earlier he said he over heard someone in the infirmary talk about them," Amelia said.

"General O'Neill is approving a medical order for a box of condoms per person on Atlantis and another hundred boxes to be kept in the infirmary," Teyla said.

"Why," Laura and Amelia asked in unison.

"Dr. Keller is pregnant," Teyla said.

"No way. Jennifer's pregnant," Laura asked. Teyla nodded.

"Who's the father," Amelia asked.

"Rodney," Teyla said.

"Wow," Laura said.

"That was my reaction," Teyla said.

"No wonder the general put the order through," Laura said.

"I'd say so," Amelia said as she stood up, "So who's next?"

"I must go pick up Torren," Teyla said as she stood up.

"I need a shower and some sleep," Laura said as she got up to leave.

"I'll spar with you," Vala said as she walked into the gym.

"Then let's go," Amelia said.

* * * * * * * *

Daedalus was passing Saturn as Col. Caldwell and Mr. Hays had lunch.

"How's your sandwich sir," Caldwell said.

"Fine colonel," Hays said as he got up and looked out the window, "To think only twelve years ago we could only get to low orbit."

"I know what you mean sir," Caldwell said, "The stargate has caused a great leap for us."

"Its sure has," Hays said, "What is that?"

"Bridge this is Caldwell activate the long rang scanners. Focus them on the port side" Caldwell said after he tapped his ear piece. A siren went off all over the ship, "I have to get to the bridge sir."

"I'm right behind you colonel," Hays said as Caldwell took off for the bridge with Hays closely behind.

"What is it," Caldwell said as he took his seat.

"Twenty-five Al'kesh and a Ha'tak on a course straight for earth," The helmsman said.

"Bring shields up, put the three-o-twos on alert and open a secure channel" Caldwell said. The helmsman nodded at him, "This is Colonel Caldwell of the earth ship Daedalus. Identify yourself or you will be fired on."

"Nothing sir," The helmsman said.

"Fire a warning shot," Caldwell said.

"Hold airman," Hays said as he tapped the helmsman on the shoulder, "Is that wise colonel?"

"Its standard protocol sir," Caldwell said.

"Go ahead son," Hays said. The helmsman fried a warning shot that narrowly missed the Ha'tak.

"Multiple contacts," The helmsman said.

"What are they," Caldwell asked.

"Death gliders," The helmsman said.

"Launch the three-o-twos and fire all weapons," Caldwell said, "Send a sub space transmission to Atlantis calling for back up."

* * * * * * * *

John was on the east pier practicing his golf swing.

"Enjoying your day colonel," Jack said.

"Yes sir," John said as he placed another ball on the green, "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Jack said as he pulled his own bag of clubs onto the balcony.

"General O'Neill and Colonel Sheppard please report to the control room," Chuck said over the city wide com system. Jack and John looked at each other and took off running for the transporter.

In the control room Woolsey, Teal'c, Zelanka and McKay were already standing there looking at the long range sensor screen.

"What's going on," Jack asked.

"A fleet of Al'kesh and a Ha'tak are on a course for earth," Woolsey said.

"All three-o-fours in earth orbit this is General O'Neill I'm issuing attack protocol alpha. Incoming fleet of Goa'uld class ship headed for Earth. You are to break orbit and assist Daedalus in intercepting them," Jack said.

"Woolsey get a message to the Antarctic base. Tell them to get someone in the chair there. Zelenka get Beckett in the chair here. Sheppard round up every available person with the ancient gene and have them take jumpers up set up a defense," Jack said.


	5. Chapter 5 Fight Pt 2

The Odyssey, Apollo, Hammond and Sun Tzu made hyper space jumps to meet up with the Daedalus. When they arriaved the battle was in full swing. Death gliders and three-o-twos chased each other firing at will. The fleet of Al'kesh had stopped moving and so had the Ha'tak.

"Open a secure channel to our sister ships," Sam said as she reached the bridge. The helmsman nodded, "All ship launch your three-o-twos and target the mother ship with your main weapons."

"Understood Colonel," Col. Ellis of the Apollo said.

"Rodger," Col. Zing of the Sun Tzu said.

"Let's go," Col. Davidson of the Odyssey said. Three-o-twos launched from all four ship and started flanking the Death gliders.

"This is Colonel Mitchell all squad rents follow my lead and aim for the cockpit," Cam said as he took out two Death gliders simultaneously.

"Col. Caldwell pull back so we have a clear shot," Sam said.

"Daedalus moving to formation now," Caldwell said.

"All three-o-twos return to your hangers. All cruisers prepare to fire main weapons," Sam said as she looked at her helmsman who nodded signaling all the three-o-twos were safe from harm, "Fire." A beam of light burst forth from all five ships and hit the Ha'tak dead center. The Ha'tak split apart and collided with the remaining Al'kesh ships around it.

"Well done people. This is President Hays let's go home," There was a thunderous applause throughout all the ships. One by one the ships turned and headed for Earth.

* * * * * * * *

Back on Atlantis Sheppard was coming down from the jumper bay.

"Why did you call us back," Sheppard asked as he entered the control room.

"Our cruisers took out the threat," Jack said.

"Nice," John said.

"Woolsey relay the order for all ships to land on the piers and have the CO's report to the conference room when they have all done so and give there crews the rest of the day off," Jack said.

"Yes general," Woolsey said. As he turned and nodded to Chuck.

"Everyone go enjoy your day off before I find something for you to do," Jack said and before he finished his sentence everyone but Teal'c and Chuck had left the control room, "Was I a little to bossy there?"

"I believe not General O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Feel like a round of golf Teal'c," Jack asked. Teal'c nodded, "Hey you call me when the ship commanders get here."

"Yes sir," Chuck said.

All five ships landed on Atlantis about an hour later and the commanding officers made there way to the conference room.

"General O'Neill to the conference room, General O'Neill to the conference room," Chuck said over the city wide com system.

* * * * * * * *

Jack, Teal'c and John where at the base of the main tower facing the south. Jack drove his ball far with a light swing.

"Nice swing sir," John said.

"Its mostly the club. Here try it," Jack said as he handed John his driver. John handed his own driver to Jack. John set up a ball and swung. The ball sailed out past the end of the pier where markers had been placed.

"Woah. What's this club made out of," John asked as he handed it back to Jack and took his own.

"The shaft is titanium and the head is trinium with a naqahdah core," Jack said.

"Nice," John said.

"General O'Neill to the conference room, General O'Neill to the conference room," A voice said over the city wide com system.

"Well wanna watch me yell and scream," Jack asked.

"No thanks sir. I think I'll stay here and work on my swing," John said.

"What about you Teal'c," Jack asked as he turned to face him.

"Actually I've promised Ronon a sparing match," Teal'c said.

"Aww well guess I get to have all the fun by myself," Jack said before he headed off.

"You didn't promise Ronon a rematch did you," John asked stepping closer to Teal'c so as not to be overheard.

"I did not. How did you know," Teal'c asked.

"He's on a date," John said with a smile. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

* * * * * * * *

In the conference room Colonels' Caldwell, Carter, Davidson, Ellis, Mitchell and Zing where all seated waiting for General O'Neill.

"Anyone have any clue why where here," Caldwell asked.

"If I know Jack I'd say he wants to know why we took out that fleet," Sam said.

"That's a very good possibility," Cam said.

"I have had no encounters with your General O'Neill. What is he like," Colonel Zing asked.

"Simple yet complicated," Cam said.

"Pretty much," Sam said.

"I give myself more credit then that Colonel," Jack said as he walked into the conference room.

"Yes sir," Sam said as every colonel stood.

"Sit down," Jack said. They all sat and Jack screamed, "How could you?"

"Sir," Sam asked.

"How could you leave me here. I would have enjoyed kicking some ass," Jack said. Everyone let out a low sigh, "Aww well, maybe next time. Now go enjoy you day off but you can't leave the base."

"Yes sir," The colonels said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6 A Couple of Dates

After their weird meeting with Gen. O'Neill, Sam and Cam decided to stay behind as the other colonels left.

"Well that was unusual," Cam said.

"But not unlike Jack," Sam said.

"True. Wanna grab some lunch," Cam asked as he stood up.

"Love to," Sam said as she stood and they both left the conference room.

* * * * * * * *

In Rodney's room he was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. Jennifer was laying with her head on his chest.

"Think we'll ever go back to Pegasus," Jennifer asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we," Rodney asked.

"Well I don't know," Jennifer said.

"Well I'm hungry," Rodney said.

"Me too," Jennifer said as she sat up.

"Then let's got get some lunch," Rodney said as he rolled out of bed and stood up.

"Let's have it somewhere private so we can talk about our future and what plans we should make," Jennifer said as she stood up.

"Yes, yes, yes, well shall we," Rodney asked as he opened the door for them to leave. Jennifer smiled at him and kissed his cheek as she walked passed him.

In the mess hall Teyla, Torren, Kanaan, Ronon, and Amelia where having lunch. Jennifer spotted them and pointed them out to Rodney. After getting their lunches they joined them.

"Dr. Keller congratulations," Kanaan said.

"Thank you," Jennifer said.

"So what do plan on naming your child," Amelia asked.

"Ronon is a good name for a girl or boy," Ronon said.

"Names are a long way off," Jennifer said.

"Yes I agree. Besides I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this anyway," Rodney said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So Jennifer are you going to remain the head of medicine on Atlantis or take some time off when your pregnancy is farther along," Amelia asked.

"I am going to take some time off and Woolsey and the IOA have already approved my stand in," Jennifer said.

"Hello everyone," Carson said as he sat at the table.

"Hey Carson," Rodney said.

"Hey doc," Ronon said.

"Carson," Teyla said as she nodded toward him.

"Doctor," Kanaan greeted.

"Hey," Jennifer said.

"Hi," Amelia said.

"So what's everyone talking about," Carson asked.

"I was just telling everyone who will be filling in for me while I take maternity leave," Jennifer said.

"Oh and who is that dear," Carson asked.

"You," Jennifer said.

"Me," Carson asked.

"That's right. The IOA has put you back on the staff and sense we have doubled the amount of people on Atlantis they are opening another infirmary on the south pier," Jennifer said.

"That's lovely," Carson said with a smile, "Well if you'll excuse me I'm going fishing. I'll be on the east pier if you need me."

"Bye," Everyone said as Carson got up and left.

Across the mess hall Sam and Cam where getting there food to go.

"So what you wanna do," Cam asked.

"Well I know this quiet little spote on the west pier," Sam said.

"Sounds like a plan," Cam said.

* * * * * * * *

Daniel was sitting on the couch in his room going over the Ancient database on a laptop. He yawned as he kept scrolling through page after page of data.

"You look like you could use some company," A woman's voice said from behind him. Daniel turned to see Vala walking through the door in a pink tank top, pink booty shorts and pink running shoes.

"Well that depends on what you had in mind," Daniel said after looking at her for a minute.

"Well you know me I'm up for anything," Vala said as she sat down next to him.

"True," Daniel said as he set the laptop on the table in front of him.

"Trying to find more ZPMs," Daniel said as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Any luck," Vala asked.

"No so far all addresses listed in here we've been to and found nothing or already used the ZPM," Daniel said.

"Well then take a break," Vala said as she slowly closed his laptop.

"What are you doing," Daniel asked.

"Helping you to relax," Vala said as she straddled his lap.

"Vala," Daniel said as he leaned back.

"Yes," Vala said as she ground her hips against him.

"What are you doing," Daniel asked as she ground her hips against him again.

"Helping you relax," Vala said as she brushed her breasts lightly against his face.

"I wish you wouldn't," Daniel said as he held her back. Vala broke his hold and kissed him. Daniel let out a low growl as she broke the kiss, "Do that."

"Oh what about when I do this," Vala said as she slipped her tank top off over her head. She was wearing no bra but her breasts were naturally full and firm. Her nipples hard with excitement. She pressed a breast to Daniel's mouth. He kissed her breast and began sucking her nipple. Her breath caught and she ground her hips against him again. She could feel him getting hard as she ground her hips against him harder. Daniel kissed his way from her breast to her lips. Vala bit his lower lip and pulled on it lightly. Daniel stood and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed. He laid her down and took his own shirt off. Tossing it aside he watched as Vala kicked her shoes off and wiggled out of her shorts. She was laying on his bed completely naked now. Her long black hair unbound and draping over her shoulders. Daniel looked at her with hunger in his eyes. Vala reached up and tugged at his waist band pulling him on top of her. Daniel kissed her as he fell. She tugged at his waist band again urging him to lose his pants. Daniel stood and unzipped his pants. Vala reached up and stroked him through his pants. She reached inside and pulled his length out. She looked up and smiled as she began licking the crown. She began bobbing her mouth over his length and every time she took in more and more of him. She went all the way to the base and played with his sack. She released his length and laid back with her legs wide. Daniel laid down and slid all they way in slowly. Vala moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Daniel rested inside of her. He began pumping slowly. Banging his hips against hers with every thrust. She put her arms above her head and palmed the wall as he thrusted harder and harder. She moaned louder and louder with each thrust. He started to thrust faster and faster, building up her orgasm.

"Yes, yes, yes," Vala screamed as Daniel thrusted hard and fast, "Harder! Yes oh yes!" Daniel kept his fast pace as she screamed his name while her orgasm washed over her triggering his. As he released the last of his orgasm into her, he kissed her softly.

"Thank you," Daniel said as he fell to the side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your welcome," Vala said as she rolled to her side to look at him, "Daniel?"

"Yes," Daniel said.

"I love you," Vala said.

* * * * * * * *

"So how's your lunch," Sam asked as she looked at Cam. She was laying naked on a towel catching some sun. He was sitting beside her enjoying the view.

"Well its all gone," Cam said as he leaned down and kissed her breasts. Sam smiled at him.

"Cam do you love me," Sam asked as she looked him in the eyes.

* * * * * * * *

Carson was on the east pier enjoying the sun and light breeze. He had his line cast out and he was enjoying his tuna sandwich.

"Oh hi," A young woman's voice said behind him.

"Hello there," Carson said as he turned around to see you was there. The where two young women standing a few feet from him. They laughed as they saw his face. Carson quickly wiped the bit of tuna from his face.

"May we join you," They asked.

"Of course," Carson said. They sat on either side of him, "I'm Dr. Carson Becket."

"I'm Dr. Cassandra Frasier," The burnett said.

"I'm Dr. Carolyn Lam," The blond said.

"MD's," Carson asked with a smile as he looked from one to the other.

"Yes," Carolyn said. Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"As am I," Carson said.

"Well this may be my best tour yet," Carolyn said.

"Yup," Cassandra said. Carson couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7 A New Fleet Direction

A week had gone by sense the battle with the alien fleet. News about Jennifer and Rodney had spread. Rumors about other couples had also appeared. Everyone really got going whit rumors when the medical order came through as Gen. O'Neill had said.

"They look weird," Ronon said as he sat down to lunch.

"True but they are useful," John said as he sat across from them.

"They still look weird," Ronon said.

"What are you two talking about," Teyla asked as she sat down beside John.

"Condoms," John said as he took a bite of food.

"I see," Teyla said.

"Where's Torren," John asked as he looked around.

"With Kanaan," Teyla said.

"Giving you a break," John asked.

"Yes and trying to decide," Teyla said.

"Trying to decide what," Ronon asked.

"Weather or not to ask to go back to New Athos," Teyla said.

"Your considering leaving," John said.

"No. I just fear for my people. I only want to make sure they are well," Teyla said.

"I see," John said.

"Hey," Sam said as she walked up to the table with her lunch in hand.

"Sam," Teyla said, "You are back."

"Yeah. Mind if I join you," Sam asked.

"Sure," Ronon said. Sam sat down.

"So what's new," Sam asked.

"Oh not much. With all current SG teams working the Atlantis off world teams have been getting a little bored with not going off world," John said.

"You can say that again," Ronon said.

"So why not assign your teams off world missions," Sam asked.

"Rodney is too busy playing with all the new stuff that's been going on with Atlantis sense we go the ZPMs from Todd. I've been busy making sure the base is secure," John said.

"I've been training the Jaffa warriors who have been stationed here," Ronon said.

"And I've been busy taking care of Torren," Teyla said.

"What about the other teams," Sam asked.

"We've been busy helping the new comers settle in," Maj. Evan Lorne said as he pulled a chair over to the table to sit down.

"How's that going by the way major," John asked.

"Fine sir," Evan said.

"Good," John said.

"Well if anyone wants to I'm headed back to Pegasus to drop supplies to the Athosans," Sam said.

"You are," Teyla asked excitedly.

"Yes I assumed Woolsey mentioned it to you," Sam said.

"No but Kanaan, Torren and myself would very much like to go," Teyla said.

"I would be happy to have you," Sam said.

"What kind of supplies," Ronon asked.

"Seeds and seedlings for there next planting season along with medical supplies. Why," Sam asked.

"What about weapons to protect themselves from the Wraith," Ronon said.

"We would if we could get enough but I leave in two days and that's not enough time," Sam said.

"I know where we can get some," Ronon said.

"Where," John asked.

"Sateda," Ronon said, "I know of a couple underground military depots that had been left behind. Plenty of weapons and ammo. If we stop on the way to New Athos, me and a team of marines could get them."

"I don't see why not," Sam said.

"I'm in," Evan said.

"Your all forgetting one thing," John said, "We have to get cleared from Woolsey and Home World Command."

* * * * * * * *

Woolsey was in his office having a meeting with Gen. O'Neill.

"I still don't see why we don't go back to Pegasus," Woolsey said.

"Until we figure out a way to repair the Ancient Weapons Platform Atlantis stays on Earth," Jack said. Woolsey bowed his head and sighed, "Look Richard I don't like this anymore then you do but until I get presented with another option or the chair at Area Fifty-one is fixed Atlantis stays on earth."

"I see. Colonels what can I do for you," Woolsey asked as he looked past Jack to see Sam and John standing on the walkway from the control room.

"We have a request to add to mission into Pegasus," Sam said.

"And what is that Carter," Jack asked.

"Well sir my run to Pegasus is to drop supplies to our Athosain allies. The one thing we aren't delivering this time around is weapons for them to defend themselves against the Wraith," Sam said.

"We can't spare the weapons Colonel," Jack said.

"We know that sir, but Ronon knows of a couple underground military depots on his home planet of Sateda that haven't been touched in years. Due to the Wraith wiping most of his people. He believes there is enough there to help the Athosians," John said.

"Then I see nothing wrong with another stop on your trip Sam," Jack said.

"I suppose you will need Ronon to find the depots," Woolsey asked.

"Actually my whole team and Major Loren's team wish to go too sir," John said.

"Yes," Jack said.

"They're my personnel," Woolsey said. Jack gave him a sideways look, "But sense your going I must insist on you taking a doctor or two. We'll lend a ZPM to the Hammond to make the trip faster. John your teams will be sent through the gate ahead of the Hammond."

"I agree," Jack said.

"Teyla has also requested that Kanaan and Torren go as well," John said. Woolsey and Jack looked at each other. Woolsey nodded.

"Carter your departure has been moved up to tomorrow at o nine hundred. Sheppard your teams depart as soon as your ready," Jack said.

"Thank you sir," John said.

"Oh and take a jumper," Woolsey said.

"Yes sir," John said as he dashed out of the room.

"Think he's a little too excited," Jack asked.

"No I don't think so sir," Carter said.

"It has been some time sense he's been off world," Woolsey said.

"Yeah I know that feeling," Jack said.

* * * * * * * *

In Rodney's lab he and Jennifer where where enjoying a quiet lunch for two.

"So what did you find in that ZPM data," Jennifer asked.

"No. Short of robbing an Asuran planet we are out of luck," Rodney said.

"I thought we destroyed the Asurans," Jennifer asked.

"We did," Rodney said, "Except for the eight we released through a space gate six months ago."

"Think there still floating there," Jennifer asked.

"Maybe close by. If they are, not only could they build us ZPMs, drones, jumpers, Aurora-class battleships or even city ships," Rodney said.

"You should tell Woolsey," Jennifer said.

"Hey Rodney, oh Jennifer good your here too," John said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's going on," Rodney said.

"We're going off world both of you gear up and meet me in the jumper bay asap. Carson is already on his way," John said before he took off again.

"Come on," Rodney said as he took off after John. Jennifer followed after them.

* * * * * * * *

Rodney was meeting with Woolsey, Jack and Landry in Woolsey's office.

"Are you sure about this Dr. McKay," Woolsey asked.

"Yes. One or two of them should be enough," Rodney said.

"Bring all of them," Jack said.

"Are you sure Jack," Landry asked.

"More the better. It will make the work go faster," Jack said.

"He's right," Woolsey said.

"I agree," Gen. Landry said.

"I'll radio Carter and let her know. Now get going" Jack said. Rodney left for the jumper bay where the team was meeting. In the back of the jumper there was two sergeants, Evan, Laura, Carson, Jennifer, Kanaan and Torren. In the front John, Teyla and Ronon where waiting.

"New order," Rodney said as he took his seat, "Along with the weapons run on Sateda, when Carter arrives with the Hammond we are going to scoop up the eight Asurans we released through a space gate six months ago."

"There better be a damn good reason," John said as he closed the back door.

"There is," Rodney said as he dialed up New Athos.

"What is it," John asked as he dropped the jumper into the gate room.

"They might be able to build us ZPM's, drones, jumpers, Aurora-class battleships, or even city ships," Rodney said.

"Really," Ronon asked.

"Good enough," John said.

"Colonel you have a go," Jack said as he watched from the control room with Woolsey.

"We'll dial New Athos every twenty-four hours to check in," Woolsey said. The jumper accelerated through the gate.


	8. Chapter 8 New Athos & Friends

Emerging through the gate on New Athos, John set the jumper down just outside the village by the path from the stragate. They walked into the village and were greeted by there friends. Teyla, Kanaan and Torren went around talking to their friends. Carson and Jennifer went to give the Athosian kids long overdue check ups. Even took Laura and his team back to the jumper to set up the tents. Rodney was at the jumper running a diagnostic. John and Ronon were sitting with Halling in his tent.

"So Halling how have things been," John asked.

"Our harvests have been well and our hunts have been plentiful," Halling said.

"Has anyone come through looking to get a hold of Atlantis," John asked.

"The Genii ask about you when they come around trying to trade weapons," Halling said.

"Well that's normal," Ronon said.

"I agree but what isn't normal is a man who came around looking specifically for you," Halling said as he looked at Ronon.

"This man tell you his name," Ronon said.

"Solen Sincha," Halling said.

"Is he still around," Ronon asked.

"No but I've shared a drink with him once or twice at a tavern on Belkan sense he came through looking for you," Halling said.

"How long ago did he come through? We've only been gone a month," John said.

"A day after we lost contact with you," Halling said.

"Solen say when he was stopping by again," Ronon asked.

"No but when I last saw him on Belkan he said that you could locate him at the tavern," Halling said.

"Well I'm up for a drink," Ronon said as he stood up.

"Alright let's head back to the jumper then," John said as he stood up.

"I must prepare dinner for Jinto and myself," Halling said as he stood up to show them out.

At the jumper Even was tossing a football to a few Athosian kids. Laura was sitting in back of the jumper, writing in a small journal she kept on her. Rodney was sleeping in a chair in the forward section. The marine sergeants were keeping watch on the path from the gate.

"What you writing about Lieutenant," Even asked after throwing the ball deep to a group of kids.

"Its my personal journal sir," Lara said with out looking up from her writing.

"I see," Even said as he caught the ball, "I think its almost dinner time kids. Why don't you run home and see?"

"Ok," A young boy said as he and his friends took off.

"You ok Laura," Even asked as he sat down on the bench opposite her, set down the football and picked up one of his canteens.

"Yes," Laura said as she tucked her journal into her vest pocket. She stood as she picked up her P90 then walked over to re-leave one of the sergeants. Even shook his head as he watched her walk away. He stood, picked up his P90 and went top relieve the other marine.

"Go get some chow guys," Even said as he took up a position beside Laura, "I can tell something is bugging you Laura. Do I have to make it order for you to tell me?"

"How could you tell something is bugging me," Laura asked.

"You love playing with the Athosian kids," Even said as he scanned the path in front of them.

"I've just mixed feelings about a couple people," Laura said as she scanned the far tree line.

"Anyone I know," Even asked.

"I'd rather not go into it," Laura said.

"Alright," Even said.

"Major grab your marines and go with Ronon. Your going to Belkan to find Solen Sincha. Ronon if you can bring him back here to talk," John said.

"Alright," Ronon said as he grabbed his coat from the jumper.

"Lieutenant wake McKay for chow," John said.

"Yes sir," Laura said. She walked into the jumper and tapped Rodney on the arm, "Dr. Mckay wake up its dinner time." Rodney didn't move, he just turned his head and licked his lips. Laura punched him in the arm and Rodney fell out of his chair yelling.

"What did you do that for," Rodney demanded.

"Dinner time," Laura said.

"Well why didn't you just say so," Rodney said as he stood up. Laura rolled her eyes as she pulled a five MRE's out of the overhead cargo nets, along with two extra canteens of water.

"Hello everyone," Carson said as he and Jennifer came around the corner of the jumper.

"Doctors," Laura greeted.

"How did the check-ups go," John asked.

"A couple kids have colds but other then that they are fine," Jennifer said as she sat beside Rodney.

"Good. Either of you see Teyla, Torren and Kanaan," John asked.

"Not in some time," Carson said.

"Sorry," Jennifer said.

"Well after chow we can split up and look for them," John said.

At the gate Ronon was dialing Belkan when an inbound worm hole established itself. Major Lorne and his men hide in the brush around the gate and Ronon stood behind a tree. Two people emerged from the gate, then the worm hole disengaged. Ronon looked around the tree. There was one man and one woman. He recognized the man as Solen. Although he didn't know the woman but judging from her clothing she was Genii. Keeping his gun out stepped out from behind the tree.

"Solen," Ronon asked.

"Ronon is that you," Solen asked.

"Yeah its me. You is that with you," Ronon asked.

"This is Sora," Solen said.

"She is Genii," Ronon asked.

"I am," Sora said as she placed her hand on her holster.

"I heard you where looking for me," Ronon said as he turned his attention back to Solen.

"I am," Solen said.

"Toss your weapon to me," Ronon said pointing his at Sora as she went to pull it out of the holster. Sora looked as if she might try and fire but she tossed her gun to Ronon, "Lorne."

"Alright Ronon," Even said as he step from behind the brush along with the two marines.

"Yeah," Ronon said as he lowered his gun.

"Lantians," Sora asked.

"Yeah," Ronon said, "Come on. Let's get back."

"Where are going," Sora asked as she started after Ronon.

"To our camp," Even said.

At the jumper John, Carson and Laura where eating lunch separately from Rodney and Jennifer.

"Of all the people on Atlantis, they are the last pair I would have thought to have a kid," Carson said before taking a bite of a carrot stick. They had been watching Rodney and Jennifer feed each other.

"Who could have thought he would have a girlfriend," John said.

"True," Carson said.

"Maybe your charm rubbed off on him Carson," Laura said.

"I doubt it," Carson said.

"I don't," Laura said as she the three of them watched Rodney and Jennifer share a kiss.

"Ok. Am I the only one to think that's weird to see," John asked.

"No," Carson said as he took a drink of water to look away.

"Who is that coming down the path with Ronon and the Major," Laura asked.

"The man is Solen Sincha, the woman is a Genii named Sora," John said as he stood and walked out of the jumper as he picked up his P90.

"Sheppard," Sora said in greeting.

"Sora," John returned.

"Where is Teyla," Sora asked.

"She is visiting friends nearby," John said, "If you don't mind Sora, Lieutenant check her for concealed weapons. Doc check her for transmitters with a scanner."

Carson and Laura got up and both approached Sora. Carson stepped back as Laura searched Sora's pockets. Then she had Sora take off her jacket which she winced in pain as she did so. Searching the coat Laura found nothing. Feeling down her legs and checking her hair Laura returned Sora's coat to her.

"She is clean sir," Laura said. Carson did a sweep of Sora with the hand scanner and found nothing.

"No transmitters but I will be giving you something for the pain from that broken rib," Carson said.

"Thank you," Sora said as she pulled her coat back on.

"Here this is hers," Ronon said as he handed Sora's pistol to John.

"Nice," John said as he returned it to Sora, "Major did you check Solen for any weapons?"

"I give you my word as a Satedan I am not carrying any concealed weapons," Solen said.

"Good. Ronon if he turns out to be lying shoot him," John said.

"Got it," Ronon said.

"Major where are your men," John asked.

"Watching the gate sir," Even said.

"Radio them to come back," John said.

"Yes sir," Even said before he clicked his radio, "Fall back to the jumper."

"Either of you hungry," John asked. Both Sora and Solen nodded. Laura pulled out a two more MRE's and canteens. Handing them to Sora and Solen everyone sat down to eat. The marines made it back and kept watch. After everyone finished eating, Rodney and Jennifer rejoined everyone. Carson gave Sora some pain medication for her broken rib and wrapped it lightly with an ace bandage.

"So why do you wanna join the fight now," Ronon asked.

"That is a good question," John said.

"I was drinking one evening, tell my stories of my days as a soldier of Sateda fighting the Wraith. After I finished one story a boy asked me why I still wasn't fighting them. Asked why that even after most of my people were killed did I still not fight. I tried to find an answer but I couldn't. The next day the a Wraith showed up. One Wraith by himself possibly one hunting runners but I'm not sure. I watch from a window in the tavern as that little boy jumped from a tree and stabbed the Wraith in the head with a blade almost as big as he was. The boy then took the Wraith's stunner and then lit the body on fire and ran into the woods. I was inspired by this boy. So I sought you out to join the fight," Solen said.

"What about this boy," John asked.

"Yeah he sounds like my kind of kid," Ronon said.

"I asked about him on Belkan. He is a local who's parents were culled," Solen said.

"Any chance you could find him again," John asked.

"Possibly," Solen said.

"Ok what about you," John said as he looked at Sora.

"I was on Belkan trading when I meet Solen and asked if I could tag along," Sora said.

"How did you get that broken rib," Carson asked.

"And why were you trading alone on Belkan," John asked.

"I wasn't trading. I was on Belkan because I was running from a Wraith," Sora said.

"The one killed in the village," John asked.

"Yes," Sora said.

"Why was that Wraith after you," John asked.

"I lead a unit on a strike to a Wraith outpost. We were successful in our attack but we missed one Wraith. As we began collecting their stunners to trade with and use ourselves one by one our people disappeared. By the time I finally figured out what was happening I made a break for the gate. He was close behind me and I couldn't risk leading him back to my people," Sora said.

"So why didn't you go home after he was killed," John asked.

"When one faces defeat in combat it is better not to return then return in shame," Sora said.

"How big was your strike team," Ronon asked.

"Twenty-five," Sora said.

"How many were lost in taking the outpost," Ronon asked.

"None," Sora said.

"How many Wraith," John asked.

"Ten," Sora said.

"Not bad. Did you retrieve the data recorder," John asked.

"Yes but I lost it when I made my run for the gate," Sora said.

"Well your safe that's got to be a good thing," Jennifer said.

"I agree," Carson said as he nudged Rodney.

"Oh yes so do I," Rodney said.

"Its getting late. Teyla, Kanaan and Torren aren't back yet," Ronon said.

"Yeah where are they," John said as he tapped his ear piece, "Teyla this is Sheppard come in."

A silent moment passed

"Teyla this is Sheppard please respond," John said, "Alright Lorne you stay here with your team. Keep an eye on Solen and Sora. Carson, Jennifer you two stay here as well. Rodney, Ronon and I will go look for Teyla, Kanaan and TJ. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Even and his team responded. Carson and Jennifer nodded.

"Try and get some sleep people," John said as he, Ronon and Rodney headed for the settlement. They walked through the settlement asking everyone they saw if Teyla was around. A few had seen her and the baby earlier in the day but not recently. The got to Halling's hut and paused, "Halling."

"Come in," Jinto said as he held open the flap to let them in.

"Jinto have you seen Teyla, Kanaan and Torren," John asked.

"They were here a while ago. Then they left with father for the meeting," Jinto said.

"What meeting," John asked.

"Teyla told father about Ronon's offer of the Satedan weapons. The elders are meeting right now to decide weather or not to accept the offer," Jinto explained.

"Mind if we wait here for them," John asked.

"Not at all," Jinto said as they all sat down.

Across the settlement Teyla was finishing addressing the council of elders.

"And until Atlantis is able to return to Pegasus you may have to defend yourselves against Wraith attacks or other threats," Teyla finished.

"Will you not stay with us now that the Lantians have returned to Earth," A older woman asked.

"My place is on Atlantis as a ambassador for our people," Teyla said.

"Will Atlantis ever return to Pegasus," Halling asked.

"Only time will tell. Now it is time to vote on weather or not to accept the weapons Ronon is offering," Teyla said. Teyla looked around the room and all the elders nodded.

"We are in agreement," Halling said as he stood, "Now it is late let us retire for the evening."

Halling led Teyla, Kanaan and Torren back to his hut. When they stepped through they were surprised to see John, Ronon and Rodney waiting with Jinto.

"There you are," John said as he stood up, "Why didn't you answer my calls on the radio?"

"I left my radio in my bag back at the jumper," Teyla said.

"Oh," John said, "Well how did the meeting go?"

"We have agreed to accept the weapons Ronon have offered," Halling said.

"Well that great," John said, "We should get back to camp there is someone you should see Teyla."

They said goodbye to Halling and Jinto and made there way back to the jumper. When they got there Even, Laura, Sora and Carson were still up sitting in the jumper.

"Sora. It is good to see you again but what are you doing here," Teyla asked in a surprised tone.

"She came her with Solen Sincha after a her unit was killed by a Wraith. They both asked to join Atlantis," John explained.

"I see," Teyla said as she sat next to Sora in the jumper.

"Well its late I'm going to bed," John said as he mad his way over to a one person tent. Carson gave Sora some more pain medication and went to his own tent. Rodney joined Jennifer her tent. Laura nodded to Even as if to say I'll keep watch. Kanaan took Torren into another tent. Ronon leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Sora, Laura and Teyla sat in the jumper quietly as the moons of New Athos slowly began to rise in the sky.

"May I confide in both of you," Laura asked as she looked from Teyla to Sora.

"Of course Laura," Teyla said.

"You may," Sora said.

"I had sex with Colonel Sheppard and I don't know how to feel about it or him," Laura said. Teyla and Sora both had surprised looks on their faces.

"That is um well," Sora began.

"We will do our best to keep your secret and help you in what way we can Laura," Teyla said. Before she turned to Sora, "This may help you to make more friends on Atlantis then just me."

"If you say so," Sora said as she pulled a flask from her boot. She unwound the cap and took a drink. She handed it to Teyla who also took a drink before passing it to Laura.

"What is it," Laura asked.

"On earth it is called Moon Shine, I believe," Teyla said. Laura took a small drink before handing it back to Sora.

"That's strong," Laura said with a sour face as she blinked her eyes rapidly. Sora and Teyla just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9 Down Time

Shortly before its scheduled departure the Hammond was in orbit around Earth getting ready to leave. Sam was in the captain's chair going over status reports of the different systems sense the ZPM was plugged in.

"Hammond this is Atlantis are you ready for departure," Amelia asked.

"Atlantis this is Carter. We are making our final checks for departure. Also we've been getting some weird energy readings sense we plugged the ZPM. Other then that we are good to go," Sam said after she hit the communications button on the arm of her chair.

"Carter look in front of you," Jack said as he flew a jumper straight at the Hammond's bridge window before pulling up at the last second scaring several crew members.

"Having fun sir," Sam asked with a smile.

"Yes actually," Jack said as he brought the jumper to face the Hammond's bridge main window, "Have a safe trip Colonel. That's an order."

"Yes sir," Sam said as she watched Jack's jumper fly towards the Deadalus, "Hailey is everyone accounted for?"

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer said.

"Atlantis this is Carter we are go for departure," Carter said.

"This is Atlantis you are cleared for departure. Have a safe trip," Amelia said.

"Activate the hyper-drive," Sam said as she looked at Jennifer. A second later a hyper space window appeared before the Hammond and the ship accelerated through it.

Six hours later in the three-o-two bay Cam was helping technicians run diagnostics on the three-o-two's.

"No. See there the response time needs to be faster," Cam said as he pointed to a meter on a tablet.

"Yes sir," The technician said.

"Alright re-calibrate the control computer on this if it responds in the area I showed you go ahead and re-calibrate the others," Cam said as he climbed down out of the three-o-two.

"Yes sir," The technician said.

Cam left the hanger and headed for his quarters. He stopped by the mess hall and grabbed a couple bottles of water. Stopping at his quarters he changed into gym shorts, t-shirt and sneakers. He headed to the cargo bay where a makeshift basketball court had been set up. When he got there Daniel and Vala were already there waiting. Daniel was leaning against a cargo crate and Vala was sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Mitchell its about time," Vala said.

"Yeah sorry. Hey wait a minute. Where's Teal'c," Cam asked as he set his bottle of water down.

"Right behind you Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said. Cam turned around to see a basketball floating in mid air.

"No Sodan Cloaks," Cam said. Teal'c shimmered into appearance with a Sodan Cloak around his forearm.

"Very well," Teal'c said as he tossed the basket ball to Daniel and removed the cloak.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Sam said as she came jogging into the cargo bay.

"Its ok we haven't started yet," Daniel said.

"Well before we do I have interesting news," Sam said.

"Well what is it," Vala said.

"We are almost to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy," Sam said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but even with a ZPM we shouldn't have gotten this far for at least another six hours," Cam said.

"Cam's right," Daniel said.

"Once we're Pegasus side I'll order a full diagnostic," Sam said.

"Alright. Let's get this game started," Cam said.

* * * * * * * *

On New Athos John woke to the sound of fighting. He grabbed his side arm and poked his head out of his tent. He saw Teyla and Sora fighting. Even, Carson, and Laura were watching them. John looked at his watch it read ten hundred. He crawled out of his tent and walked to stand beside Even.

"Major what's going on here," John said, "And why did you let me sleep in so late."

"A friendly sparing match sir," Even said with out taking his eyes off the fight, "As for letting you sleep in that was doctors orders from Dr. Beckett. He said you needed your rest."

"Well thank you. Where are your marines, Ronon and Solen," John said as he looked around not seeing them.

"Halling invited Ronon and Solen on a day long hunting trip. I sent the marines to help out," Even said.

"Do I wanna know where Mckay and Keller are," John asked as he saw that their tent was still zipped up.

"I heard some moaning when I got up to about an hour or so ago," Even said. John just shook his head. He ate his breakfast as he watched Teyla and Sora's sparing match drag on close to three hours.

"Hey doc aren't you worried about Sora's broken rib," Even asked.

"Yes but she insisted on sparing," Carson said.

"I imagine Teyla was more the eager to spar with her. Hey by the way where are Kanaan and Tj," John asked.

"Still asleep," Carson said.

"Colonel Sheppard this is Atlantis come in," Woolsey's voice said in everyone's ear piece.

"Go ahead," John said as he tapped his ear piece as he walked into the jumper. He sat down and turned on the heads up display showing a video feed of Woolsey and O'Neill.

"Any news to report," Woolsey asked.

"They Athosians have agreed to accept the weapons of Sateda," John said.

"That's good news," Jack said.

"As well we have two new recruits that wish to join our fight against the Wraith," John said.

"And who would that be Colonel," Jack asked.

"Solen Sincha of Sateda and Sora of the Genii," John said.

"You understand my skepticism about the Genii," Woolsey said.

"Yes I do but in Genii society it is better to live a life of self inflicted exile then return home in the shame of defeat," John explained.

"What do you mean Sheppard," Jack asked.

"I'll let her explain when we get back," John said.

"I see. Well it will take some convincing of the IOA to let them return with you to Atlantis," Woolsey said.

"They do owe us a few favors for saving their buts from the Wraith," John said.

"That is a great point," Jack said as he looked at Woolsey.

"We'll dial back when we have some news. Atlantis out," Woolsey said then the heads up display turned to static. John turned off the display walked out of the jumper to find Teyla and Sora sitting with the others.

"Well you and Solen have been given the ok to come back to Atlantis," John said as he looked at Sora.

"That is good news," Teyla said.

"Where is Atlantis now," Sora asked.

"On Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy," John said.

"I see," Sora said. When Rodney and Jennifer woke up they were filled in on then news. Kanaan woke with Torren not long after them. They had a pretty relaxed day. Rodney and Jennifer enjoyed each others company in the shade of the jumper. Even tossed his football with some of the Athosian kids. Teyla and Kanaan spent time playing with Torren. Laura and Sora spent time sitting and talking together. Carson was at a nearby pond fishing. John was sitting against a tree listening to his mp3 player.

"He is handsome," Sora said.

"What," Laura asked shocked.

"Colonel Sheppard. He is handsome," Sora said.

"Oh yeah. He is isn't he," Laura said as she remembered that night she spent with John. His kiss, his touch she remembered how amazing he made her feel.

"Laura, Laura," Sora said as she waved her hand in front of Laura who was staring at John.

"What oh sorry I was," Laura started.

"Thinking about him," Sora finished for her.

"Yes," Laura admitted trying to hide her blushing cheeks. The two started laughing at one another. Then noticed John looking at them and tried to hide there red faces.

John got up from where he was sitting and joined Carson on the bank of the pond.

"Colonel come to join me," Carson asked as John removed his headphones.

"Well doc actually I came to ask your advice," John said.

"Well go on. Ask away," Carson said.

"What do you think of Lieutenant Cadman," John asked.

"Oh not this old bit," Carson said turn his attention back to his fishing pole.

"I'm not asking to try to hook you up doc," John said as he reassured Carson.

"Then why do you ask," Carson said. John looked Carson in the eyes then thought deeply for a minute. He told Carson about the night he and Laura had spent together on Atlantis. John told him of how he felt during it and after, "Well at least someone other then Rodney is getting action."

"Come on doc," John said.

"Your confused about your feelings for her," Carson said.

"I know that. I'm confused about the whole situation. That's why I'm asking you for advice," John said.

"Ask her how she feels about you," Carson said.

"You know how much strength it took for me to ask your advice," John said.

"Yes I do," Carson said, "But it might be easier with her."

John stared at the ground and though hard for a long minute, "Maybe your right doc."

"Let me know how it goes," Carson said.

"I will. Thanks for giving me a few more hours sleep this morning" John said as he stood up.

"Your welcome," Carson said. John walked to the jumper. As he did he looked at his watch it read thirteen ten.

"Hey John," Jennifer said as he approached.

"Sheppard how ya doing," Rodney said.

"I'm alright I just need to grab my P90," John said as he picked up his rifle and clipped it to his vest.

"Going somewhere," Rodney asked.

"Just checking the perimeter," John said.

"Have fun," Rodney and Jennifer said.

Nearby the jumper Sora and Laura were talking and overheard what John had just said.

"Go with him Laura," Sora said encouragingly.

"I don't know," Laura said.

"How else are you gonna get any time alone to talk," Sora said.

"Good point," Laura said.

"Major I'm going to check the perimeter. Your in charge till I return," John said as he walked past Even.

"Yes sir," Even said as he tossed his football to the group of Athosian kids.

"Sir I'll go with you," Laura said as she walked up to join him.

"Alright Lieutenant," John said as he continued on. The headed into the woods that surrounded the settlement.

* * * * * * * *

Aboard the Hammond their game had concluded. Daniel, Vala and Teal'c went to grab some food while Sam and Cam went to her quarters to relax. Cam was laying on the bed and Sam was sitting at her desk looking at a file on her computer.

"So what's the plan once we hit New Athos," Cam asked.

"First we will drop off the supplies to the Athosians. Then the weapons run to Sateda. After that collect the Replicaters. Finally collect Sheppard's team and head back to earth," Sam said.

"All this after the diagnostic and while avoiding being detected by the Wraith," Cam said.

"That's the idea," Sam said as she spun her seat around to view Cam laying on her bed. He was laying there in only his gym shorts. Sprawled out with his arms above his head. Sam licked her lips as she watched him lay there. She got up from her chair and laid down beside him with her head on his chest. Cam opened his eyes to look at the clock on the wall it read sixteen thirty.

"Sam we can't fall asleep I'm due back at the hanger and your due on the bridge," Cam said.

"Yeah I know," Sam said as she got up and stripped down to her underwear. She looked over her shoulder at Cam as his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her neck softly.

"But I want you now," Cam whispered in her ear.

"Take me," Sam breathed as she placed her hands against the wall. Cam slide her panties down around her ankles and pushed his boxers down. With a gentle push Cam slid his cock all the way inside Sam's tight pussy. She moaned softly. Cam placed his hands on her hips and took two steps back so Sam's back was level. He pulled out slowly leaving just the tip in her. Sam moaned and tossed her head back. Cam pushed back in slowly and slammed his hips into her. Sam moaned loader. Cam found a slow even pace. Slowly he brought Sam to her climax.

"I'm cuming," Sam breathed heavily. On his next thrust Cam let the pulsing of Sam's orgasm trigger his sending waves of pleasure through both of them. Cam pulled Sam against his body and sat on the bed.

"Got a towel so I can wipe us clean," Cam asked.

"No, but I can clean you" Sam said. She got up off Cam's lap. She turned around and got on her knees. Sam slid he mouth over Cam's wet cock and began to lick the juices off of it. Sucking at the tip and massaging the balls with her hand.

Cam tossed his head back and moaned. He could feel another orgasm building itself as Sam licked and sucked him. Sam could feel that Cam was ready to cum again so she deep throatted him. Cam moaned as she did and let his orgasm flow into her mouth and down her throat. Sam swallowed and licked the excess off the tip off his cock. She smiled at him and stood.

"Colonel Carter to the bridge please," Jennifer said over the inter com.

"Looks like I have to go," Sam said. Cam stood and pulled his shorts and shirt on. Sam put on a fresh pair of panties, a green flight suit and her boots. She headed for the bridge and Cam headed to his room to get changed.

* * * * * * * *

"Laura about the other night," John said as they walked along a trail.

"Yes," Laura said.

"I'm not sure how to say this," John said as he stopped walking. Laura walked a couple more paces and turned to look at him.

"What is it," Laura asked.

"I'm not good at expressing myself so, sense the other night when we," John started.

"Its weird for me too," Laura said, "I said some things that were foolish."

"And we did some enjoyable yet foolish things. Only because I'm a Colonel and your a Lieutenant," John said as he avoided her eye contact.

"Yea," Laura said as she avoided looking at him and took a step closer.

"But it was great," John said not noticing she stepped closer.

"Yeah it was," Laura said as she began to blush.

"Now the only question I have is," John started.

"Was it just sex or more," Laura finished as she stepped closer still.

"Yeah. How did you know I was gonna ask that," John asked.

"Because I've been asking myself that same question," Laura said stepping within arms reach of him.

"Did you come to the same conclusion I did," John asked.

"That we can't be more because of our military positions," Laura said. John nodded and looked at her, "Yeah I did. Does that mean casual sex is an option?"

"Casual sex is always an option. I know I enjoyed myself the last time," John said.

"So did I. Maybe we could again sometime," Laura said before kissing him.

At the camp Teyla and Kanaan were watching Torren chase a leaf that was dancing in the wind.

"Easy Torren," Teyla said.

"Teyla I've been meaning to talk to you," Kanaan said.

"What about," Teyla asked as she continued watching Torren.

"Your spot on Colonel Sheppard's team," Kanaan said.

"I know you worry for me when I leave a a mission but I am very valuable member of the team," Teyla said as she watched Torren walk back toward them.

"And I do not disagree with that but our son does need his mom," Kanaan said, "I know you struggled about your decision to return to Colonel Sheppard's team after you had Torren but I supported you in your decision."

"You did, but why bring it up now," Teyla asked as she sat Torren in her lap.

"While I was under Micheal's control I learned a great amount of knowledge of Wraith technology and how to use and manipulate it," Kanaan said.

"I still do not see your point," Teyla said as she pushed Torren's hair out of his face.

"I now the same off world trading partners you do and some you don't. I can fight just as well as you can and I want to keep you and Torren both safe," Kanaan said.

"What are you saying Kanaan," Teyla asked.

"I want to take your place on Colonel Sheppard's team," Kanaan said. A shocked looked came over Teyla's face.

"Have you spoken to Colonel Sheppard about this," Teyla asked after regaining her composure.

"No I have not. I want this to be a family decision," Kanaan said.

"Why do you want to do this? You would be in no less risk on missions then I have been," Teyla said.

"Because I want to keep everything I hold dear safe. And as long as you and Torren are on Atlantis I know you will be," Kanaan said.

"We will talk to Mr. Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard about it when we get back. I love you Kanaan," Teyla said.

"I love you too Teyla," Kanaan said.

* * * * * * * *

On the bridge of the Hammond Sam was just arriving.

"What's going on Jennifer," Sam asked as she sat in her command chair.

"Reaching the edge of the Milky Way ma'am," Jennifer said.

"Is the status update ready to be sent to Earth," Sam asked.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer said.

"Send it," Sam said. Jennifer hit a button on her console.

"Sent ma'am," Jennifer said.

"Go get something to eat Jennifer," Sam said.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer said as she got up. As Jennifer walked out of the bridge Sam found herself alone. She looked around at the different systems and the Asgard control console. She got up and walked over to the console. She moved a stone and a hollow gram of Thor appeared.

"What diagnostic would you like to run," Thor asked.

"Actually I have a question about the hyper drive," Sam said.

"What is your question," Thor asked.

"What percent is the hyper drive operating at," Sam asked.

"The hyper drive is operating at four hundred percent efficiency," Thor answered.

"Why is it operating at four hundred percent efficiency," Sam asked.

"The power source you call a Zero Point Module in conjunction with the Naquadah reactors and additional power from the Asgard Computer Core are being funneled into the hyper drive causing the abnormal output," Thor said.

"Can the Asgard Matter Converter create fully charged Zero Point Modules," Sam asked.

"Yes. It can," Thor said.

"Can it create a device to recharge depleted Zero Point Modules," Sam asked.

"No. Though many decades ago an Asgard scientist found an Ancient device that could," Thor said.

"Are the specifications for the device in the Core's memory, Sam asked.

"Yes they are," Thor said.

"Thank you Thor," Sam said.

"You are most welcome Colonel Carter," Thor said. Sam was surprised at that statement.

"Thor are you all alive in there," Sam asked. Thor only nodded his head before disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10 Set Up

On New Athos the sun was setting as John and Laura returned to camp. John went to talk to Even and Laura went to talk with Sora.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone Major," John asked.

"No sir," Even said as he tossed his football with a couple Athosian kids.

"Has the hunting party made it back yet," John asked.

"They are at the settlement roasting a deer-like creature," Jennifer said as she walked out of the jumper carrying a couple canteens of water.

"I take Rodney has been in the jumper all day," John asked

"Yup," Rodney said as he walked out of the jumper.

"Anything on the subspace channels," John asked.

"Not yet," Rodney said. Haling and Kanaan walked around the jumper.

"Haling, Kanaan," John nodded to them, "What can we do for you?"

"Teyla asked us to come get the rest of you for dinner," Haling said.

"Alright," Rodney said. They joined the Athosians for a small feast and shared stories to wow the kids with. They passed around some home made Athosian wine but John insisted that none of his military personnel drink it. After the feast they went back to their camp and settled down for the night.

Late that night John was sitting in the jumper playing solitaire on a tablet and monitoring the subspace transceiver. A message began to download. When it finished downloading a video screen popped up. It was Captain Jennifer Hailey.

"Colonel Sheppard. The Hammond has just entered the Pegasus galaxy. We will be at New Athos in six hours. Hammond out," Jennifer said and then the video screen disappeared. John looked at his watch. It read o' four thirty. John rubbed the stubble on his chin. It had been a boring day but he had enjoyed relaxing.

"Colonel are you awake," Haling said. John turned his chair around to see Haling just outside the jumper.

"Haling. Come in. Sit. What can I do for you," John asked as he motioned to the co pilots chair.

"I just have a few questions and concerns," Haling said as he sat down, "Where is Atlantis?"

"Its on Earth," John said.

"Will it be coming back to the Pegasus galaxy," Haling asked.

"That's a question you would be better off asking my superiors," John said.

"When would I be able to do so," Haling asked.

"They will be dialing us in a few hours. You can ask them then," John said.

"Thank you Colonel," Haling said as he stood up to leave.

"Goodnight Haling," John said.

"Goodnight Colonel," Haling said.

John stayed on watch till sunrise when he woke the others. He told them of the Hammond's progress and of haling's visit.

"Wow. Sam must really be pushing the hyper drive," Rodney said.

"I don't know, but you can ask her when they get here in about two and a half hours," John said.

"I intend to," Rodney said.

"Alright well in the mean time we need to pack up camp. We should be ready to go by the time they get here," John said. The two marines went and packed.

"Well off I go," Carson said as he got up to go pack.

"First thing I'm doing once we're aboard is a shower," Even said as he went to pack his things.

"Me too," Laura said as she followed suit.

"Kanaan would you mind going to get Haling for me," John asked.

"Yes Colonel," Kanaan said as he handed Torren to Teyla.

"Sora, Solen once you've packed up report back to me," John said.

"Yes Colonel," The pair said in unison before leaving.

"Come on Rodney we need to pack," Jennifer said as she pulled him up and out of the jumper.

"Oh alright," Rodney said as he followed her.

"Well I'm all done," Carson said as he returned to the jumper and stowed his things in the over head rack. He put his tent in a compartment under the bench.

"Carson would you mind watching Torren while I pack," Teyla asked.

"Of course love," Carson said as he sat down. Torren crawled over to Carson who picked him up and set him on his knee.

"Thank you Carson," Teyla said as she set the diaper bag beside him and walked out of the jumper.

"You like kids don't you doc," John asked.

"I love 'em. You'd think that growing up in a large family like I did I wouldn't but I do," Carson said as he bounced Torren on his knee.

"Ever plan on having any of your own," John asked.

"Maybe. If I find the right woman," Carson said. Just then Kanaan and Haling walked into the jumper.

"Colonel," Haling said.

"Haling," John said.

"Where is Teyla," Kanaan asked.

"She is packing up your things," John said.

"I'll go help her," Kanaan said. He walked out of the jumper. Sora and Solen walked in they put their tents away and went to sit in the forward section. Haling and John followed. John pulled up the communications screen.

"Colonel Sheppard this is Atlantis come in," Woolsey's voice said in his ear.

"I'm here Mr. Woolsey," John said. Then a video feed popped up of Woolsey and O'Neill.

"Morning sir," John said.

"Morning Colonel. Who is that with you," Jack asked.

"Mr. Woolsey, General O'Neill," John pointed to each on the screen, "This is Sora of the Genii, Solen Sincha of Sateda and Haling of the Athosians."

"Morning folks," Jack said.

"Good morning," Sora said.

"Morning," Solen said.

"Hello," Haling said.

"Sora, Solen you have been approved to join the Atlantis Expedition pending the results of a complete medical and mental evaluation," Woolsey said.

"That's good news," Solen said.

"Thank you," Sora said.

"Haling what may we do for you," Woolsey asked.

"When is Atlantis returning to the Pegasus Galaxy," Haling asked. Jack looked down and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We are not sure when Atlantis will be returning," Woolsey said.

"I see. When you do," Haling began.

"We will let the Athosian people know," Woolsey said.

"Thank you for your time," Haling said.

"Any other news to report Colonel," Jack asked.

"The Hammond should be here in a couple hours," John said.

"That was fast," Jack said.

"Aren't they a little ahead of schedule," Woolsey asked.

"By almost a full day. According to McKay," John said.

"Well at least you'll be home quicker," Jack said.

"Sora, Solen, Haling can I have a private word with Mr. Woolsey and General O'Neill," John said. The trio got up and left. John closed the interior bulkhead.

"What's the matter Sheppard," Jack asked.

"The Athosians are worried that Atlantis won't return to Pegasus," John began, "They won't say it but they think we are leaving them at the mercy of the Wraith."

"What are you suggesting Colonel," Jack asked.

"Earth has enough ships to defend itself from an attack. Why not bring Atlantis back," John argued.

"Because its not up to the US military," Jack said.

"Its up to the IOA," Woolsey said, "Believe me John. There is nothing I want more then to be millions of light years away from the IOA."

"Is there anyway to change there mind," John asked.

"Short of another weapons platform or a second Atlantis I don't see a way," Woolsey said. John rubbed his chin as he looked away from the screen.

"Sheppard we'll think of something," Jack said.

"I hope so," John said.

"In the mean time Colonel do what you can to help them. That's an order," Jack said.

"We'll dial back in twenty-four hours," Woolsey said. He nodded to someone off screen and the video feed went blank. John walked out of the jumper to see everyone waiting for him.

"Colonel Sheppard this is Colonel Carter come in," Sam's voice said in his ear piece.

"Read you load and clear Sam," John said after taping his ear piece.

"We just dropped out of hyper space. We're establishing orbit and then running a diagnostic on the hyper drive," Sam said.

"Alright we'll be up. We're bringing some passengers as well," John said.

"Understood," Sam said.

"Ok everyone in the jumper," John said. Everyone moved past him into the jumper. John pulled Haling aside, "Haling who will be leading the security force here on New Athos?"

"I believe I will be," Haling said.

"Alright," John said, "Your gonna come up to the ship with us and we'll help you with security planning as much as we can."

"Atlantis won't be coming back will it," Haling asked.

"I promise you. One day Atlantis will return to Pegasus," John said.

"Then let us move forward," Haling said. The pair made their way into the jumper. Haling sat on a bench beside Kanaan. John took the pilots seat.

Once aboard the Hammond everyone got settled into there rooms. John and Haling met with Sam in the conference room.

"Haling nice to see you again," Sam said.

"Nice to see you too Colonel," Haling said as he sat down.

"Where would you like us to beam the seeds and seedlings to," Sam said as she pulled up an ariel photo of the whole settlement on a wall screen.

"To the south of the settlement. That is where our store house is," Haling said.

"Alright. Will you be accompanying us to Sateda," Cam asked.

"No. I'd like to go back and help put the seeds away," Haling said.

"That's fine. John do you mind taking him," Sam asked.

"Sure. Haling you go ahead I'll meet you at the jumper. Sam can I have a minute," John asked as everyone stood.

"I'll show you to the jumper Haling," Cam said as he and Haling left. John closed the door behind them.

"What's up John," Sam asked.

"There is a very slim chance that Atlantis is coming back to Pegasus," John said.

"Ok," Sam said.

"Is there any way that the Asgard Core can make a shield generator that can produce a shield big enough to cover the whole settlement," John asked.

"The settlement is two square miles. An area that size needs at least three generators working simultaneously to effectively cover the whole area," Sam said.

"Sam I'm under orders from General O'Neill. Can the Asgard Core make them," John asked.

"I believe it can. I'll have to check to be sure," Sam said.

"If it can, will you," John asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam," John said. He left the room and headed to the jumper bay. When he got there Haling was talking to Cam.

"Jinto sounds like a great kid," Cam said.

"He is. Thank you for your hospitality Colonel," Haling said as he saw John approaching.

"Your welcome aboard any time Haling," Cam said as he extended his hand. Haling shook Cam's hand and entered the jumper.

"He's a nice guy John. I see why you want to see them safe," Cam said.

"I've got Sam working on a side project," John said.

"What side project," Cam asked.

"Special orders from General O'Neill," John said.

"I see," Cam said realizing what John meant, " Are you going to Sateda?"

"I'm going to try dialing from New Athos. If I can't get a lock I'll stay on the plant and wait by the gate for you guys to return," John said.

"Alright. Be safe Colonel," Cam said as John stepped into the jumper.

"You too Colonel," John said as he closed the door. Cam left the bay as the doors began to open.

"Jumper One you are clear to go," Sam said.

"Understood," John said. John made his way down to the plant. He dropped off Haling just south of the settlement at the store house. John flew the jumper and landed it beside the gate.

"Hammond this is Sheppard. Attempting to dial now," John said as he started dialing. The gate would not lock, "Hammond be advised the address for Sateda will not lock, I repeat it will not lock."

"Understood John. Teyla, Kanaan and Torren are beaming down to help the Athosians," Sam said.

"Understood," John said.

* * * * * * * *

On board the Hammond Sam was on the bridge. Cam walked to stand beside her.

"So what are the special orders," Cam asked.

"John tell you to ask," Sam said.

"Yeah," Cam asked.

"I'll show you when I'm done. Takeover the bridge for me," Sam said.

"Alright," Cam said. Sam left the bridge. Cam sat in the commanders chair, "Captain take us into hyper space."

"Yes sir," Jennifer Hailey said. A hyper space window opened and the Hammond entered it.

* * * * * * * *

Back on New Athos John flew the jumper back to the south edge of the settlement. He took off his field jacket and put on his sunglasses.

"Haling what can I do to help," John said as he walked out of the jumper.

"We need to move those bags of seed into the store house," Haling said.

"Sounds like fun," John said he picked up a bag over his shoulder and moved it to the store house. After a couple more bags Kanaan showed up.

"Colonel," Kanaan said as he followed suit and picked up a bag of seed.

"Where's Teyla," John asked as he walked out of the store house.

"She and Torren are visiting with Balara," Kanaan said.

"Alright," John said. John and Kanaan finished moving all the seed into the store house. They walked to the jumper to get a couple canteens.

"Colonel can I ask you something," Kanaan asked.

"Sure," John said after downing a swig of water.

"Hypothetically if Teyla were to resign from your team who would you chose to replace her," Kanaan asked.

"That's a hard question," John said, "Teyla has been apart of my team for five years. She is a valued member of my team. I consider her family. I don't know that I could replace her."

"She does fit a unique skill set," Kanaan said.

"She's a great marksman," John said.

"She's the best human hand to hand fighter I've known," Kanaan said.

"Human," John asked.

"I fought Wraith when I was under Micheal's control," Kanaan said.

"You remember all that," John asked.

"Its like I was watching someone else control my body. Kind of like a nightmare," Kanaan said.

"Could you fly a Wraith Cruiser," John asked.

"Yes. I've also flown a Wraith Hive," Kanaan said.

"Didn't know Micheal had one," John said.

"It was severed in two during battle. I barely escaped," Kanaan said.

"Well," John started when Kanaan dropped his canteen, "What is it?"

"Wraith," Kanaan said.

"How many," John asked.

"I can't tell," Kanaan said.

"Teyla come in," John said after tapping his ear piece.

"Yes John," Teyla responded.

"Kanaan sensed a Wraith. Can you confirm," John asked as he pulled three P90's from a overhead compartment in the jumper.

"Yes I can," Teyla said. John handed a loaded one to Kanaan along with an extra ear piece.

"Get to the jumper on the south edge of the settlement," John said.

"On my way," Teyla said. Not two minutes later Teyla arrived at the jumper.

"Tap into it," John said. Teyla relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Its south of us. By the river," Teyla said after a brief minute. John handed her a P90. The three of them took off toward the river. When the got there a pair of Wraith foot soldiers were guarding a transport ship on the other side of the river. They crouched low behind an embankment.

"How many do you think are inside," John asked.

"I sense five total. One commander, four foot soldiers," Kanaan said.

"Teyla," John said.

"So do I," Teyla said.

"I'm going to get the jumper," John said.

"Wait. Look," Kanaan said. Two more Wraith foot soldiers flanked a young boy coming down the ramp from the transport ship.

"Is that kid tied up," John asked. Kanaan closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He peered through the eyes of a foot soldier.

"He is. They have orders to kill him," Kanaan said. A Wraith commander walked down the ramp from the ship carrying a large sword. the foot soldiers made the kid neal then they lined up behind him.

"We have to save him," Teyla said.

"Kanaan I hope you know how to shoot," John said, "Teyla take out the commander." Teyla laid her sights on the commander as he raised the sword above his head. A shot echoed and the commander fell backwards. As the foot soldiers turned around. John and Kanaan hammered them. As the last one fell Teyla was already halfway across the river. John and Kanaan followed after her. When they crossed the river Teyla was trying to free the boy from the cuffs.

"What's your name," John said. The boy didn't say anything. He looked from John to Kanaan then to Teyla, "Teyla take the boy back to the jumper. Kanaan, you think you can fly this?"

"Well," Kanaan and John both looked at the transport ship, "There is only one way to find out."

"I hope so. Because unless this thing has a hyper drive we are in serious trouble," John said. The two of them entered the ship.

* * * * * * * *

Aboard the Hammond Sam was in the Asgard Core room going over the specifications for the shield generators. Vala and Daniel were locked in their room. In the infirmary Carson and Jennifer were giving Solen and Sora their physicals.

Cam had left the bridge and headed to the armory. When he arrived he found Teal'c, Ronon, Rodney, Even and Laura gearing up along with a team of marines.

"Alright. Does everyone know the plan," Cam asked as he began gearing up.

"I see if I can fix the DHD so we can dial New Athos," Rodney said.

"I lead the teams to the different weapon depots," Ronon said.

"We split into teams of two at each location," Even said.

"We tag the crates and containers with locator beckons," Teal'c said.

"We radio for pick up when all our beckons are placed," Laura said.

"Once everything is in the cargo bay it will be cataloged," Cam said.

"By the time that is done I should have the gate working again so every thing can be beamed down and carried through the gate," Rodney said.

"Remember if you run into any hostiles stun and secure them for questioning. If you run into any refugees stranded on the planet you are to radio in for immediate transport aboard the Hammond. Our three-o-two's will be providing aerial coverage the whole time in case we get any unwelcome company. Does everyone understand the plan," Cam asked. Everyone nodded. Cam led the way to the bridge.

"Just in time sir. We are about to drop out of hyper space," Jennifer Hailey said as the team entered the bridge. The Hammond dropped out of hyper space and established orbit.

"Beam us down to the gate and launch the three-o-two Captain," Cam said.

"Yes sir," Jennifer Hailey said. A beam engulfed the team and they disappeared from the bridge.


	11. Chapter 11 Another Day in Pegasus

On New Athos at the southern edge of the settlement Teyla had Haling sent the children home. The older Athosians gathered by the jumper.

"If you killed all the Wraith on the ship who is flying it," Halling asked.

"One of the things the gift Kanaan and I were born with is it let's us control Wraith technology that most humans can't. For instance fly their ships," Teyla said as the transport ship landed beside the jumper. The ramp lowered from the ship. John and Kanaan walked down the ramp from the ship.

"Colonel can we talk," Haling asked as John approached the group.

"Of course Haling. What is it" John said.

"Is there anyway to see if any other Athosians have the gift that Teyla and Kanaan have," Haling asked.

"Yes there is," John said, "Have all your men here in an hour."

"I will," Haling said.

"Haling you should know I have a gift for your people," John said.

"Thank you Colonel," Haling said.

"Your welcome," John said. Haling headed back into the settlement. John headed over to the jumper. Kanaan was putting away his P90. Teyla was sitting with the boy they rescued, "Has he said anything yet?"

"No," Teyla said.

"See if he'll eat anything," John said. Teyla nodded.

"Kanaan your sure that ship has a hyper drive," John asked.

"Yes. I can test it if you like," Kanaan said.

"No. Isolate it from the main controls. McKay can look at it when he get back. The settlements defense team will be gathering here in an hour. I want you to test them to see if any of them have your gift as well," John said as he looked back over at Teyla and the boy. He was taking small drinks of water. John looked back at Kanaan, "Also search the ships computer for why the kid was to be executed."

"Yes Colonel," Kanaan said. He turned and headed up the ramp into the ship. John sat down in the jumper across from Teyla and the boy.

"My name is Arkan," The boy said. John and Teyla looked at each other.

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard," John said.

"I am Teyla Emmagan," Teyla said.

"Why were those Wraith going to kill you," John asked. Arkan looked down not saying a word.

"Where are you from? Do you have family," Teyla asked. Arkan didn't answer. He just kept looking down.

* * * * * * * *

At the gate on Sateda, Rodney was examining the DHD while Cam stood watch.

"How is it going McKay," Cam asked.

"Not good," Rodney said.

"What's wrong," Cam asked.

"The main control crystal is damaged," Rodney said as he unplugged his tablet from the DHD.

"So what are our options," Cam asked.

"We can give up on this gate and use it to rebuild the midway station," Rodney said.

"We harvest space gates for that," Cam said.

"I think the Asgard Core can make a new one," Rodney said.

"Sam come in," Cam said after taping his ear piece.

"What ya need Cam," Sam's voice said in his ear.

"You done," Cam asked.

"Just finished," Sam said.

"Beam McKay up. He needs to use the core," Cam said.

"Understood," Sam said.

"Why is Sam using the core," Rodney asked and then he was engulfed by a beam and disappeared.

Aboard the Hammond, Rodney had just materialized in the core room.

"So what are we making Rodney," Sam asked.

"Main control crystal for a DHD," Rodney said as he approached the console. Not noticing the large tarp concealing a corner of the room.

Back on the planet Cam was waiting at the gate.

"Radio check," Cam said after taping his ear piece.

"Diggers One and Two. Flying over your position now," A male voice said.

"This is Lorne. My team and I are almost done tagging our containers," Even said.

"Diggers Three and Four. Circling the military district," A female voice said.

"This is Cadman. My team and I are done tagging. Just waiting to be beamed aboard," Laura said.

"Diggers Five and Six. Flying low through the city," A male voice said.

"This is Teal'c. Ronon and I are aboard the Hammond along with the first set of crates," Teal'c said.

"Diggers Seven and Eight. On Approach to the Hammond," A female voice said.

"Good. McKay how's it going on the gate crystal," Cam asked.

"Almost done," Rodney said

"Lorne you done," Cam asked.

"Just finished sir," Even said.

"Cadman your team aboard yet," Cam asked.

"Yes sir. The techs are cataloging the crates now," Laura said.

"McKay," Cam said.

"Beaming down now," Rodney said. Cam turned around and a beam of light flashed and Rodney appeared holding a large orange crystal.

"Ok what can I do to help," Cam said.

"Hold this and whatever you do, don't drop it," Rodney said as he handed the crystal to Cam.

"Alright," Cam said as he took the crystal. Rodney pulled out a knife and popped the center glass off the DHD. He set the glass down lightly on the ground. Rodney pulled the main control crystal from the DHD. It was in two pieces.

"What the hell happened to that," Cam asked as Rodney tossed the pieces aside.

"I don't think I wanna know," Rodney said as he took the new crystal from Cam. He placed it into the DHD and re-attached the glass cover, "Wanna do the honors?"

"No thanks," Cam said.

"Alright," Rodney said as he began dialing the DHD. With the whoosh of vortex the worm hole was established.

"Colonel Sheppard come in," Cam said after tapping his ear piece.

"Read you loud and clear Cam," John said.

"Ready on your end," Cam asked.

"Yeah but we have some interesting developments here," John said.

"What do you mean interesting developments," Rodney demanded.

"A Wraith transport ship with a hyper drive," John said.

"I'm coming through to take a look," Rodney said.

"No McKay," Cam said, "John we're gonna bring everything back via the Hammond."

"Understood," John said. The gate disengaged.

"You catch that Sam," Cam asked. Just then Rodney and Cam were beamed aboard into the core room.

"Yeah. Here is what John had me working on," Sam said as she pulled down the tarp to reveal four, six foot tall cylinders.

"What are they," Cam asked as he cocked his head to the left and kept looking at them.

"Those are shield generator relay stations," Rodney said.

"Three of them are," Sam said, "The forth is the master generator and doubles as a cloak generator."

"Who the hell are these for," Rodney demanded.

"The Athosians," Sam said.

"How the hell do they plain on powering them," Rodney asked. Sam walked over to a metal box on a counter top. She flipped the lid open.

"With one of these," Sam said as she pulled the contents out of the box.

* * * * * * * *

Later that day on Earth Woolsey and O'Neill were sitting in Woolsey's office when Amelia walked in.

"Mr. Woolsey," Amelia said.

"Yes Amelia what is it," Woolsey asked.

"Our guest has requested a meeting with you," Amelia said.

"I see. Have him brought here," Woolsey said.

"Yes sir," Amelia said.

"Richard you didn't tell me we had a guest," Jack said mimicking a hurtful tone of voice.

"You'll see why," Woolsey said as he went and sat at his desk. Jack sat down in a chair across from him.

A few minutes later four marines armed with stunners escorted Todd trough the control room and into Woolsey's office. Todd was wearing a grey jumpsuit and a matching pair of grey slip on shoes.

"Please take a seat," Woolsey said as he motioned to the chair beside O'Neill, "Sergeant," Woolsey nodded toward the door. The marines stood guard on the walkway.

"Thank you for meeting me," Todd said.

"A Wraith with a sense of gratitude. Interesting," Jack said.

"Who is this man," Todd asked.

"Major General Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force," Jack said.

"Your people call me Todd," Todd said

"Todd. Who gave you that name," Jack asked.

"Your Colonel John Sheppard did," Todd said.

"I see. Well Todd what can we do for you," Jack asked.

"As you know. I've been working on the rettrovirus to cure my kind. All be it under the annoying watch of Dr. Zelanka," Todd said.

"Have you made a breakthrough," Woolsey asked.

"You mean aside from my restraint in not feeding on him" Todd said. Woolsey and Jack look at him sternly, "Yes I have."

"What is your breakthrough," Woolsey asked.

"The original treatment works if not for the nasty side effect caused by a weakened immune system. I read in your medical database about an artificial immune system called Tretonin. Preliminary test show that the treatment followed by use of Tretonin, in the right dose, will allow for a successful cure," Todd said.

"I see. Congratulations are in order. Will there be anything elses" Woolsey asked.

"There is the matter of our arrangement," Todd said.

"I see," Woolsey said as he looked down.

"What arrangement," Jack asked.

"I let you and your people use my Zero Point Modules to save you planet," Todd said, "Now that you have saved your planet I would like my property returned to me so I can go back to my own galaxy."

"Are you suggesting we give you back technology that you stole," Jack asked.

"I am merely stating that according to your laws the Zero Point Modules you used are my property and now that you are done with them I would like them back so I can be on my way," Todd said.

"Those Z.P.M.'s are Ancient technology not Wraith," Jack said.

"General you are correct. Z.P.M.'s are Ancient technology and not Wraith. However the I.O.A. has ruled that Todd is in the right we have no choice but to hand over his property and release him," Woolsey said.

"Oh this is horse shit Dick," Jack said.

"If either of you are interested I am willing to part with one of them for something in return," Todd said as he interlaced his fingers over his stomach.

"I'm listening," Richard said.

"As you now I am just under eleven thousand years old," Todd began.

"Eleven thousand," Jack exclaimed, "You look good for your age."

"I know a great deal about Wraith technology, warfare and politics. As a race I know Wraith cannot survive for to much longer with our current life style. There isn't enough food to go around. Our technology is out dated and primitive. Our ships are grown organically, because of this they are faulty. I seek to advance my race through trade and growth. As well as getting my people off the crutch we currently stand on," Todd said as he raised his right hand to show his feeding organ.

"Why are you being so forth coming with information," Woolsey asked, "As I recall you weren't fond of details."

"Mr. Woolsey I wish to see my people live on for millenniums to come. I want to insure they do. By any civilized means necessary," Todd said.

"What is your proposal," Woolsey asked as he opened his tablet and picked up his pen.

"I give you all the knowledge I have, that is to say a copy of every ounce of knowledge in each hive under my command," Todd said.

"In exchange for what," Jack asked.

"A considerable supply of Tretonin," Todd said.

"Define considerable," Woolsey said as he looked up from what he was writing.

"Well I currently have seven hives and sixteen cruisers under my command. That's roughly twelve hundred Wraith and four queens. I'd say one gallon per Wraith will last three months, so twelve hundred gallons," Todd said.

"Twelve hundred gallons," Jack said astonished.

"Plus the formula so we can begin producing it ourselves," Todd added.

"Are you sure it will work on all your people," Woolsey asked as he wrote something down.

"Yes," Todd said.

"Will it work on the queens," Woolsey asked.

"That has yet to be tested yet," Todd said.

"Ok. Now what will it take to get one of those Z.P.M.'s off your hands," Jack asked.

"As I said Wraith ships are faulty due to there organic nature," Todd said before smiling, "And I have developed a liking for you Deadalus."

"Are you saying in order to gain one of your Z.P.M.'s we give you Deadalus," Woolsey said.

"That won't happen," Jack said.

"No it wouldn't. Your Colonel Caldwell would rather blow it up then see me with it," Todd said.

"Then what do you want," Woolsey asked.

"A ship that can beat a Wraith Hive. Mind you I'm asking for bare minimum. A completed vessel with critical systems like life support systems, sub light and hyper drive engines, navigation systems, communications systems and shields," Todd said.

"No weapons," Jack asked.

"I believe I may be able to adapt Wraith weapons," Todd said.

"I see well that is bare minimum for a ship. However I doubt the I.O.A. or the US government will hand over one ship for one Z.P.M.," Woolsey said.

"Say Todd how many Z.P.M.'s do you have stashed away in the Pegasus Galaxy," Jack asked.

"That is my secret," Todd said.

"You lost one in the skies over Earth last month," Jack said.

"He lost two in Wraith Cloning facility," Woolsey added.

"I wouldn't say lost. Besides two are safely here on Atlantis," Todd said with a smile.

"I take it you have more," Jack said.

"I have a few more lying around," Todd said with a smile, "And a way to track there unique energy signature. So I wouldn't say I've lost any."

"Well we will talk to our superiors and get back to you," Jack said.

"I look forward to our next meeting," Todd said as he stood up. The marines escorted him out of Woolsey's office.

"The I.O.A. will jump at the chance to get more Z.P.M.'s," Woolsey said.

"Yes but the I.O.A. doesn't build space ships. Only the US and China do," Jack said.

"I have to contact the I.O.A.," Woolsey said.

"I'll go see the President," Jack said.

* * * * * * * *

On New Athos, John and Halling overseeing Kanaan testing each member of the settlements defense to see if they could access the Wraith transport ship.

"That's alright you did your best," Kanaan said.

"No one has been able to activate the ship yet," Halling said.

"There's still a couple people to go," John said as he looked around. He noticed a weapons locker against a wall and walked over to it.

"What is it Colonel," Haling asked as he followed him.

"A weapons locker," John said. He tugged at the handle. It wouldn't open, "Kanaan is this locked by the ships systems?"

"Yes Colonel," Kanaan said as he turned and looked at what John was asking about.

"Can you unlock," John started as he heard a click. He slowly reached out and pulled the door open. Looking back at Kanaan, "How did you know . . . Jinto?"

Jinto was standing with his hands in the control consoles interface. The ship had powered on and unlocked the weapons locker. John looked in the weapons locker. There were several long swords, a dozen stun pistols and a couple stun rifles.

"Thank you Jinto," John said.

"Your welcome Colonel," Jinto said as he took his hands out of the interface.

"Is there anyone left to test," John asked.

"No Colonel," Kanaan said.

"Teyla come in," John said after tapping his ear piece.

"Yes John," Teyla said.

"Is Arkan awake," John asked.

"Yes he is," Teyla said.

"Bring him to the Wraith ship," John said.

"I will," Teyla said. A few minutes later Teyla was leading Arkan into the ship.

"Arkan I'd like you to try something for me," John said as he led him over to the control interface, "Put your hands into hear."

The control console sprung to life as Arkan's hands rested in the interface.

"You didn't find anything in your search did you Kanaan," John asked.

"No I didn't," Kanaan said.

"This is most likely why they were going execute him," John said.

"What are you from Arkan," John asked as Arkan pulled his hands out of the interface.

"Belkan," Arkan said as he walked over to the weapons locker. He pulled out a long sword with a handle bound in blood red leather.

"He's the one Solen was talking about," John said.

In the skies above New Athos the Hammond dropped of hyper space and established orbit.

"Ma'am scans show a Wraith transport ship on the planets surface," Captain Jennifer Hailey said.

"Its a captured vessel Captain," Sam said. She pushed the communications button on her chair, "Colonel Sheppard come in."

"Go for Sheppard," John said.

"We're ready to beam down to the center of the settlement," Sam said.

"Alright," John said.

"Captian beam me and," Sam started.

"Detecting a hyper space window opening," Jennifer Hailey said. Just then a hyper space window opened and a Wraith Hive ship exited.

"Shields up. Go weapons hot," Sam said, "John we're gonna be delayed. A Wraith Hive just exited hyper space."

"Understood," John said.

"Status report Captain," Sam asked.

"They aren't powering weapons or scanning the planet," Jennifer Hailey said, "And the gate hasn't been activated either."

"Open a channel to the hive," Same said as she got up and walked over to the communications view screen. A Wraith commander appeared, "I am Colonel Samantha Carter of the Earth ship Hammond. If you've come to cull this planet I won't allow you to succeed. State your reason for being here."

"I am looking for Colonel John Sheppard of Atlantis. I know this planet is an ally of Atlantis. I came to leave a message for him," The Wraith commander said.

"Beam Colonel Sheppard aboard," Sam said as she turned to Jennifer Hailey. With a flash of white light John was standing beside her.

"A little warning next time Sam," John said before looking at the screen, "Kenny."

"Wait a minute. You know this Wraith," Sam asked, "Just how many do you know?"

"This is Todd's second in command," John said, "What do you need Kenny?"

"To speak to my commander. I know he is in your custody," Kenny said.

"That's going to take some time Ken," John said.

"How much time do you need," Kenny asked.

"Give me a few hours and I'll get back to you," John said.

"Very well. Be warned I am only granting you the time per orders of my commander," Kenny said.

"Thanks," John said. The video feed cut out. John looked to Sam, "Beam me down to the gate then remote dial it to earth."

"Do it," Sam said as she looked at Jennifer Hailey.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said. John was engulfed by a white light and disappeared.

On the planets surface John materialized twenty yards from the gate. It began to spin as he waited. When the worm hole engaged. Teyla and Kanaan came running out of the woods behind him with P90s raised as the flux vortex settled.

"John what's going on," Teyla asked as she lowered her P90.

"Turn you mics on and listen," John said.

* * * * * * * *

On Atlantis Woolsey was in his office finishing his report on the meeting with Todd.

"Unscheduled off world activation," Amelia's voice rang out through the city wide communications link. Woolsey got up from his desk and headed to the control room.

"What is it Amelia," Woolsey asked.

"Not sure sir," Amelia said.

"Chuck are we getting any radio signals," Woolsey asked.

"Atlantis this is Sheppard, come in," John said.

"Colonel how did you dial us," Woolsey asked.

"I had Carter remote dial the gate from aboard the Hammond," John said.

"What's going on Colonel," Woolsey asked.

"Well we have a visitor here that might interest Todd," John said.

"What are you saying," Woolsey asked.

"Todd's second in command, Kenny. He showed up in a hive saying he needs to speak with Todd," John said.

"Well we have a interesting situation here with Todd as well. Step through and I'll brief you on it," Woolsey said as he nodded to Amelia to lower the gate sheild.

"Give me a minute," John said, "Sam send a message to Kenny. Let him know its going to take about six hours to get Todd here."

"Understood John," Sam said.

"Teyla stay here and oversee the weapons transfer," John said, "Kanaan you assist."

"Yes Colonel," Kanaan said.

"Be back soon," John said then he walked through the gate.

* * * * * * * *

On the Hammond, Sam looked at Jennifer Hailey.

"Open a channel with the hive," Sam said before facing the com screen. Kenny's face appeared.

"Colonel Samantha Carter," Kenny said.

"I'm relaying a message from Colonel Sheppard. It will take a minimum of six hours to have your commander here," Sam said.

"Very well," Kenny said. Then the video feed cut out.

"Send an encrypted message through to Atlantis. Let them know the time frame. Power down weapons but keep shields up," Sam said

* * * * * * * *

On Atlantis Sheppard had just exited the gate. Woolsey was in the gate room greeting him. Amelia was busy on her computer when a message download bar appeared. It downloaded and deciphered. As she read it she stood and rushed to the gate room balcony.

"Sirs," Amelia said.

"What's is it," Woolsey asked as he and John ran up to the control room.

"Colonel Carter sent a encoded message," Amelia said as she sat back down.

"We have six hours," Amelia said.


	12. Chapter 12 Fast Paced

President Henry Hays and General Jack O'Neill were sitting in the Oval Office talking.

"That's a very enticing offer," Hayes said.

"Well sir as you know the I.O.A. has guaranteed the return of the two Z.P.M.'s he allowed us to use," Jack said slightly irritated.

"I can't imagine that sits well with you," Hayes said.

"Not really sir," Jack said in a relaxed tone.

"I'd like to meet this Todd to make the negotiations myself," Hayes said.

"There are a couple points I want to bring up sir," Jack said.

"Like what Jack," Hayes asked.

"In his request he neglected to request a power source for the ships," Jack said.

"Yes I noticed that. Why do you think that is," Hayes asked.

"I believe he is going to use a Z.P.M. as a power source," Jack said.

"I'll be sure to ask him about that," Hayes said.

"Sir," Jack said quizzically.

"I'll be accompanying you back to Atlantis to oversee or if need be negotiate the trade agreement between the US and the Wraith," Hayes said.

"Well then we might want to get going. We can take the jumper I came in if you like," Jack said as he stood and picked up his hat.

"Mind if I drive. I've been waiting to try out a Puddle Jumper for a while know," Hayes said as he stood and put on his coat.

"I didn't know you had the A.T.A. gene sir," Jack said.

"Naturally too. Not the treatment," Henry said as the walked out of his office passing his secretary, "Clear my evening. Send my security detail home for the night."

"Yes Mr. President," The secretary said.

Jack and President Hays walked out into the enclosed east garden. Jack pulled a remote out of his pocket and clicked it. A jumper uncloaked in front of them. With a second click of the remote the ramp on the jumper came down. They walked in and Jack took the co-pilots seat.

President Hayes sat down in the pilots seat and the controls came to life. The jumper re-cloaked before taking off.

* * * * * * * *

On Atlantis, Sheppard and Woolsey were in Woolsey's office.

"He WHAT," John exclaimed.

"Todd has been granted the return of his property by th I.O.A. As well he has offered a deal that the US won't pass up," Woolsey said.

"What deal is that," John asked.

"Here take a look," Woolsey said as he slid a folder across his desk.

"What is this," John asked looking down at the folder.

"Its a complete transcript of the meeting General O'Neill and I had with Todd," Woolsey said. John picked it up and sat down. He opened it and began reading it to himself. As he read it he periodically looked up at Woolsey. As John finished reading Amelia walked in and whispered something to Woolsey.

"Well this sounds like he is proposing a trade relationship," John said.

"That's what I thought and apparently so did the president," Woolsey said.

"What do you mean," John asked.

"President Hayes and General O'Neill are on they're way here via jumper to meet and begin trade negotiations with Todd," Woolsey said.

"Before we start I suggest we brief them on the situation going on above New Athos," John suggested.

"I agree. They should be landing shortly," Woolsey said as he stood up, "I'm going to great them."

"I'll join you," John said as he stood.

"Amelia have Todd brought to the conference room," Woolsey said as he passed her on his way to jumper bay flanked by Sheppard.

"Yes sir," Amelia said before tapping her ear piece as she walked away.

As Woolsey and Sheppard entered the jumper bay the overhead door was opening. A few moments later a jumper came to a stop and began descending into the bay. Woolsey and John made they're way to the rear of the jumper. The ramp came down to reveal General O'Neill and President Hayes.

"Welcome Sirs," John said as he snapped to attention saluting the General and the President.

"At ease Colonel Sheppard," Hayes said as he and Jack returned the salute.

"Mr. President welcome back to Atlantis," Woolsey said as he extended his hand.

"Pleasure to be here Richard," Hayes said as he shook Woolsey's hand, "Let's get started on those negotiations."

"Before we do Mr. President Colonel Sheppard needs to brief you on a situation on an allied planet in the Pegasus Galaxy," Woolsey said.

"What's the situation Colonel," Hayes asked.

"Roughly an hour ago I was on New Athos. Its is home to our allies the Athosians. The USS Hammond was in orbit ready to beam down supplies to the settlement when a Wraith Hive exited hyper space and established orbit. Per protocol the Hammond prepared to engage the hostile.

The hive however didn't make any hostile movements. A communications channel was opened. The commander of the hive is Todd's second in command. Kenny as I called him on a previous encounter said he needed to speak with Todd. I do not know the reason for why he needs to speak with Todd but it must be import," John said.

"Well then let's go ask him," Hayes said.

"If you'll follow me to the conference room Mr. President," Woolsey said. He lead the group down through the control room and across to the conference room. Sitting at far end of the long table was Todd. A guard with a stunner stood either side of him. President Hayes sat at the opposite end of then table. Woolsey sat to his right and Jack to his right. John stood between Hayes and Jack as the conference room doors closed.

"It is a interesting event to meet you Commander Todd," Hayes said as he stood, "I am President Henry Hays of the United States of America."

"An honor President Hays," Todd said as he nodded his head.

"Before we begin trade negotiations there is a small matter to resolve," Hayes said as he sat back down and nodded to John.

"Roughly an our ago I was on a world in the Pegasus Galaxy. We were delivering supplies to an ally. As we went to begin delivering the supplies a Wraith hive exited hyper space. Our ship in orbit prepped for battle however the hive did not. We opened a communications channel to the hive. The hive is commanded by your second in command that you had when you used us to help you take over your alliance of hive ships," John said as he walked around the table toward Todd

"So he succeeded in the task I set for him then. Good," Todd said.

"He said he need to speak with you and he knew we had you," John said as he walked in between Todd and the guards, "We have five hours to have you respond to him. Care to fill us in on what exactly his task was and why he is now in orbit around an allied planet?"

"Very well. As you recall a little over a year ago you saved me from a facility they we later destroyed," Todd began.

"You talking about the cloning facility," John said as continued to walk around the table. Woolsey, Jack and President Hayes were impressed with how calm John was handling the situation despite his reputation.

"The very same," Todd said, "As you recall the facility was powered by two Zero Point Modules. His task was to have his entire crew search the rubble and recover them."

"So that brings your grand total up to five Z.P.M.'s," John said.

"No," Todd said, "He was also tasked with protecting an additional fifteen Zero Point Modules."

"He has in his possession seventeen Z.P.M.'s," Woolsey questioned.

"If he doesn't there will be dire consequences," Todd said, "I knew the day that my scientist betrayed me that I had to hide the rest of the Zero Point Modules. Before I dialed Atlantis I dialed a planet he was nearby and entrusted the locations of them to my second. Then instructed him to find and recover the two from the cloning facility. After finding them his instructions were to go to an allied planet of Atlantis and leave a message for you Colonel Sheppard."

"What had you planed to do with your Z.P.M.'s," Jack asked.

"To bargain for my freedom, but your I.O.A. and Mr. Woolsey have made it clear that I'm not a prisoner," Todd said.

"And now your willing to trade them to us," John asked.

"Yes," Todd said. John looked at Woolsey, O'Neill and Hayes. Hayes nodded and John took his post back between O'Neill and Hayes.

"Now Commander would you like to begin the trade negotiations," Hayes said.

"Yes I would," Todd said.

* * * * * * * *

On New Athos, four hours till deadline. Sam had beamed Major Even Lorne down to fly the jumper back with Teyla, Kanaan, Torren and Arkan.

They docked in the port side three-o-two bay. Carson and Ronon were waiting to greet them. When the door of the jumper opened Arkan was walking out beside Kanaan. Teyla was carrying Torren followed by Even.

"You must be Arkan," Carson said as he knelt down in from of him. Arkan half hid behind Kanaan.

"Its alright your safe," Kanaan said as he half turned to look at Arkan. Arkan step from behind Kanaan, the boy visibly relaxed and a faint smile came to his face before he collapsed. Carson caught him in his arms.

"We need a med team in the port side hanger bay," Ronon said after taping his ear piece. Kanaan helped Carson lay Arkan down on the floor. A minute later two medics with a stretcher in tow came rushing into the jumper bay.

* * * * * * * *

On Atlantis, three hours till dead line. Negotiations were going well. Todd had handed over the Z.P.M. tracking program with a request to fined that Colonel Sheppard be the one to return the Z.P.M. to him.

John was currently with Dr. Radek Zelenka in a lab going over the program.

"Its really interesting," Radek said aloud.

"What is," John asked without looking up from his comic book.

"The program, it works," Radek said.

"So run a test. I hid one of the Z.P.M.'s like you said to so try and find it," John said as he turned a page.

"Alright let copy the program to a portable. Then I'll do a city wide scan to narrow down the area," Radek said. He began typing on a laptop. The portable beside him beeped twice.

"What the hell was that," John asked as he put down his comic and looked at Radek.

"A notification telling me the program is done downloading," Radek said, "Scanning the city now. The outer most area of the west pier."

"Lead the way," John said as he stood. Radek walked out of the lab followed by John.

In the conference room Woolsey, O'Neill, Hayes and Todd were ironing out the finite details of the trade agreement.

"Would you like to have one of our people draw up a design for a ship or would you rather draw something up yourself," Woolsey asked.

"I would like to work with Dr. Mckay on the design," Todd said.

"Very well," Woolsey said.

"How will you be powering the ships," Hayes asked.

"I will use the Zero Point Modules that I do not trade," Todd said.

"When would you like to receive delivery of the first ship," Woolsey asked.

"As soon as possible," Todd said.

"When will you be making your payment" Woolsey asked.

"I will pay for the first five ships in advance," Todd said.

"Very well," Woolsey said, "One of the conditions we request is that all of your people have gone through the treatment by the time of the first delivery."

"I guarantee it," Todd said.

"Now what are you going to do with the Queens under your command," Woolsey asked.

"If the treatment is unsuccessful they will be placed in stasis till a solution can be found," Todd said.

"If a solution can't be found they will be kept in stasis," Todd said, "Forever." The room went silent as Todd finished his statement.

On the edge of the west pier Radek and John were walking passed a make shift volley ball court that had been set up.

"We are getting close," Radek said. John didn't say anything he just followed Radek. He stopped after several paces and looked down. There was a hatch. Radek leaned down and opened it. There sitting in a wood crate wrapped in a blanket next to a bottle of konyak was the Z.P.M.

"Good job Radek. Care for a drink," John said as he picked up the bottle.

"After we find the Z.P.M. That's in the wreckage in orbit," Radek said as he picked up the Z.P.M. and put the bottle in its place.

"Alright let's go inform Woolsey that the program works," John said as he closed the hatch.

In the conference room negotiations had gone well.

"Have we come to an agreement," Woolsey asked.

"I am comfortable with the terms," Todd said.

"I agree," Hayes said.

"I will have a final copy of the trade agreement written up in a day or so," Woolsey said.

"Then this concludes the negotiations until the signing ceremony," Woolsey said. The door to the conference room doors opened as every one stood. John walked in.

"Colonel we just finished negotiations. How did the tracking program work out," Hayes asked.

"It works as advertised," John said.

"When are you going to retrieve the Z.P.M. that is in orbit," Todd asked as he walked toward the group.

"I'm going to get suited up now," John said.

"I request to accompany you," Todd said.

"Not going to happen," John said

"Approved," Woolsey said.

"What," John protested.

"In retrieval of Commander Todd's property if he wishes to participate he can," Woolsey said as he looked from John to Todd, "Under our supervision."

"Understood," Todd said.

"Well then let's go get you fitted for a space suit," John said.

* * * * * * * *

On board the Hammond, Solen was sitting at Arkan's bedside in the infirmary. Dr. Jennifer Keller was viewing something in a microscope at the far end of the infirmary. Ronon walked into the room and looked at his friend.

"Doctor Beckett says he's going to be alright. He was physically exhausted," Ronon said.

"This is the boy I saw. The one I told you about," Solen said.

"I figured that when I saw the way you looked at him when we brought him in," Ronon said as he walked up behind his Satedan brother and patted him on the shoulder, "Come on let's go get a drink. Hey doc."

Carson walked past them into the infirmary carrying a petri dish, "Jennifer you should see this."

"What is it Carson," Jennifer asked.

"Its Arkan's blood work," Carson said as he slid the petri dish under the microscope. There were abnormal cells floating in with the blood but they weren't attacking or being attached by the antibodies.

"What is that," Jennifer asked.

"I emailed you the results after I compared it to known Pegasus contagions," Carson said as he opened her email and selected the on from him, "He is a survivor of the Hoffan Plague."

"That's not the only interesting note in his medical records," Jennifer said as she pulled up Arkan's medical record, "He has the ability to use Wraith technology like Teyla and Kanaan."

* * * * * * * *

"Must I wear this ridiculous outfit," Todd said as he walked into a jumper. Todd and John were both wearing space suits. Radek and a marine were sitting in the forward section.

"You wanted to help. You have to wear the suit," John said, "Sergeant take us out."

"Yes sir," The pilot said. The jumper ascended through the opened roof.

"Radek help me put my helmet on would ya," John said.

"Certainly Colonel," Radek said as he got up. He picked up one. The helmets and gently slipped it over Johns head. Turning it to the side and twisting it to the front again it locked into place. All the while the jumper made its way into orbit.

"Thanks," John said after he lifted the glass visor, "Help him."

Radek picked up the second helmet and attached it to Todd's suit.

"All set," Radek asked as he lifted Todd's visor for him.

"Yes," Todd said.

"Ok. I've downloaded the program into both of your wrist scanners. It will appear like a radar screen. Both of your suits have been upgraded with personal shields to fen of the radiation that may or may not be out there," Radek said.

"Radiation," John asked.

"It was a Wraith ship that was blown up and you did use nuke to do it," Radek said as he took his seat.

"Good points," John said.

"We are approaching the fits bits of wreckage sir," The pilot called back.

"Is your laptop getting anything Radek," John asked as the jumper circled the wreckage.

"No its not. Was the Z.P.M. shielded," Radek asked.

"No," Todd said.

"Alright on to the next group," John said.

Back on Atlantis General Jack O'Neill, President Henry Hays, and Richard Woolsey where in Woolsey's office.

"Would either of you care for a drink," Woolsey asked as he pulled a bottle of brandy out of a cabinet.

"No thanks," Jack said.

"Some other time," Hayes said.

In the gate room the gate began to spin.

"Unscheduled off world activation," Chuck said over the city wide com link. The vortex of the worm hole rushed out and quickly settled. Woolsey flanked by Jack and Hayes walked into the control room.

"Are we receiving an I.D.C.," Woolsey asked.

"Its the Tok'ra sir," Chuck said.

"Lower the shield," Woolsey said before heading down to the gate room. The trio came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. As they did a woman with short brown hair dressed in a black silk dress stepped out of the gate followed by two Tok'ra body guard. It was Yosuf host to Garshaw of the Tok'ra.

"General O'Neill nice to see you again," Yosuf said.

"Likewise Yosuf," Jack said, "May I introduce Richard Woolsey of the I.O.A. and Henry Hayes, President of the United States of America. Gentleman this is Yosuf host to Garshaw Leader of the Tok'ra High Council."

"Ma'am," Woolsey said with a nod.

"A pleasure," Hayes said as he kissed Yosuf's hand.

"What can we do for you," Woolsey asked. Yosuf bowed her head.

"Is there someplace private we can talk," Garshaw said as she picked her head back up.

"Please follow us to the conference room," Woolsey said. The group made there way up the stairs and into the conference room. Garshaw had her guards wait outside of the conference room. They all sat at one end of the table.

"Now what can we do for you," Woolsey asked.

"The Tok'ra High Council has agreed to share the latest information on our research into perfecting the sarcophagus technology," Garshaw said.

"How close to perfecting it are you," Woolsey asked.

"We built our first working sarcophagus less the a month ago," Garshaw said.

"Have you tested it yet," Woolsey asked.

"Not long after it was completed a couple of our operatives cornered a rouge Goa'uld. Instead of being captured the Goa'uld took its own life along with one of our operatives. We placed our operative in the new sarcophagus and the goa'uld into a captured sarcophagus. Both lives were restored and our operative showed no ill effects that you see from use of a goa'uld sarcophagus," Garshaw said.

"Congratulations," Hayes said.

"Thank you President Hayes," Garshaw said.

"Is there anything else we can help you with," Woolsey asked.

"Yes there is," Garshaw began, "The Tok'ra know that the Tau'ri have a Naquadah mine. We are hoping that you would be open to trading some for a Tok'ra sarcophagus."

"That depends on the amount and when you would need it delivered by," Woolsey said.

"As well as what your people would be using the naquadah for," Jack said.

"I am familiar with your measurement system. If you'll allow I'd like send for an operative that is familiar with your systems. It may take sometime," Garshaw said.

"That's fine. We can provide you with a place to rest here for the night if you wish," Woolsey said.

"Thank you but I must decline. I have council meeting to go to tomorrow. Hopefully I will be able to call again tomorrow," Garshaw said.

"Of course," Woolsey said.

"Could you show me to your dialing device," Garshaw asked as she stood up.

"If you'll follow me," Woolsey said as he stood and headed out of the conference room.

Two hours till deadline. The jumper carrying out the salvage mission came upon more wreckage.

"I'm getting a signal," Radek said.

"Alright visors down. Radek seal the inner bulkhead and vent the atmosphere," John said before he and Todd sealed there glass visors. The inner bulkhead shut and the atmosphere was vented.

"Com check," Radek said.

"This is Sheppard I read ya five by five," John said. He waited for Todd to acknowledge, "Todd can you here us?"

"Yes," Todd said.

"Alright. Radek open the outer bulkhead," John said as he turned toward the back of the jumper.

"Opening outer bulkhead," Radek said as the door lowered. John attached his tether line to a handle by the back of the jumper beside the open hatch. Todd followed suit with his tether on the other side of the open hatch.

"These tethers are good for a hundred yards. To get a good head start demagnitize your boots then lean forward and push off with you feet," John said.

"My scanner indicates that the piece we require is just ahead of us. Pilot back you aircraft strait back," Todd said.

"Do it sergeant," John said. The jumper slowly began to move back toward a piece of debris. It was half as tall as a man and round like a tree trunk. As the jumper crept back toward the piece of debris John and Todd stood on either side of the lowered rear hatch facing each other.

The jumper kept moving back toward the selected piece of debris slowly. As the jumper crept closed Todd and John moved a hand to the far side of the debris and pulled it into the jumper. It bumped into the inner bulkhead.

"What was that," Radek asked.

"That would be the Zero Point Module," Todd said as he made there way back inside the jumper.

"Radek we're both in along with what we came for. Close the outer bulkhead and pressurize the rear compartment," John said as the rear hatch closed behind him.

"Done," Radek said as he opened the inner bulkhead.

"Good. Now help me get this helmet off," John said as he lifted his visor.

"Certainly," Radek said as he twisted John's helmet sideways and lifted it up over his head.

"Sergeant gets us back as fast as possible. I'll help him Radek," John said as he removed the gloves of his space suit. He twisted Todd's helmet sideways and lifted up over his head.

They made it back to Atlantis in ten minutes. When they opened the rear hatch in the jumper bay a team was waiting to help them out of there suits. After changing into the clothes John and Todd along with his two waiting security guards headed for Woolsey's office.

"How did the salvage mission go," Jack asked.

"We found it," John said.

"Good. Now you and Commander Todd are being sent to Pegasus. Once there you will take delivery of the two remaining Z.P.M.'s of the initial payment. You will also finish your previous mission," Jack said.

"Yes sir," John said.

"Commander a large portion of the Tretonin you requested to trade for has arrived. I want you to select all those you want to convert first. No more then twenty at a time on the surface. A full medical team will be going through with you and setting up on the planet to administer the treatment and Tretonin," Jack said.

"Understood," Todd said.

"Everyone is waiting in the gate room," Woolsey said.

John and Todd made there way down to the gate room. The worm hole was already established. The medical team was already headed trough.

"If you try and cross us," John started.

"I know you'll kill me," Todd said.

"If this all goes well. I'll buy you a beer," John said before they walked through the gate.


	13. Chapter 13 All Over the Place

John and Todd emerged from the gate on New Athos. The medical team was headed toward the settlement.

"Carter this is Sheppard. Todd and I are ready to beam," Sheppard said after tapping his ear piece. A beam of light engulfed the pair. A moment later they were on the bridge of the Hammond.

"Welcome aboard John," Sam said as she got up from her command chair, "Commander."

"Colonel," Todd acknowledged.

"Jennifer open a channel to the hive," Sam said. A video feed popped up showing Kenny.

"Commander," Kenny said as he bowed his head.

"Did you complete your task," Todd sneered.

"Yes Commander," Kenny said.

"Good. Load those two, yourself and your top eight-teen personnel onto a transport ship. A set of landing coordinates will be sent to you. No weapons will be allowed or I will kill you myself. Am I understood," Todd said.

"Yes Commander," Kenny said. With that the video feed stopped.

"Beam all available field tents down by where the medical team is setting up. Also send down every marine you can spare armed with stunners," John said as he looked at Sam, "I'll take Todd, Carson and Even down in the jumper."

"Go," Sam said.

"Come on," John said looking at Todd as he left the bridge. Todd followed closely behind.

"Major Lorne and Dr. Beckett report to the port side hanger bay for field deployment," Captain Jennifer Hailey's voice said over the P.A. system.

When John and Todd arrived at the port side hanger bay Even and Carson were waiting in the jumper.

"So who's flying," Carson said.

"I'll be flying," John said as he took the pilots seat. Even sat beside him. Carson and Todd took the two remaining seats.

"Jumper one you are clear for departure. Welcoming party is on the ground and set up," Sam said.

"Thank you. Go ahead and send landing coordinates to Kenny's transport ship," John said as he took the jumper out of the bay and toward the planet.

"Understood. Carter out," Sam said.

"Why do you call my second in command Kenny," Todd asked.

"Aside from the distinct Wraith features he reminds me of a guy I went to collage with who's name was Kenny," John said.

"Am I to assume that the name you've given me is of similar origin," Todd asked.

"Yup," John said as he landed the jumper behind a field tent. John turn off the controls and turn his chair around to face everyone, "Carson you're in charge of administering the treatment and tretonin. Major your in charge of security. Use all available marines to form a secure circle around the medical tents. If you run out of people ask Halling for assistance. Todd you and I will meet your people and brief them on what's going on. Does everyone understand what's going on?"

"I think so," Carson said.

"Yes sir," Even said.

"Yes," Todd said.

"Good. Let's get to it," John said. They all got up and exited the jumper.

Carson headed for the main medical tent. Even head over to a group of marines waiting in platoon formation. John and Todd walk a few feet from the treatment area.

"You command remarkably well for one so young," Todd said.

"Everyone is young compared to you," John said, "But thanks for the sentiment."

Todd just laughed. A Wraith transport landed in front of them and a ramp lowered from it. Kenny made his way down followed by several other Wraith. Two carried a leather trunk between them. They set it down at Todd's feet.

"Good," Todd said after opening the lid and nodding to John. John pulled a small tracker tag out of his pocket and handed it to Todd. Todd placed it on the trunk.

"Carter you should be receiving a new contact for beaming," John said after taping his ear piece.

"Roger that. Beaming it away now," Sam said as a bright light engulfed the trunk.

Todd outlined what was going to happen to the Wraith once they received the treatment and tretonin injections. None in the first group protested. It took an hour for the treatment to strip away the feeding organ. Not long after the cancer it caused was noticed. The tretonin injections fought off the cancer in all twenty of the first group. After six hours the first group was back on their feet free of the need to feed.

"Come on you are wanted back on Atlantis," John said as he walked into the tent where Todd and Kenny had been treated.

"When I get back all of the crew will have completed the treatment," Todd said.

"Yes Commander," Kenny said as he bowed his head.

"While I'm gone you will follow Colonel Sheppard's orders as if they were mine," Todd said.

"Yes Commander," Kenny said.

"Lorne," John said after tapping his ear piece.

"Yes sir," Even responded.

"Get over here," John said. A moment later Even came running up.

"What is it Colonel," Even said.

"Major Even Lorne, Commander Kenny. Kenny here is to report to you when I'm not here," John said as he patted Kenny on the shoulder, "Is that clear enough."

"Yes Colonel," Kenny said.

"What do you want them do sir," Even asked.

"Ronon should have some interesting ideas," John said.

"Yes sir," Even said with a smile.

"Let's go," John said to Todd. The pair made there way to the gate.

"You enjoyed that too much," Todd said.

"Before we go to the gate there is something I want you to see," John said as he turned and headed south.

"What is it," Todd said.

"Apparently a rival alliance of yours has been making advances," John said as the came to the captured transport ship.

"What makes you say that," Todd said as they entered the transport.

"Take a look," John said as he motioned toward the neural interface. Todd placed his hands into the interface and the ship came to life. He closed his eyes and moved the hand controls around for a few minutes. Suddenly he stopped and looked at John.

"This isn't possible," Todd said.

"Well that's why I had you take a look," John said.

"What is its minimum safe range," John asked.

"Two thousand light years," Todd said.

"Let's get to the gate," John said as he headed for the exit. Todd pulled his hands from the interface and followed. They made their way around the settlement and headed for the gate. Rodney was waiting for them in front of the gate with a metal case. The gate was already active.

"Sheppard good timing. Todd how do you fell," Rodney asked.

"Fine for now," Todd said.

"Well here are the Z.P.M.'s. I checked them for any kind of booby traps and none were found. So shall we," Rodney said as he picked up the metal case.

"Jennifer already head through," John asked as the three of them faced the gate.

"Yup," Rodney said as he picked up the metal case by the handel. The three of them walked through the gate.

They emerged in the gate room of Atlantis. Richard Woolsey and General Jack O'Neill where standing by to greet them.

"Commander I trust the treatment went well," Jack said as he extended his hand toward Todd as the worm whole disengaged behind them.

"Yes. It did," Todd said as he grasped Jack's hand firmly with his.

"Are those the two remaining Z.P.M.'s ," Woolsey asked as he looked at the metal case Rodney was carrying.

"Yup," Rodney said as he set the case down and opened it to revile two pristine Z.P.M.'s.

"Have those taken down to Dr. Zelenka's lab for safe keeping," Woolsey said to a marine standing guard in the gate room. The marine took the case and left the gate room.

"You finish the last part of your original mission," Jack asked.

"Not yet sir. With your permission I'll be returning to do that now," John said.

"In the mean time Dr. McKay and Commander Todd will start putting together a design for the ships to be built to fit his order," Woolsey said.

"I'm off to my lab," Rodney said as he headed for the transporter. Todd followed close behind without any guards.

"Dial New Athos," Woolsey said.

"Bring her home Colonel," Jack said as the gate spun.

"I will sir," John said as the gate shield engulfed the gate.

"Here are the coordinates for the planet she was sent to. Zelenka recommends not using the gate," Woolsey said as he handed John a flash drive. The gate activated and the shield was lowered. Pocketing the drive John turned and walked through the gate.

John exited the gate on New Athos. He headed back to the make shift clinic. A group of treated Wraith, Athosian men and marines were circled around something cheering. John pushed his way to the center of the circle. In it he found Ronon and Kenny sparing. He looked around the inner edge of the circle. He saw Solen and Teal'c standing on the other side of the circle. He made his way around to them.

"Colonel Sheppard how are you," Teal'c asked.

"Fine. What's going on here," John asked.

"Old Satedan training exercise," Solen said with a smile on his face.

"Make sure no one gets killed," John said as he looked at the on going match, "If they're not done in fifteen minutes I want you two to break it up."

"Understood Colonel," Solen said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

John made his way over to one of the field tents. Carson was inside just finishing up a treatment.

"Colonel," Carson said, "What can I do for you?"

"You may have to treat a few minor cuts and scrapes later," John said as the treated wraith left the tent.

"So I've been told," Carson said with a laugh, "Major Lorne let me know the minute they started going at it."

"How many have yet to be treated," John asked.

"Sense we figured out the exact way to administer the gene therapy we've brought the treatment time down to an hour," Carson said.

"So what's the count," John asked.

"Forty. We just finished the second group," Carson said.

"How many on the hive," John asked.

"According to Commander Kenneth there is just under three hundred," Carson said.

"Kenneth," John asked.

"I think its a more formal version to go with his title," Carson said.

"Alright well just keep Major Lorne apprised of the status," John said as he exited the tent.

John headed for the jumper. When he got there Even was sitting in the back drawing a book.

"Major," John said.

"Sir," Even said as set the book down and saluted John.

"At ease," John said as he returned the salute, "I'm going to finish our last main objective we were supposed to before we got sidetracked. I'm going to send Colonel Mitchell down to assist in overseeing the treatment. You should be close to being done by the time I get back."

"Yes sir," Even said as he picked up his book and left the jumper. John sat in the pilots seat, closed the rear hatch and flew the jumper into orbit. He landed in the port side bay. Cam and Sam were waiting for him.

"John what's next on the agenda," Cam asked as they left the hanger bay.

"I'd like you to go down and evaluate Major Lorne's performance in overseeing the medical treatments," John said.

"Putting in for his promotion," Cam asked.

"I think its about time he got one," John said.

"So do I," Sam said.

"I'll go get geared up and beam down," Cam said as he broke off from them and headed for the ships armory.

"We going to get Dr. Weir," Sam asked.

"Yeah. Set a course for these coordinates," John said as pulled the flash drive from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Were you going," Sam asked as she stopped at an intersecting hallway.

"To take a shower," John called over his shoulder. Sam smiled to herself and continued on her way to the bridge.

* * * * * * * *

On Atlantis, Rodney and Todd where in Rodney's lab bouncing around idea's for things to be in put into the ships Todd had bargained for.

"I do not want it to resemble current Wraith ships," Todd said as he rejected another of Rodney's style choices.

"You don't want it to look like a Wraith vessel. The agreement made it clear that the Deadalus platform was out of the question. Maybe," Rodney began.

"What is it," Todd said.

"I'll be right back I have to confirm something," Rodney said as he left his lab. Walked down the hall and entered a transporter. Pressing a dot on the display the doors closed and opened again at the gate room level. Rodney walked up the back stairs into the control room and into Woolsey's office. General O'Neill and Woolsey were sitting down talking to each other.

"Dr. Mckay are you done designing the ship already," Woolsey asked.

"No we can't come to an agreement of the style of the ship. Todd doesn't want it to look Wraith. At the same time the president made it clear that the US government doesn't want Todd using the Deadalus-class platform," Rodney said.

"What are you getting at McKay," Jack asked.

"What about the Prometheus-class platform," Rodney asked.

"I don't see why not. Its a model we no longer use," Jack said.

"Amelia," Woolsey said after tapping his ear piece.

"Yes Mr. Woolsey," Amelia responded.

"Could you open a line to the White House," Woolsey asked.

"Right away sir," Amelia said as she began typing on her laptop, "Its going through on your secure line sir."

In the Oval Office of the White House, President Henry Hayes was going over paper work that was scattered on his desk when his desk phone rang. He looked at his watch that read eleven thirty five past midday. Wondering who could be calling at this hour he picked up the phone.

"Hello," Hayes said.

"Mr. President its Richard Woolsey," Woolsey said on the other end of the line.

"What can I do for you Richard," Hayes asked.

"Well there is something I need your approval on and I need you to authorize it in person," Woolsey said.

"I see. I'll be there as soon as I can," Hayes said.

"Thank you Mr. President," Woolsey said. The line went dead and Hayes hung up the phone. He stood up and buttoned his coat. Pulling a small device from his pocket he clicked it and a red light blinked on it. A flash of white light engulfed the president and a moment later he was standing on the bridge of the Odyssey.

"Mr. President we were told to expect you," Colonel Ted Davidson said as he stood and shook hands with Hayes.

"Thanks for the lift Colonel," Hayes said.

"Anytime sir," Davidson said as he nodded to Major Marks. Marks hit a button and Hayes was engulfed by another flash of light and a moment later appeared in the gate room of Atlantis. Woolsey, Jack and McKay were waiting for him.

"Thank you for coming on short notice sir," Jack said.

"What can I help with," Hayes asked.

"We've hit a snag in designing the ships Commander Todd has ordered," Rodney began, "He has rejected every design I've come up with so far and the use of the Deadalus-class platform isn't allowed."

"Out with it doctor," Hayes said.

"The Prometheus-class platform. It fits the criteria superior to a hive but inferior to the Deadalus-class," Rodney said.

"I don't think the United States has plans to use that class anymore. Does it Jack," Hayes asked.

"No sir. It was shelved after the creation of the Deadalus-class," Jack said.

"Then you may present it as an option doctor," Hayes said.

"Thank you," Rodney said before heading for the transporter.

"He is a strange man," Hayes said.

"Its late in D.C. Can we offer you quarters for the night sir," Jack asked.

"Yes that would be nice. I was going to come back tomorrow for the meeting with Tok'ra," Hayes said.

"Let's find you a room Mr. President," Woolsey said as the three men walked up the steps into the control room.

* * * * * * * *

On board the Hammond, John had just walked back to his quarters from the locker room in a towel because someone had taken his close. Thankfully it was night and most of the crew was asleep. When he entered his room the lights were off. He knew he had left them on.

"Hello," John said. Someone clapped and the lights came on to reveal Lieutenant Laura Cadman laying in John's bed wearing only a bra and thong.

"Evening Colonel," Laura said as she smiled and looked at the chair in the corner of the room. Noticing her gaze John looked at the chair. In it was his clothes he had taken to the locker room.

"I wondered who took my close," John said as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"I figured this was the only way to get you like this," Laura said as sat up and let her hair down. John watched as her blond hair fell gently down her back. She pulled it together and draped it over the front of her left shoulder.

"You could have asked," John said as he walked over to his close and put them away. He looked back at Laura who was undoing the front clasp of her bra.

"Where is the fun in that," Laura said as she slid her bra off. John's mouth went dry and he felt his cock stiffen.

"That's a very good question," John said as he walked over to the side of the bed she was on. She reached up and pulled the towel from around his waist. His cock jumped up to attention as the towel fell to the ground.

"Someone is happy I'm here," Laura said as she lightly stroked John's cock. She got up on her knees and settled herself in front of him. Continuing to stoke his cock she leaned down and kissed the tip. Then she slowly slid the entire length into he mouth. John moaned and ran a hand through her hair. Laura put one hand on John's side to steady herself as she began to bob her head. She started massaging his balls with her free hand which made John place both of his hands on her head and moan in pleasure. Smiling to herself Laura stopped and sucked hard as she pulled off of John's hard cock. She held his cock in her hand and licked it from tip to base and back sending waves of pleasure through him.

John stopped her before she could take his length in her mouth again. He motioned for her to lay down. As she did so John climbed on top of her and spread her legs with his knee. He began kissing his way down her body. As he came to her breasts he stopped and worshiped each of her nipples. Licking and nibbling at the making her moan lightly. John kissed his way further down till he reached her thong.

John wrapped each of his arms under her legs and kissed her inner thighs sending waves of excitement through her. He pulled her thong to one side and began to lick her clit lightly making her moan and grab fistfuls of his hair. John continued to lick her clit in circles driving her crazy with pleasure. He stopped and got off the bed. Walking over to his bag. He shifted a few things around till he found what he was looking for. John pulled the wrapper open and slid the condom down over his cock. On the bed Laura had slid of her thong and tossed it on the floor.

John made his way back over to the bed and settled himself over top of Laura. Slowly he slid the entire length of his cock into her. She moaned load as he rested his hips against her.

"Fuck me," Laura begged, "Fuck me now. Please"

John placed his hands flat on the bed on either side of her waist. He began to slowly pump his cock in and out of he tight wet pussy. As Laura got wetter and wetter John pumped faster and harder. Laura's hands tried to find a place to hold on as John pumped her faster and harder but fell above her head as she moaned with each thrust.

"I'm cuming," Laura moaned as John continued to pump her. Laura bucked her hips as orgasm began. John continued to pump fast and hard through her orgasm. With one final hard thrust John let his orgasm explode from his cock. Laura felt John's cock jump as he cam and she screamed his name.

After they both took a few deep breaths John pulled out of her and got off the bed. He walked over to his desk, plucked a couple tissues from the box and rolled the used condom up in them. He tossed the tissues in the waste basket. Walking over to his bag he pulled out a clean pair of boxers and put them on. He turned and looked at Laura she had already put her thong and bra on. She was pulling up her pants when she felt his eyes on her. She zipped and buttoned her pants before walking over to him. John placed his hands on her waist and Laura draped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for the fun night John," Laura said before kissing him. He pulled her close as they kissed. Relaxing the embrace as the kiss ended John let his hands fall to his sides. Laura pulled on a black t-shirt and socks. After sliding on her boots she tied them tight. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. As she walked to the door she stopped and kissed John on the cheek. She unlocked the door and walked out. Closing it lightly behind herself. John walked over to his bed and rolled onto it. He looked out his window at the blur that is hyper space. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"Colonel Sheppard report to the bridge," Sam said over the intercom.

John picked his head up off the pillow and forced himself to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. He had been asleep for roughly nine hours. He looked out his window and saw normal space. He quickly dressed and headed for the bridge.

"What's up Sam," John said as he entered the bridge.

"We just dropped out of hyper space," Sam said.

"Do a scan for the gate," John said as he walked over to the display screen.

"Its in a high orbit around the planet," Jennifer Hailey said as the display highlighted the gates orbit as well as two others, "I'm also picking up two low level energy signals in similar orbits."

"Just two," John asked.

"Yes sir," Jennifer Hailey said.

"That's them. Alright I'm going to get ready," John said as he left the bridge. He made his way to the port side hanger bay. When he got there he was surprised to see Laura being fitted into a space suit.

"Morning sir," Laura said as suit technicians moved around her.

"What are you doing Lieutenant," John asked.

"Getting ready for the E.V.A.," Laura said.

"No offense but I was supposed to do the E.V.A.," John said.

"I asked the Lieutenant to do the E.V.A. so you can fly the mission," Sam said as she walked up to them. John opened his mouth to protest, "John no one pilots a jumper better then you."

"Let's not wake them up till we get them back on board," John said as the technicians finished getting Laura suited.

"I agree," Sam said before tapping her ear piece, "Captain have two security personnel armed with A.R.G.'s report to the port side hanger bay."

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said.

"Just as a security precaution John. There's only two energy signatures out there. Its a possibility that neither of them are her," Sam said.

"I know," John said. He walked into the jumper and did his pre-flight checks. Laura walked up beside Sam and lifted her visor.

"Who exactly is supposed to be out there ma'am," Laura asked as she watched the inner bulkhead of the jumper close.

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir," Sam said.

"But wasn't she turned into a replicater," Laura asked.

"Its a complicated situation Lieutenant," Sam said before she leaned closer and whispered, "It shouldn't put to much impact on you and John's relationship."

"Ma'am what are you talking about," Laura said apprehensively.

"I was monitoring the camera's on night watch last night and saw you leave his room," Sam whispered.

"Ma'am I don't know what you talking about," Laura said.

"We'll talk about it later Lieutenant," Sam said as she patted Laura on the back. Laura closed and sealed her visor. She walked into the jumper and pounded twice on the inner bulkhead signaling she was on board. The outer bulkhead closed and the rear department de-compressed.

"Flight this is Retrieval One. We are ready for departure," John said over the radio.

"Retrieval One you are clear to depart," Sam said.

The jumper lifted of the deck and sped out through the force shield holding in the atmosphere. Flying toward the gate the jumper picked up two low level energy signatures.

"Coming upon energy signal," John announced over the radio. As he brought the jumper closer he was able to make out two human shapes. both were covered in a thin layer of ice.

He couldn't tell who they were but judging by the general shape the both appeared female. A small glint of hope passed over John.

"Pulling around and lowering outer hatch," John said over the radio. The jumper pulled around a hundred eighty degrees and the rear hatch lowered. In the safety of her suit Laura watched as the rear hatch opened to show the two ice covered human form replicaters.

"Let's do this one at a time Colonel," Laura said as she attached her tether to a latch inside the jumper, "Back the jumper up nice and slow."

"Alright," John said as he trolled the jumper backwards. Laura walked out to the edge of the lowered bulkhead.

"Almost there," Laura said as she gently placed a hand on the icy surface of the first body, "Alright hold there."

"Holding," John said. Laura pulled the form into the jumper. She pulled and elastic band out of a pocket on her suit and slid it on an iced over appendage. She pulled a transmitter out of a different pocket and placed it under the elastic band.

"Package one ready for beaming," Laura said.

"Understood," Jennifer Hailey said. A flash of white light engulfed the icy mass and it disappeared.

"Retrieval one, Package One has been received," Sam said.

"Let's get the next one and get back," John said as he maneuvered the jumper in front of the second icy mass.

"Back it straight up Colonel," Laura said. The jumper slowly backed up. Laura made her way back out to the edge of the lowered bulkhead, "A little further."

"Alright," John said.

"Right there," Laura said as she gently placed a hand on the second icy body and pulled it inside the jumper. She slowly lowered it to the floor and held it there, "Closed the door and pressurize the compartment."

The hatch lifted up and sealed. There was a low hiss as the rear compartment pressurized.

"Flight, Retrieval One is returning to base," John said as he piloted the jumper back to the port side hanger bay of the Hammond.

"Roger that Retrieval One," Sam said.

John set the jumper down gently. He opened the rear hatch followed by the inner bulkhead. After Laura walked out of the jumper technicians quickly began helping her out of her space suit.

A second group of technicians moved into the jumper to attend to the frozen mass inside. They picked it up and placed it on a stretcher. As they wheeled stretcher away John exited the jumper to see Sam and Laura waiting for him.

"Has this first one woken up yet," John asked.

"Not yet we're still melting away most of the ice," Sam said.

"What about Arkan? How is he doing," John asked.

"He's fine. Kanaan has taken to watching him," Sam said.

"Did you finish what I asked you to," John asked.

"Yes. Would you like to see it," Sam asked as a technician walked up and handed her a tablet computer.

"Yeah," John said.

"Meet me in the Asgard Core room in ten minutes," Sam said as she looked at the read out on the tablet.

"Sure," John said as he realized Laura was still standing with them, "Your dismissed Lieutenant."

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a quick bite to eat sir," Laura asked.

"Maybe later Lieutenant," John said as he walked away from the group. After Sam watched John leave the hanger bay. She looked at Laura.

"I'm guessing its just sexual between you two," Sam said.

"I'd really rather not talk about it ma'am," Laura said before walking away.

"Captain take us into hyper space," Sam said after tapping her ear piece.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey responded.  
>John made his way to the room Teyla and Kanaan where staying in. He stopped in front of the door and knocked. A moment later the door opened and Teyla's smile greeted him.<p>

"John come in," Teyla said as she stepped to the side to let him in.

"That's alright. Is Kanaan here," John asked.

"No. He is with Arkan in the infirmary," Teyla said, "Would you like me to give him a message?"

"Thanks but no I'll stop by there and see them both," John said before beginning to walk away. Teyla smiled and silently forgave him. She knew he was under a lot of strain to fulfill his orders.

In the infirmary Arkan was sitting on his bed talking to Kanaan. John walked in and stopped at the medic's desk.

"How is he," John asked.

"Tired, hungry but aside from that he is physically fine," The medic said.

"Has he eaten," John asked.

"He has. I actually just put in for a second breakfast for him because he is so hungry," The medic said. Kanaan looked over at the medic's desk and saw John and the medic talking. He got and walked over to join them.

"Colonel," Kanaan said as he approached the pair.

"How is he Kanaan," John asked.

"Remarkably fine. A strong hatred for the Wraith but that's not uncommon," Kanaan said.

"When can he leave," John asked as he looked at the medic.

"That's Dr. Beckett's call sir," The medic said.

"Alright. Do you mind staying with him," John asked as he looked at Kanaan.

"Certainly Colonel," Kanaan said.

John left the infirmary and headed for the Asgard Core room. When he arrived at the Asgard Core Sam was already there. He looked around the room and saw four small trees seemingly growing out of the floor.

"Uh, Sam what's with the trees," John said as he looked at the trees.

"What? Oh sorry," Sam said as clicked a button on a small grey remote. The trees disappeared and in their place stood four waist high grey cylinders.

"What the hell," John said.

"Its a camouflage feature I added," Sam said.

"So these are," John started.

"The shield generators you asked me to build," Sam said.

"Ok. What else can the do," John asked as he leaned against a wall.

"They double as a cloak generator and I'm working on a sort of power conduit extension cord to be run to their stargate," Sam said.

"Why," John asked.

"So they can dial Earth encase of an emergency," Sam said.

"Where are they going to get the power for that," John asked.

"I thought you'd ask that," Sam said as she got up from her chair and walked over to the shield generators. She pressed down lightly on the top of the one closest to her. The top slowly began to rise up. Under the metallic cap of the cylinder a glowing Z.P.M. rose up.

"I saw both of Todd's on Atlantis. So that has to be the one Atlantis lent you for this mission," John said.

"No," Sam said.

"So where did you get this one," John asked.

"I made it," Sam said as she walked back over to the Asgard Core, "With the Asgard matter converter."

"Your telling me that the Asgard Core can make Z.P.M.'s," John said calmly after shaking the surprise from his face.

"I found out right before Todd presented his trade agreement to Woolsey and Jack," Sam said.

"I assume this will be in your report when we get back to Earth," John asked.

"Not in the copy going to the I.O.A.," Sam said.

* * * * * * * *

On New Athos the medical teams had worked through the night. Most of the Wraith had been treated. Those on guard duty had been thankful the medical team had brought plenty of coffee with them.

Major Even Lorne and Dr. Carson Beckett where sitting in a treatment tent sipping there respective cups of coffee.

"Thanks doc," Even said.

"Well it was either coffee or let you fall asleep," Carson said with a laugh.

"When we get back I'm putting in for a three day pass," Even said.

"I might take a couple days myself," Carson said.

"Morning Major, Doctor," Kenny said as he walked into the treatment tent.

"Commander," Even said.

"Kenneth," Carson said, "Care for a cup of coffee?"

"No," Kenny said as he sat on an open stool, "Why do you call me Kenneth?"

"Kenneth is the formal version of Kenny," Carson said.

"What does it mean," Kenny asked.

"I've got a book here on name meanings," Carson said as he pulled a large book out of a bag. He opened it and flipped a few pages, "Kenneth is Gaelic in origin. It means handsome."

"So your Colonel Sheppard thinks I am handsome," Kenny said apprehensively.

"No not at all," Carson said, "He gave you that name because you reminded him of someone he knew years ago who's name was Kenny."

"I see. What does your name mean," Kenny asked.

"Carson is English in origin. It means Son of Carr. Beckett is the name of my family," Carson said after turning back a couple pages.

"And yours," Kenny said as he looked at Even. Carson turned a few pages and handed the book to Even.

"Even is Welsh. I spell my name differently from the traditional way they have in this book, but my name means God is Good. Lorne is the name of my family," Even said.

"Does every human have a different family name," Kenny asked.

"For the most part," Carson said.

"Human customs are difficult to understand," Kenny said.

"Some are even for those who have been around them there whole lives," Even said.

"What does the name you've given my commander mean," Kenny asked.

"Todd is English in origin. It means Fox," Carson said after taking the book and flipping a couple of pages.

"Fox," Kenny said quizzically.

"A fox is a small four legged animal covered in red fur with a patch of white fur on the tip of its tail," Carson said.

"You humans chose weird things for names," Kenny said.

"Well I believe Colonel Sheppard selected your commanders name the same way he did yours," Even said.

"We've finished treating two hundred ten assorted members of your crew. How many are left," Carson asked after

"A few units of foot solders," Kenny said.

"Well then let's get to it," Carson said, "Would you bring down the next group of patients."

Kenny stood and moved to the door of the tent. He motioned with his hand and an untreated Wraith foot solder stepped in the tent.

"Here is your patient doctor," Kenny said before walking out of the tent.

"I'll let it doc," Even said as he got up to leave, "Keep me in the loop."

"I will major," Carson called after him before turning to the Wraith foot solder now sitting on the exam table, "Your not going to be much conversation are you?"

The Wraith tilted his head to the left.

"I didn't think so," Carson said.

* * * * * * * *

On Atlantis, Woolsey was in his office finishing up some paperwork.

"Don't you ever sleep," Jack said as he walked into Woolsey's office.

"When I can," Woolsey said not looking up from his paperwork.

"Is that a sense of humor I hear," Jack asked, "I didn't know you had one."

"I've always had a sense of humor but I try to keep my personal and professional lives apart," Woolsey said as he closed the folder her was working on.

"Well you work all the time. In the years I've known you I don't think I've ever seen you take a day off," Jack said.

"My job is very demanding. Whatever free time I get I use constructively. Weather it be for going over mission reports, going over my own reports, doing performance evaluations. Its a lot of responsibility," Woolsey said.

"So schedule yourself sometime off. Sheppard can hold this place down while your gone. I have to ask when was the last time you had a day off," Jack asked.

"The day the divorce papers were finalized. I called off from work and sat at home with a bottle of two hundred year old scotch and tried to figure out were things went bad," Woolsey said as he leaned back in his chair. He pulled off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"Oh," Jack said as he looked down, "Look Richard I didn't mean to bring up anything painful for you."

"No its fine," Woolsey said as he put his glasses back on, "Maybe I do need a day off. As soon as Sheppard, his team and the Hammond get back I'll suspend gate travel for a day and give everyone the day off."

"If the I.O.A. makes a fuss over it I'll back your play," Jack said.

"So will I," President Henry Hayes said as he stepped into Woolsey's office.

"Morning sir," Jack said.

"Thank you for your support sir," Woolsey said.

"Think nothing of it," Hayes said as he sat down beside Jack.

"Ready for the meeting with the Tok'ra delegation," Hayes asked.

"Should be interesting," Jack said.

"Woolsey when we finish the meeting with the Tok'ra I'd like you to get in touch with the heads of state of each member nation of the I.O.A.," Hayes said.

"Do you mind if I ask why sir," Woolsey asked.

"Plans for disclosure," Hayes said.


	14. Chapter 14 Promises

On board the Hammond, John and Sam were sitting in an observation room adjacent to the lab working on the replicators.

"Figure out what your going to say if one of them is her," Sam asked not looking away from the view window.

"Not yet," John said as he looked from one ice mass to the other.

"Didn't it bother you to send her out there," Sam said as she looked at John.

"It bothered me that I never got the chance to save her," John said as he looked at Sam.

"She's not the only one you didn't save," Sam said.

"I know. I haven given up home on him yet," John said.

"Its been four years sense you've seen or heard from him. There's a good chance that he's," Sam started.

"Ford is still alive. I can feel it in my gut," John shot back.

"Excuse me colonels," A technician said through a two way intercom.

"Yes," Sam asked as she looked at the technician through the view window.

"We've uncovered there faces," The technician said. Sam and John darted from the observation room and into the lab. John stopped at the first one. She looked like a middle aged woman of asian decent. She had almond shaped eyes and short brown hair.

"This one looks like that replicator Rodney built," Sam said, "Fran I think he named her."

John rushed around to the other table. Laying there in a thin sheet of ice was Elizabeth.

"Wake this one up first," John said to the technicians. Sam looked at him, "This one's Elizabeth."

"What about the second one Colonel," A technician asked.

"Wait till after we have this one up," John said.

"Yes Colonel," The technician said. John and Sam headed back into observation room while the group of technicians got to work slowly removing the ice. After a while the ice got to thin to chip at. Heaters were brought in and an hour later the first replicator was free of ice.

"I'll take over," Sam said as she entered the lab. She pulled out a handheld computer and tapped into the replicators subspace signal, "Increasing power to twenty-five percent," The replicator made no change, "Increasing power to fifty percent," The replicator began to move. John entered the lab and stood beside Sam, "Increasing power to one hundred percent."

The replicator opened her eyes not noticing where she was. Slowly she sat up. She looked around the room and then at the people.

"John," She said.

"Elizabeth," John said.

"What happened? Why am I here," Elizabeth asked.

"Relax Dr. Weir. We were ordered to bring you home," Sam said.

"Colonel Carter. Where are we," Elizabeth asked.

"We will answer your questions in due time. But first we need to know what her name is," Sam asked. Elizabeth looked at the table beside the one she sat on. She turned toward it swinging her legs off the table. She stood and looked at the other replicator.

"Her name is Lia," Elizabeth said not looking up from the other replicator.

"Can she be trusted," Sam asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said as turned and looked at Sam and John.

"Come with us let's get you debriefed," Sam said.

"Alright," Elizabeth said. The three of them left the lab flanked by a marine carrying an A.R.G. They made there way to a conference room a short distance from the bridge.

"Its good to see both of you," Elizabeth said as she sat down.

"It good to see you too," Sam said.

"What has happened sense I've been gone," Elizabeth asked.

"Micheal has been defeated," John said.

"After being replaced by Woolsey on Atlantis was given command of the ship we are in. The USS George Hammond," Sam said.

"I was promoted to full Colonel," John said.

"Congratulations to both of you," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks," John said.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"Shall we get to the debriefing," Elizabeth asked, "What do you want to know first?"

"How come we only found the two of you when there were nine that left Atlantis," John said.

"I'm not sure. It could have been that the others were caught in the vortex of some gate activity," Elizabeth said.

"That's what we guessed," Sam said.

"In your original debrief back on Atlantis you mentioned that your group had an Aurora-class ship. In all the commotion that ensued due to the other replicators overwhelming the city's systems you never gave its location. Where is it," John asked.

"I'm not ready to give up that information just yet," Elizabeth said. Sam and John looked at each other stunned.

"Mind if I ask why," John said.

"I need something to bargain with if I am to remain in my body. Though I do wish I looked like myself again some," Elizabeth stopped talking abruptly.

"Elizabeth," John asked.

"Colonels Carter and Sheppard report to lab seven," Jennifer Hailey said over the PA system.

Sam, John and Elizabeth made there way back to the lab Lia was in. When they got there Lia was sitting on a table.

"Lia," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth," Lia said.

"How are your systems functioning," Elizabeth asked.

"Fine but I do require repairs that this body cannot correct on its own," Lia said.

"Send a list of the repairs you need to Colonel Carter. I will do my best to get them approved," Elizabeth said.

"Already done," Lia said. A second later Sam's handheld beeped. Sam opened the email and looked it over.

"Ok some of this is simple code rewrites I can do here but most of the major repairs will have to be done on Atlantis," Sam said.

"Thank you Colonel," Elizabeth said.

"Colonel Sheppard when we departed Atlantis why were we sent to a space gate," Lia asked.

"That was my doing Lia. I convinced them that the only way for them to be safe was to rig the gate on Atlantis to dial a space gate regardless of the address you entered into the DHD," Elizabeth said.

"You wished to protect them," Lia asked.

"I still do," Elizabeth said.

"Why," Lia asked.

"They are my family," Elizabeth said, "One always wishes to protect ones family."

"Human customs are difficult to understand," Lia said.

"Can you walk," Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Lia said as she slid off the table onto her feet.

"Are the necessary," Lia asked pointing to the two marines carrying A.R.G.'s.

"It is written in the base code of these bodies that we cannot harm a human being unless it is in our own defense or the defense of another," Elizabeth said.

"Even then it is only to the point of disarmament or rendered temporarily inert," Lia added.

"So you can defend yourself but only to the point of disarming someone and or knocking them unconscious," John asked.

"I'm impressed you understood that," Lia said.

"Colonel Sheppard is a very intelligent man," Elizabeth said.

"Let's get back to the debriefing," John said before turning to the marines, "Pack those up."

"Yes sir," The marines said in unison. 

* * * * * * * *

On New Athos, Dr. Carson Beckett was finishing up the last of the gene therapy patients.

"All done. Off you go," Carson said to the former Wraith as he disposed of the used syringe.

"Hey doc what's the progress," Major Even Lorne asked as he walked into the field tent.

"Major. We just finished the last of the patients," Carson said, "And with a good bit of supplies left over."

"How many more could you treat," Even asked.

"I'd say another hundred or so. Certainly not a second hive but maybe a cruiser," Carson said.

"Alright. Thanks doc," Even said as he left the tent. He made his way over to the Wraith transport ship. Kenny was standing outside with Colonel Cameron Mitchell counting those entering the ship.

"Commander how quickly could you have a under manned cruiser here? One with say about a hundred wraith on it," Even asked.

"An hour maybe less. Why," Kenny asked.

"Order it here for treatment," Even said.

"As you wish," Kenny said slightly bowing his head.

"That's all of them. Take her away Ken," Cam said. Kenny made his way into the transport. Cam and Even watched as it took of toward outer space.

"Major why in God's name did you order him to send for a hundred more Wraith," Cam asked.

"Dr. Beckett informed me that he had excess supplies. Enough to treat a hundred or so more Wraith. I figured while we are here might as well do as much as we can sir," Even said.

"Good thinking Major. I like that you took the initiative. That's really good thinking. Well done," Cam said.

"Thank you sir," Even said.

* * * * * * * *

On Atlantis Rodney and Todd were going over the plans of the Prometheus-class. Ever bit ot technology not of Earth was stripped before the plans were sent to Atlantis.

"It is an interesting design. It will suffice," Todd said.

"Want anything added to it," Rodney asked.

"I'll personally add on the weapons systems after I have received the ships," Todd said, "But there is something you can do to help with that."

"What's that," Rodney asked.

"These missile launch tubes here on the sides of the ships neck. They are useful but not with the being ninety degrees perpendicular. Is it possible for them to be forty-five degrees perpendicular," Todd asked.

"Your going to use then to house your plasma cannons," Rodney said.

"Very astute Dr. McKay," Todd said.

"Yes the changes can be made," Rodney said as he typed on his computer. On the view screen the missile tubes on decks three and four highlighted. The design flashed and the changes were made. Instead of something shooting out perpendicular to the ship. It would now shoot out almost parallel to the ship.

"These things you call elevators. They are not right for me," Todd began.

"Way ahead of you. I'll replace the elevator shafts with transport rooms utilizing Wraith culling beam technology," Rodney said as he typed away. The design flashed again the modifications we're made.

"I take it you've seen that before," Todd asked.

"Sure have," Rodney said.

"I'd like twenty stasis units added to the design," Todd said.

"This model is designed for a crew of a hundred fifteen people. Why only twenty stasis units," Rodney asked.

"In an event that the hyper drive is damaged beyond repair the command group can set a course using sub light engines and go into stasis to survive to journey," Todd said.

"And the rest of the crew," Rodney asked.

"They will go into hibernation," Todd said.

"I see," Rodney said. A low roar filled the room. Rodney and Todd looked at each other, "That wasn't my stomach."

"It was mine. I haven't eaten sense yesterday," Todd said.

"Well we're all done here," Rodney said as he saved the new design and closed the file, "Let's go get lunch."

"Why not," Todd said. The pair got up and left Rodney's lab.

In the gate room Richard Woolsey, General Jack O'Neill and President Henry Hayes were standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to Stargate Operations and the main conference room. The gate began to spin to life.

"Off world activation," Chuck said over the city wide communications system. The gate continued to spin as each chevron lite up. The flux vortex shot forward and settled, "Receiving IDC. Its The Tok'ra."

A moment later two men and two women and a figure in a hooded cloak emerged from the gate. The women wore black silk dresses. One of the men wore flowing silk robes, the other wore Tok'ra field armor.

"Welcome to Earth and the city ship Atlantis," Woolsey said as he stepped forward, "I am Richard Woolsey. Commander of this base."

"Thank you for your hospitality," The man leading the group said after his eyes glowed, "I am Per'sus. Supreme High Councilor of the Tok'ra High Council."

"If you'll follow us to the conference we can begin," Woolsey said. Jack, Woolsey and Hayes turned and began making their way up the stairs to the conference room. The Tok'ra delegation followed. Once in the conference room Woolsey sat at an end seat. Jack and Hayes sat on either side of him. The Tok'ra delegation mimicked there seating style with Per'sus at the end opposite Woolsey and the other members around him. Woolsey stood, "Supreme High Councilor allow me to introduce Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill and President Henry Hayes."

Woolsey sat back down. Without standing Per'sus began introducing his delegation.

"My second in command High Councilor Garshaw of Belote, Commander Malek of Tok'ra Intelligence, Anise Head Tok'ra Historian and Scientist," Per'sus said.

"And the fifth member of your delegation," Woolsey asked.

"He is the representative of the humans living with and waiting to become Tok'ra. He was born a slave with no name. Taken by a goa'uld as a host. When we removed the goa'uld from him, he stayed with us. When we asked what he wanted to be called of all the names in existence he chose the name of the goa'uld who took him. He took it to show that it had no hold over him. Baal," Per'sus said. The hooded figure stood and pulled back his hood. Looking from Jack to Woolsey to Hayes. The short brown hair, goatee covered square jaw line and deep brown eyes. The former host of Baal was hard to miss. He took off his cloak. Under it he was wore black silk pants and a sleeveless black shirt. Baal sat after draping his cloak on his chair.

"Baal. How ya been," Jack asked.

"Better then I have been in two thousand years General," Baal said.

"Save the catching up for later gentlemen. High Councilor do you know the amount of naquadah you wish to trade for," Hayes asked. Garshaw looked to Per'sus who nodded in approval for her to take the lead.

"I had Anise convert the measurements. In exchange for one sarcophagus we ask ten thousand pounds of refined naquadah," Garshaw said.

"That's a considerable amount of naquadah," Jack said.

"What is it going to be used for," Hayes asked.

"Half will go into making every day devices. Such as healing devices, memory recall discs, data pads and ring transports. As well as more complex objects like our new sarcophagi," Anise said.

"The other half will go into making zat'ni'katels, staff weapons and staff cannons for our peoples protection," Malek said.

"That much naquadah will take some time to accumulate," Hayes said.

"The Tok'ra High Council is willing to sign an agreement with the Tau'ri," Per'sus said.

"What would this agreement say," Hayes asked.

"It will state that if the Tau'ri can supply half of the naquadah upon delivery of the sarcophagus. The Tok'ra are willing to wait to receive the second half of the naquadah on or before a set date," Per'sus said.

"Are there any stipulations," Jack asked.

"If the second half of the naquadah is not received by the agreed upon date the Tok'ra will take back the sarcophagus," Per'sus said, "And return all unused naquadah left over from the original five thousand pounds."

"Those are reasonable terms. Although it will take time to see how much naquadah we have in our stores. Supreme High Councilor I ask that you allow us fourteen days to consider your offer and determine the amount of naquadah we have. By that time we should have an answer as to weather or not we accept your offer," Hayes said.

"Very well," Per'sus said.

"Now that business is over I insist all of you stay as my guests for lunch," Hayes said.

"We would be honored President Hayes," Per'sus said.

After ordering there lunches the two groups mingled with one another while waiting for the food to arrive.

"General O'Neill I am sorry I could not make it back to pay my respects to Selmak," Malek said.

"That's alright Commander," Jack said.

"I understand that the Tau'ri barry their dead in the ground and place a marker over the location of the body," Malek said.

"That we do. Well most do, some wish to have their bodies burned to ash and placed in a jar," Jack said.

"What became of the host body," Malek asked.

"Jacob was laid to rest with full military honors at a cemetery in San Francisco, California," Jack said.

"Would it be possible for me to pay my respects," Malek asked.

"I don't see why not," Jack said, "But its not me you need to ask."

"Is Colonel Carter around," Malek asked catching what Jack ment.

"She is currently off world on a mission," Jack said.

"I see," Malek said.

"However she should be back in a few days," Jack said.

"Thank you General," Malek said.

Across the room Woolsey was talking with Garshaw and Hayes was talking with Per'sus.

"I signed the alliance treaty with your predecessor Mr. Hayes. Does it still hold true with you," Per'sus asked.

"Of course Supreme High Councilor. Why wouldn't it," Hayes asked.

"Forgive me. I needed to ask for my own reassurance," Per'sus said.

"That's alright Supreme High Councilor. I've been wanting to talk to you about a matter of great importance," Hayes said.

"What matter is that," Per'sus said.

"Well as you know the United States is one of many nations on this planet," Hayes said.

"Yes. As I understand there are dozens of countries on this planet," Per'sus said.

"Your correct. However only five nations know of the existence of the Stargate and everything we've learned from it," Hayes said.

"I see but what does this have to do with the Tok'ra," Per'sus asked.

"I am having a summit with the leaders of the other four nations next week and I would like you to attend it," Hayes said.

"For what purpose," Per'sus asked with a hint of intrigue in his voice.

"I want to make everything that the United States has learned sense reopening our stargate public for this whole world to know," Hayes said.

"Are you going to try and unify the nations of this world under one government," Per'sus asked.

"No. I believe everyone this planet should be aware of what's really going on in the universe," Hayes said.

"Give them a chance to join in the effort in defending their home world," Per'sus said.

"Exactly," Hayes said.

"I would be honored to be at your summit President Hayes," Per'sus said.

"Thank you Supreme High Councilor," Hayes said.

* * * * * * * *

On board the Hammond, Sam, John, Elizabeth and Lia were in the conference room.

"I'm sorry but I agree with Dr. Weir our Aurora-class ship is our way of guaranteeing we stay in our bodies," Lia said.

"Colonel Carter," Captain Jennifer Hailey said over the intercom.

"What is it Hailey," Sam said after hitting the intercom button on the wall.

"We just exited hyper space," Jennifer Hailey said.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"Well ma'am there is something you and Colonel Sheppard should see," Jennifer Hailey said. John and Sam looked at each other. The group left the conference room and made there way to the bridge.

"What is it Hailey," Sam said as she took her command chair.

"We dropped out of hyper space and I expected the friendly hive to be in orbit but," Jennifer Hailey said apprehensively.

"What is it Captain," Sam asked.

"We have a second contact," Jennifer Hailey said.

"What is it," Sam asked.

"A Wraith cruiser ma'am" Jennifer Hailey said.

On the surface of the planet Major Even Lorne and Colonel Cam Mitchell were standing in a group comprised of Marines, cured Wraith and assorted humans. They were watching Teal'c spar with a low level Wraith Commander. The crowed cheer as each blow connected. Teal'c landed a kick to the commanders head and he fell over unconscious.

"That hurt 'em," Cam said.

"Alright. Enough of all this. Marines get back on duty. Wraith to the transport ship," Even said.

"What about the rest of us," An Athosian man asked.

"Ronon teach them some martial arts," Cam said.

"Alright," Ronon said. He got the men into a circle and began showing them different moves.

"Teal'c have Dr. Beckett take a look at that cut above your eye," Even said.

"Major Lorne, Colonel Mitchell come in," John said over the radio.

"Go ahead John," Cam said after squeezing his radio.

"Can either of you tell me why there is a Wraith cruiser in orbit," John asked.

"That's because I had Kenny order it here," Even said after squeezing his radio.

"Why," John asked.

"After Dr. Beckett finished treating those on the hive he informed me that we had enough supplies to inoculate a hundred or so more Wraith. I had Kenny send for an under manned cruiser," Even explained after squeezing his radio.

"Good thinking Major. Is the treatment done," John asked.

"Just finished. I had the las group of patients help the marines take down the tents and clean up. We're all packed up," Even said.

"Nicely done Major," Sam said.

"Thank you ma'am. All equipment going back aboard the hammond is tagged for beaming," Even said as he looked at the pilled up tent bags.

"Understood," Sam said. The pile of filled tent bags were engulfed in a flash of white light. A moment later they were gone.

"Major," John said.

"Yes sir," Even said.

"Good job," John said.

"Thank you sir," Even said.

"Round up our people for transport," John said, "And Halling as well."

"Yes sir," Even said.

Back on the bridge of the Hammond.

"Open a channel to the hive," John said.

"Its open sir," Jennifer Hailey said. Kenny's picture popped up on the view screen.

"Colonel Sheppard," Kenny said.

"Commander are all your personnel on board your ships," John asked.

"They are," Kenny said.

"Good. Now the humans you have on board in cocoons," John said.

"We are prepared to transport them to the surface," Kenny said.

"Negative. You are to go to an uninhabited planet with a stargate and make sure they get through to there worlds," John said.

"Understood," Kenny said.

"Once that is done your two ships will return to this planet and protect it until you receive further orders," John said.

"Yes Colonel," Kenny said.

"You are to train the men of this planet as well. There commander is a man named Halling," John said. Kenny nodded and the video feed cut out. The hive and cruiser jumped into hyper space.

"John why the hell are those Wraith listening to you," Elizabeth asked.

"They aren't Wraith anymore," John said, "Dr. Keller came up with an effective gene therapy that's strips away there need to feed. The one down side is it creates a cancer the eats away at there bodies. We counter act that cancer with Tretonin."

"The artificial immune system developed by the Tok'ra for the Jaffa," Elizabeth asked.

"That's the one," John said.

"So what's next," Elizabeth asked.

"I go finish the rest of the mission. Then we all go home," John said.

"Sounds like a plan," Elizabeth said.

"If you ladies come with me I'll find you suitable quarters," Sam said, "John your in command."

Sam, Elizabeth and Lia filled out of the bridge.

"Teyla come in," John said after tapping his ear piece.

"Yes John," Teyla responded.

"Are Kanaan and Torren with you," John asked.

"Yes," Teyla said.

"Prepare to beam down to the planet," John said.

"Understood," Teyla said.

"Cadman come in," John said.

"Yes sir," Laura responded.

"Prepare to beam to the planet," John said.

"Yes sir," Laura said.

"Beam, Lieutenant Cadman, Kanaan, Teyla, Torren and myself down to the planet. Once down I'll radio you to beam down the Satedan weapons," John said.

"Yes sir," Jennifer Hailey said.

"Go ahead," John said. A bright light engulfed him. A moment later John, Laura, Teyla, Kanaan and Torren were standing in the middle of the Athosian settlement.

"Colonel welcome back," Halling said as he and several others came walking up to the group.

"Thank you Halling," John said.

"Will the former Wraith come back," Halling asked. Cam, Even, Carson, Teal'c, Ronon, Solen and Sora came to the middle of the settlement followed by the marines from the Hammond and the medical team from Atlantis.

"Yes they will. They have been ordered to protect this planet from attack," John said, "But in the event there is an attack through the gate Ronon was kind enough to give these to your people. Go ahead captain."

A moment later several large crates appeared in the center of the settlement.

"Thank you Ronon, Solen you as well" Halling said, "Satedans will always be welcome among the Athosians."

"The commander of the hive. We call him Kenny. I've ordered him to have his men train you and your men. Now its time for my peoples gift to the Athosians," John said as he tapped his ear piece, "Sam you ready."

"Beaming down to assigned coordinates," Sam said. A moment later a waist high grey cylinder appeared in the center of the settlement. John pulled a grey remote out of his pocket.

"This is the main shield generator. There are three more spaced evenly around your settlement. This button activates and deactivates the shield. Once you activate the shield press the second button and the shield becomes a cloak. Press it again to turn it back into a shield. This third activates the generators camouflage. It makes them look like small trees," John said as he showed Halling the different buttons on the remote.

"What do these buttons do," Halling asked as he pointed a set of buttons numbered one through nine.

"Those buttons are used to allow the gate to automatically dial Earth should you ever need to call for help or to just pay us a visit. Its a four digit code I'll show you what is it," John said as he handed Halling the remote.

"So this is goodbye," Halling asked.

"No. We will be back I promise you that," John said.

"Teyla, Kanaan will you be going with them," Halling asked.

"As the Athosian liaison to Earth I must," Teyla said as she held Torren in her arms.

"My son will need his father and I must be with my love," Kanaan said as he wrapped his arm around Teyla. Teyla carefully handed Torren to Kanaan. She walked over to Halling. She placed her hands on his shoulders and they touched their foreheads together.

"As leader of the Athosian people I appoint you Guardian of New Athos. In my absence you will lead our people. You are strong and wise I know you will lead well," Teyla said after dropping her arms and lifting her head.

"Sam beam all our personnel on board except for the medical team from Earth, Kanaan, Teyla and myself," John said.

"Understood," Sam said. In a brilliant flash of white light all but the requested people and the Athosians were left on the planet.

"Kanaan take two men and have them bring all the stunners on the captured transport to Halling," John said as Kanaan handed Torren back to Teyla.

"Yes Colonel," Kanaan said. Kanaan looked at two athosian men and motioned for them to follow. The three sprinted toward the southern end of the settlement. Teyla walked over to the Athosians who had gathered. They said tearful goodbyes.

"Medical team head for the gate," John said, "Halling would help me see them to the gate?"

"Certainly Colonel," Halling said. The started walking to the gate. When they got there the medical team was waiting for them.

"May I see the remote," John asked. Halling handed the remote to him. John punched in the code as Halling watched what buttons he pressed. The gate began to spin. The chevrons locked into place and the gate sprang to life. John tapped his ear piece, "Atlantis this is Colonel Sheppard come in."

"Good to hear from you Colonel. What can we do for you," Chuck asked.

"Lower the shield I'm sending the medical team through. My team and I are ridding back on the Hammond," John said.

"Understood Colonel. Shield's lowered send them through," Chuck said.

"Medical team move out," John said. The medical team began filling through the gate. John handed the remote back to Halling, "You saw the code?"

"I did," Halling said.

"Tell it to only those you trust your peoples lives with," John said as the last of the medical team filled through the gate. A moment later it deactivated.

"I understand," Halling said as they walked back to the settlement. When they arrived the captured transport was sitting in the middle of the settlement. Kanaan and the two athosian men had piled the stunners in an empty crate.

"We are taking this to study and hopefully one day build our own," John said, "Maybe even a few for your people."

"I hope to see you soon Colonel," Halling said as he extended his hand to John.

"As do I Halling," John said as he grasped Halling's hand and shook it firmly.

"I wish you all a safe journey," Halling said as he looked from John to Kanaan and on to Teyla and Torren.

"Hang onto this," John said as he pulled out a grey box the size of the remote. The box slid to revile an ear piece. Halling slid the box closed, "Its a radio. Both it and the remote plug into slots on the main generator here in the center of the settlement. To charge and store them."

"Thank you so much Colonel," Halling said.

"Your welcome," John said. Teyla made her way up the transport ship's ramp. Kanaan followed after her they waved goodbye to there friends. John made his way up the ramp. Once they all where in the transort ship the ramp was lifted, "Port side hanger bay."

"Yes Colonel," Kanaan said as the ship took off headed for the Hammond.

"Hammond this is Rouge Transport requesting clearance to land in port side hanger bay," John said after tapping his ear piece.

"Rouge Transport you have clearance welcome aboard," Jennifer Hailey said. Kanaan landed softly in the middle of the bay. The lowered the ramp and exited the transport. Cam, Sam, Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, Carson, Laura, Ronon, Solen and Sora were waiting for them in the bay.

"Let's go home," John said after looking at all of them.

"Captain take us home," Sam said after tapping her ear piece.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said. Pressing a couple button the Hammond jumper into hyper space bound for Earth.


	15. Chapter 15 Running Erands

On board the Hammond Colonel's Sam Carter, Cam Mitchell and John Sheppard were meeting in the main conference room.

"We should tell the team thats she's here," John said.

"I don't know John. Maybe we should wait till she looks like herself again," Cam said.

"I've got to agree agree swith John," Sam said, "They have a right to know."

"Sorry Cam," John said.

"Well grandma always said you can't win 'em all," Cam said.

"Where we going to do this little get together," John asked.

"The cargo bay is empty now," Cam said.

"That should work," Sam said, "Cam and I will gather everyone."

"I'll meet you down there," John said.

In McKay's lab on Atlantis, Rodney and Todd had been going over the Prometheus-class blueprints. Rodney had put the digital copy on the large view screen.

"Well what do you think," Rodney asked.

"Some things will need to be changed. Others will need to be added but it will work," Todd said.

"What changes do you want to make," Rodney saide as he readdied his hands on the keyboard. As Todd began listing the changes Rodney began typing away. The misile tubes were modified to house the plasma cannons Todd had designed. The elevators were replaced with transport rooms that utilized Wraith Beaming technology.

"Your plasma cannon design," Rodney said.

"What about it," Todd asked as he busied himself on a laptop.

"It looks familiar," Rodney said.

"I reverse engineered it from Wraith Hive Cannons," Todd said looking at Rodney.

"I want a copy of its design for study," Rodney said.

"I've already sent you a copy. Check your in box," Todd said looking back to his laptop.

"What? Oh well uh thanks," Rodney said after checking his email, "Want anythying else added?"

"Twenty Lantian Stasis Units on the command deck and enough Lantian Stasis Pods spread evenly over decks three through five," Todd said.

"Why both? If you go with all pods it won't eat up as much power," Rodney said.

"As you well know the pods slow down ones metebolic rate where as the units completely suspend the process. The units are for the command group and any VIPs," Todd said.

"I see. Want to add anything else," Rodney asked.

"A Lantian Medical Scanner for the infirmary," Todd said. A low roar filled the room.

"Was that," Rodney started.

"My stomach? Yes. I haven't eaten in some time," Todd said as he closed his laptop and placed a hand on his abdoman.

"Well lets go get something to eat," Rodney said as he saved the new version of tye blueprint and closed the program.

"Very well," Todd said.

In Woolsey's office, Richard Woolsey, President Henry Hayes and General Jack O'Neill were relaxing after the meeting with the Tok'ra.

"Richard did you contact the right people," Hayes asked.

"I did. They will be hered next week as asked," Woolsey said.

"Jack I have a favor to ask of you," Hayes said.

"What's that sir," Jack asked.

"Would you take a team to Chulak and see if Master Bra'tac would meet with me here in person," Hayes asked.

"When would you like me to go," Jack asked.

"As soon as you can," Hayes said.

"Yes sir," Jack said as he stood. He headed out of Woolsey's office and tapped his ear piece, "Reynolds get your team geared up and meet me in the gate room in twenty minutes."

"I think he misses going off world," Hayes said.

"That he does," Woolsey said.

"How are relations with the Langarns," Hayes asked.

"Not well. They aren't happy that we pulled the Apollo from its post, but they understand it was for good purpose," Woolsey said.

"Anything else," Hayes asked.

"They want to know when the Apollo will be returning," Woolsey said.

"Send a message to the Langarns. Tell them I wish for Mr. Jonas Quinn to meet with me here as an ambassador on their behalf. Also let them know that the Apollo will return next week when it drops off Mr. Quinn," Hayes said.

"Yes sir. Sir if I may say that if your going to have a summit with the member nations of the IOA and our off world allies wouldn't be it be prudent to have the Hammond pick up delegations from the Pegasus Coalition and the Travalers Fleet," Woolsey said.

"That's a good idea. Send a message to the Hammond. Have them pick up delegates from both groups," Hayes said.

"Yes sir," Woolsey said. Woolsey got up and walked into the control room. He spoke briefly with Amiela and the returned to his office. The gate began to dial out.

"Its done," Woolsey said.

On board the Hammond, Sam, Cam, Teal'c, Daniel, Vala, Carson, Even, Teyla holding Torren, Kanaan, Ronon, Solen, Laura and Sora gathered in the cargo hold.

"Come now Daniel why has Sheppard called us all here," Vala asked.

"Why do you assume I know? Encase you forgot we've spent the better part of this trip alone together," Daniel said.

"Perhaps Colonel Sheppard wishes to show his appriciation for us," Teal'c said.

"That's not Sheppards style," Ronon said.

The main set of doors into the cargo bay opened. Everyone turned and saw Sheppard Standing there.

"Thank you all for coming. I've gathered you all here because of one of the objectives on our mission in Pegasus. We were to retrive someone of great importantce. Someone who almost everyone here knows. I thought you all had the right to know that person is here," John said as he stepped aside. A middle aged woman with chin length brown hair stepped up beside him. She wore a oong sleeve white and tan thigh length sweater and a pair of white pants.

"Hello everyone. Its great see all of you again," The woman said.

"Elizabeth," Teyla asked.

"Yes Teyla its me," Elizabeth said.

"Dr. Weir," Daniel said in disbelief.

"Yes Dr. Jackson," Elizabeth said. Daniel removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you still a," Ronon started.

"A replicator," Elizabeth finished for him, "Yes I am."

"Don't worry she can't hurt anyone. Its programed into her base code that she can never intentionally hurt anyonebut she can defend herself," John said.

"Wanna spar doc," Ronon said.

"Acutally I prefer a good book," Elizabeth said, "But thats doesn't mean I can't kick your but."

"That sounds like a challenge," Ronon said.

"Enough you two," John said.

"I agree. Thats no way to welcome a lady home," Carson said.

"C-Carson," Elizabeth said.

"Yes love. Its men. Well I'm a clone of the Carson Beckett you knew. Micheal cloned me. Its a long story. Its good to see you dear," Carson said.

"Well Carson I'd love to hear it," Elizabeth said.

"Then lets go grab a cup of tea and I'll tell you all about it," Carson said as he presented his arm to her.

"I'll catch up with all of you later," Elizabeth said as she hooked her arm around Carson's and exited the room.

"Well go back to what you were doing. We have three more days till we get home," John said. The cargo bay emptied of everyone but John, Cam and Sam.

"Well that went better then I thought it would," Cam said.

"Yeah," John said.

"Colonel Carter come in please," Captian Jennifer Hailey said over the radios.

"Go ahead Jen what is it," Sam asked after tapping her ear piece.

"We just recieved a subspace message from Atlantis," Jennifer Hailey said.

"What's it say," Sam asked.

"We are to contact the Pegasus Coalition and the Travalers Fleet asking them for delegates to travel back to Earth to meet with the president and other IOA heads of state," Jennifer Hailey said. Sam, John and Cam looked at each other. They all nodded in understanding.

"Drop us out of hyper space and broadcast on the Travaler's frequincy. Let them know we need to talk. Make sure we are by a planet with a stargate so we can contact the coalition," Sam said.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said.

On Chulak, Jack and SG-3 had just stepped through the gate. Jack looked around the closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Miss going off world sir," Colonel Reynolds asked.

"You have no idea Reynolds," Jack said as he put his sunglasses on, "Smith, Johnson watch the gate. Thompson take point, Reynolds bring up the rear. Leta move out kids."

They made their way to ths city not far from the gate. Along the way they were greeted by Jaffa they new and those that had herd of the warriors of the Tauri. As they passed through the market someone tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Tek ma te General O'Neill," Rya'c said as he grasped Jack's arm when he turned around.

"Rya'c how are you," Jack asked as he turned the Jaffa hand shake into a one armed hug.

"I am well. What brings you to Chulak? Is father with you," Rya'c asked as the hug ended.

"No your dad is off on a mission. As for me I came to see Master Bratac," Jack said.

"He is in his office at the palace. Come. I will show you," Rya'c said.

"How is your wife Rya'c," Jack asked as Rya'c began to weave them through the crowd.

"Kar'yn is with child," Rya'c said.

"Congratulations," Jack said as they rounded a corner.

"Thank you," Rya'c said.

"So what are you doing now that the Goa'uld and Ori are gone," Jack asked.

"I am in command of an al'kesh and a squadran of troops," Rya'c said.

"Millitary service is good for all young men," Jack said.

"I agree. I hope I have a son so I can train him to be as great a warrior as my father," Rya'c said.

"Don't sell yourself short. I've herd a great warrior and a fine pilot. What's new around here," Jack asked.

"Master Bra'tac barelly leaves his office," Rya'c said.

"Why," Jack asked.

"Even though Master Bra'tac has brought Yat'yir and most of the traditionalist Jaffa back into the fold as you would say there are still many who do not wish to join the Jaffa Nation. As well the Lucian Alliance has been trying to take planets that are loosly guarded," Rya'c said as he stopped at a set of double doors.

"This place looks familiar," Jack said.

"It belonged to Apophis when he ruled here on Chulak," Rya'c said, "Master Bra'tac's office is at the end of the main hallway."

"Your not coming with us," Jack asked.

"No I must get home and check on Kar'yn. Take care," Rya'c said before leaving.

"Thompson radio the men at the gate. Let them know we've made it to Bra'tac's office and we'll radio on our way back," Jack said. Thompson went to make his radio call. Jack and Reynolds walked into the palace. As the walked down the main hallway the passed people moving from office to office. Talking with one another and those walking by.

At the end of the hall there was another set of double doors. Jack nocked on one of the doors. There was a scuffle of feet on the other side of the door. The door pulled back to reviele a young female Jaffa with the symbol of Apophis tatooed on her forehead.

"May I help you," She asked.

"General Jack O'Neill of Earth here to see Master Bra'tac of Chulak," Reynolds said before Jack could speak.

"One moment," The young woman said as she bowed her head and closed the door.

"Reynolds what was that," Jack asked.

"Thats the formal greeting someone gives when they are going to see a member of the Jaffa High Council sir," Reynolds said.

"I see. Thanks," Jack said.

"Welcome sir," Reynolds said. The door opened again to reviele the same woman.

"Master Bra'tac will see you. Follow me," The young woman said. She lead them down a second hallway. A Jaffa guard carring a Sodan Staff weapon patrolled the hall. At the end of the hall was a set of double doors. On either side stood a Jaffa quard with a staff weapon in hand. The young woman opened the doors. The walked into a lavish well stocked library. The room had vaulted ceilings and was sectioned off by the towering book cases.

"Dr. Jackson would have a field day in here," Reynolds said.

"I agree with you on that Reynolds," Jack said. In the third section, behind a large wooden desk sat Master Bra'tc. He wore the white and grey robes of his political party. In one hand he held a scroll and in the other a cup.

"O'Neill of Minnesota, what brings you to Chulak," Bra'tac asked as he set down his cup and scroll.

"I come to talk to you old friend," Jack said as he grasped Bra'tac's arm in the traditional Jaffa greeting.

"Please sit," Bra'tac said as he motioned to a chair and then took his own behinde his desk, "How are things for the Tauri?"

"Well but not to well. How are things here," Jack asked.

"Better now that the Ori are gone," Bra'tac said.

"Who is you lovely assistant," Jack asked as the young woman who answered the door set down a tray with three cups on it.

"General Jack O'Neill this is my daughter Char'yn," Bra'tac said proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Jack said. Char'yn bowed her heaxd and left the room, "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"She never knew I was her father till the day we defeated the Goa'uld," Bra'tac said.

"How's the council treating you," Jack asked.

"A politians job is never done," Bra'tac said with a solem face.

"You miss the days of battle," Jack said.

"I long for battle. It is the only place I feel right O'Neill," Bra'tac said.

"But you fought so hard to bring your people to an aera of peace," Jack said.

"I know," Bra'tac said.

"I saw Rya'c in the market on my way here. He tells me that Kar'yn is pregnant and he is serving in the Jaffa fleet," Jack said as he turned the conversation to lighter topics.

"Though he is young he will be a fine father. He is a fine young commander. One of the best I've ever traind. Almost rivaling his father," Bra'tac said proudly.

"He also tells me the Lucian Alliance is becoming a problem for the Jaffa," Jack said.

"They push and push trying to take as many worlds as they can for their Kasa harvests," Bra'tac said.

"That's a bummer," Jack said.

"Indeed it is," Bra'tac said, "Now what reason are you here to see me?"

"I can't just stop by to talk to an old friend maybe even invite you to go fishing with me back on Earth," Jack said.

"O'Neil I may be old but I'm not nieve," Bra'tac said.

"Alright you got me," Jack said, "My country's lead sent me here to ask if you would come back to Earth and meet with him in person."

"Wheb woulxd he like this meeting to occur," Bra'tac asked.

"As soon as possible," Jack said.

"Then we best be off. Char'yn," Bra'tac called.

"Yes father," Char'yn said as she walked into the room?

"Would you grab travaling bags for yourself and I? We have been asked to go visit the Tauri," Bra'tac said.

"Right away father," Char'yn said as she darted from the room.

"She has never left Chulak before," Bra'tac said.

"I couldn't tell," Jack said with a smile. Bra'tac returned the smile then walked over to a cabnet. He opened it to reveile a multitued of weapons. There were knives, zats, staff weapons, a Goa'uld torture stick, even a P90 and a couple hand guns from Earth.

"Your private stash Bra'tac," Jack asked.

"My personal armory," Bra'tac said.

"You wont need any weapons were we're going," Jack said.

"I know but I always travel prepaired for anything," Bra'tac said as hes stapped gaunlets to both his wrists. On one was a holster for a zat. On the other was a set of knives. Bra'tac loaded a zat onto his left gaunlet and knives on his right. Then he grabbed a staff weapon.

"Here you are father," Char'yn said as she handed Bra'tac a pack from Earth. Char'yn had a zat in a gaunlet like her father and a brown leather purse hanging down one shoulder.

"Thank you my dear," Bra'tac said as he took the pack.

"Allow me Master Bra'tac," Reynolds said as he lifted the pack onto his own back.

"Thank you Colonel," Bra'tac said. The four made their way out of Bra'tac's office and down the secoundary hallway. In the main hallway Thompson was waiting for them. The group made there way through the markets and out of the city. On the way to the gate the sun was begining to set over Chulak.

"Sirs its almost midnight on Atlantis," Thompson said as he looked at his watch.

"Understood Lieutenant," Reynolds said. The group made it to the gate with no problems.

"Smith dial the gate," Jack said. As Smith dialed the gate Jack, Reynolds and Bra'tac each pulled out there GDO's. As the gate sprang to life they each punched in there iris codes. Each of the GDO's beeped twice.

"Ladies first," Jack said as he motioned Char'yn to the gate.

"Thank you General," Char'yn said. She walked up the steps and through the gate, SG-3 followed. Jack and Bra'tac stepped up to the gate.

"One day I hope I won't need this to visit your world," Bra'tac said as he put his GDO away.

"So do I," Jack said. Then the stepped through the gate.

The Hammond dropped out of hyper space and established orbit around a planet. John, Cam and Sam had made there way to the bridge.

"What planet is this Jen," Sam asked as she took her command chair.

"M1K-439 ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said.

"I know this planet. Do a scan for life signs and puddule jumpers," John said.

"What are you hoping to find John," Sam asked. A beep sounded from Jennifer Hailey's console.

"Uh ma'am, sirs," Jennifer Hailey said.

"What is it Jen," Sam asked.

"I'm picking up a life signs and a fading jumper reading," Jennifer Hailey said.

"I knew it," John said.

"John how did you know to look for a jumper," Sam asked.

"When Lieutenant Ford left Atlantis he did so in a jumper. We never found it and we didnt know where to start looking. Till we dropped out by the plant. Planet Waterfalls," John said.

"Planet Waterfalls," Sam asked.

"Its the name Ford gave it because almost everywehre you look there is a waterfall," John said.

"So what do you want to do now," Sam asked.

"Teyla report to the bridge," John said after tapping his ear piece, "When she gets here beam us down to the planet."

"Your going down unarmed," Cam asked. Teyla showed up on the bridge.

"What is it John," Teyla asked.

"We think we've found Lieutenant Ford," John said.

"What planet is that," Teyla asked.

"M1K-439," John said.

"The waterfalls," Teyla muttered.

"Beam us down right ouside the jumper," John said.

"Do it. Also beam down a diplomat team to the gate have tem contact the Pegasus Coalition," Sam said.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said.

A beam of white light engulfed John and Teyla. A moment later they appeared in the middle of a small camp site. They appeared to be in a dense jungle. Thick underbrush covered the ground. Trees towered overhead. Vines hung from branches.

Looking around they could see empty crates, old ropes and spoiled rations. The jumper was facing away frown the camp with the rear hatch open. John walked over slowly to look in the jumper. A burst of air blew past him. Inches from his face.

"Who are you? How did you get here and what do you want," A familiar voice said.

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard United States Air Force. I was beamed down from the USS George Hammond. Its a space ships from my home planet Earth. I'm here looking for a friend of mine. My friend's name is Lieutenant Aiden Ford," John said. He looked at Teyla then back toward the jumper. A dark skinned man with long hair and a wild beard was stepping out of the jumper pointing a Wraith stun pistol . He wore tatered clothing except for well pollished boots and a shinny pair of tags dangeling from his neck.

"Colonel," The man said. Then he noticed Teyla, "Teyla?"

"Aiden," Teyla said.

"Is it really you guys," Ford said as he lowered the pistol.

"Its us buddy. Come on lets go home," John said.

"Home," Ford said with a tear forming in his eye. He let the pistol fall from his grip, he fell to his knees and he began to sob. Teyla walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ford began to sob even harder.

On the bridge of the the Hammond the whole conversation had been herd.

"I can't believe he found him," Cam said.

"I know. Call Beckett have him prep the infirmary," Sam said to Jennifer Hailey.

"Dr. Beckett please report to the infirmary. Dr. Beckett to the infirmary," Jennifer Hailey said over the ships PA system. She then typed up a message on her station and sent it.

"Anything on the Travalers frequency," Sam asked.

"Not yet ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said.

On the planets surface Ford had stopped sobbing and stood.

"Lieutenant Ford reporting for duty sir," Ford said as he snapped to attention and saluted John.

"At ease Lieutenant," John said as he returned the salute, "If there is anything you need or want to take with you get it loaded into the jumper. I'm going to have some people beam down and get this jumper powered up. Then you, Teyla and myself will fly it out of here and up to the ship. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir. Pack camp and standby for transport," Ford said.

"Good. Move out," John said.

"Yes sir," Ford said as he snapped back to attention and then went about tossing things in crates. He placed one crate full of Wraith stun pistols in the jumper. He rolled up his bed roll, tied it up and leaned it against a wall. He tied together several Wraith stun rifles and leaned them against a wall. Walking out of the jumper he grabbed a crate full of Genii hard drives and Wraith data recorders.

"Sam would you mind grabbing a naquadah generator and beam down. Try and get this jumper powerd up," John asked after tapping his ear piece.

"Sure thing John," Sam responded.

"Aiden is there anything I can help with," Teyla asked.

"Yes. Would you mind gabbing that case there," Ford said as he pointed to a black case laying under a bush.

"What's in here," Teyla asked as she picked it up and realized it was heavey.

"About six months after our last run in, I raided another Genii outpost. Stole back the C4 they took and a good bit of medical supplies, along with that. From what the plans I have on it say is its a long range stun rifle. Reverse engineered from Wraith tech," Ford said.

"Does it work," John asked as Teyla set the case down in the jumper.

"I haven't gotten it to fire yet but the paper work says a max range of a thousand yards," Ford said.

"You've built up a sizeable armory Lieutenant," John said as he looked at a crate of Wraith grenades.

"Thank you sir," Ford said as he picked up the crate John was looking at and put it in the jumper.

A flash of white light appeared in the middle of the camp. A moment later Sam stood with a large black case in hand.

"Lieutent Colonel Carter," Ford said, "A pleasure to see you again ma'am."

"Actually I'm a full Colonel now Lieutenant but it is good to see you," Sam said as she walked past him and into the jumper.

"Alomst done Lieutenant," John asked.

"Almost sir," Ford said as he loaded a crate with Genii compact machine guns. He set it on a bench in the jumper and made sure not to get in Sam's way. He grabbed a couple things from the jumper and tossed them out into a pile. As he rummaged through things he pulled out his ear piece and placed it back in his ear. After tossing a few more things out of the jumper he exited it to give Sam more room to work.

"Ford I have to ask," John said.

"Am I still using the enzyme," Ford said.

"Yeah," John said. Ford looked down, "Ford I need to know."

"Yes sir. I am. I have enough to last me a couple more days then I'd have to go hunting again," Ford said.

"You know I can't let you keep using it," John said.

"I know sir," Ford said, "Thats why I tossed it and all the laced food out of the jumper sir."

"Alright we're all set," Sam said.

"Everyone in the jumper," John said as he walked past Sam. John took the pilots seat, Sam took the co-pilots sear. Teyla and Ford took the remaining chairs. The jumper powered up at John's touch. The rear hatch closed and the jumper lifted off the ground. John pulled the jumper straight up and down. The jumper acceleratted through the top of the trees. As the jumper leveled out again the view was breath taking. Forest land leading to cliffs covered in hundreds of waterfalls of all sizes.

"What a view," Sam said as the jumper climbed higher and higher into the atmospheare. The Hammond came into view.

"Hammond this is jumper two requesting permission to land in port side hanger bay," John said after activating the jumpers radio.

"Jumper two this is the Hammond. You are clear to land in the port side hanger bay," Cam said.

"Roger that," John said as he guided the jumper into the bay. He set it down softly between the Wraith transport and the other jumper. John switched off the systems and opened the outer bulkhead. John, Teyla and Ford exited the jumper while Sam dxisconected the naquadah generator and established a charger link to the Hammond. Waiting in the bay was Carson with a wheelchair.

"Lieutenant nice to see you again," Carson said, "Come sit. Lets get you looked at."

"Hey doc," Ford said as he sat down in the wheelechair, "That sounds good to me. Oh sir about the stuff in the jumper..."

"Lieutenant I'm not going to let them court marshall you. You weren't in control of your actions while under the efects of the enzyme. My own reports don't hold you accountable," John said as he pressed a button on the jumper remote. The door closed. John tossed Ford the remote, "Just to be safe, and according to the IOA, technicaly the contents of that jumper are your personal property and it is up to you what you do with it."

"Thank you sir," Ford said. Carson wheeled Ford out of the bay. Teyla walked out with them.

"John when your right, your right," Sam said as she walked up beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Good job."

"Thanks Sam," John said. A young lieutenant came jogging up to them.

"Anderson how did your mission go," Sam asked.

"Major Lorne and I meet with the Coalition council. They sent a four person delegation back with us," Lieutenant Anderson said.

"Who is on this delegation," John asked.

"Their names are Kelore, Shiana, Dimas and Myrus," Anderson said, "I've already assigned them rooms."

"Thank you lieutenant," Sam said.

"I'm going to see if there is any word from the Travalers yet," John said as he walk off.

On Atlantis Jack, Bra'tac, Char'yn and SG-3 had just exited the gate. Two marines and two control room operators were on duty. The light of the full moon outside spilled into the tower through its mixture of stained glass and regular windows.

"Welcome to the City of Atlantis," Jack said.

"This is an amazing place," Char'yn said.

"Yes it is," Jack said.

"General. I've been instructed to lead Master Bra'tac and his guest to the VIP quarters," Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriaman said as he walked down the stairs from the control room.

"Thank you Walter," Jack said, "Bra'tac I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight O'Neill," Bra'tac said as Walter led him and Char'yn from the gate room. Jack looked around the gate room and saw that SG-3 was still standing there.

"Debrief at zero eight hundred tomorrow. Dismissed," Jack said.

Jack headed for the armory and but his gear away. Bypassing the hall to his temporary office he headed to his temporary quarters. He locked the door after it closed behind him. He sat down on his bed and oped his mini fridge. He pulled out a cold beer and opened it. He took a long sip and smiled. A trip off world that didn't go sideways. A sight he thought he'd never see. He finished his beer and tossed the can in the trash. Laying down he fell asleep.

In a remote part of the Pegasus Galaxy a Travaler's ship was in orbit around a planet. On the bridge Captain Katanna Lebria was going over a diagnostic report. There was a loud beep at a work station.

"What was that," Katanna asked aloud.

"An incoming message on the shared frequency with those from Atlantis captain," The communications officer said.

"Audio," Katanna asked.

"Text only," The communications officer said looking at Katanna.

"What's it say," Katanna asked.

"They wish to meet with a delegate from our governing body to work out a perminate alliance between our two peoples," The communications officer said turning back to her computer screen.

"Does the message say who sent it," Katanna asked.

"Colonel John Sheppard ma'am," The communications officer said looking back to Katanna.

"Contact Admiral Larrin Lebria on the surface," Katanna said, "Tell her its urgent."

"Right away ma'am," The communications officer said as she turned back to her computer screen.

"Mila come in," Katanna said after putting on a head set.

"Yea sis," Mila responded.

"How's the hyper drive looking," Katanna asked.

"We could use some spare parts but it will run for now," Mila said.

"Well Larrin is coming aboard shortly so if you wanna ask her to have a family dinner you might wanna be here in a few minutes," Katanna said.

"On my way," Mila said. Katanna took off the head set and looked at her communications officer.

"Admiral Lebria just left the suface. She should be here shortly," The communications officer said. Mila came skipping into the bridge and hugged Katanna.

"Mila must you do that," Katanna asked.

"Yes," Mila gigled.

"Your kind of uppity lately," Katanna said. Mila just hummed to herself. Larrin walked in followed by two guards.

"Admiral nice to see you again ma'am," Katanna said.

"As always sister," Larrin said, "Why did you send for me?"

"We've recieved a message from the Lantians," Katanna said.

"What's the message say," Larrin asked.

"They are asking that we send a delegate to meet with them concerning matters of a perminate alliance," Katanna said.

"I'll send word to the council. I'll go as our ambassoder," Larrin said, "I assume they want us to meet on Atlantis?"

"No ma'am. They sent rondevue coordinates belonging to a remote planet," Katana said.

"Alright then lets get going," Larrin said as she sat in the captains chair. Katanna took the pilots seat in front of Larrin.

"All crew this is your captain, prepare for a jump to hyper space," Katanna said. A hyper space window opened and the ship accelerated through it.

"Admiral," Mila said.

"Yes Mila," Larrin asked.

"Its going to take a few hours for us to get to the rondevue and I was hoping sense the three of us are all here if we could have a family dinner," Mila asked. Larrin thought for a minute. Katanna half looked back over her shoulder at Larrin.

"That sounds like a great idea little sis," Larrin said. Katanna smiled as she turned back to face her controls.

"Yay," Mila exclaimed, "I'll go set everything up right now," Mila skipped out of the bridge.

"Is it just me or is she a little uppity lately," Larrin asked.

"She takes after mom. We all do. Remember when we were like that," Katanna asked.

"Yeah," Larrin sighed.

A few hours later on board the Hammond, John was sitting in the empty officers mess sipping a cup of coffee. An adiable click sound and John jumped to his feet. With his side arm drawn he looked around the room. The air conditioning had kicked on. Letting out the breath he was holding in John holstered his weapon.

Picking up his coffee cup John walked to the bridge. When he got there Elizabeth was sitting at the communications and sensors station.

"Anything yet," John asked as he looked out the main view window.

"No. Not yet," Elizabeth said then a blip appeared on the screen, "Hello."

"What is it," John ask as he walked around to stand behind Elizabeth.

"A ship a hundred light years out," Elizabeth said, "And its moving fast."

"ETA," John asked.

"If they maintain speed one hour," Elizabeth said.

"Try sending a message," John said as Elizabeth opened a text box, "Incoming vessel this is Colonel John Sheppard. State your reason for being here."

They waited five minutes and no response came.

"I'm going to wake Sam. If the dont respond in twenty-five minutes send the message again," John said.

"Alright," Elizabeth said. John set his coffee down and headed for the officers quarters. Turning down a hall there were several doors. At eye level next to each door was a digital display tag. As John walked down the hall he looked at each display. Aside from the VIP quarters there was Cap. Hailey, Lt. Anderson, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, Mrs. Mal Doran, Col. Mitchell and finaly Col. Carter. John pressed a button below the display that read Carter. There was a chime. John could hear muffled voices from inside the room. He pressed the display button again. The chime went off again. The sound of people moving inside the room followed. John knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Sam asked.

"It's Sheppard. Can I come in," John asked.

"Give me a second," Sam said.

"Ok," John said.

"What's up," Sam asked as she opened the door wearing a thigh length robe and her hair a mess.

"We're tracking a ship headed straight fror us. Its speed puts its arriavl at one hour from now," John said as he looked past Sam and saw he clothes on the floor as well as someone elses, "Everything ok in here?"

"Yeah why," Sam asked.

"Just wondering," John said with a grin as he spotted a pair of mens boxers on the floor.

"Alright well I'll be up to the bridge as soon as possible," Sam said.

"Take your time," John said still grinning as he turned and headed for the bridge. Sam closed the door and looked around. She saw Cam's boxers laying on the floor.

"I think he knows," Sam said.

"Knows what," Cam asked as he slid the closet door open. He was naked holding most of his clothes in one hand.

"About us," Sam said.

"Oh. Well what did he want," Can asked as he tossed his clothes on the floor and layed on the bed.

"There is a ship headed our way," Sam said as she walked over to the bed and slipped off her robe to reviel her full breasts and slender figure. Cam reached up and pulled her ontop of him. After a few quick kisses Sam stradelled Cam allowing his hard cock to fill her.

Slowly Sam began to rock her hips back and forth making herself and Cam moan in pleasure. She rocked her hips faster and faster. Her moan became a soft scream as she rocked faster. Cam bucked his hips and rolled Sam onto her back. Cam knelt between Sam's legs and slowly slid his cock all the way back inside her. She moaned in pleasure. Placing his hand on either side of her waist Cam began to thrust his hips slowly. He picked up the pace and Sam moaned louder. Cam gripped Sam's legs behind the knee and lifted them up allowing him to thrust deeper maker her scream with pleasure. Cam thrusted faster and faster, Sam screamed louder and louder.

"Cam I'm gonna cum," Sam said between screams of pleasure. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h! YES CAM! YES!"

Sam's orgasm crashed over her in wave after wave of pleasure. Cam pulled out and realesed his orgasm all over Sam's chest and stomach. Cam handed her a towel. Sam wipped herself off and got dressed. Cam wipped himself off and layed down on the bed. Sam bent down and kissed him.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too," Cam said.

Sam left the room and headed to the bridge. When she got there John and Elizabeth were sharing a laugh.

"Hey guys," Sam said, "Any idea who's ship that is?"

"We just recieved a communica from the ships Captain. Its a Travalers ship and their repersenative is on board," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks again for taking first watch," Sam said, "It's big help."

"I'm just glad I can be useful," Elizabeth said.

"So who is the ship captain," Sam asked.

"Katanna Lebria. She helped Atlantis out a couple months back. If she hadn't come along when she did we would have lost Woolsey, Keller, the Deadalus and her crew. Not to mention every stargate in Pegasus," John sais.

"I remember reading that report. The Aterro Incident," Sam said, "So who is the representitive they're sending us?"

"Katanna said its someone I know," John said.

"So who," Sam asked.

"I only know a handful of people from the Travalers, but if its who I think it is then should be interesting," John said. The console in front of Elizabeth beeped twice.

"Detecting a hyper space window opening," Elizabeth said.

"How far out," Sam asked. As she looked the computer screen.

"Fifteen thousand meters," Elizabeth said. A purple rift opened in the distance. Looking at it through the main view port it looked tiny because of how far out it was. A space ship resembling a pair of binocoulars jump from the rift.

"We are being hailed," Elizabeth said.

"Open a channel," John said as he walk over to the wall screen. A video feed of Katanna poped up, "Katanna nice to see you again. How've you been? How's Mila doing? She really impressed Dr. Zelenka with her knowledge of hyper drives."

"I'm fine. Mila's fine. How are you," Katanna asked.

"I'm fine. So who did your governing council send as its representitive," John asked.

"That would be me," Larrin said as she stepped into the camera's view.

"Larrin. How are you," John said trying to fake a surprised look.

"I'm fine. So is this planet your home world," Larrin asked.

"No actually my home world is pretty far away but we are going there. If your ready we can beam you over. That way Katanna can get back to her duties," John said trying to be diplomatic.

"That won't be necessary Sheppard. This ship and crew are my escort send the coordinates and we'll meet you there," Larrin said.

"Before you jump to hyper space check to see how long it will take your ship to get there," John said. He turned around and nodded to Elizabeth. She typed a message and sent it. An audible beep was herd on the Travalers beidge.

"Checking estamated time to destination," Katanna said. A look of shock flashed over her face.

"How long Captain," Larrin asked.

"Two months ma'am," Katanna said.

"The ship goes where I Sheppard," Larrin said, "Those are orders straight from our governing council."

"Give me a few minutes to think of something. Sheppard out," John said. Elizabeth terminated the feed, "What can we do?"

"Short of giving them our ZPM I don't see a way for their ship to get there by next week," Sam said.

"Wait a minute. When I took command of the SGC the first thing I did was read every mission report. I recall one such impromtu mission that happened after the Prometheus was hijacked by ex-NID operatives. SG-1 was approached by Thor to help the Asgard with a replicator problem on Halla. Thor towed the Prometheus with his ship via a tractor beam. Why cant we do that," Elizabeth asked.

"I don't see why not. I'll have to check the Asgard Core to be sure though," Sam said.

"Go. I'll call Larrin and let her know," John said.

"Alright," Sam said as she left the bridge. Elizabeth reopened the channel to Katanna's ship. John turned to see Katanna and Larrin on screen.

"We have got an idea if it works this ship will pull yours throug hyper space to my home world by use of a tractor beam," John said.

"How long will it take us to get there," Larrin asked.

"If you fly with us without your ship, four days," John said.

"And if your ship pulls mine," Katanna asked.

"Five to six days Captain," Sam said as she walked in the bridge.

"Colonel Carter how are you," Larrin asked.

"Fine Captain. Yourself," Sam asked.

"Its Admiral now and I wondered were you would be stationed after you left Atlantis," Larrin said.

"This is ship is my command now," Sam said as she took her seat in the command chair, "Congradulations on the promotion."

"Thank you. When will be leaving," Larrin asked.

"In a couple hours when my crew wakes up," Sam said, "In the mean time I'm going to beam over eight sensors. Place one at each corner of your ship. Four on the bottom most deck and four at the top most deck."

"What will they do," Katanna asked as a small bag appeared on the floor behind her in a flash of light.

"They will tell the tractor beam how long, wide and tall your ship is so the tractor beam won't tear tour ship apart," Sam said.

"Make sure it gets done," Katanna said to the technitian who had picked up the bag.

"As he does that move your ship out of orbit. I'll have Sheppard manuever my ship above and slightly infront of yours," Sam said. Taking his cue John sat in the pilots seat.

"Captian," Larrin said.

"Right away ma'am," Katanna said. She sat in the pilots seat and began firring up the ship. The Travalers vessel broke orbit and headed out into space. The vessel leveled ou and came to a stop. John piloted the Hammond to its assigned location above the Travalers ship.

"Both ships are in posistion Colonel," Elizabeth said. Katanna left the pilots seat.

"Good," Sam said before she turned back to the view screen, "Are the sensors set?"

A man came jogging onto the bridgeof the Travalers ship. He whispered something to Larrin.

"The are. What now," Larrin said.

"As I said we wait for my crew to wake up," Sam said.

"Contact us when your ready to depart," Larrin said. Thenthen the video feed cut out.

"Dr. Wier please begin waking essential personel in an hour," Sam said as she got up from her chair.

"Yes Colonel," Elizabeth said.

"Where you going Sam," John asked as he got up from the pilots seat.

"Get some breakfast," Sam said as she left the bridge.

"That's good idea," John said.

Over the next hour the crew of the Hammond woke up and went to their posts. When the bridge crew had all finally arriaved Sam called the Travalers ship.

"Colonel is your crew awake," Larrin asked.

"Yes. Ready to go," Sam asked.

"Yes Colonel," Larrin said.

"Enjoy the ride," Sam said then the video feed cut out. Sam tapped her ear piece, "Activate the tractor beam."

In the Asgard Core room Elizabeth moved a couple stones on the control console. A light humming sound filled the ship.

"Tractor beam activated Colonel," Elizabeth said.

On the bridge everyone looked around when the humming started.

"Thank you doctor," Sam said, "Set course for Earth and activate hyper drive."

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said as she typed on her counsole. An enourmous purple rift opened infront of the two ships. The Hammond's sublight engines guided both ships into the rift.


	16. Chapter 16 Journey Home

In the control room of Atlantis, gate technicians Chuck Campbell and Amelia Banks were talking with Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman.

"So how was your first solo shift with the city," Chuck asked.

"Not bad," Walter said.

"At least you understand the controls better then the other technicians from the SGC," Amelia said. The gate began to dial in. All three of them looked at their watches.

"Unscheduled off world activation," Walter said after taping his ear piece as he and the other control room staff took their places.

In his office Woolsey couldn't ignor the alert of the gate activation. Getting up from his chair he headed to the control room. The vortex of the incoming wormhole jumped forward and settled down. The gate shield was raised.

"Do we have an IDC," Woolsey asked.

"Yes sir. Its Jonas Quinn's personal IDC plus one," Walter said.

"Lower the shield," Woolsey said as he left the control room and headed down the main stair case.

In the gate room Jonas Quinn and a young woman with shoulder length blond hair had stepped through the gate.

"Ambassador Quinn welcome to Atlantis," Woolsey said.

"Thank you for having us Mr. Woolsey," Jonas said.

"Jonas is that you," Jack said as he walked down the main steps.

"Jack. Man is it great to see you," Jonas said as he shook Jack's hand.

"Likewise and who is this lovely young lady," Jack asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"General Jack O'Neill, Richard Woolsey may I present Kianna Cyr my asistant and fiánce," Jonas said as he pointed to each of them and held Kianna's hand.

"Nice to meet both of you," Kianna said.

"Congratulations Jonas," Jack said, "Tonight the three of us can grab a beer to celebrate."

"Sounds great," Jonas said, "So why did the president ask to see me?"

"That's a question you'll have to ask him. Unfortunately he was recalled to Washington last night and won't be back for a couple days," Jack said.

"In the mean time you are welcome to stay as our guests," Woolsey added.

"Thank you," Jonas said, "Mr. Woolsey I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time to speak in private?"

"Of course. We can talk in my office," Woolsey said.

"General would you mind keeping Kianna company, maybe show her around a little," Jonas asked.

"My pleasure," Jack said, "Mrs. Cyr if you follow me."

Jack took Kianna out onto the control room balcony to show her the city. Woolsey led Jonas up through the control room and into his office.

"Please sit," Woolsey said as he sat behind his desk. Jonas sat in one othe the chairs opposite him, "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to apologize for the uncooperative nature of my government," Jonas said.

"Mr. Quinn you don't have to apologize for your governments actions," Woolsey began.

"That's what my superiors said. Enfact they ordered me not to but I feel I must," Jonas said.

"Mr. Quinn that's quite alright. Myself and the United States government harbor no ill will towards you or your people," Woolsey said.

"That's good to know," Jonas said. Just then Jack and Kianna walked in the room.

"Jonas this city is amazing," Kianna said, "How long are we staying?"

"Till next week when the Apollo leaves for Langara," Jonas said, "Speaking of I'd like to talk to Colonel Ellis."

"I'll arrange it," Jack said before walking to the control room.

"I'll have someone show you to your room," Woolsey said.

On board the Hammond the crew went about their daily rutines. Those aboard not part of the regular crew occupied their time well. Ronon Dex, Solen Sincha, Teal'c, Colonel Cam Mitchell, Major Even Lorne and most of the off duty marines occupied the gym having little fighting tourniments. The ships two medics were on standby with a strecher.

In the Infirmary Dr. Carson Beckett was treating Lieutenant Adien Ford's withdrawl symptoms from the Wraith enzym. It will be a painful process for him.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir spent time catching up with everyone and always volunteered to take night watch on the bridge.

Dr. Daniel Jackson split his time between reading through the Asgard knowledge base and spending alone time with Vala.

When she wasn't with Daniel, Vala hung out with Lieutenant Laura Cadman, Sora, Colonel Samantha Carter and Teyla. Occasionally Elizabeth would join them.

When Teyla wasn't hanging out with the women on board she spent as much time as she could with Kanaan and Torren. Though Kanaan had been keeping an eye on Arkan he still spent time with his family. Teyla and Kanaan both cherrised the time they could spend together as a family.

The time Kanaan didn't spend with his family was spent with Arkan. Sense his release from the infirmary Arkan had taken up residence in Wraith Transport ship in the port side hanger bay. Mostly Kanaan just kept the boy company. He watched as Arkan would polish a large curved blade with a handle was bound in red leather. Kanaan did his best to answer any question Arkan would occasionally ask.

When Colonel Sam Carter wasn't on duty or hanging with the girls she spent her time in the Asgard Core room. At nights Cam would sneek over to her room. They loved each other deeply.

Lieutenant Luara Cadman and Sora were all but inseperable. They even roomed together. When they weren't hanging out with the other female crew members the spent lots of time talking Laura's feelings for Colonel John Sheppard.

Colonel John Sheppard watched the fighting tournemts from the tredmill were he ran. When he wasn't in the gym he was in his room asleep. He couldn't wait for this mission to be over.

On Atlantis, Jonas was waiting in the conference room. It had been three days sense his arrival and his request was now being fulfilled.

Colonel Abraham Ellis and General Jack O'Neill had beamed into the the control room. They began walking over to the conference room. Jonas was a bit nervouse but he was certian about what he was going to do.

"Colonel thank you for meeting me," Jonas said as Abe and Jack walked in the room.

"My pleasure Ambassador. What can I do for you," Abe said as he and Jack came to a stop infront of Jonas.

"I want to apologize for the way the governements of Langara have been treating you and your crew," Jonas began.

"You have nothing to apologize for Mr. Ammbassador. I don't hold you responsible for the unfair treatment of me and my crew. I know you've done your best by us and I am greatful," Abe said.

"You and your crew won't have to tolerate the Langaran governments much longer," Jonas said.

"How so," Abe asked.

"Kelowna recently bought three cargo ships from the Tok'ra," Jonas said.

"How nice of them to tell us," Jack said.

"Don't take it personally General. I brokered the deal myself and asked that I be the one to tell you," Jonas said.

"The Lucian Alliance will throw a Ha'tak at three cargo ships and laugh about it," Abe said.

"Sense I've been here Master Bra'tac and I have been talking," Jonas began, "We are close to reaching an agreement on Langara purchasing two Al'kesh and five dozen Death Gliders."

"That's a sizeable fleet for a human world," Abe said.

"What are you using to buy these ships Jonas," Jack asked.

"Refined naquadah," Jonas said.

"Just out of curiosity who is going to be maning these ships," Jack asked.

"Military personel from all three nations," Jonas said.

"And what nation is going to be in charge of this force," Jack asked.

"That is still to be determind," Jonas said.

"So who is going to train your pilots," Abe asked.

"If I can not persuade a couple Jaffa pilots to do so then I was going to ask your government," Jonas said.

"If it gets me and my crew away from that planet sooner I will gladly have my flight crew and engineers teach your people how to use those crafts," Abe said.

"I like your enthusiasm Abe," Jack said.

"I just have one final question Mr. Ambassador," Abe said.

"What's that Colonel," Jonas asked.

"If this venture goes sideways after the Apollo leaves what are you going to do," Abe asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Jonas said.

"Your always welcome here Jonas," Jack said.

"I know General. I know," Jonas said.

It was getting late on board the Hammond, John had just finished a workout. He was headed back to his quarters when he rounded a corner and saw Sam and Elizabeth talking. He stopped a few feet from them.

"Its been great catching up Samantha," Elizabeth said.

"It has. So your deffinetly taking tonight," Sam asked.

"Of course," Elizabeth said.

"Hey John," Sam said.

"How many days out are we," John asked.

"About two and a half. See ya later," Sam said as she walked past him.

"John I've been looking for you," Elizabeth said as she walk up to him.

"Is it my turn," John asked as continued walking.

"Yes. How have you been," Elizabeth asked as she walked with him.

"Tired. You," John asked.

"Playing catch up," Elizabeth said.

"How so," John asked as they entered an elevator.

"Well so much has happened in the six months I've been gone. I want to be up to date on what's happened," Elizabeth said as they exited the elevator three floors up.

"Ford is in the Infimary. I'm sure he'd love to catch up with you," John said as the rounded a corner.

"I herd. Unfortunately Carson won't let anyone see him till he has gotten through the withdrawl phase," Elizabeth said as they kept walking.

"There is a young boy on board. He has the same gift Teyla and Kanaan do," John said as he stopped at the door to his quarters.

"Yes. Arkan. He spends most of his time in that Wraith transport ship. Teyla tells me Kanaan spends time with him," Elizabeth said.

"So I've herd," John said, "Well if you'll excuse me I need to shower and change."

"John you haven't once mentioned your personal life," Elizabeth said as she looked down.

"My work is my personal life," John said.

"We both know that isn't true John," Elizabeth said.

"Even if it wasn't true. I've changed alot in six months," John said as he opened his door and walked in his quarters. Elizabeth looked into the room. John was grabbing a change of clothes and a towel. He walked out of his quarters closing the door.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to come to me," Elizabeth said. John nodded then headed for the mens locker room. Elizabeth sighed and headed to the bridge. When she got there Sam was typing up something at one of the terminals.

"Hey Samantha," Elizabeth said as she sat down at another terminal.

"How did it go," Sam asked.

"Your right he wouldn't talk about it," Elizabeth said as she pulled up the security camera feeds for the ship, "What you working on?"

"Status update to send to Earth," Sam said as she continued typing.

"Hey what's this," Elizabeth asked as she stopped on one security camera.

"Let me see," Sam asked as she got up and looked over Elizabeth's shoulder. On the screen in front of them Laura was sneaking out of the mens room with Johns clothing. They followed Laura down the corridoors via the cameras.

"Wait that's John's room isn't it," Elizabeth asked. On the screen Laura had propped the door open slightly.

"Yeah that is," Sam said, "Go back to the locker room hall."

"Alright," Elizabeth said. She typed on the keyboard and the video jumped to an empty corridoor with two doors. One said mens the other said womens. There was steam coming from the mens locker room. Sam and Elizabeth watched patiently. Sam walked away to finish typing and sending the status update. She came back and continued watching with Elizabeth. A few minutes later John walked out of the mens locker room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. With a confused look on his face John looked around the corridoor and started off to his quarters. Elizabeth switched cameras to follow him. When John got to his door he noticed it was open. Forgetting that he was only wearing a towl he reached for his side arm. He felt only towel. He looked down and frowned. He readied himself and walked in the room leaving the door open. After a couple minutes John stuck his head back out the door, looked around then closed it.

"Are they in a relationship," Elizabeth asked as she looked at Sam.

"I think its just sex between them. I know when I was on Atlantis that's all it was between John and I," Sam said.

"It was that way for John and I as well after Simon told me he found someone else," Elizabeth said, "I take it Cameron doesn't know about your past with John."

"No. Not unless John told him, but I don't think John would have," Sam said, "I'm headed to bed. Let me know what, if anything happens."

"I will. Goodnight," Elizabeth said.

"Goodnight," Sam said as she left the bridge.

In John's room he stuck his head out the door and looked around. Sattisfied no one was around he closed and locked the door. John turned back toward the bed and let his eyes dance over what he saw. Laura was laying naked on his bed with her arms above her head. Her long blond hair was unbound, flowing freely over her body. Her head was lying still, eyes closed, facing the ceiling. Her round perky breasts rested on her chest. Her smooth tight stomach flowed easily into her slender hips. Her long, toned legs layed perfectly still ontop of one another.

John let his towel fall from his waist. His erection jumped to attention as he walked closer and sat on the bed. A smile danced across Laura's lips as she felt John sit. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

John began slowly kissing his way down her chin, to her neck. He continued down her neck to her round, perky breasts. John lightly sucked and licked each nipple. Laura moaned softly as John's kisses.

John let his hand slide down her slender body till it found her soft clit. He rubbed her clit with two fingers. Laura scrunched up her face moaned louder as John rubbed her clit and sucked on her nipple. John continued to rub her clit and suck on her nipples. Laura's moans became louder and longer till she couldn't hold it in anymore and she released her orgasm in a loud scream of John's name. With a relaxed smile on her face Laura opened her eyes. John pulled a condom out of his bag on the floor. He opened it and rolled it down over his erection. John kissed her as he climbed over top of her and kneed her legs open. With a pilots skill, and persicion John lowered himself and guided his cock all the way inside of Laura without using his hands. Laura moaned as John's cock filled her. John curled his hands into fists at Laura's waist and ground his hips into her, she moaned louder. John began thrusting in and out slowly. As he pumped his hips he got faster and faster with each thrust. His hips slammed into hers, her moans became screams of pleasure. Laura's hands went from lying peacedfully abover her head to clenching John's ass cheeks. John kept up a steady pace for what seemed like hours. Time after time he brought Laura to the peek of pleasure then her rode her through her climax. After about the fifth time John brought her to the peek of pleasure and she screamed his name as he orgasm crashed over her in waves of pleasure. John released his own orgasm and rode her though hers. When it was over John collapsed beside her and tried to catch his breath.

Laura rolled John onto his back and kissed him. John ran his hands over his face and through his hair as Laura kissed her way down his body. Laura removed the used condom and deposited it in the trash can beside the bed. She grabbed a towel off the floor and wipped his cock off. She laid back down beside him after tossing the towel on the floor. She laid her head on his chest and John wrapped an arm around her and pulled the blanket up to cover them.

On the bridge Elizabeth enjoyed the passing purple hues of hyperspace as she remember all those stolen nights with John. The navigation system beeped. Walking over to check it she read the screen. They had just crossed into the Milky Way galaxy. Elizabeth went back to watching the security cameras. As the night went on she checked the video feed from outside John's room. Laura still hadn't left. Around five thirty Elizabeth got worried John and Laura would be cought. She patched into the public anouncement system in John's room.

"Colonel Sheppard this is your wake up call. Its six o'clock. You asked to be woken up for an early work out," Elizabeth said into the microphone.

In his room John woke to a familiar voice saying something.

"I repeat its six o'clock. Time to get up for your morning work out so no one sees you in the gym," Elizabeth's voice said. Realizing what the message was John looked at his watch. It read a quarter till six. John noticed Laura was still asleep with her head on his chest.

"Laura wake up. Its almost six o'clock. You don't wanna get caught sneeking out of here," John said.

"What," Laura said half opening her eyes as she picked her head up to look at him.

"Its almost six. We don't wanna get cought," John said. As realization hit her they both rolled out of bed and got dressed. After finishing they shared one last kiss before exiting John's room.

On the bridge Elizabeth watched as Laura and John exited the room. She smiled to herself, happy to know that John was at least active in his personal life.

On Atlantis, Jack and Woolsey were sitting in Woolsey's office talking when Chuck walked in.

"Excuse me sirs," Chuck said.

"What is it Chuck," Jack asked.

"President Hayes is on his way. ETA twenty minutes," Chuck said.

"Thank you," Woolsey said as he and Jack stood. The two made there way into the control room then up to the jumper bay.

"So when is the big summit again," Jack asked as they waited in the jumper bay.

"Thursday," Woolsey said.

"Good that means you can join me on the golf rang wednesday," Jack said.

"Possiblly," Woolsey said.

"Atlantis this is Jumper Two requesting permission to land in primary jumper bay," A male voice said over the radio.

"Jumper Two this is Atlantis you are clear to land in primary jumper bay," Woolsey said after tapping his ear piece.

"Understood Atlantis," The voice responded.

"When we go public I think a jumper might become Air Force One," Jack said as the roof of the bay retracted.

"I think it already has," Woolsey said as a jumper glided down into the bay. As the jumper touched down Jack pulled a life signs detector and a medical scanner from his breast pocket. At the same time a four man security team came up the steps armed with stunners.

"What are you doing," Woolsey asked.

"New safety protocal," Jack said, "This medical scanner is so I can make sure all on board that jumper are human and if they aren't that security team will take them to the brige."

"I see. Are you going to test me," Woolsey asked.

"No. Actually Richard I trust you. Its just taken me this long to get used to you. Well that and I can't imagine any goa'uld that would wanna live in your head," Jack said.

"I'll try to take that as a compliment," Woolsey said.

"Please do," Jack said before tapping his ear piece, "Open the hatch lieutenant."

The rear hatch of the jumper opened. President Henry Hayes and a Air Force Lieutenant were standing there. Jack walked up to the lieutenant and scanned his head. Satisfied with the scan Jack moved on to the president.

"Jack what is this," Hayes asked as scanned him.

"Security protocal for all dignitaries from the Milky Way and Earth sir," Jack said as he finished scanning Hayes.

"So tell me Jack, is there a snake in my head," Hayes asked laughingly.

"All clean sir. Are you staying till the end of the summit sir," Jack asked as he put the life signs detector and medical scanner away. The security team headed back down the stairs followed by the pilot.

"No. I'm flying back after todays meetings. Anniversary dinner with the wife. I'll be flying back tuesday," Hayes said.

"Understood sir," Jack said as he, Hayes and Woolsey made there way down the stairs into the control room. Hayes said hellos to the control room staff as they made thier way to the conference room.

In the conference room Jonas and Bra'tac were already sitting at the tabel and talking to each other.

"Did the council get back to you yet Master Bra'tac," Jonas asked.

"They have and they are willing to sell your people the requested ships but they are asking for a little more then what your government offers," Bra'tac said.

"Well how much more," Jonas asked.

"An additional twenty-five cases of naquadah," Bra'tac said.

"That brings the total to seventy-five cases of weapons grade naquadha. I don't know if my government will be willing to give up so much naquadah, but I will talk to them. If they agree how soon can we expect delivery," Jonas asked.

"Contact your government, if they agree I will send word to the fleet above Chulak instructing them to make the delivery of the ships," Bra'tac said.

"If they don't," Jonas asked.

"Then we keep negotiating," Bra'tac said.

"Ammbassador Quinn, Master Bra'tac forgive my absense. I know I was ment to meet with you both a couple days ago," Hayes said as he, Jack and Woolsey walked in the room.

"No apology needed Mr. President," Jonas said.

"We all have busy political lives to attend to," Bra'tac said.

"Well said Master Bra'tac," Hayes complimented as he sat down. Jack and Woolsey sat on either side of him, "Now gentalmen would you like to handle these meetings seperately or together?"

"I'm fine with having a joint meeting if Master Bra'tac is," Jonas said.

"I forsee no reason to oppose the idea," Bra'tac said.

"Good. We spent years battling the Goa'uld and Ori but we still have an enemy in this galaxy," Hayes said.

"The Lucian Alliance," Jonas said.

"Yes Mr. Ammbassador," Hayes said.

"As I understand you want to propose something," Jonas said.

"I do," Hayes said.

"What do you propose Mr. President," Bra'tac asked.

"A summit of leaders from around Earth and the Milky Way galaxy to discuss how to deal with the Lucian Alliance and share what information we have with one another. The Tok'ra have already pledged there particapation in the summit," Hayes said.

"You can count Langara in. We're a prime targate for the Lucian Alliance not only for our natural recourses but also our potential to dial the ninth chevron address to gate aboard Destiney," Jonas said.

"Forgive me but what is _Destiney_," Bra'tac asked with a puzzeled look on his face.

"Destiney is a exploration vessel launched from Earth by the Ancients millions of years ago. About two years ago a group of about eighty people on an off world base that was designed to dial the ship's nine chevron address came under attack by the Lucian Alliance. In the mayham that ensued they dialed Destiney as a way to escape. The ship is hundreds of millions of light years away for the Milky Way. Sense then we have stayed in contact via a long range communications device. With this device you could switch bodies with another person on the ship. We would let you go visit for yourself but last week the crew went into stasis. They'll be in stasis for sometime and we hope one day to find a way to get them home," Jack explained.

"I see," Bra'tac said with a look of deep thought on his face, "The Free Jaffa will also be there. It is time the Lucian Alliance learned a lesson."

"I agree completely Master Bra'tac," Hayes said, "Now is there anything either of you would like to share?"

"Langara is currently buying ships to build a fleet so as not to come dependent on protection from Earth," Jonas said.

"What knids of ships and from who," Hayes asked.

"So far we have purchased three Goa'uld Cargo Ships from the Tok'ra and currently I am negotiating with master Bra'tac for three Alkesh and sixty Death Glyders," Jonas said.

"Wonder why the Tok'ra didn't mention that in our meeting with them," Hayes asked as he looked at Woolsey.

"Our treaty with them only covers the sharing of information and technology with us not other worlds," Woolsey said.

"I see," Hayes said as he looked back at Jonas and Bra'tac, "Well gentalmen if there is nothing else I have another meeting to get to the I will be leaving. The summit is in six days I'll be back in four. If you need to leave and gather other represenitives you feel should be here for it then you may."

"I can speek on the behalf of the council and from what I understand Teal'c will be back before the summit. He can represent the council as well but I still may call another represenitive," Bra'tac said.

"The Andrians and Terranians will want to be here," Jonas said relectenly.

"Well then I will see you in four days gentelmen," Hayes said.

On board the Hammond, Sam, Cam and John were the main conference room talking to Larrin over a video feed.

"Where is your planet? My navigation system says we left the Pegasus Galaxy and entered an unknown galaxy," Larrin asked.

"Our planet is in a galaxy we call the Milky Way Galaxy," Sam said.

"Interesting," Larrin said. Lt. Anderson walked into the room.

"What ya need Anderson," Cam asked.

"The delegates from the Pegasus Coalition are wondering when we will arriave at out destination," Lt. Anderson said.

"Tell them we will arriave tomorrow," Sam said.

"Yes ma'am," Lt. Anderson said before turning around and leaving.

"Will we arriave tomorrow," Larrin asked.

"Yes Admiral," Sam said.

"Good. Is there any chane we could resupply upon arrival," Larrin asked.

"Yes. We may even be able to hep with any repair work," Sam said.

"That would be a good show of friendship on your part. A greater show of friendship would be a new hyperdrive," Larrin said.

"None of us can autherize that but we will inform our superiors," Sam said.

"Good. See you tomorrow then," Larrin said before the subspace video feed cut out.

"Is it just me or is she somewhat of a pain," Cam said.

"Eight months ago she lost two ships and three thousand people due to the stargate exploading because of the Aterro Device," John said, "I recieced word of her promotion to Admiral sometime after because all ranking commanders were killed in the blast. She is under alot of pressure for someone in her posistion. Not to mention she is the youngest fleet commander in her peoples history."

"Wow. That's alot of pressure," Sam said.

"Yeah," Cam said, "Who is our fleet commander?"

"The head of Homeworld Command, General Jack O'Neill," Sam said.

"I herd a rumor that General Landry was going to be getting a ship sense the SGC has been merged with Atlantis," John said.

"Who knows," Cam said.

In the cafeteria of Atlantis, Rodney, Jennifer and Todd were sitting at a table eating.

"What is this," Todd asked as he picked up a tator-tot.

"Its a tator-tot. Here did it in some ketchup," Rodney said as he showed Todd how to dunk and eat a tator-tot. Todd followed Rodney's example and ate the tator-tot, "So what do you think?"

"Interesting," Todd said after swallowing.

"Doctors, Commander I hope I'm not interupting," Hayes said as he walked up to the table.

"Not at all," Rodney said.

"What can we do for you Mr. President," Todd asked.

"I was wondering if you got your design finished yet," Hayes asked.

"We have," Todd said.

"Good," Hayes said, "Dr. McKay does the design meet the agreed terms?"

"It does," Rodney said.

"Excellent. Now Commander I hope you'll join me and a few other people thursday for a summit concerning matters of the Pegasus Galaxy," Hayes said.

"Will I be intended to represent the Wraith," Todd said.

"I asked myself the same thing. You do appear Wraith but you have taken the gene therapy so technically you're no longer Wraith," Hayes said as he sat down beside Todd, "You can represent the Wraith if you like or you can rid yourself of the title of Wraith. Create a new people."

"Something new," Todd said as he took a bite of another tator-tot, "Cutaro Superne."

"Excuse me," Hayes said.

"Its latin," Jennifer said.

"No its ancient. It means Guardian from above," Rodney said.

"How about just Cutaro," Hayes said, "The Pegasus Cutaro Fleet."

"I like it. Thank you Mr. President," Todd said.

"Well I will see you at the summit then Commander," Hayes asked.

"You will," Todd said.

"Good see you then," Hayes said as he stood and left the table. Hayes made his way through Atlantis to Woolsey's office.

"He has agreed to be present for the Pegasus half of the summit," Hayes said.

"That's good," Woolsey said.

"Want me to send for your ride sir," Jack asked.

"No actually can you tell me which ship Hank is on," Hayes said.

"The Odyssey. Colonel Davidson is on vacation so Hank is filling in," Jack said.

"Thank you," Hayes said as he pulled a small device from his pocket.

"What's that sir," Woolsey asked.

"Personal locator becon. The boys at Area Fifty-one gave it to me. It automaticlly transports the holder to the bridge of the Odyssey. I'm having duplicates made for the other heads of state," Hayes said as he clicked it and it turned red, "See you both thursday."

Hayes was beamed away and a moment later appeared on the bridge of the Odyssey.

"Welcome aboard sir," Major Kevin Marks said.

"Where is General Landry," Hayes asked.

"In the conference room with General Vidrine and a Chinese General sir," Marks said.

"Thank you Marks," Hayes said as he made his way to the confference room.

In the conference room Major General Hank Landry, Lieutenant General Marcus Vidrine and a elderly Chinese man were talking.

"The US's next two battle cruiser will be completed and ready for the shake down flight in two months," Vidrine said.

"That's good to hear. General when will China be luanching its next battle cruiser," Hank asked the elderly Chinese man.

"In three to four months General," The elderly Chinese man said.

"Generals," Hayes said as he walked in the conference room.

"Mr. President," The three men aknoledged as he sat down at the table with them.

"Hank, Marcus, how are you both," Hayes asked.

"Fine sir," Vidrine said.

"Not bad sir," Hank said.

"Forgive me General but I don't know your name," Hayes said as he looked to the elderly Chinese General.

"I am General Fa Jul of the the Peoples Republic Army," Fa Jul said with a bow of his head, "It is an honor to meet the President of America."

"Its an honor to meet you as well General," Hayes said with a return bow, "Jul. Are you by any chance related to a Major Chen Jul stationed on board the Sun Tzu?"

"He is my son and he has sense been promoted to Colonel for his bravery durring the battle with the Hive ship," Fa Jul said.

"You must be proud," Hayes said.

"I am," Fa Jul said, "What can we do for you Mr. President?"

"I just came to see how fleet construction is progressing," Hayes said.

"The Achilles and Bellerophon will be ready for a crew in a month and a shake diwn cruise a month later," Vidrine said, "All that's left is to assign commanders and crews."

"Well getlemen that's part of your job. If you need an extra opinion I'm sure General O'Neill will be happy to give his," Hayes said, "What about China General?"

"The Dragon will be ready in three to four months," Fa Jul said.

"Good. Well I will see the three of you thrusday on Atlantis for the summit," Hayes said as he got up to leave.

"Yes sir," Hank said.

"Understood sir," Vidrine said.

"An honor sir," Fa Jul said.

"Good day gentlemen," Hayes said as he left the conference room and headed to the bridge.

"All done sir," Marks asked as Hayes walked onto the bridge.

"Yup. Hows my office looking," Hayes asked.

"Awaiting your arrival sir," Marks said.

"Alright beam me down," Hayes said.

Aboard the Hammond, John made his way down to the infirmary. In one of the beds was Ford he was covered in sweat. Carson was tending to a marine.

"There that should do," Carson said as he finished wrapping the marine's arm.

"Thanks doc," The marine said as he slid off the bed and left the infirmary.

"Colonel what can I do for you," Carson asked.

"How's he doing," John asked without looking from Ford.

"He's through the worst of it but he won't be ready for active duty for at least a month," Carson said. John looked down at the ground and rubbed his chin. Seeing the worry on John's face Carson placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I'll make sure I'm the doctor to take care of him."

"Thanks doc," John said.

"Its funny though," Carson said.

"What do you mean," John asked.

"Well four years ago when he first got like this he didn't want any help from us at all. Now he is willing to change in an instant," Carson said.

"Four years can change a person," John said.

"Well I think it has alot to do with wanting to see his family again. He keeps mumbling in his sleep about going home," Carson said.

"We're all going home doc. Keep me posted on his condition," John said.

"Will do Colonel," Carson said as John left the infirmary.


	17. Chapter 17 Family Bonds

Around midnight that night on board the Hammond, Dr. Elizabeth Weir was sitting in the helmsmans chair when Colonel John Sheppard walked onto the bridge.

"Didn't expect you to be up this late John," Elizabeth said.

"Well you'd be surprised," John said as he sat in the command chair, "How long till we drop out of hyperspace?"

"Two hours. When we drop out the tractor beam will disengage then half an hour by sublight before entering into orbit," Elizabeth said.

"Alright I'll take over from here," John said as he pulled his Mp3 player out of his pocket and slid his headphones on. Elizabeth got up and left the bridge. John pulled a suduko puzzle boook from another pocket, opened it and looked at it.

The hours slipped by slowly as John listened to a verriety of different Johnny Cash songs. He flipped his puzzle book closed after looking at his watch. He turned off his Mp3 player and pulled off his headphones.

"Travalers ship this Colonel Sheppard aboard the Hammond. Is anyone on the bridge," John said after tapping the coms button on the arm of the command chair.

"This is Captian Lebria, go ahead Colonel," Captian Katanna Lebria said.

"Captian we're getting ready to drop out of hyperspace. When we do the tractor beam will disengaged. You'll have to pilot your craft manually after that," John said as he exited the command chair and sat down in the helmsmans chair.

"Understood Colonel thanks for the heads up," Katanna said. The two ships dropped out of hyperspace. John fired up the sublight engines and piloted the Hammond past Saturn and Jupiter. He raised the shield as he passed through the astriod field. As the Hammond cleared the field a voice came across the radio.

"Hammond this is Colonel Caldwell aboard the Deadalus please acknoledge," Colonel Steven Caldwell said.

"Deadalus this is Colonel Sheppard, athentication Alph Six Zulu, aboard the Hammond its good to see you," John said after switching on the communications. As flew past Mars, looking out the view port John saw the Deadalus manuevor to pull along side as they pressed on toward Earth.

"Welcome home John. I take it everyone else is asleep," Steven said.

"Its good to be home and yes they are," John said

"John stay alert we're tracking a boggie two thousand kilometers behind you. They aren't responding to our hails," Steven said.

"That's a Travalers ship Steven. Katanna you there," John said.

"Hel-lo, hello. Yeah I'm here. Sorry my communications system isn't working right," Katanna siad, "Good to see you again Colonel Caldwell."

"Likewise Captian. If you want I can beam over a team of technician to help with repairs," Steven said.

"Colonel Carter has already promissed assistance for when we reach orbit," Katanna said.

"Understood. By the way welcome to Earth Captian," Steven said.

"Thank you Colonel," Katanna said. The Travalers ship, Hammond and Deadalus joined the Apollo, Odyssey and Sun Tzu in high orbit above Earth.

On Atlantis Chuck Campbell was reading a book at his station when one of the computers beeped.

"We have three more ships on sensors," Chuck said as he put his book down. Richard Woolsey was in his office catching up on paperwork when he overheard Chuck. He got up from his desk and walked into the control room.

"Who is it Chuck," Woolsey asked.

"Getting IFF's, we have the Deadalus, the Hammond and a Travalers ship sir," Chuck said as he read the computer screen.

"Their back," Woolsey said with a sigh of relief, "Send the Hammond a messagge they can unload their passengers at zero nine hundred."

"Yes sir," Chuck said.

"What time is it," Woolsey asked.

"A quarter to three sir," Chuck said.

"I'm going to bed. Wake me at zero seven thirty," Woolsey said as he left the control room.

"Yes sir," Chuck said. The hours dragged on and as dawn approached the crews of the ships woke and the staff of Atlantis got to work.

Shortly after his wake up call Woolsey was back in his office finishing his paper work and double checking that they had enough guest rooms. As nine o'clock approached Woolsey headed down to the gate room.

On board the Hammond everyone was a buzz with movement. Colonel Samantha Carter was on the bridge talking with her crew.

"Remember repairs only no upgrades unless you hear from me," Sam said to a technician.

"Yes ma'am," The technician said.

"Ma'am where do you want those going to Atlantis to be," Captian Jennifer Hailey said.

"Those beaming down to Atlantis report to the assigned areas," Sam said. Jennifer Hailey annouced the orders over the PA system.

Lieutenant Anderson gathered the Coalition Delegates in the cargo bay. The delegation would be beamed right into the gate room to meet with Woolsey. Major Even Lorne and Lieutenant Laura Cadman were standing by with Dr. Carson Beckett and Lieutenant Aiden Ford in the Infirmary for beaming down to Atlantis's Infirmary. Kanaan was in the Wraith transport shuttle waiting for the ok to launch. He was to fly it to Area Fifty-one for study. A waiting Jumper would take him to Atlantis. Teyla Emmagan, her son Torren, Ronon Dex, Solen Sincha, Sora and Arkan were in Jumper One with John waiting to launch as well. They would go pick up Admiral Larrin Lebria from the Travalers ship then head to Atlantis. Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Lia would be beamed straight down to Dr. Rodney McKay's lab. The ZPM they borrowed for the trip would be beamed down to Dr. Radek Zalenka in the power interface room. On the bridge Sam was calling for a final check.

"Are all beaming locations ready for transport," Sam asked after tapping her ear piece.

"Cargo bay is ready," Lt. Anderson said.

"Infirmary is all set," Carson said.

"All good here," Elizabeth said.

"Repair team is readey to go," A technician siad.

"Jumper One is ready to go," John said.

"Transport One is ready as well," Kanaan said.

"Jumper One, Transport One your clear to luanch on your disgression. Captian beam the seperate groups to thier assigned locations," Sam said.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said. The Wraith trapsport accellerated out of the hanger bay followed by John's jumper.

"See everyone back on Atlantis," Kanaan said over the radio as he piloted the transport towards Earth.

"Be safe," Teyla said.

"I will," Kanaan said.

"Captian Lebria this is Colonel Sheppard requesting permission to dock with your ship," John said as he approached the Travalers ship.

"Permission granted Colonel. Hanger doors are open," Katanna said. John flew the jumper to the underside of the ship and leveled it out. Slowly he brought the jumper up into the hanger. The force shield engaged and John landed the jumper. He lowered the rear hatch. Larrin was making her way to the jumper.

"Thanks for the ride Sheppard," Larrin said as she sat down on one on the benches with a bag in hand.

In Atlantis's Power Interface room Radek was startled when a square metallic box beamed in infront of him. He opened it and saw the note from Sam:

**_Here it is, all safe and sound_**

**_-S. Carter_**

Radek chuckled at the note as he pulled the ZPM out of the box and slowly fitted it back into its craddle in the cities power hub. The city hummed louder then it had been sense the ZPM had been lent to the Hammond.

In the gate room, Woolsey was waiting at the bottom of the steps. The Coalition Delagation beamed in. They looked around in awe at the control center of Atlantis.

"Welcom to the city of Atlantis," Woolsey said.

"Thank you for your hos...," Dimas of Riva began.

"When will we be metting with you leaders I want to get back to my people as soon as possible," Shiana of Santhal cut off Dimas and asked.

"Not for a couple days," Woolsey said.

"I demand they meet with us today or there will be no alliance," Shiana yelled.

"Shiana," Dimas exclaimed, "You are not the head of this council and can not make such demands of our hosts."

Shiana stalked off and a marine stopped her from going to far.

"Forgive Shiana she is still blaming your people for the attack on her homeworld," Dimas pleeded.

"I took no offense to her comments Dimas," Woolsey said.

"Thank you," Dimas said.

"If you'll all follow me. I'll show you to your rooms," Woolsey said as he lead the group from the gate room. Shiana did not move. Woolsey stopped beforleaving the gate room as he noticed Shiana had not joined them.

"Shiana don't be difficult," Kelor of Latira said. Yet Shiana still did not move, "Mr. Woolsey could you have that guard move Shiana to her room."

"I can. Sergeant," Woolsey motioned the marine to pick up Shiana.

"Don't touch me," Shiana said. The marine held off.

"Are you going to come willingly," Myrus asked.

"If I don't," Shiana asked.

"You demanded that you come to this meeting. If your going to continue acting like this I will have no choice but to remove you from your seat on the council and offer your seat to Mr. Woolsey," Dimas said sternly. Shiana still didn't move, "And ask Mr. Woolsey to lock you up."

"That can be arranged," Woolsey said.

"I'm comming," Shiana said as she walked over to join them. The group continued out of the gate room.

In the Infirmary Carson was hooking Ford up to a heart monitor. Even and Laura went to return their gear to the Armory. Dr. Jennifer Keller walked in as they walked out.

"Who is the patient Carson," Jennifer asked.

"United States Marine Corpe Lieutenant Aiden Ford," Carson said.

"Wow," Jennifer said.

"Indeed," Carson said.

In Rodney's Lab Elizabeth and Lia appeared in a flash of white light. Rodney looked up from a computer.

"Elizabeth is that you," Rodney asked.

"Yes Rodney," Elizabeth said, " Any chance you can make me look like me again?"

"I've already got clearence to use the Replicator Builder machine," Rodney said.

"Great lets go," Elizabeth said.

"Well," Rodney said.

"Rodney," Elizabeth said.

"Not for another two days," Rodney said.

At Area Fifty-one, Kanaan was landing the Wraith Transport in an above ground hanger. As Kanaan walked down from the ships ramp he was greeted by a man in a military uniform.

"Kanaan of the Athosian people," The man asked.

"Yes. Who are you," Kanaan asked.

"Major Paul Davis, United States Air Force. We have a jumper standing by to take you to Atlantis," Paul said.

"Colonel Sheppard mentioned you might be waiting," Kanaan said as he extended his hand.

"Here is the jumper waiting to take you back to Atlantis," Paul said as he shook Kanaan's hand.

"If you need a pilot for that thing let me know," Kanaan said as they approached the jumper.

"Will do," Paul said as Kanaan climbed in the jumper and they took off.

In the main jumper bay of Atlantis, John had just landed his jumper. As everyone left the jumper a couple of people was waiting to greet them. Amelia Banks jumped into Ronon's open arms. Solen and Sora looked at them, then one another, then down at the floor both blushing. Amelia and Ronon led Solen and Sora from the bay leaving Larrin, Teyla, Torren and Arkan waiting. General Jack O'Neill walked up to John and shook his hand.

"Good job Colonel," Jack said. Everyone excepte

"Thank you sir," John said. Larrin cleared her throat as she walked over to the two men, "Sir allow me to Introduce Admiral Larrin Lebria, Commander of the Travelers Fleet. Admiral this is General Jack O'Neill Head of Homeworld Command."

"Nice to meet you Admiral. Colonel Sheppard speaks highly of you in his reports," Jack said.

"A pleasure to meet you general. I'm sure the Colonel does," Larrin said as she shook his hand and walked away.

"An interesting woman," Jack said.

"Yes she is," John said as Arkan walked over and stood behind him. Jack looked around John. John turned to see what Jack was looking at and he saw Arkan.

"Colonel who is he," Jack asked as he looked at Arkan.

"This is Arkan sir," John said as he stepped aside so Jack could see Arkan better.

"Hey son," Jack said as he knelt down to be at eye level with Arkan. Arkan hid behind John again. Jack stood back up, "Kinda shy isn't he?"

"Yes sir," John said.

"Well get him settled in and make sure you file your report," Jack said as the Jumper Bay roof hatch opened again to let another jumper decend into the bay.

"Sir which jumper is that," John asked as it landed.

"Jumper Five returning from Area Fifty-one," Jack said. The rear hatch on it opened and Kanaan walked out followed by a young Air Force Lieutenant.

"Kanaan," Teyla said with excitement. Kanaan rushed over and hugged her and Torren. Jack pulled out a portable medical scanner and walked over to the Lieutenant. He scanned the Lieutenant's head the nodded at him. Jack walked back over to John and Arkan.

"What was that for sir," John asked.

"Checking for symbiots," Jack said, "I need to check him as well."

"You mean Kanaan," John asked.

"That's right Colonel," Jack said.

"Hey Kanaan come here for a minute," John said.

"What can I do for you Colonel," Kanaan asked as he walked over to where John, Jack and Arkan were standing.

"General O'Neill needs to check something," John said.

"What do you need to check General," Kanaan asked.

"Just a quick medical scan then you can get back to your family," Jack said as he scanned Kanaan's head, "All clear go ahead."

"Oh Kanaan, I need you to write a report on your participation in Arkan's rescue," John said.

"You'll have it by the end of today," Kanaan said.

"Teyla don't forget to file your report as well," John said.

"Understood John," Teyla said before she, Kanaan and Torren headed out of the bay followed by the young Lieutenant, Jack and Larrin.

"Colonel," Arkan said.

"Yes Arkan," John said as he knelt down to face him.

"Who is going to take care of me," Arkan asked.

"I will," John said. He led Arkan out of the Jumper Bay.

The following day in Woolsey's Office, Woolsey was finishing up some paper work when Kelore walked in.

"Mr. Woolsey do you have a free minute," Kelore asked.

"Of course. Please sit. What can I do for you," Woolsey asked. Kelore sat in a chair oppissite Woolsey.

"Actually I have something for you," Kelore said as he pulled out a folded piece of dark red leather and set it on Woolsey's desk.

"What might that be," Woolsey asked as he looked at it.

"Open it," Kelore said. Woolsey unfolded the leather to reveile a pocket watch.

"Its my grandfather's pocket watch," Woolsey said as he picked it up and opened it, "How?"

"I traded the guard for it," Kelore said.

"Thank you," Woolsey said.

"I remember you saying it means a great deal to you," Kelore said.

"It does," Woolsey said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. I just felt that you deserved to have that back," Kelore said as he got up and left the room. Woolsey looked at the watch on his wrist. He set the time on the pocket watch and wound it. The gears of the watch danced to life. Woolsey smiled and set the watch on his desk. He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a framed picture. In it was a young Richard Woolsey sitting with his grandfather. In the young Woolsey's hand was the same pocket watch.

Else where in the city Kanaan and Teyla were enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet as Torren napped. Kanaan was sitting on the couch in their room with Teyla sitting across his lap with her head on his chest. Their arms around each other holding one another.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about on New Athos," Kanaan asked.

"I have," Teyla said as she lifted her head from his chest, "Before we make decision we should talk with Colonel Sheppard and Mr. Woolsey."

"Yes my love," Kanaan said before he kissed her.

Later that night in the main Jumper Bay, Jack and Woolsey were waiting with a squad of marines armed with stunners.

"Atlantis this is Jumper Four requesting clearnce to land," A male voice said.

"Jumper Four you are clear to land," Woolsey said after tapping his ear jumper decended into the bay and landed in the middle of the floor. Jack pulled the medical scanner from his pocket.

"Open the rear hatch Lieutenant," Jack said after tapping his ear piece. The rear hatch lowered down to show President Henry Hayes and several othe men in suits, "Please step forward one at a time," Hayes stepped forward first. Jack scanned Hayes's head, "All clear sir. Welcome back to Atlantis."

"What is the meaning of this," A thin man with a thick french accent asked.

"Security Protocol Mr. President," Jack said as he scanned the man's head.

"And what is it you are looking for," The French President asked.

"Goa'uld symbiots sir," Jack said as he finished the scan, "Your clear sir."

"I'll be next," A burrly man with a deep russian accent said.

"Mr. President always a pleasure," Jack said as he scanned the Russian President.

"Captian Checov sends his regards," The Russian President said.

"How is young Vlad," Jack asked.

"He is a brash young officer alot like his father," The Russian President said.

"How is he doing in the three-o-two program," Jack asked as he finished his scan.

"Best in his class," The Russian President said.

"All clean sir," Jack said.

"General its a pleasure," A balding Brittish man said as he stepped up.

"Likewise Mr. Prime Minister," Jack said as he scanned the Brittish Prime Minister, "All clear sir."

"There is no need to scan me. I carry no symbiot," A elderly Chinese man said.

"Then I can't let you out of the jumper Mr. Premier," Jack said.

"Yes you will," The Chinese Premeir argued. The security team took aim on the Chinese Premeir. He stepped back with a look of shock on his face, "Fine scan me."

"Hold still," Jack said as he scanned the Chinese Premeir, "All clear."

The pilot stepped up silently and waited as Jack scanned him. Finishing the scan Jack nodded him off. The pilot and the security team exited the bay.

"Welcome to the City of Atlantis. If you'll all follow me I'll show you to your assigned rooms," Woolsey said. Jack and Woolsey led the group out of the Jumper bay.

The next day in the Replicator Creation Lab, Rodney, Elizabeth and Lia were talking.

"So who's first," Rodney asked after placing the main control crystal back into the Replicator Creation Table.

"I will be. The repairs to Lia will take a lot more time," Elizabeth said.

"I agree," Lia said.

"Alright well up on the table then," Rodney said. Elizabeth laid down on Replicator Creation Table. Lia stepped up to the control interface and began the reprograming. On the tabel Elizabeth shimmered to a silvery color. She remained a silery color as the shape of her body began to change. The work drug on for an hour, but Rodney watched patiently. After an hour and a half Elizabeth's body stopped changing shape. Color returned to her and she no longer looked like the replicator Fran. She looked like the Elizabeth Weir of old. She was even dressed in a second generation Atlantis Expadition uniform. The diagonal bars on her dark grey blouse were red.

"Wow," Rodney said as Elizabeth sat up.

"Well how do I look," Elizabeth asked.

"See for yourself," Rodney said as he pulled a mirror out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You keep a mirror on you Rodney," Elizabeth asked as she accepted the mirror.

"I got one for the occasion," Rodney said.

"Wow," Elizabeth said as she looked at her reflection, "Its amazing. Thank you both."

"Lia did the programing work. I suggested the change in attire," Rodney said. Woolsey walked into the room as Elizabeth got down from the table.

"Dr. Weir its good to see you looking like you again," Woolsey said.

"Thank you Richard," Elizabeth said.

"The president would like to see you," Woolsey said.

"Rodney, Lia will you two be alright with out me," Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Rodney said.

"I've already programed the machine to fix what issues I am experiencing," Lia said, "Dr. McKay need only intiate the machine after I place myself on it."

"Well then I guess I have time to meet with the president," Elzibeth said.

"Ladies first," Woolsey said as he guestured out the door. Elizabeth smiled as they walked through the halls of Atlantis. They made their way to the conference room where President Hayes was waiting.

"Elizabeth how are you," Hayes asked as he walked up to her and extended his hand.

"I am fine Mr. President. How are you," Elizabeth asked as she shook his hand.

"Fine. How does it feel to be home," Hayes asked as he motioned for them both to sit.

"Mr. Woolsey please report to the control room," Amelia said over the city wide annoucement system.

"If you'll both excuse me," Woolsey said. He left the room and the doors closed after him.

"It feels great being back," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"That's good. Now I understand you have a few things to offer in exchange for not being uploaded into a virtual reality," Hayes said.

"I do but the embodiment must extend to Lia as well," Elizabeth said firmly.

"Relax Elizabeth. It was a joke. I won't order you nor ask you to give up your body and that goes for Lia as well. I also won't let the IOA order it," Hayes said with a nod.

"You trust me sir," Elizabeth said surprisingly.

"I always have doctor and always will reguardless of what form you're in," Hayes said, "I want to know if you would like to lead a new division?"

"Your too kind Henry but the IOA won't sign off on it," Elizabeth said.

"I'm giving them no choice but to accept it. That is as long as you are willing to accept the job," Hayes said.

"What do you mean sir," Elizabeth asked.

"A job you are uniquelly quallified for. I would like you to command the new Repicator Division. Those in the division will report directly to you. You will report directly to Home World Command," Hayes said.

"What would those under my command do," Elizabeth asked.

"Are you accepting the job," Hayes asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"Your divisions first assignment will to bring Atlantis back to full working order. After the city is back to a hundred percent operating level your divison will be put in charge of fleet construction and testing," Hayes said.

"Because replicators can build ships in a fraction of the time it takes humans to," Elizabeth said.

"Exactly," Hayes said.

"I must insist on a feild test of this new division," Elizabeth said.

"The repairs to the city is the feild test. Just out of curiosity what did you have in mind," Hayes asked.

"In Pegasus there is one fully functional Aurora-class ship and Colonel Sheppard told me of seven that were taken out a year and a half ago but they could be rebuilt regardless of what shape they are in," Elizabeth said, "I assume the Tria is still floating in the galatic void?"

"From what I understand it is," Hayes said.

"We may be able to salvage her as well," Elizabeth suggested.

"How long will all that take," Hayes asked.

"Hard to say but I know it wont be more then six months," Elizabeth said.

"I see. If your team can get the city repaired and pass an inspection by Dr. McKay then I will give you a go on your mission," Hayes said, "Elizabeth I'm having a summit in two days. Your new position and division will be one of the things I share. I'd like you to be standing by to answer any questions."

"It would be a my pleasure sir," Elizabeth said smiling. She looked down at her hands then back to Hayes, "Will I be representing the replicators as property of the United States government or as a sovereign people?"

"Elizabeth you should know better slavery is illegal. If you wish to represent the Replicator people as a sovereign people you can. Earth would gain one of the greatest allies sense the Asgard," Hayes said.

"

"When will your team of replicators be ready," Hayes asked.

"They should be complete by the end of the day," Elizabeth said as she got up to leave.

"And the repairs to the city," Hayes asked.

"Monday at the latest," Elizabeth said.

"Have a good day doctor," Hayes said.

"You too sir," Elizabeth said as she left the conference room.

She made her way back down to the replicator lab. When she arriaved Lia was still in a silvery form. Rodney and Jennifer were watching.

"Jennifer, Rodney How are things going," Elizabeth said.

"She's almost done. I added a program to her design," Rodney said as he showed Elizabeth on his hand held computer, "It allows her to change the clothing she wears, hair style, add make up, small jewlry and change the physical assets of her female form."

"Rodney," Elizabeth scoulded him.

"That part was my idea," Jennifer said.

"Why don't I believe you," Elizabeth said.

"You get the program too," Rodney said.

"You must be joking," Elizabeth said.

"Nope. A couple uses and you'll start using it for fun," Rodney said. Lia returned to normal color and sat up. She was wearing second generation Atlantis Expadition uniform with red stripes on her grey blouse.

"How is your system operating now," Elizabeth asked.

"One hundred percent effecientcy," Lia said as she slid off the table.

"Well time for an upgrade," Elizabeth said as she laid down on the table. Elizabeth turned a silver color and her body began to rapidlly change shapes. An hour later the normal color returned to Elizabeth and the upgrade was complete.

"Well lets lock this place down," Rodney said as Elizabeth sat up.

"Not yet. I need you to design and build replicators for me," Elizabeth said as she slid of the table.

"Seriously," Rodney asked.

"Yes. How long will it take you to design then," Elizabeth asked.

"No time at all. Ever sense I designed Fran I dreamed we would use replicators. I made two other designs aside from Fran. Threre is Fred wich stands for Friendly Replicator Engineering Droid. There is also Franc wich stands for Friendly Replicator Andriod Commander," Rodney said as he showed Elizabeth the designs on his hand held computer.

"Lia build nine of each. Group them in sets of three, one of each type. To make sure you can tell them apart give each group a different hair color. Black, blue, brown, gold, green, grey, pink, red and white," Elizabeth said, "While your doing that Rodney and I will design another type to join the groups."

"Are you sure we can do this," Rodney asked.

"The president gave his authority," Elizabeth asked.

"And the IOA signed off on it," Rodney asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"Ok well lets get started," Rodney said. A couple hours later Lia had finished making the seven groups. The new replicators had been grouped according to there hair color in the halway. Lia had ordered them not to move, but they could talk amongst their groups. They were all dressed in the grey second generation Atlantis uniforms with stripes matching their appropriet department the Fred's had blue strips and the Fran's had red strips. The Franc's on the other hand wore black military fatigues.

"Have you finished the next design," Lia asked as she walked back into the lab from escorting the last Franc into the halway.

"Here it is," Elizabeth said as she handed Lia a crystal.

"Thank you," Lia said as she accepted the crystal and plugged it into an open slot on the control console.

"What kind of replicator is this one," Jennifer asked as the first one took shape.

"A medical andriod," Elizabeth said.

"Why would you need a medical andriod," Jennifer asked.

"Mear is essentually a replicator doctor she can fix any physical issue, like if a replicator loses a large portion of itself Mear can repair it. Mear can also be able to treat almost any sentient lifeform on which it has information on. Human, Wraith, Jaffa just to name a few," Elizabeth said as Lia escorted the first Mear into the halway. Mear was a beautiful almond skin toned woman with a waist length, braided pony tail. Her uniform bore the yellow medical stripes.

"Ok. Let's see Fred is an engineer, Franc is a soilder, Mear is a doctor, Fran is a what exactly," Jennifer asked as she looked out into the halway at all the replicators.

"Fran can be anything these seven have been programed as logistics andriods," Elizabeth said as the second Mear took shape on the table in front of them. As the Mear replicators finished they were sent to their respective groups. After the last was finished Rodney pulled the main control crystal. Every one filled out into the hall way and Rodney locked the lab behind them.

"Did the camoflauge program go into there design," Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Although they can not change their hair color, they can change they style," Lia said.

"Well its kinda late I'm headed to bed," Rodney said yawning

"Me too," Jennifer said with a yawn.

"See you both tomorrow don't forget alright," Elizabeth said.

"We won't," Jennifer assured her as she and Rodney left.

"What are your orders ma'am," The Black haired Franc asked.

"Repair Atlantis to full working order as quickly as possible. Any questions," Elizabeth said.

"No ma'am," The twenty eight new born replicators echoed. The groups spread out through the city and began working.

The next day, Woolsey was making his way to his office. As he passed through the Control Room he noticed two peculiar, identical young men working alongside the control room staff. One had blue hair the other had green hair. As he walked into his office he noticed someone in sitting in his chair.

"Excuse me but this is my office," Woolsey said.

"I know Richard. I just couldn't help myself," Elizabeth said as she spun the chair around to face Woolsey.

"Dr. Weir. What can I do for you this morning," Woolsey asked.

"Just dropped by to give you a status update on the repairs to Atlantis. I assume the president filled you in on my new command," Elizabeth said as she got up from Woolsey's chair.

"He did. So I take it the people with odd hair colors that I've seen around the city all morning are part of your team," Woolsey said as he sat behind his desk.

"They are," Elizabeth said as she sat opposite him.

"How are the repairs going," Woolsey asked.

"Prior to the start of repairs Atlantis was at sixty three percent operatting effecentcy. Currently Atlantis is at eighty seven percent effecentcy. The three Puddle Jumpers in the under water bay have been repaired to full working order. All twenty jumpers in the main bay are in full working order. Grounding station three has been repaired. The repairs to the stardrive are ninety percent complete. All three drone luanching stations and storage areas are operational. Drone count is at its maximum of three million. Most of the work that is left in physical repairs," Elizabeth said.

"How long will it take to finish those repairs," Woolsey asked.

"Half a day at most if my team keeps working at their current pace. A day if I give them the day off like the rest of the base," Elizabeth said.

"After all the work your team has done I believe the deserve a day off," Woolsey said.

"I agree," Elizabeth closed her eyes for a minute the opened them again, "I have instructed them to finish the tasks they are on. After which they can do what they like for sixteen hours before returning to repairs."

"Is there anything else I can do for you," Woolsey asked.

"I've already talked to many people here on Atlantis and some of us are going swimming at the artiffical beach in the center of th south west peir. Care to join us," Elizabeth asked.

"We have an artiffical beach," Woolsey asked.

"Yes. I know you were on your college dive and swim team," Elizabeth said.

"Count me in," Woolsey said.

"I'll see you there," Elizabeth said as she left his office.

A little later John was walking down a corridor headed to his quarters when he herd laughing.

"Its great. Isn't it," Elizabeth said as John rounded a corner. Elizabeth and Teyla were standing in the middle of the corridor wearing identical clothing. Low cut boots, Atlantis uniform pants and a blue sleeveless Athosian top tied with brown leather at the front of the coller.

"It is. I'm so glad you look like yourself again," Teyla said, "John you have to see this."

"See what," John asked as he stopped.

"Watch," Elizabeth said. She stood still and shimmered to a nuetronium silver. After a moment the shape of her clothes changed. When normal color returned to her, she was wearing identical black fatigues that John was wearing. The name tag even said Sheppard.

"Whoa. That's cool. A little creepy but cool. Who did the programing," John asked as he felt the shirt.

"Rodney did. Its going to come in handy in the field," Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean, in the field," John asked.

"I'm the highest ranking Asuran official left alive so leading them as a people falls to me," Elizabeth said.

"That's great," John said, "So does this new program only work on your clothes?"

"No. According to Rodney I can change my hair style, color and length. As well as other physical assets," Elizabeth said.

"Really," Teyla said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that I would. I can also add make-up, jewlery, and other objects as long as they aren't too complex," Elizabeth said.

"Well its great to see you looking like your old self again. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go enjoy my day off," John said as he began to walk away.

"Where you going John," Elizabeth asked.

"I'm going to go enjoy some cold beer and good music in my room," John said as he stopped and turned around.

"Nonsense. Come swimming with us," Elizabeth said as she shimmered silver again and when her color came back she was wearing a a red string bikini with her hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her stomach had the faint lines of a six pack, "We're reopening Atlantis's artiffical beach in the center of the south west peir."

"Alright let me go change," John said with a smile.

"See you there," Elizabeth said as she and Teyla left.

"Bye John," Teyla called over her shoulder.

John made his way to his room were he changed into a pair of black swimming trunks. He pulled a couple of six packs out of his mini fridge and grabbed a towel. As he opened the door to leave he was met by Ronon and Solen.

"Sheppard got a minute," Ronon said.

"Yeah what's up," John asked.

"Dr. Weir invited us to go swimming and we were hoping you had extra swimmg trunks," Ronon said.

"Yeah," John said. He went back to his dresser and tossed them each a pair of black swimming trunks, "Make sure you wash them before giving them back. Better yet just keep them."

"Sweet," Ronon said.

"Thanks Colonel," Solen said as he and Ronon left to get changed. John made his way to the artiffical beach. When he got there he saw alot of people already there. Even was teaching Arkan to throw a football. Kanaan and Teyla were teaching Torren to swim. Luara and Sora were sun bathing in matching camoflaugh string bikinis. Rodney and Jennifer were sitting under an umbrella. Rodney was wearing blue swim trunks and a orange and blue hawian shirt. Jennifer was waering a cream colored string bikini. Cam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas were playing basketball on a makeshift court. They were all wearing black swim trunks and sneakers. Sam, Vala and Kianna were talking and watching the basketball game. Vala was in a bright pink bikini, Sam was in a black string bikini and Kianna was in a white string bikini. John layed his towel on a bench and set the beer down beside it. On an over looking balcony two identical men John didn't recognize, one with red hair and one with green hiar, were removing a section of railing and putting in a diving board. Two identical women John didn't recognize, one with blue hair and one with black hair, were sitting at two different points on the balcony were the railing had beeen removed. They were wearing red one piece bathing suits.

"What do you think John," Elizabeth said as she walked up beside him. She was wearing the same red string bikini from before.

"Nice. Who are the people with the werid hair colors," John asked.

"They are replicators. The two putting in the diving board are Red and Green squads Freds. The two life guards are Blue and Black squads Mears," Elizabeth said.

"What are there normal jobs," John asked.

"Fred is an engineer. Mear is a medical doctor," Elizabeth said.

"Colonel, Elizabeth how are both of you," Carson said as he walked towards them pushing a kart filled with sandwhiches and a cooler filled with drinks. He was wearing tan swin trunks and a short sleeved white unbuttoned shirt.

"Hey doc," John said.

"Come to take a dip Carson," Elizabeth said.

"I sure did love. Care for some sunblock," Carson said as he pulled a bottle from the pocket of his swim trunks.

"Don't need any," Elizabeth said.

"No thanks doc," John said.

"Carson toss that my way," Rodney yelled.

"Sure. Excuse me," Carson said as he walked over towards Rodney and Jennifer, "There's food and drinks over by Colonel Sheppard."

"Colonel, Dr. Weir," Woolsey said as he entered the artiffical beach area. He was wearing black swim trunks and a short sleeved white unbuttoned shirt, "I decided to invite a few people. Hope you don't mind," Jack, Larrin, Katanna, Mila and Todd followed in behind him. Jack was wearing black swim trunks. Larrin and Katanna were both wearing black string bikinis and Mila was wearing a black one piece bikini. Todd was also wearing black swim trunks and a short sleeved white unbuttoned shirt.

"More the merrier Richard," Elizabeth said.

"Ok who's got sun block," Jack yelled.

"Over here General," Carson yelled. Jack and Woolsey walked over to him.

"Ever been swimming before," John asked as he looked at Larrin, Katanna, Mila and Todd.

"Yeah," Larrin said. Katanna and Mila nodded.

"I don't understand the purpose of it," Todd said.

"Here sit down and drink this," John said as he opened a can of beer and handed it to him.

"What is it," Todd said as before taking a drink of it.

"Its called beer. Its good for ya," John said.

"It does taste good," Tood said as he grabed a turkey sandwhich and sat on a bench.

"Dr. Weir," The red haird Fred yelled.

"Yes Fred," Elizabeth asked.

"The diving board is in place as instructed," The red haired Fred said. Larrin, Katanna and Mila rushed up an access staircase to the diving board.

"And we've re adjusted the depth of the force feild," The green haired Fred said.

"Thank you boys," Elizabeth said.

"Your welcome ma'am," The green haired Fred said. Both Freds shimmered silver the back to normal color. The were both now wearing red swim trunks. They took up positions on either side of the diving board. Larrin did a jack-knife dive off the diving board. Sam, Vala and Kianna got food for them and Cam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas.

"What did he mean by force feild," John asked. Carson and Jack were talking about fishing. Rodney was rubbing sun block on Jennifer. Katanna did a front flip into the pool.

"The artiffical beach has a force field that prevents people from being drowned by Atlantis while the city difts. It acts like pool walls complet with bottom. The boys just set ist depth to twenty feet around the diving area," Elizabeth said.

"How big is it," John asked. Todd grabbed a second beer after emptying the first one.

"A hundred feet wide by two hundred feet long," Elizabeth said. Lia was pushing Ford into the artiffical beach on a wheelechair. She was wearing a red string bikini. Ford was in black swim trunks and an unbuttoned hawiian shirt. Mila did a cannon ball.

"Adien what are you doing out of bed," Carson asked.

"Relax doc. I feel fine. Besides swimming is great form of rehab," Ford said, "If anything goes wrong I've got the best doctors in two galaxies here for me."

"Aye, that you do," Carson said.

"An interesting display of modesty doctor," Lia said with a smile.

"Was that sarcasm I just herd? From a replicator," Jack asked.

"I think it was sir," John said.

"Lia has been wanting to fit in more. She has read every book, published paper and medical journal on human behavior. As well her and I spent a couple hours practicing. What do you think? Could she pass for human," Elizabeth asked.

"More so then I can," Ronon said as he, Anelia and Solen walked up behind them. Ronon and solen were both in black swim trunks. Amelia was wearing a yellow string bikini.

"Oh you do fine Chewy," John said as he punched Ronon's arm.

"Yeah your right," Ronon said. The he bear hugged John and jumped into the water. Everyone laughed as they came up for air.

"What are you laughing at Major," John said as he walked up the beach toward Even and Arkan.

"That was pretty funny sir," Even said. John picked him up and tossed him into the water.

"Your right Major. That was pretty funny," John said as he laughed. He was pushed forward inot the water. When John came up he saw Arkan and Ronon holding their ribs from laughing so hard. Everyone joined in and laughed. On the diving board Woolsey was getting ready to dive. He stood with back to the water and placed his hands on the diving board, bringing his body into a completely vertical handstand.

"Would you look at that," Elizabeth said. Everyone watched as Woolsey pushed off with his hands and pulled his head up to his knees. His body flipped over once before straightining out seconds before sclicing into the water. Everyone applauded as Woolsey swam up to the beach and walked out of the water.

"Nice flip Richard," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks. I haven't done that in twenty years," Woolsey said.

"Nicely done," Jack said.

"Well thank you General," Woolsey said.

"Atleast you stay in shape," Jack said.

"I didn't take you for the athletic type Mr. Woolsey," Todd said.

"Well it pays to be prepaired," Woolsey said. Across the beach Rodney got on one knee infront of Jennifer.

"Is Rodney doing what I think he's doing," Sam said as she walked up to the group. Everyone looked at Rodney and Jennifer. Rodney had a small box in his hand. He looked up at her and opened the box.

"I don't believe it," John said as he slicked his wet hair back.

"What's McKay doing," Cam asked. Jennifer covered her moth with her hands as her eyes welled up.

"Oh don't tell me," Daniel said as they both came ove to watch.

"Jennifer Keller will you merry me," Rodney ask. His questioned echoed over the city wid anouncement speakers.

"Yes. Yes Rodney I will," Jennifer said choking back tears. Her response echoed over the city wide anouncement speakers. Everyone erupted in applause as they kissed one another. Rodney pulled the ring from the box and slipped it over Jennifers left ring finger.

"I had a feelingthis might come in handy," Carson said as he pulled a bottle of champagne out of the cooler.

"Dom Perignon. Nice choice doctor. I'll help," Woolsey said as he picked up a sleeve of plastic cups and began setting them up. Carson unwrapped the foil around the cork and pulled out the cork.

"Everyone if you wouldnt mind gathering around," Woolsey said as Carson poured the champagne. Everyone took a cup with the exception of Mila, Arkan and Torren. Mila and Arkan went to sit on a bench talking together. Torrrn was looking at them in amusement.

"A toast," John said, "To Rodney and Jennifer, we wish you the best and hope that we can always call you not only our friends but also our family. Cheers"

"Cheers," Everyone echoed back and they downed there drinks.

"Looks like love is in the air all over the place," Ronon said.

"What do you mean," Katanna asked.

"Turn around and look," Ronon said. Everyone turned to see Arkan and Mila sitting on a bench making out. Torren was sitting on the ground giving the young kissers a sour look.

"Ah young love," Carson said.

"At that age doc its more hormonal lust then love," Jack said.

"Aye it is, but they don't know that," Carson said.

"I think the little one is jealous," Larrin said.

"Come here Torren. Mama will give you kisses," Teyla said as she walked over to him. Torren stood up and begain walking towards her.

"Mama," Torren said as Teyla scooped him into her arms and kissed his head. Everyone got back to enjoying there day at the artiffical beach. It took some trying but Larrin and Katanna were finally able to pull Mila away from Arkan with Solen and Kanaan's help. Todd ended up drinking all the beer John had brought with him. It took Teal'c and Ronon to carry him back to his guest quarters. As the day slipped into night the makeshift party broke up.

"Woosely don't forget the second group of world leaders will be arriaving by jumper tonight," Jack said as he left.

"I'll be there general," Woolsey called after him.

Later that evening Woolsey, Jack and a squad of marines were waiting in the Jumper Bay.

"Atlantis this is Jumper two inboud. Request permission to land in main bay," A young man asked over the radio.

"Jumper two you are clear to land," Woolsey said after tapping his ear piece. A jumper slowly decended into the bay and landed with its rear hatch facing Woolsey and Jack.

"Open up Lieutenant," Jack said after tapping his ear piece. The rear hatch came down and a group of men in fine pressed suits began stepping out, "If you will please form a single file line, you need to be scanned before we allow you on base."

The men did as instructed. Jack motioned them forward one at a time. As he scanned them he noticed the different flag pins on their suits. Japan, Canada, Brazil, Australia, Taiwan, South Korea and India. Jack scanned the pilot who was carring two larg plastic shipping crates.

"What's with the crates Lieutenant," Jack asked.

"I was ordered to pick them up from the storage holds of the SGC by Colonel Sheppard sir," The young lieutenant said. Jack look read the label on the side of the crate, **_Personal effects/property of Dr. Weir, Elizabeth_**.

"Deliver those as ordered Lieutenant," Jack said. The young lieutenant nodded and hurried from the jumper bay.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis," Woolsey said as Jack dismissed the marine squad, "If you'll follow me I'll show you to your quarters."

The group left the Jumper Bay and made their way into the control room. Jack stopped as he saw Teal'c standing infront of the active stargate.

"Good evening sir," Sam said as she walked up beside Jack. Teal'c looked up at Jack with a slight smile and nodded.

"Carter what's going on," Jack asked.

"Teal'c has a visitor," Sam said as two people emerged from the gate, "The man if Councilman Yat'yir and ofcourse you know Ishta." Teal'c braced Yat'yir's arm and then wrapped Ishta in a loving embrace.

"Are they ever going to get married," Jack asked as the group left the gate room and the wormhole disengaged.

"Your guess is as good as mine sir," Sam said.

"What are you doing here so late Carter," Jack asked.

"An experiment with the gate sir," Sam said.

"Ahh. Well don't brake it," Jack said.

"Alright sir," Sam said as Jack left, "Continue dialing Chuck."

"Yes ma'am," Chick said as he tapped a couple buttons on the DHD.

In his quarters John was doing a puzzle book. His door alarm chimed. He got up and waved his hand infront of the door control.

"The packages you requested sir," A young lieutenant said as he looked over the plastic storage crates he was carrying.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Set them down on the couch," John said. The lieutenant did as he was told and left John's room. John opened the top crate and inspected the contents. Noticing a little dust on a few iteams John grabbed an old shirt and whipped everything off. After putting the contents back in the box John closed it and set it aside. He opened the second box and whipped everything off. He returned the iteams to the box and closed it up.

In a unsed lab on the west pier the Elizabeth and a couple other Asurans were working on verious projects. Mear Red was looking through an electron microscope at a sample of nanite liquid while Mear Pink was silently taking notes on the obsevations. Franc Blue was reading the detailed reports on the Aurora and Orin missions on a laptop.

"Excuse me Dr. Weir," Lia said as she entered the room.

"Yes Lia," Elizabeth asked.

"Star drive repair is finished. Structural repair will be finished by morning," Lia said.

"Thank you Lia," Elizabeth said, "Will there be anythying else?"

"Yes. Commander Black and I were going over the information on the Tria. It seems she took too much damage. The hyper drive will need to bee completely replaced. I recomend that construction begin as soon as repairs are completed," Lia said.

"I see. Commander Blue have you finishe reading through the Aurora and Orin mission reports," Elizabeth asked.

"I have ma'am," Franc Blue said as he closed out the laptop.

"Good. Coordinate with Commander Black on the North West Pier and begin sectioning off an area to build a hyper drive module," Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am," Franc Blue said as he got up from his seat and left the room.

"How are we going to access tbe Tria? Reports show her in the galactic void between Pegasus and Milky Way," Lia said.

"I'll see if Colonel Caldwell wants to go on a field trip," Elizabeth said.

"What are the girls doing," Lia said as she looked at the two Mears going about there work.

"I'm not sure but nothing has blown up yet and no one has died so far. I told them to keep me appriased of their experiment and all developments," Elizabeth said.

"Would you like me to redirect all Mears to assist in this project," Lia asked.

"No. They decided to work together on their own. Away from the others. They are finding whats makes them unique and at the same time working as a team. Remember if we wish to obtain ascension we must alow ourselves to grow naturally. To form bonds deeper then the subspace connections that hold use together. Bonds of brother and sisterhood," Elizabeth explained, "I know this form of thought is forgien to you but give it time. You will find what it is that makes you unique and how it makes you part of our Asuran family."

"Thank you for your wise words," Lia said as she bowed her head.

"You are welcome dear sister," Elizabeth said as she hugged Lia.


	18. Chapter 18 Surprises

Late that night in orbit around Earth Colonel Samantha Carter was sitting in the Hammond's Command Chair. The communications terminal beeped twice. Sam tapped the coms buttonon the arm of her chair.

"This is Colonel Carter," Sam said.

"I figured you'd be up Sam," Major General Hank Landry said.

"What can I do for you sir," Sam said.

"Just a pleasent chat," Hank said.

"Oh what about sir," Sam asked as she looked over at the long range sensors.

"Why your up late," Hank said.

"I'm waiting on some friends to show up sir," Sam said.

"Fleet this is Atlantis please respond," Chuck Campbell said over the radio.

"Atlantis this is Colonel Carter what have you got," Sam asked.

"We are picking up an unkown alien craft coming around Mars," Chuck said.

"Understood Atlantis. We'll keep our eyes peeled," Sam said. The Helmsman Station beeped and Sam looked at its screen. A ship was showing up on sensors.

"Would that be your friends Carter," Hank asked.

"Bout to find out sir," Sam said before opening a new radio channel, "Unknown vessel this is Colonel Carter of the Earth Vessel George Hammond. State your reason for being here and you intentions."

"Well that's a hell of a way to greet someone you invited," A man said over the radio.

"Will you shut up and give me that you overgrown child," A second man said over the radio, "This is Warrick Fin, Captian of the Hebridian Vessel Sebrus. Authentication code Hector Serria Zero Zero One.

"Authenticated. Welcome back to Earth Captian," Sam said as the Sebrus came into view.

"Thank you Colonel. Were would you like us to land," Warrick asked.

"Actually Warrick I'm gonna need you to dock with my ship the Hammond," Sam said.

"I'm detecting six ships in orbit around Earth which one is yours," Warrick asked.

"I bet its the short fat one that looks like it held together with spit," A male voice said with a laugh.

"Will you quit messing with my communications systems," Warrick said.

"Warrick is that who I think it is," Sam asked.

"That's right sunshine Captian Golan Jarlath at your service," Golan said as a video feed poped up on the main view screen of the Hammond. In the backround was Warrick and a unkown human female.

"Warrick what is he doing here," Sam asked shaking her head.

"Don't blame Warrick Colonel I decided to bring Golan along. He is the best Weapons Officer in our company," The unidentified woman said.

"I'm sorry I don't I think we've met," Sam said.

"Colonel Samantha Carter meet Captian La'el Montrose," Warrick said.

"Your reputations preseeds you Captian," Sam said.

"As does yours Colonel. Which ship is yours and how would you like use to dock," La'el asked.

"My ship is the one comming towards you. Along the top of the neck you'll see an open square section. It's a converted missile tube," Sam said as she got in the Helmsman's seat and piloted the Hammond toward the Sebrus, "Do you see it?"

"I do we will dock momenterally. Sebrus out," Warrick said as the video feed cut out. The Sebrus glyded along the top of the Hammond and extended its air lock. It connected perfectly with the converted missile launch tube. Sam rushed to the elevator. Once on the right deck she rushed to the launch tubes loading station. There was a banging on the inside of Tube Eight. Sam unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"About time girly," Golan said as he stepped out of the tube.

"Golan," Sam said.

"Colonel," Warrick said as he climbed out of the tube.

"Warrick its good to see you," Sam said as she hugged the Serrakin.

"Likewise Colonel," Warrick said as they broke the embrace.

"A pleasure Colonel," La'el said as she climbed out of the tube and extended her hand to Sam.

"Captian Montrose the pleasure is all mine," Sam said as she shook La'el's hand, "If you'll all follow me to the bridge."

"This is quite an impresive ship you have Colonel," Warrick said as they walked down a hall towards an elevator.

"I agree. Tell me is this your personal ship or a private corperations," La'el asked as she peered in open doors.

"Actually is one of five millitary warships that Earth currently has," Sam said as she tapped the elevator call button, "It functions as both a battle cruiser and a deep space carrier. Her hyperdrive system allows her to traverse the distance between galaxies in very little time."

"Interesting," La'el said as the four of the got in the elevator.

"What kind of weapons does it have," Golan asked.

"All different kinds," Sam said, "Why didn't Eamon come with you?"

"He's currently working on the Oran. Golan got caught in a fire fight with a group of renegade Hebridians flying a Goa'uld cargo vessel," Warrick said.

"What were you carrying," Sam asked as they exited the elevator.

"Millitary supply shipment to an outer planet colony," Golan said as the made their way down a hall.

"Any clue who they were working for," Sam asked.

"No," La'el said.

"Get a look at them or what they were wearing," Sam asked.

"Yeah. Most were wearing differnt Hebridian prision uniforms but a few were wearing dark uniforms with an odd shapped patch on the left of the chest," Golan said as they entered the bridge.

"Like this," Sam said as she pulled up an image of a Lucian Alliance member on the main view screen.

"That's the uniform," Golan said, "What do you know about the people who wear them?"

"They're called the Lucian Alliance. They are the reason I asked your government to send Warrick as a representative for a summit," Sam said, "As one of the few worlds with regular space travel your planet could become a major target for them as a source of supplies and ships."

"They may already be so," La'el said.

"What do you mean," Sam asked as she sat in her command chair.

"Over the past five years several vessels and there cargo have gone missing from private owners, companies and even the Hebridian military," Warrick explained.

"The crews turn up floating dead in space," La'el said.

"Not just anyships either. They are some of the best ships in and around Hebridan," Golan added.

"Well the summit isn't for a few hours. Untill then your guest aboard my ship," Sam said as she stood up. She walked over to the helmman's station and plotted a course to take both ships back into Earth orbit.

"Thank you for your ford hospitality Colonel," Warrick said. Sam showed them to the guest rooms.

Later that morning the sun was just peeking over the hills of San Francisco. Woolsey was sitting in his office wearing his best suit. He kept looking at the picture of himself and his grandfather.

"Richard, I didn't expect you to be up this early," Elizabeth said as she stopped at his door.

"Elizabeth, please come in," Woolsey said as he sat the picture aside, "What can I do for you this morning?"

"I'm here to inform you that Atlantis is at one hundred percent operating efficiency and structural integrity," Elizabeth said as she sat down in one of the chairs opposite Woolsey.

"Thank you for the update," Woolsey said, "I understand you won't be sticking around long after the meetings conclude."

"That's right. My team and I will be recovering the Aurora-class vessels Tria and Asuras. Then we will try to recover the seven Aurora-class vessels floating in pieces around Pegasus," Elizabeth said, "Infact if you look out over the North-west pier you'll see two of my teams constructing a new hyperdrive for the Tria."

"How do you plan to get your team and the new hyperdrive to the Tria," Woolsey asked.

"My next meeting is with General Landry and Colonel Caldwell to answer that question," Elizabeth said.

"I see. What are your plans for the old hyperdrive aboard the Tria," Woolsey asked.

"I'm sure we could send it back aboard Deadalus," Elizabeth said.

"If Colonel Caldwell agrees to ferry your crew out to the Tria," Woolsey said.

"Lets hope he does," Elizabeth said.

"Any thing else to notify me on," Woolsey asked.

"I have a team combing through the data base looking for possible ZPM locations in both Milky Way and Pegasus," Elizabeth said.

"That's good to know," Woolsey said.

"Excuse me," Ameila said as stepped in Woolsey's office.

"Yes," Woolsey asked.

"I have a message for Dr. Weir," Ameila said before turning to Elizabeth, "Colonel Sheppard wishes to see you in his office."

"Thank you Ameila," Elizabeth said. Ameila nodded to both of them then left, "Well if you'll excuse me Richard."

"Ofcourse," Woolsey said as they both stood. Woolsey extended his hand across his desk towards Elizabeth. She grasped his hand and shook it firmly, "Its good to have you back Elizabeth."

"Thank you Richard," Elizabeth said before she exited his office. She made he way down to John's office. As she entered it seemed cleaner then usual. John was at his desk looking over some paper work when he realised someone else was in the room.

"Morning," John said.

"What can I do for you John," Elizabeth asked.

"Actually its what I can do for you," John said as he stood and picked up two large blue plastic storage crates. He set them on a couch that sat along the side of his office, "I had these pulled from storage. I figured you'd want all this stuff back."

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she opened the top box and looked over all her things that had been in her office while she was in charge.

"Thank you John," Elizabeth said as she closed her eyes. A moment later the door alram chimmed. John walked over and waved his hand over the control crystal. The door opened to reviel a man in black fatigues with a pink crew cut standing at attention. John looked at the man's name tag: _**Pink**_. John looked at Elizabeth and shook his head.

"You called ma'am," Commander Franc Pink said.

"Yes could you take these boxes to my room," Elizabeth asked as she closed the top box.

"Certainly ma'am," Comander Franc Pink said as he picked up the boxes left the room.

"That's a little too cool," John said.

"What is," Elizabeth asked.

"The whole mechanical telepathy or whatever it is," John said.

"Actually its more like sending an email," Elizabeth said.

"Except with a faster reply," John said.

"Yes. Well if you'll excuse me I am due to talk with General Landry and Colonel Caldwell," Elizabeth said.

"Go ahead. I actually need to get changed for the meeting," John said.

"Well thank you again John," Elizabeth said before hugging him. They broke the embrace and she smiled at him as she left.

Elizabeth made her way back to the control room where General Jack O'Neill was talking with General Hank Landry. They were both wearing their class A dress uniforms with their hats tucked under thier arms.

"Dr. Weir," Hank exclaimed as Elizabeth walked up the steps into the control room, "I told Jack I wouldn't believe it untill I saw you for myself," Hank shook her hand firmly, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back General," Elizabeth said, "I was wondering if I could have a little of your time before the meetings start up?"

"Ofcourse. What can I do for you," Hank asked as he guided her out onto the control rooms balcony, "Excuse use Jack."

"See you both in there," Jack said as he turned and headed for the conference room.

"I wanted to talk you and Colonel Caldwell about the Deadalus's next deployment," Elizabeth said.

"What about it," Hank asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Well I was hoping that Colonel Caldwell would be able to ferry my team and I out to the Tria, that's laying

dormant in the galactic viod between here and Pegasus," Elizabeth said.

"Well I have no problem with that," Hank said before tapping his ear piece, "Deadalus this is Landry come in."

"General Landry what can I do for you today sir," Colonel Steven Caldwell responded over the radio.

"Would you mind meeting Dr. Weir and myself on the control room balcony," Hank said.

"Certianly sir," Steven said. A moment later he beemed into the gate room. He was also dressed in his class A's. Steven made his way to the control room and out onto the balcony, "General, Dr. Weir it's great to see you again."

"Likewise Steven," Elizabeth said.

"What can I do for the two of you," Steven asked.

"Dr. Wier has a favor to ask of you Colonel," Hank said.

"What's that Doctor," Steven asked.

"I was hoping that you and your crew wouldn't mind ferring me and my team out to the Tria," Elizabeth said.

"I don't see why not," Steven said, "When would you like to depart?"

"As soon as you and your crew are ready Steven," Elizabeth said.

"Almost all my crew is on shore leave for three more days" Steven said, "Provided everyone comes back on time we should be ready in four days."

"That works for me," Elizabeth said, "Thank you both."

"Happy to help Doctor," Steven said.

In the conference room Jack and President Henry Hayes were waiting for the delegates of Earth to join them for the first meeting. The large table that normally sat in the center had been remooved and three rows of chairs sat in a semi-circle with there backs to the doors. In the back of the room was a podium and sixty inch plasma screen tv sitting on a cart.

"Sir there is something I have been meaning to ask," Jack said

"What's that Jack," Hayes asked.

"I know we keep strict restrictions on people in the armed forces. One of those restrictions being relationships," Jack said.

"I'm not sure where your going with this Jack," Hayes said.

"What I'm saying is the people in the Stargate Program and the fleer both military and civillian save the planet all the time, but what's the piont of saving the planet if you can't live a happy fulfilling life," Jack said.

"Are you speaking personally Jack," Hayes asked with a grin.

"Yes and no sir," Jack said.

"Jack you're the head of Home World Command regulations are what you say they are. You have the athourity to do anything, within reason of course, you want with the Stargate Program and our ships in the fleet. Along with the people in them," Hayes said.

"Thank you sir," Jack said.

"I foresee alot of weddings and children in the future," Hayes said.

"I hope so sir," Jack said, "I hope so. It could very well be the future of the programs."

"I agree. Now any news on Mr. Wallace's status on fixing the last stasis pod aboard Destiney," Hayes asked.

"No but he doesn't have long," Jack said as he looked at his watch.

"When will we know when he made it or not," Hayes asked.

"Not till the come out of FTL in the next galaxy. Roughly three years sir," Jack said, "If ever."

"Lets make sure the families of everyone aboard are taken care of," Hayes said, "Just in case."

"Yes sir," Jack said.

In a far off galactic void Destiny was soaring through FTL. On Destiny's Observasion Deck, Eli Wallace was watching the multi-colored vapors of the FTL jump. He looked down at his watch, it said two days, five hours and thirty-seven minutes. He pulled a Kino Remote from his pocket and manuvered a kino in front of himself.

"Hey its Eli again. I have just over two days left before I have to shut off the life support," Eli said as he looked at the kino, "I've tried repairing the stasis pod but I just can't fix it," Eli walked over and sat on a bench, "I thought about using the stones and saying good-bye to my mom but I decided not to."

Eli turned off the kino. He pocketed it and the remote. He left the Observation Deck and headed for the Control Intereface Room. When he got there he switched the kino back on and talked as he worked, "I have made up my mind. I'm going to shut down life support and let Destiney take over," Eli pressed a couple buttons on a console, "There it's done."

Eli switched off the kino again. He grabbed it and headed to the stasis pods. He looked at each pod and the occupant in it. As he got to the last compartment he switched on the kino again.

"Hi guys. I want you to know I did everything I could to try and fix the pod but I ran out of time. I switched off the life support. I wrote a program that will automaticlly turn it back on after the ship drops out of FTL before Destiny wakes you guys up. You should find my body in my quarters. I'll miss you all," Elis wipped a tear from his eye, "I love you guys. Good-bye."

Eli turned off the kino and set in on the control console beside Colonel Young's pod. He made his way to his quartes and sat down on his bed. He pulled out his phone and looked at a picture of his mom. He wipped a tear from his eye. There was a knock on the door. Eli turned his phone off and put it away.

"Hello," Eli said.

"Mr. Wallace may I come in," A man's vioce asked. Eli was shocked that someone answered. He got up and pressed the button to open the door. The door opened to reviele a round, bald man in white robes.

"Um. Who are you," Eli asked.

"My name is George Hammond. May I come in," Hammond asked.

"Uh yeah sure," Eli said as he sat down on his bed. Hammond sat on the chair in front of the keno console, "George Hammond, wait are you saying your Lieutenant General George Hammond?"

"Yes at one point I was a General in the United States Air Force," Hammond said.

"How are you here General? According to the SGC people you died a while ago from a heart attack," Eli said.

"I wanted it to look that way. I was offered a rare gift that very few humans are ever offered and fewer accept," Hammond siad.

"What gift is that," Eli asked with a puzzeled expression on his face.

"Ascension," Hammond said.

"So why are you here," Eli asked.

"To help you," Hammond said.

"You mean to help me fix the last stasis pod," Eli asked with a little more excitement in his voice then he ment to have.

"Not exactly son. I'm here to offer you ascension," Hammond said.

"Wait I thought ascension was something that had to be earned," Eli said after taking a moment to think.

"It is and I've convinced the others you have earned it," Hammond said.

"How have I earned it," Eli asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"You volunteered to end your life to save everyone else on board son. If that doesn't deserve ascension I don't know what does," Hammond said as he raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"Kinda brave wasn't it. Will I ever be able to help the crew here on Destiney again," Eli asked.

"Once you ascend you can choose to retake human form if you wish. As an ascended being you could do almost anything," Hammond said.

"Anything I want," Eli said.

"What ever you can think of son. There are some limits but you'll learn those later. All you have to do is take my hand so I can guide you where to go," Hammond said as he extended his hand toward Eli.

"Alright," Eli accepted Hammond's hand. They both turned into balls of white light. They floated there for a moment and then disappeared.

The delegates of Earth were taking seats in the conference room. The French and Russian Presidents were sharing a joke. The Japanese and Indian Presidents were listening to the Austrailian Prime Minister. The Brittish and Canadian Prime Ministers were sitting patiently. The Chinese Premier had pulled a chair off to the side and sat by himself. The Brazilian President, Taiwanese President and South Korean President enjoying some snacks that had been set out. President Hayes was standing at the podium talking quietly to Woolsey and Jack. Hank walked into the room and joined the hussed conversation. Steven walked and and sat beside the Brittish Prime Minister who greeted him politely.

General Fa Jul walked into the room fallowed buy Colonel Jade Zing and Colonel Chen Jul, the current Cammander and first officer of the Sun Tzu. They sat as close to the Chinese Premier as they could without moving any more chairs. They were all wearing finely pressed dress uniforms.

Colonel Abraham Ellis, commander of the Apollo and Colonel Theodore Davidson, commander of the Odyssey walked in and sat beside Steven who shook hands with each of them. Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of the George Hammond sat beside them other American ship commanders. They greeted kindly. All of them in their class A's.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell and the rest of SG-1 filled into the room. Cam sat beside Sam. Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran sat just behind them. Cam was in his class A's. Teal'c and Daniel were both wearing black suits. Vala was in a rather scandaless red dress that caught the Russian Presidents eye.

Colonel John Sheppard and his team filled in after them. John sat beside Cam. Ronon Dex sat Beside Teal'c, Teyla Emmagan and Dr. Rodney McKay sat on the other side of him. Ronon was wearing a white dress shit with jeans and a blue sport coat. Teyla was wearing a multi-layered blue dress. Rodney was wearing a blue suit.

A nother mand in US Air Force class A dress stepped into the conference room. Gold eagles were pinned on his shoulders show his rank as a full colonel. Hank looked towards the officer then went to shake his hand.

"Thanks for coming Bill," Hank said.

"Well it didnt take much convincing Hank. Lionel and Paul were close friends of mine," Bill said.

"Ronson is that you," Jack asked as he walked over to Hank and Bill.

"Daniel who is that," Valla asked.

"I'm not sure. Teal'c," Daniel asked.

"That is Colonel William Ronson. The original commander of the Prometheus," Teal'c said.

"I wonder why he is here," Vala asked.

"Well if you pay attention durring this meeting you might find out," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. Ronson took a seat beside Cam who shook hands with him after Sam introduced them.

"Well it looks like everyone is here. Lets get started," Hayes said. Woolsey, Jack and Hank all took seats.

"Excuse me Mr. President but is General Vidrine not joining us," Fa Jul asked.

"General Vidrine can not join us due to a personal matter that came up at the last minute," Hayes said as he stood behind the podium.

"I see," Fa Jul said.

"Now down to business. I'll make this short. I would like to thank all of the nations in attendence for your continued support in the Stargat Program, the Atlantis Expadition and the growing space fleet. Our first topic of this meeting is the recent merger of the SGC and Atlantis Expadition. For that I will differ to Mr. Richard Woolsey," Hayes said as he began clapping his hands. Everyone in the room joined in with the exception of the Chinese Premier. Woolsey took the podium as Hayes took a seat between Jack and Hank.

"Thank you Mr. President. First I'd like to thank you all for being here," Woolsey started.

"Is Elizabeth standing by," Hayes whispered to Jack.

"Just waiting for your que sir," Jack whispered back.

"And it is my understanding that everyone is settling nicely," Woolsey said, "Again thank you for you time and enjoy your stay here on Atlantis."

Everyone applauded as Woolsey left the podium and Hayes resumed speak, "Thank you Mr. Woolsey. Now I'd like to turn the floor over to General Hank Landry and General Fa Jul. With there status update on fleet progression."

Hank and Fa Jul both stood and as everyone clapped. The took the podium together as Hayes stood off to the back and Hank spoke, "General Jul and I are pleased to announce that Earth's next three Deadalus-class ships will be joining the fleet in three months time."

"With that we thought it prudent to name the commanders of the ships," Fa Jul said.

"The commander of the USS Achilles will be Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Come on up Colonel," Cam stood and walked over to the waiting men. Cam shook hands with Hank and Hayes the Fa Jul handed him a black case. Cam opened it to reveal the ships patch. On it was an embroidered copy of the SS Achilles that Cam's grandfather was the captian of durring the second world war. In a green band around the edge of the patch above the embroidered ship was its name: _**USS Achilles**_, and below it a quote: _**Look to the past for guidance, but look to the future for hope**_. Cam brushed a tear from the corner of his eye.

"If you don't mind sir I'd like to say a few words," Cam asked.

"Go ahead son," Hank said as he stepped back allowing Cam to stand behind the podium.

"Wow. Uh that's all that really comes to mind," Cam said as he couldn't help but keep looking at the patch they had given him, "I consider it an honor that you gentelmen chose me to command what I'm sure will not only be one hell of a star ship but also to allow me to share in commanding a ship bestowed with a name that is steeped in history not only throughout the world but also with me and my family. My grandfather was the captian of the SS Achilles in the Merchant Marine Corp durring the second world war. It was the ship tasked with bring the Giza Stargate to the states from Egypt. I belive you have done him pround to not only honor me, his grandson, with this command but also honoring his ship as the symbol for mine. The only thing that could have made this moment better was if my grandfather were here to see this but he died many, many years ago. My grandmother always told me, Cameron just because your grandpa isn't with us, doesn't mean he isn't watching over you. Thank you so much," Cam whipped another tear from his eye.

"Well said son. Well said," Hank said as he began clapping. Everyone applauded as Cam took his seat.

"Now we move on to the USS Bellerophon. I thought long and hard about who should command this ship and the man I chose is no stranger to commanding a star ships. Colonel William Ronson. Come on up Colonel," Hank said. Ronson got up and shook hands with Hank and Hayes. Fa Jul handed him a black case as well. In side it was a patch embroidered patch that showed a top front view of the Bellerophon as if it was charging at you. It a silver band around the edge of the patch above the ship was its name: _**USS Bellerophon**_, and under the ship was a quote: _**Though we may lose our friends, we always remember our family**_.

"General I'd also like to say a few words," Ronson said.

"Ofcourse," Hank said as he again stepped back so Ronson could take the podium.

"When General Landry called me up and asked me to come out of retirement I almost wanted to say no but before I could he told me what happened to two close friends of mine. Men I considered brothers. Lionel Pendergast and Paul Emerson were like like family to me. When Hank told me that he needed someone to fill there shoes I was honored that he wanted me to do so. It is with great pride that I take command of the USS Bellerophon, her crew and the spirts of both Lionel and Paul. Thank you for this," Ronson said.

"Good speach," Hank said as everyone began clapping. Ronson took he seat beside Cam. They opened their cases and looked over each others ship patches.

"I would like to extend a congratulations to both Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Ronson on behalf of the Peoples Republic of China," Fa Jul said, "It is with great and overwhelming pride that the person that has been chosen to command the Peoples Republic's second Deadalus-class ship the PRC Dragon, Colone Chen Jul," Chen stood and walked over to he bowed to the generals and Hayes. Hank handed him a black case. In it was a patch with a red, twisting, four legged dragon embroidered over a backdrop of twisting fire. In gold band around the edge of the patch above the dragon was the ships name: _**PRC Dragon**_, along the bottom it read: _**Peoples Republic of China**_.

"Would you like to say anything Colonel," Hank asked.

"Yes. Thank you General," Chen said as he stood at the podium, "I am honored to have been chosen to represent not only my country but also my family and to join such an elite group of men and women. I hope that I make my ancestors proud of me. Thank you," Chen retook his seat with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you gentleman," Hayes said as Hank and Fa Jul took thier respective seats, "Before we press on there is one more piece of information concerning fleet progress. The reason that neither of the generals mentioned it is because they did not know," One of the doors opened slowly as everyone was paying attention to Hayes, "Fleet construction will no longer cost anyone anything at all if they wish it."

"What is this lie," The Chinese Premier demanded.

"It is not a lie," Hayes said as he nodded his head, "Is it Dr. Weir."

"No it isn't Mr. President," Elizabeth said as she walked into the room and stood behind the podium as Hayes took a seat. She was wearing a cream colored suit with matching heals, "Hello. For those of you that don't know me, or at least my face, my name is Dr. Elizabeth Wier. For a short time I was in command of the SGC and for three wonderful years I was in command of this wonderful city. But as many of you know I was taking and transformed into a Replicator. I was one of nine that did not perish when Asuras was destroyed. Those of us that remained started on a path to ascension. After many trying weeks one among us decided it would be a bright idea to load our individual consciousnesses into sub space and move onto ascension from there. Six months ago while my mind floated in and out of sub space I latched onto the computer system of a Puddle Jumper. When the jumper returned to Atlantis, I jumped to the cities computer system. From there you all have read the reports as to what happened after. When Colonel Sheppard was sent to retrieve myself and the other Asurans he found me and one other. The other six are presumed destroyed. President Hayes has graciously allowed me and my people to go free after restoring this city to pristine condition. That task was completed this morning. The Asuran people now number at thirty-eight. You have probably seen or eveb have talked to one sense your stay here begain. My people are kind of hard to miss with their unusual hair styles."

"Do you mean to tell me that there are thirty-eight replicators moving freely around this city," The Chinese Premier demanded.

"No Mr. Premier there aren't. There are thirty-eight Asurans moving freely and co-habitating with the humans and other sentient beings on this base," Elizabeth said.

"I fail to see the difference," The Chinese Premier said.

"Allow me to explain," Elizabeth said, "A replicator has a primary directive to replicate itself over and over again till it can no longer find the resources to do so. An Asuran is a sentient being composed of millions of nanites that work together as a whole, with no directive to replicate, to achive a goal. Right now that goal is to sign a treaty with the leaders of Earth."

"Excuse me Dr. Wier but what will this treaty do and how does it pertain to the progression of Earth's fleet," The Taiwanese President asked as he raised his hand.

"Well Mr. President it will entitle officially recognize the Asuran people as a sovereign nation. In exchange as a show of our alliance the Asuran people will take over all ship building responsibilities for any nation that signs the treaty with us. Mind you that is just a brief overview. Full details will be disclosed to all nations that are interested at a later meeting," Elizabeth said.

"Were will your people be constructing these ships? In the current facilities already being used to construct ships? Who's tools will your people use? The tools of the government employees already building ships," The Chinese Premier asked with a flair of arrogance in his voice.

"Acctually Mr. Premier the Asuran people are currently looking for two suitable planets, ahome world in the Pegasus Galaxy and a colony here in the Milky Way. Both will have ship yards," Elizabeth said, "So to answer your questions, no my people won't be using the facilities currently in use to build ships and no my people won't be using the tools of government employees that are already building ships. If you don't want to Mr. Premier you don't have to sign the treaty with my people."

"What kind of ships will your people be building," The Brittish Prime Minister asked.

"As I said before all nations interested in signing the treaty will hear the full details at a later meeting," Elizabeth said.

"Will the Asuran government be participating further in the Atlantis Expidition," The Frech President asked.

"If we are invited to do so as a sovereign nation, we will. Although reguadless if we are asked to do so or not I can guarantee that any future major repair work or severe maintenance that Atlantis may need, the Asuran people are happy to provide," Elizabeth said.

"If asked will your people teach those already living and working in the city on how to repair and if need be rebuild the city," The Brazilian President asked.

"One of my peoples goals once we've established ourselves is to open a school that will teach anyone who wishes to learn the knowledge of the Ancients," Elizabeth said.

"I hate to cut this short but I believe we could as use a break," Hayes said as he stood and faced everyone, "As I understand it there are food and drinks set up out on the balcony," Hayes asked as he looked to Woolsey who nodded, "Then let's pick this up again in fifteen minutes."

Everyone stood and the conference room doors opened. Most exited the room, some went out onto the balcony, others merely stepped out of the conference room. Still in the conference Elizabeth, Jack, Hank and Hayes were talking.

"Some welcome," Jack said sarcastically.

"Well we expected resistence from the chinese," Hank said.

"I saw alot of faces light up when you offered to build ships for them," Hayes said.

"Well nothing is free but it will be nearlly ninety percent less expensive then the current cost," Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean," Hayes asked.

"Well sense my people will be busy building ships we won't have time to mine the resources we will need to build our own," Elizabeth said, "Say you bring my people a hundred thousand pounds of naquadah for ship production. I would charge you ten percent of that in construction cost."

"So ninety thousand pounds gets put into production and ten thousand is set aside for your own peoples use," Jack said.

"Exactly," Elizabeth said.

"I can live with that," Hayes said.

"I hope so Mr. President," Elizabeth said, "Because right now the US is the only nation with an off world mines."

"And the other nations buy naquadah and trinium from us," Hayes said, "When you get your ship yard up and running we'll begin deliveries of naquadah and other raw materials. We'll still sell to other nations so setting up a staging area for seperation of materials would be wise."

"I suspect that china will be sending the Sun Tzu and the Dragon out to scout for their own mines," Hank said.

"Everyone will see that after their first ship it will be cheaper to locate and mine their own materials," Hayes said. A man in black fatigues with a green crew cut came jogging into the room.

"Excuse me sirs. Dr. Wier may I have a minute of your time," The green haired man asked.

"Excuse me generals, Mr. President," Elizabeth said before stepping away with the green haired man. They stood silently facing each other for a minute then Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Stand by Commander," Elizabeth walked back over to Jack, Hank and Hayes, "Mr. President we need to have a private conversation with the Japanese and Taiwanese Presidents."

"Jack, Hank would you mind getting them for us," Hayes asked, "And Woolsey as well."

Out in the gate room, the stargate was active with an incoming wormhole. Jonas Quinn was waiting with his assistant Kianna Cyr and Woolsey just feet from the event horizon of the wormhole. A tall black gentleman in a blue suit and a woman in a pale yellow dress suit both carrying brown leather briefcases stepped through the gate.

"Ambassadors welcome to the city of Atlantis," Woolsey said in greeting.

"Thank you for having us," The man said.

"Mr. Woolsey this is the Terranian Ambassador Vin Eremal," Jonas said as he pointed to the man who shook hands with Woolsey, "And this is Ambassador Lucia Tarthus of the Andari Federation," Jonas motioned to the woman who shook hands with Woolsey.

"Excuse me but I need to steal Woolsey from you all," Jack said as he lightly tugged Woolsey's arm.

"There are refreshments avaliable up on the balcony," Woolsey said before following Jack up to the main stairs, "What's going on General?"

"Your wanted in the conference room," Jack said as th reached the landing. When they reached the conference room Hank, Hayes, Elizabeth, the Japanese and the Taiwanese presidents were waiting. The doors to the confrence room closed as Jack and Woolsey entered.

The Chinese Premier and Fa Jul were out on the balcony talking over a cup of tea.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Fa Jul said as he watched the conference room doors closed.

"Probably planning the downfall of the People's Republic," The Chinese Premier said.

"I doubt that sir," Fa Jul said.

"I do not. The Americans are a dishonorable people," The Chinese Premier said.

"If that were so then they would not have helped us recover the Sun Tzu or her crew," Fa Jul said.

"They are deceptive and cryptic in their means but I am sure they are trying to end the People's Republic," The Chinese Premier said as he walked away to talk to the Russian President.

In the conference room everyone had pulled chairs to sit in a circle.

"What's going on Elizabeth," Jack asked.

"Thus is Commander Franc Green, I'll let him explain," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you Dr. Weir," Franc said, "Ten minutes ago one of my team located what the database lists as a Potentia Generation Facility here on Earth."

"I'm sorry but what is a Potentia," The Taiwanese President asked.

"We know them better as Zero Point Modules," Elizabeth said.

"So why did you ask us here," The Japanese President asked as he motioned to himself and the Taiwanese President.

"The facility is of the coast of what is currently called Yonaguni Island, Japan," Franc said.

"So why am I here," The Taiwanese President asked.

"Taiwan is the closest allied country. Your military can provide support untill the Japanese Navy can be dispatched to the area if there is something there," Elizabeth said.

"With the cities sensors my team and I did a detailed scan of the area the database says it is at," Franc said.

"What did you find Commander," Hayes asked.

"A shielded area that's underwater. I had my team do an information search through this planets world wide web and we match the location to the Yonaguni Underwater Ruins," Franc said, "I had my team tune the sensors to look for spacific elements, trinuim, because the Ancients used it in their construction."

"I take it you found something," Woolsey said.

"There is deffinately an Ancient structure under the largest of the monuments. We located an air lock that a Gateship can dock with," Franc said.

"I'm sorry Gateship," The Japanese President asked.

"A Puddle Jumper," Woolsey said.

"With everyone's permission I can have my team ready to depart in under five minutes," Franc said.

"While I believe that you and your team are no doubt more then quallified to handle this task by yourselves I would like some of my people to go as well," Woolsey said.

"Mr. Woolsey if it is a matter of trust. . . .," Franc began.

"I assure you Commander it is not a matter of trust. I would trust anyone of you with my life when it comes to Ancient technology. It is in a spirit of cooperation that I would like a team of my people to go," Woolsey said.

"Who do you recomend Woolsey," Hayes asked.

"We can't send Sheppard and his team they are needed here for the meetings," Jack said.

"Major Even Lorne, Dr. Radek Zalenka, Lieutenant Laura Cadman and Dr. Miko Kusanagi should do," Elizabeth said.

"That's who I was thinking," Woolsey said.

"If it is alright with you I'd like to have this matter checked out immediately," Hayes said as he looked at the Japanese President.

"Ofcourse. If what I've read about Zero Point Modules is true then this can well be an invaluable find," The Japanese President said.

"Commander assemble your team in the Underwater Jumper Bay," Woolsey said before he tapped his ear piece, "Major Lorne."

"Yes Mr. Woolsey," Evan said over the radio.

"Assemble Lieutenant Cadman and Doctors Zalenka and Kusanagi for a feild science mission," Woolsey said.

"Where would you like us to meet you at for a briefing sir," Evan asked.

"In the Underwater Jumper Bay," Woolsey said, "Excuse me everyone I'll be back shortly."

Woolsey got up to leave and Commander Franc Green followed after him.

"If their search turns up something viable how quickly can the Taiwanes and Japanese Navys be mobilized," Hayes asked.

"If I make the call personally. Two hours," The Taiwanese President said.

"A day maybe two. That will get an entire battle group to work in conjunction with the Taiwanese Navy," The Japanese President said.

"Make the calls to put them on standby. Now hopefully they find something worth while," Hayes said. The Tiawanese and Japanese Presidents went to the control room.

In the control room of the Underwater Jumper Bay, Woolsey was talking with Fred Green who had copied the data on the facility to his laptop. Commander Franc Green and the rest of his team were prepping one of the three Jumpers.

"If you could send a copy of it to my computer before you leave. I'd like to have it on hand that way it can be shown to the allied nations when we resume our meeting if the need arises," Woolsey said.

"Certianly Mr. Woolsey," Fred Green said as he typed on his laptop.

"Mr. Woolsey what is so urgent," Radek said as he walked into the room dressed in full feild gear.

"Yeah I'd like to know that myself," Laura said as she and Evan walked in behind Radek.

"Where is Dr. Kusanagi," Woolsey asked.

"Right here. Forgive my tardiness," Miko said as she entered the room.

"So what's up," Even asked.

"Your team and Commander Green's team will be going to check out a possible ZPM Production Factory off the south east coast of Yonaguni Island, Japan. Major Lorne you and Commander Green will share command of the mission. If it is in anyway a viable find you are to report back immediately," Woolsey said.

"Yes sir," Evan said. Woolsey watched as the entered the waiting Jumper. The Bay filled with water and the outer door opened.

"Gateship Tweenty-two requestion permission for mission launch," Franc asked over the radio.

"You have a go," Woolsey said after tapping his ear piece. The Jumper lifted off the floor of the bay effortlessly as sped away into the ocean cloacking just after it exited the bay.

In the gate room Per'sus and Ba'al were emerging from an active wormhole and being greeted by Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"Supreme High Councilor it is an honor to see you again," Bra'tac said as he clasped arms with Per'sus as the stargate disengaged behind them.

"And an honor it is to see you Master Bra'tac," Per'sus said as they broke the embrace, "Master Teal'c an honor as well."

"Tec ma te Masters," Ba'al said as he bowed his head.

"You are looking well," Teal'c said.

"Thank you. I am," Ba'al said.

Out on the balcony Yat'yir was talking to Jonas over a cup of tea.

"Has your government decided on the Councils request," Yat'yir asked.

"No. Some feel that what the Jaffa High Council asks is too high a price. Others say it would seem fair if the roles were reversed," Jonas said.

"I control a large portion of the fleet and I may be able to add a Ha'tak if your government were to agree to the councils request of seventy-five cases of weapons grade naquadah," Yat'yir said, "Mind you it wouldn't be a perfect Ha'tak, but its hyperdrive works as does most of its other systems."

"What's wrong with it," Jonas asked.

"It has heavy structural damage in different areas but the sections open to space have been sealed off to allow it to enter hyperspace," Yat'yir said, "And with your peoples access to naquadah it would be easy to fix the damaged sections."

"I will contact my government," Jonas said as he set down his cup of tea. He entered the control room and saw Bra'tac and Per'sus coming up the steps flanked by Ba'al and Teal'c.

"Ambassador Quinn how are the three Tel'taks fairing," Per'sus asked.

"Sense they landed on Langara they haven't moved my people don't know how to operate them and my knowledge of ship systems is a little thin," Jonas said.

"Pehaps I could be of assistance in that department," Ba'al said.

"Pehaps," Jonas said, "Teal'c, Master Bra'tac may I have a word in private?"

"Is everything alright Jonas Quinn," Teal'c asked as the three stepped into Woolsey's empty office.

"I'm not sure," Jonas said, "I was just out on the balcony talking with Yat'yir about the current trade deal between our two peoples."

"Have they agreed to our asking price," Bra'tac asked.

"Not yet but Yat'yir offered a fixer upper of a Ha'tak to see if that can speed the process along," Jonas said.

"If it is from his portion of the fleet the he can do so," Bra'tac said.

"This may expedite the talks and you may have an answer soon. Will my government need to pay Yat'yir separately," Jonas asked.

"I will talk to Yat'yir about that in the mean time contact your government and see what they say," Bra'tac said as he placed a hand on Jonas's shoulder and squezzed. Bra'tac then left Woolsey's office and headed out to the Control Room Balcony.

"Jonas Quinn, are you hesitant to trust Yat'yir," Teal'c asked.

"Is it that obvious Teal'c," Jonas asked.

"If you can not find it in yourself to trust Yat'yir then trust Master Bra'tac. He is one of the wisest men I have had the privilege to know," Teal'c said, "He will not lead you astray my friend."

"Thanks Teal'c," Jonas said as he clasped Teal'c's arm.

"You are most welcome Jonas Quinn," Teal'c said. The exited Woolsey's office and had Chuck dial Langara.

Out on the balcony Bra'tac had found Yat'yir enjoying the view.

"May I join you brother," Bra'tac asked.

"You are always welcome to join me brother," Yat'yir said after looking over his shoulder. Bra'tac came and stood beside him.

"Jonas Quinn told me about your offer," Bra'tac said.

"You do not approve," Yat'yir asked.

"No I approve, but I wish you had consulted me before you offered it," Bra'tac said.

"It is one that came from Lord Yu's fleet. It flys, it fights, its hyperdrive is in working order. We do not have the resources to fix the major damage it has suffered over the years . We do not even have the resources to fix minor damage to the best of our fleet. They do. If we offer this one and they agree then in the future they may want to trade for another. That is naquadah we desperately need to have to fix the best ships of our fleet should they sustain damage," Yat'yir said calmly.

"You sound like you fear for our people brother," Bra'tac said.

"I do. In the past two years we have lost almost all of our naquadah mines to the Lucian Alliance," Yat'yir said, "They are prepairing for war. So must we."

"Jonas Quinn asked if you need to be paid seperately from the council," Bra'tac said.

"No. The naquadah is needed by all. As well as many other things. Perhaps it is time that we accept the help of the Tau'ri," Yat'yir said.

"We will discuss it during the meeting. You have grown much brother," Bra'tac said as he turned and placed his hand on Yat'yir's shoulder, "I am proud of you."

"Excuse me Master Bra'tac but your requested in the control room," Chuck said as he walked over to them.

"We may have our answer," Bra'tac said before squezzing Yat'yir's shoulder as he turned to leave. In the control room Teal'c and Jonas were looking down over the gate room and the blue light that danced from the gate's event horizon.

"Master Bra'tac I have news," Jonas said.

"Yes," Bra'tac said.

"They have agreed to the terms with the exception that the naquadah delivery be on neutral ground," Jonas said.

"Perhaps Mr. Woolsey wouldn't mind if we did the exchange here," Bra'tac said.

"We will see," Teal'c said as he walk away, "Mr. Woolsey may I have a moment of your time."

"Teal'c what can I do for you," Woolsey said as he came up the steps to the landing were Teal'c meet him.

"You are aware of the trade negotiations between Langara and the Jaffa Council," Teal'c asked. Jonas and Bra'tac walked up behind Teal'c to listen.

"I am," Woolsey said.

"The Langarans have finally agreed and have asked to deliver the naquadah on neutral ground," Teal'c begain.

"And you would like to use Atlantis's gate room," Woolsey said.

"It is neutral ground. As well, one of, if not the safest place to travel," Teal'c said.

"Major Jordan," Woolsey said after tapping his ear peice.

"Yes Mr. Woolsey," Major Jordan reponded.

"Teal'c needs you assistance in the gate room," Woolsey said.

"On my way sir," Major Jordan said.

"Take your time," Woolsey asked.

"Thank you," Teal'c said as he bowed his head.

"Jonas Quinn I believe you should have your people ready the naquadah for transport," Teal'c said as he turned around.

"Oh right," Jonas said as turned and headed back into the control room, "Hey Chuck. I need to send. . ."

"I must coordanate the security teams," Teal'c said before decending the gate room stairs.

"I will go get Yat'yir," Bra'tac said before venturing back out on to the balcony.

Major Jordan and Teal'c arranged the security teams in a three sided box with the stargate making up the fourth side. Jonas had the Andari Federation Ambassador Lucia Trathus and the Terranian Ambassador Vin Eremal join them in the control room.

"As you know Kelwona has purchased three Tel'taks from the Tok'ra to use to defend Langara in the Langaran Joint Defense Force," Jonas said.

"Yes," Vin said.

"As of right now I'm informing you that the Langaran Fleet has grown," Jons said.

"Whay do you mean," Lucia asked. The stargate activated in the gate room below.

"Incoming wormhole, Langaran IDC, lowering the shield," Chuck said.

"Kelwona has just purchased, from the Jaffa High Council, sixty Death Gliders, three Al'kesh and a Ha'tak mothership," Jonas said as three pairs of men push carts stacked with wooden crates through the gate and into the gate room. The gate shut down as the teams turned the carts around to face the gate.

"How many crates of Naquadah is that," Vin asked as he looked out over the carts in the gate room.

"Seventy-five," Jonas said.

"I assume Kelwona will retain ownerships of the crafts while Terranian and Andari military members risk their lives defending all of Langara," Lucia said.

"Actually Colonel Ellis, Commander of the Apollo who has guarded over our planet has volunteered his crew to teach military members from all three nations on how to man these space crafts properly," Jonas said, "Councilman Ba'al of the Tok'ra has volunteered his time as well."

"I know a young Commander in the Free Jaffa Fleet who has been impatient in his wait for an asignment," Bra'tac said, "I may be able to persuade him to volunteer for a year long mission to train and test your pilots in simulated battle situations."

"Do you trust this Commander," Jonas asked before Vin or Lucia could.

"He has saved my life a number of time in battle and the life of his father," Bra'tac said as he placed his hand on Teal'c's shoulder.

"I'll talk to my government but I see no reason why we can't work something out," Jonas said as he realized who Bra'tac ment.

"Well let us contact the fleet and you shall have your ships," Yat'yir said.

"How long will it take for all the ships to get to Langara," Vin asked.

"A day, two at most," Yat'yir said, "The Ha'tak will leave my home planet and stop at Chulak where it will pick up the three Al'kesh and sixty Death Gliders. Then it will depart for Langara."

"Where would you like the naquadah to be sent," Jonas asked.

"The Commander I mentioned and his team should be dialing in shortly," Bra'tac said. The gate began to light up. Chuck raised the gate shield right before the wormhole established itself.

"Who is it Chuck," Woolsey asked.

"Recieving IDC, Its Rya'c's personal IDC," Chuck said as he lowered the gate shield. Rya'c stepped through the gate flanked by six other Jaffa. The whole group moved down to the gate room to greet the guests.

"Tek ma te father," Rya'c said as he and Teal'c clasped arms. The wormhole disengaged behind them.

"It is good to see you my son," Teal'c said.

"Rya'c relay my orders to Commander Aron," Bra'tac said as he pulled a small scroll from his rob and handed it to Rya'c.

"Yes Master," Rya'c said with a bow.

"Is the rest of your unit waiting to escort the naquadah," Bra'tac asked.

"Yes Master," Rya'c said.

"Good. Make sure that all of it goes straight to the main storage are," Bra'tac said. Woolsey nodded to Chuck who was listening to the conversation from the control room balcony. The gate shield went up and Chuck began dialing Chulak.

"Yes master," Rya'c said. Then he turned his head to the side looking back at his men, "Jaffa cree!"

The six Jaffa ran to the carts and readied themselves to push them through the gate. The wormhole formed behind the gate shield and then the shield was lowered.

"Jaffa cree," Rya'c said and the three teams began pushing the crates through the gate.

"It was good to see you again father," Rya'c said as he extended his arm toward Teal'c. Teal'c instead pulled him into a hug.

"Yes it was my son," Teal'c said befor releasing the embrace.

"Goodbye everyone," Rya'c said before turning and walking through the gate. The gate disengaged and the shield went up again. Chuck begain to dial Langara. The gate established a wormhole and the shield was lowered and the six Kelwonan men walked through. The gate disengaged after the last man was through.

"Mr. Woolsey, Teal'c they are ready to resume the first meeting," Chuck said.

"Any word from the away team yet," Woolsey asked as he climed the main stairs. The rest of the group followed. Everyone but Teal'c went out onto the balcony. Teal'c went into the conference room.

"No sir," Chuck said.

"Come get me the moment they report in," Woolsey said before entering the conference room and the doors closed behind him.

In the conference room everyone had taken their seats again and Hayes was waiting by the podium. Woolsey walked over to him and quietly informed him that the team had not reported in yet. Woolsey then took his seat.

"Now there is one last matter to discuss," Hayes said, "As you all know if it were not for Atlantis showing up to defeat the ZPM powered Hive we may not be alive. The city was only able to get here on time with a full compliment of three ZPMs. The Wraith that Colonel Sheppard has named Todd allowed the expidition to use two ZPMs he posesed to get the city here on time. As you are all well aware of the IOA delegation has ruled we return the borrowed ZPMs. So we have," Everyone looked a little shocked with the exception of Woolsey, Jack, John and Rodney, "We have also helped him recover the ZPM that powered the Hive ship."

"Are you insane," The Chinese Premier yelled.

"Sense the he has revealed that he has a total of twenty," Hayes said without acknowledging the Chinese Premier's out burst, "The US has entered into an agreement with Commander Todd. In exchange for all the information in the memory banks of all his Hives and Cruisers we gave him a copy of the Tretonin formula to use in conjunction with the gene therapy to turn them from Wraith into Hybrids. He also gave us, as a show of good faith, a program that can track the unique energy signature of a ZPM. It is currently being used to help find the ZPM that powered the now destroyed Ancient Weapons Chair at Area Fifty-one. He has sense renamed his people. The Cutaran people have entered a trade agreement with the US. In exchange for a modified Prometheus-class Battle Criuser they will give us a ZPM. They have paid for the first five in advance," Everyone who hadn't known about the trade agreement had a look of shock on their face.

"What are the plans for the ZPMs," The French President asked.

"The two that he loaned to the Atlantis Expidition will remain with the city along with the one the previously had. The other three will remain on reserve for use here in Atlantis or in the fleet," Hayes said.

"What will happen to the one from Area Fifty-one," The South Korean President asked.

"It will be put in the reserve pool as well," Hayes said, "But ladies and gentelmen the seven ZPMs we now poses will pale in comparison to what may be laying in wait here on Earth. Commander Franc Green, one of Dr. Weir's team leaders has taken his team and a team lead by Major Evan Lorne to investigate what this citiy's database lists as a Potentia Generation Facility," Rodney's face lit up at that, "A Potentia is better known by us as a Zero Point Module. If this is a viable find then we may be well on our way to victory in all our current battles."

The Jumper was slicing through the waters of the Pacific Ocean beautifully. Not being detected by the ships they darted under due to the cloack, they were making great time compaired to conventional travel. Franc and Even were in the pilot and copilot seats respectivelly. Sitting behind Franc was Mear and Radek was behind Evan. Laura, Miko, Fred and Fran were sitting in the back talking quietly.

"So what besides a Jumper can you fly," Even asked.

"I can pilot any craft of Ancient design and have also taken the liberty to familiarize myself with the Three o' two fighter interceptor and its hyperspace variant as well as the control systems of the Deadalus-class starships," Fanc said.

"I'm inpressed. Maybe when we get back I'll take you up in a three o' two and see how you do," Evan said.

"I would like that," Franc said.

"So is your whole team capable of flying all Ancient ships," Evan asked.

"Yes," Franc said as he maneuvered the Jumper to dodge a pod of whales.

"The ruins are five thousand meters ahead," Fred said from the back of the Jumper.

"Really? Major could you," Radek asked as he motioned to the controls in front of Evan.

"Yeah Doc," Evan said as he pulled up the Jumper's HUD. It depicted the floor of the ocean ahead of them in blue lines. There were several ruins ahead of them. The HUD isolated the largets of the ruins. There were two outlines. A set of gold lines showing the inner structure and a set of blue showing the rock formation around it. In the blue lines of the rock there was a circle a liitle bigger then a Jumper going all the way to the airlock of the main structure. Franc maneuvered the Jumper to face the spot the HUD indicated. All they saw was rock where the opening was supposed to be.

"Got any ideas people," Evan asked.

"It could be a hologram," Radek said.

"I'll slowly brings us in closer," Franc said. He piloted the Jumper straight forward towards the hole at a snails pace. They inched closer to the hole, the Jumper jolted to a stop as it hit solid rock.

"That didn't work," Laura said.

"Turn us around and try backing up," Fran said.

"Why not," Evan said as Franc looked at him. Franc spun the Jumper around and backed it up to where the hole should be. As he inched the Jumper slowly back there was no jolting stop. Keeping his pace he slowly slid the jumper into the hole. As the backed up further the saw that the hole was open and watched as two pieces of rock slid from either side of the hole to close them in as Franc backed the Jumper into the airlock.

"Maybe it is programed to open only when someone backs a Jumper in," Radek said.

"It is Doctor," Fred said. He was stairing at the rear hatch of the Jumper with a blank look.

"How do you," Radek said as he realized, "You got into the facility's computer system already."

"Yes. Life support and power are both fine. You can open the door," Fred said as he looked at everyone. Radek was first to the back of the Jumper and was about to press the door release but Laura stopped him.

"Hold on Doctor. You know military clears all sites before science teams go in," Laura said as she pulled a P90 from the overhead rack.

"There is no need Lieutenant," Fran said as she pulled an Ancient Life Signs Detector from a pouch on her waist and showed it to Laura. There were four gold dots and blue dots, "There are no life signs other then our own."

"Wait I thought those don't show repli," Laura started as Evan shot her a correct yourself look, "I mean Asurans?"

"Its a modified program tha Fran Pink and I wrote. It tracks the keron pathways of our brains," Fran said before putting the detector away and looked at Radek, "Go ahead doctor."

"Before you do doc, does everyone atleast have a side arm," Evan asked, "I have mine."

"Yes," Radek said.

"Yeah," Luara said as she put the P90 back in the overhead rack.

"Yes Major," Miko said.

"We don't carry any," Franc said.

"That's your call for your team but I'd rather my team have it and not need it then to need it and not have it," Evan said.

"I have a Portable Medical Scanner and a field kit just incase," Mear said as she tapped the strap of a small bag she carried.

"Ok. Go ahead Doc," Evan said.

Radek tapped the rear hatch button and it opened to a set of doors. To the side of the airlock was a palm scanner protruding from the wall.

"Doc any idea what this is," Evan asked.

"It looks identical to Atlantis's lockout device," Radek said.

"May I Major," Franc asked.

"Go ahead Commander," Evan said. Franc touched his hand to the pad and the doors slid apart to reviel a darkened room with emergency lighting. Everyon pulled out flashlight. The lights revieled a room that seemed to be the control room. There were a half dozen consoles and a Transporter door on the other side of the room.

"Commander would you mind having your team bring basic systems online," Evan said.

"Sure Major," Franc said and nodded to Fred and Fran. They moved forward to the center console along the left side of the oval shapped room. As they touched the console the screen on the wall behind the console came to life and the lights in the room kicked on.

"As I said life support and power supply are both fine," Fred said as everyone put away thier flashlights5, "And the Transporter is functioning. It will take us down to the facility."

"Which terminal is Communications," Evan asked.

"This one Major," Fran said, "Would you like me to initiate it?"

"Please," Evan said, "Ok in the mean time Miko you stay here with Fran. The rest of us will search the facility."

"If you like Doctor I can assist you in connecting you computer to the main control console," Fran said as Miko pulled her laptop out of her bag.

"Thank you," Miko said as she handed it to Fran and they stepped over to the console Fred was at. Mear and Laura entered the transporter. There was only one dot to press. Laura pressed it and the doors closed then opened a moment later to reviel an empty transporter. Fred and Radek followed suit. Evan and Franc followed last.

When the transporter door opened Evan looked out over a ten rows of conveyor belt. At the close end of the ten conveyors was another the ran from the first conveyor on their right all the way into a square hole in the wall to their left. There were several bridges over the horizontal conveyor in front of them. The allowed for access in between the ten lines. A large, Ancient-looking machine that streched floor to ceiling sat at the far end of each as the ceiling lights turned on. On the far side of the left most line were what looked like a couple metal picnic tables. The facility was easily the size of a football field and maybe fifty feet tall. Looking around them along the walls were a couple large wheeled tubs with labels written in Ancient. Some were labeled:_** Reusable, **_others:_** Broken**_. In the closer right corner was a room that looked like an office. In the closer left corner was a stair case that led up to a catwalk that circled and criss cross the room at midpoint up the wall. At the far end up on the catwalk their looked to be work sations.

"Alright lets split in teams," Evan said, "Cadman, you and Mear check out that office. Doc, you and Fred go look at those work stations up on the catwalks. Franc and I will look arond and see if we can't find any ZPMs. Keep in radio contact."

"Yes sir," Laura said.

"Don't touch anything untill we are sure that there are not any unforeseen security messures in place," Franc said. The three teams split up and started searching their areas. Radek and Fred climbed the stairs to the catwalks above. Laura and Mear investigated the office. Evan and Franc stood there for a minute.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing Major," Franc asked.

"Anywhere a ZPM could be stored," Evan said as he looked around.

"The most prudent thing to do would be to seach the facility's database. It would minimize any chance of anyone sustaining an injury," Franc said.

"Well that may be but I still like to do an old fashioned naked eye search," Evan said, "Besides I'm sure Miko and Fran are already doing that."

Up in the control room Miko and Fran were looking over the computer logs.

"Fran am I reading this correctly," Miko asked as she pointed to a passage in Ancient on her laptop screen.

"What translation did you get Doctor," Fran asked as she looked at Miko's laptop

"This facilities storage container is full and that's why automated production was halted my the computer," Miko said.

"Then yes you are," Fran said.

"Can we pull up a schematic of the facility," Miko asked but before Fran could answer, a golden glow appeared behind them. As they turned around they saw a three dimensional holographic display of the facility. The different rooms on the display were labeled in Ancient. Throghout the display were four white dots, one in the area marked: _**Control**_, three were spread out through a large are labeled:_** Assembly**_. Off the Assembly room there was a room half its height and a third its length and depth. It was labeled:_** Vault**_. A room beside the vuault was labeled: _**Recharger**_. In one corner of the Assembly area was a room labeled:_** Infirmary**_, and a small hallway led from the Infirmary to a slightly bigger room labeled:_** Dorms**_.

"Major Lorne come in," Miko said after tapping her ear piece.

"Go ahead Miko," Evan said over the radio.

"Fran and I found a few things you should see," Miko said

"Alright. All teams meet back in the control room," Evan said. Laura and Mear were the first team back. Evan and Franc arriaved shortly after. Radek and Fred were las to show up. Everyone stared at the glowing holographic display.

"Is this what you wanted to show us," Evan asked.

"One of them. We also found this," Miko said as she picked up her laptop and showed them the log entry.

"What is it," Laura asked.

"It's the final log entry by the automated system. It says that production was stopped because this facility's storage container is full," Miko said.

"I'm guessing that this room here is the storage area," Evan said as he pointed to the room labeled Vault.

"That would be an acurate assumption Major," Fran said, "If you wish to see its contents we can open it from here."

"Thanks. Wait till we get down there," Evan said. They piled in the transporter three at a time leaving Miko and Fran in the control room. They watched on the holographic display as the team walked over to where the vualt door should be.

Down on the factory floor they all looked at a wall section of wall were the vualt door should be.

"Ok guys. Is it just me or can you guys not see anything that looks like a door," Evan said as he looked at the wall.

"One second Major," Fran said over the radio. Just then two large sections of wall opened up towards them. They stepped back as the doors opened to reveal rows of ZPMs going up all three inner walls of the vualt. The conveyor that feed through the wall circled the room and on their left a lift moved the ZPMs up to the next shelf. The conveyors switched directions and circled back around the room to another lift that took ZPMs up to the next conveying shelf. The conveying shelves alternaterd like this all the way up the walls. In the middle of the room were what looked likr two raised platforms with pedestals on them.

"How many do you think there are," Radek asked.

"I wonder what these are," Laura said as she looked at the two circular platforms in the middle of the room. A square pedestal stood waist high in the center of each with an Ancient palm scanner on top of it. Half way up three sides of the pedestals were cylinder shaped baskets.

"Logs indicated that the vault is full," Miko said over the radio.

"Twenty-five along each shelve and twenty conveying shelves high puts the grand total at five hundred," Fran said over the radio.

"Holly Shit," Radek said.

"Miko go ahead and call this in. I have a feeling that alot of people are going to want to see this," Evan said, "Tell them its viable."


	19. Chapter 19 Dance Of Politics

Everyone was in awe at what American President Henry Hayes had just told them. The possibility that a ZPM production facility could be located on Earth this whole time and they not know it was astonishing. They all sat dumbfounded for a while.

"There is a bigger topic I wish to lay out here today," Hayes said.

"No disrespect sir but I can't imagine any bigger of a bomb shell then the one you just dropped," Colonel John Sheppard said.

"I must agree with the Colonel," The Canadian Prime Minister said, "What could be bigger?"

"I am starting the last two years of my term in office. Shortly before I leave office I plan to disclose everything about the Stargate and what we have learned sense opening it," Hayes said.

A few jaws dropped open in shock. They could not believe their ears. Dr. Rodney Mckay looked dumbfounded as did Dr. Daniel Jackson. A lot of people kept thinking they herd Hayes wrong. Atlantis Senior Control Room Technician Chuck Campbell rushed into the conference room amidst the silence.

"What is it son," General Hank Landry asked.

"Major Lorne and Commander Green have reported in," Chuck said, "They said its viable."

"Did they say anything else," Atlantis Base Commander Richard Woolsey asked.

"No sir. They are awaiting your orders," Chuck said.

"Tell them to sit tight and wait for contact from some seafaring friends," Hayes said before nodding to the Japanese and Taiwanese Presidents. Both got up and left the room. They headed for the control room followed by Chuck.

In the control room of the Ancient ZPM Factory they listened to their orders.

"Thanks Chuck," Major Evan Lorne said before closing the channel.

"So what do we do know," Dr. Radek Zelanka asked.

"If its alright with you sir, I'd like to go lay down. I didn't sleep very well last night," Lieutenant Luara Cadman said.

"If you don't mind Lieutenant I'd like to keep an eye on you just incase you become ill," Mear Green said.

"That's fine," Luara said.

"I'll take her down to the infirmary," Mear said.

"Understood," Commander Franc Green said. Evan nodded in approval. Mear and Luara walked into the transporter and the doors closed behind them.

"Anyone have a chess set or a deck of playing cards," Radek asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Hey doc any chance you can go through the data base here and put together a brief overview of this place," Evan asked.

"Sure," Radek said, "What all you want in it?"

"The usual. When it was built, came online, how it works, why and when it went offline," Evan said.

"No problem," Radek said as he approached the main console.

"Allow me to help doctor," Fran said.

"Thank you," Radek said.

The next couple hours passed slowly then there was a blip on the base's sensors.

"Doc what is that," Evan asked.

"I'm not sure," Radek said.

"Its a naval ship," Dr. Miko Kusanagi said as she replace the three dimensional holographic display of the base with a holographic screen. On the screen was a naval destroyer.

"Thats a Kidd-class Destroyer," Evan said.

"How do you know," Radek asked.

"My cousin served on one a few years back. They were only four made. The US Navy decommissioned and sold to Taiwan," Evan said.

"This is Captain Xin of the ROCS Tso Ying calling Major Evan Lorne of the United States Air Force, come in," A male voice with a faint chinese accent said.

"Chuck said to expect some seafaring friends," Evan said.

"I think you should answer him," Radek said.

"Open a channel," Evan said to Miko who nodded back, "Captain Xin this is Major Lorne authentication code Alpha Echo Zero Zero Five."

"Authenticated Major. My president sends his congratulations on a job well done," Xin said.

"Fair winds and following seas Captain," Evan said.

"Thank you Major," Xin said, "Tso Ying out."

"Open a channel to Atlantis," Evan said to Miko who nodded to him again, "Atlantis this is Major Lorne. Kidd-class destroyer ROCS Tso Ying has made contact. We are still on site awaiting further instructions."

"Major Lorne, its Richard Woolsey. Power down the facility and return to base. Well finish exploring it after the meetings. A full debriefing when you return," Woolsey said over the radio.

"Understood," Evan said. Miko closed the channel and powered the console down.

"Mear and Lieutenant Cadman are on their way up," Franc said.

"Thank you. Doc did you and Fran," Evan started.

"Finish the briefing? Yes and its very thorough but surprisingly brief," Radek said. Mear and Laura emerged from the transporter booth.

"Ready to go home people," Evan asked as he looked around everyone nodded, "Into the jumper."

Fran powered down the main console and everything went offline as emergency lights switched on. Everyone boarded the Jumper. Fred closed the inner door of the airlock then took a seat in the back of the Jumper. The rear hatch closed and Franc slowly inched the Jumper forward. The shaft's lid slowly slid apart to allow them to leave. Franc accelerated the Jumper to a blinding speed as Evan activated the cloak.

In the confernce room of Atlantis the delegates of Earth were talking amongst themselves.

"Excuse me Dr. Weir may I have a moment of your time," The Taiwanese President asked.

"Of course Mr. President what can I do for you," Dr. Elizabeth Weir said.

"I am very interested in signing the treaty you proposed. Of course I would need to read the document in its entirety before signing it," The Taiwanese President said.

"Of course," Elizabeth said, "Well I haven't set a date for the meeting yet but it is good to know that the Republic of China is interested in becoming an ally of the Asuran People."

"As are the United States," Hayes said as he joined them, "Forgive me but I couldn't help to overhear your conversation."

"That's alright," Elizabeth said.

"I do not mind," The Taiwanese President said, "Does that mean the United States will be signing the proposed treaty?"

"Yes," Hayes said.

"As will Russia," The Russian President said, "I have already thought of the first four names to be given to Russian ships," The Russian President pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Elizabeth. She unfolded it to see the names:

**_Sergei Evanov_**

**_Boris Zukhov_**

**_Alexi Vaselov_**

**_Abram Chekov_**

"Their families will be honored by this," Elizabeth said.

"I still have two other names in mind but I am decided on these four already," The Russian President said.

"Well I will hang on to this for now," Elizabeth said as she folded the piece of paper back up and stuck it in her pocket.

"I must begin thinking of ship names," The Taiwanese President said.

"They are on their back," Woolsey said as he walked into the conference room and over to the group.

"Good. Well let's get on with the meetings. Sheppard and his team don't have to be here for the Milky Way Conference have them handle the debrief," Hayes said.

"I don't believe I'll be needed either," Elizabeth said, "If you gentlemen will excuse me. I must check on the progress of my other teams."

"Colonel I'd like you to handle the debrief of Major Lorne and his team," Woolsey said as John passed him, "Use my office."

"Yes sir," John said. Ronon tried to hide a laugh, "What are you laughing at Chewy your helping."

"Hahaha," Rodney said as he followed them out of the conference room.

"You too Rodney," John said as they all stopped on the landing at the top of the gate room stairs.

"I must go check on Torren," Teyla said.

"Alright," John said as Teyla descended the stairs.

"What is that," Ronon said as he looked out on the balcony.

"What is what," Rodney asked.

"That brown alien walking around out on the balcony," Ronon said.

"That's Warrick Fin he's Serrakin. They live on the planet Hebridan with a human population they freed from Goa'uld oppression a few hundred years ago," Rodney said.

"Oh yeah I her Sam talk about them once," John said, "Apparently their space ships run on liquid nitrogen."

"Yeah. They gave us an Ion Drive a few years back in exchange for us helping them find a stargate," Rodney said, "Its under study at Area Fifty-one well was under study."

"How's that clean up going any way," John asked as Elizabeth joined them.

"What clean up," Elizabeth asked.

"Area Fifty-one," Rodney said as they crossed through the control room and entered Woolsey's office, "The Ancient Control Chair was moved to Area Fifty-one from Antarctica because it was in direct violation of the Antarctic Nonproliferation Act. When a ZPM powered Hive ship made it to Earth with for coordinates it received from a subspace burst that broke over multiple realities. That burst also warned of the Ancient weapons platform which in the reality the message was sent from had also been moved to Area Fifty-one. A wave of kamikaze Darts smashed into the base. We're still in the process of clearing the site and locating the ZPM that was powering the Ancient Chair. On the bright side with the new tracking program Todd gave us we should be able to find it much sooner."

"That's why for the time being Atlantis is staying on Earth," Sheppard said as he sat in one of the plush cream colored chairs with its back to the gate room. Ronon leaned against the doorframe.

"What about the peoples of Pegasus," Elizabeth said as she and Rodney leaned against Woolsey's desk. No one answered her, "What would get the IOA to let Atlantis go back to Pegasus?"

"Short of a new Ancient Weapons Platform," Rodney said, "Nothing."

"Yeah," Sheppard said.

In the conference room the delegates from Earth and throughout the Milky Way were taking their seats. Hayes took the podium as the conference room doors closed.

"Thank you all for coming. I know some of you have traveled a long way to be here. Some more so than others. For those of you I who do not know who I am allow ne to introduce myself. I am President Henry Hayes of the United States of America. One of many nations here on Earth. You have all been invited to help asses the state of affairs in the Milky Way Galaxy and decide what action should be taken against the Lucian Alliance," Hayes said, "Earth would like to inform everyone that our fleet is growing. In three months' time three ships will join the five that defend our planet and aid our allies. Next Ambassador Jonas Quinn of Langara would like to address everyone."

Jonas stood and approached the podium, shook hands with Hayes who took a seat beside General Jack O'Neill.

"Thank you Mr. Hayes for having myself and the other representatives of Langara here. Langara is nearly done rebuilding after the Ori occupation of Langara. Since then the Lucian Alliance has been a constant problem for us. Knowing that they would eventually come and force us to cooperate with them Langara has taken proactive measures to ensure we remain free from Alliance influence," Jonas said, "Kewlona, the country I represent, has the largest mines of Naquadah and Naquadria on our planet. We have just purchased a small fleet from the Free Jaffa Nation and Tok'ra. Langara will pledge any assets needed to help rid this galaxy of the Lucian Alliance. I will take any questions that anyone has."

"Ambassador Quinn, how many hyperspace capable ships are in your planets fleet," The Chinese Premier asked.

"Seven," Jonas said.

"What kind are they," The Chinese Premier asked.

"Three are Tel'tak, three are Al'kesh and one is a Ha'tak," Jonas said.

"I see," The Chinese Premier said.

"What are you getting at Mr. President," Jonas asked with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I am not getting at anything Mr. Ambassador," The Chinese Premier said with a mocking expression of innocents on his face.

"Does anyone else have any questions," Jonas asked. The Chinese Premier had a twisted little smile on his face.

"Yes Mr. Ambassador," Hayes said, "I understand most of your planet is almost completely inexperienced in flight let alone space travel."

"That's correct," Jonas said.

"Who will be training the people that will be manning Langara's new fleet," Hayes asked.

"Colonel Ellis, commanding officer of the Apollo has graciously volunteered the time of his flight crew and engineering teams to teach Lagara to not only operate but also repair our fleet. Also Councilman Ba'al, of the Tok'ra High Council, has volunteered his time and Master Bra'tac, of the Jaffa High Council, has offered a years training service of one of his finest young commanders," Jonas said as he glanced at the Chinese President who had a shocked expression on his face.

"So your pilots should be some of the best in the galaxy after they complete their training," Hayes asked.

"Theoretically yes," Jonas said glancing at the Chinese Premier who now had an angry expression on his face.

"Any other questions," Jonas asked but no one answered, "Well thank you for your time."

Jonas returned to his seat as Hayes took to the podium and spoke, "Next Supreme High Councilor Per'sus of the Tok'ra High Council would like to address everyone."

Per'sus stood and walked over to the podium. Hayes returned to his seat.

"It is an honor to have been asked to participate in this meeting. As a many governments here may know the Tok'ra have improved the Sarcophagus Technology that the Goa'uld used for countless generations. Many of our council members have offered them in exchange for naquadah and many of the governments here have declined. The Tok'ra have begun opening medical clinics on several worlds. Each will one day have an improved sarcophagus to revive those who has died way before their time. The ones that are open now have Tok'ra who will use healing devices to treat any afflicts any patient that walks through the door. They are free of charge and open to anyone. One of our clinics treated a Lucian Alliance Lieutenant who informed us that the Alliance is divided. A large faction follows a man named Kefflin. Another smaller faction follows an unknown man. The two factions are constantly at each other's throats," Per'sus said.

"Why is that," General Jack O'Neill asked.

"The larger faction practices are what we've come to expect from the Lucian Alliance. Growing and selling Kasa, intimidation, ship stealing just to name a few," Per'sus said, "Whereas the smaller faction operates more like a government trying to establish itself. They've stopped growing Kasa in lieu of more practical crops native to the worlds it controls. This small faction almost never trades outside the planets it controls. They have almost everything they need. Crops, livestock, naquadah mines, a small ship building facility, even a judicial body and prison. When they have to trade for things they can't make on their own, like medicines, they never go to the same planet twice. The use ships to go between planets that do not have gates."

"Have the Tok'ra had any contact with or gotten an agent into this faction," Hank asked.

"I am afraid not," Per'sus said.

"Are your agents not competent enough to infiltrate this faction," The Chinese Premier asked.

"On the contrary. This faction is very selective about who they bring in. They choose good, honest men and women to join them," Per'sus said.

"So why haven't tried recruiting here on Earth," The Chinese Premier asked.

"They find Earth to primitive in means of everyday technology," Per'sus said.

"What do you mean primitive," The British Prime Minister asked.

"In terms of every day technology," Per'sus said, "The Lucian Alliance is well versed in using and building Goa'uld technology because most of them were doing that as slaves. They grew up with the knowledge of the stargate network and hyper space travel. Were as most people on your fair planet believe that they are the only intelligent life known to exist."

"Thank you for clarifying that," The British Prime Minister said.

"But we have people who have knowledge in such areas. Why have they not been approached," The Russian President asked.

"Because most of the people on Earth with that knowledge are already in or working with the Stargate Program or the fleet," Hank said.

In Woolsey's office Evan, Franc, Miko, Mear, Laura, Fran, Radek and Fred had just arrived.

"I had Dr. Zelanka whip up a report," Evan said.

"Doc," John said.

"Oh right," Radek said as he plugged a cord from his computer into a plasma screen hanging on the wall. A rotating display of the base took up the right half of the screen, "The facility was built roughly fifteen million years ago. The data base here on Atlantis says the city left ten million years ago," Radek said as different areas of the base were highlighted with explanations appeared on the left side of the screen, "Logs indicate that the vault was emptied of its contents before the Ancients left for Pegasus."

"Does it say how many were taken," Rodney asked.

"No there was no reference to that however I did find this very interesting," Radek said as he pulled up a paragraph.

"What is it," Ronon asked.

"It's a compilation of the last three log entries. The first is when the Ancients shut the facility down ten million years ago. The second is when the facility was reactivated for automated production roughly ten thousand years ago," Radek said.

"You said that this was composed of thee log entries," Elizabeth said.

"Ah yes. The final log entry. When the plant stopped automated production. Roughly a hundred years after it was activated," Radek said.

"How many ZPMs did you find in the storage area," Rodney asked. Radek pulled up a detailed display of the vault.

"There are twenty-five ZPMs on each conveying shelf, twenty conveying shelves cover three of four inner walls, for a grand total of five hundred ZPMs," Radek said. John and Ronon had a look of shock on their faces. Rodney was smiling and muttering to himself at the same time. Elizabeth just had a little smile on her face.

"That is not the most interesting part," Radek said.

"I don't know about you Doc but five hundred ZPMs is pretty damn interesting," John said.

"Well we found this in the facility's data base," Radek said as he pulled up what looked like the Ancient's version of an flat top stove built into a counter, "Well Fran found it actually," Fran pretended to blush and smiled.

"Looks like a flat top stove," John said.

"Well it's not," Radek said, "Its a. . . ."

"A charger plate," Rodney said.

"Well that's not the name data base listed but yes that is the best way to describe it," Radek said.

"I've seen one before. I toured Destiny about a year and a half ago and the modified one to charge things they had. Like flashlights and hair clippers," Rodney said.

"Well apparently its original intension was to recharge any kind of Ancient power crystal, including ZPMs," Radek said.

"With the exception of broken ones," Fran said.

"Yeah. The facility recycles the broken ones," Radek said as he pulled up a picture of carpenter bench with a drain less, shallow sink in the middle.

"What is that," Elizabeth asked.

"It's an Ancient work station specifically designed for recycling ZPMs," Radek said.

"They take the individual crystals components of the Potentias apart at the molecular level and fixes any imperfections before reassembling them," Fran said.

"Well that is interesting," John said sarcastically.

"Anything else," Elizabeth asked.

"No ma'am," Fran said.

"Return to your normal duties," Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am," Fran said. Her and the rest of the Green team turned and left.

"Good job people. Dismissed," John said. Miko turned and left quietly. Radek unplugged his laptop and left. Rodney followed after him with a plethora of questions. Evan and Laura left the office and stopped to talk to a couple of the control room staff. Ronon joined them as he picked up Amelia for a lunch date.

"Better go entertain the Pegasus delegates," John said as he got up and made his way to the balcony. Elizabeth just sat there and smiled.

In the conference room Per'sus was wrapping up his portion.

"And as always the Tok'ra are looking for volunteers to one day be hosts. Without willing hosts the Tok'ra will slowly slip into extinction," Per'sus said.

"Why would anyone wish to be a host," The Chinese Premier asked.

"I was host to the Tok'ra Kanan for a short time. The experience saved me from certain death," Jack said.

"I was host to the Tok'ra Jolinar, it was an interesting experience," Colonel Samantha Carter said.

"Have the Tok'ra given up on finding a new queen," Woolsey asked.

"For the time being we are focusing more on leaving our mark on the universe," Per'sus said, "Any other questions?"

"Thank you Supreme High Councilor, Next we will hear from Master Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa Nation," Hayes said as he retook the podium after Per'sus sat back down. Bra'tac stood and moved behind the podium as Hayes sat back down.

"It is an honor to be here. The Free Jaffa Nation has stabilized sense the withdrawal of the Ori forces. Though there is still cause for concern. More frequently planets and ships under our rule are lost to the Lucian Alliance. My people are pushing for war. We have the ships and troops to bring the Lucian Alliance a fight it cannot win but we know not were to strike," Bra'tac said.

"If your people did know where to strike would they have the competence to come away with a victory," The Chinese Premier asked.

"My counterparts may not wish to acknowledge your disrespect towards them but make one more statement like that about the Jaffa people and I will not be held responsible for what happens to you," Bra'tac said with piercing eyes and a face of stone as he looked at the Chinese Premier.

"My country does not take kindly to threats," The Chinese Premier said as he stood.

"I did not threaten your country I am giving you a warning because you are ignorant about Jaffa ways," Bra'tac said, "Your disrespectful tongue would get you killed on any other world."

"Gentlemen we are getting off topic," Hayes said as he stood up and stepped into the space between the two men. Even in the robs of his political office Bra'tac had the look of a warrior ready to strike. The Chinese Premier had a mixed expression of anger and fear on his face.

"In short the Free Jaffa Nation is stable for the moment. Rebuilding the capital at Dakara is slow going but underway," Bra'tac said. Hayes sat back down, "Any aide anyone can provide is welcome," Bra'tac took his seat between Teal'c and Yat'yir without taking any questions.

"Thank you Master Bra'tac we wish the Jaffa people the best in their future endeavors both on their own and as our ally," Hayes said as he took the podium, "Next we have Captain La'el Montrose of Hebridan," Hayes stepped away from the podium as La'el took the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Hayes," La'el said as she took the podium, "I am Captain La'el Montrose. The Hebridian government asked myself, Captain Eamon Fin and Captain Golan Jarlath," La'el motioned to both of them. They stood as she spoke their names, "To represent Hebridan as ambassadors to Earth. We are honor to be asked to participate in any joint effort that the combined governments in attendance propose. The Hebridian military has had no reason to go looking for a fight with anyone, but are hand is being forced. The Lucian Alliance as they call themselves have been stealing ships and supplies from the Hebridian system for the past five. Ships from private owners, companies and even the Hebridian military have been stolen."

"Are you sure they have been stolen," The Chinese Premier asked, "Maybe they were misplaced."

"That is unlikely," La'el said, "There is evidence to support theft."

"We are all waiting to hear it," The Chinese Premier said.

"At every last known location of the missing ships. The crews have been found floating in the dead of space," La'el said, "Have you ever seen the corpse of someone you knew floating dead," The Chinese Premier had a look of horror on his face.

"What is the state of the Hebridian military," Jack asked.

"When the Armies of the Ori invaded Hebridan with only one ship our government thought it would be an easy victory but when that lone ship took out five Hebridian Battle Cruisers with one blast of its weapons the rest of the fleet stood down. We bowed to the Ori to prevent anyone else from dying. When they left so abruptly the Hebridian government picked up as if nothing happened but they built a memorial in the capital city to honor those who were slaughtered by the Ori," La'el said, "The fleet stands strong at forty-five battle cruisers. Each can easily hold its own against a Goa'uld mothership."

"What about independently and commercially owned ships," Hank asked.

"The Civilian Volunteer Reserve Fleet numbers just under a hundred ships. Most are no bigger than Goa'uld cargo vessels. The Civilian Reserve has never been called into duty so most are inexperienced in combat. The Tech Con Group, the largest company on Hebridan, has several large cargo ships used mainly for major supply or personnel orders. If a large scale invasion were to happen again, those ships would take as many Hebridians as possible and flee while the military holds the enemy at bay," La'el said.

"Why didn't your government do this when the Ori invaded," The French President asked.

"This plan wasn't proposed until after the Armies of the Ori had left. My government thought that our fleet could be bested," La'el said.

"Everyone has those thoughts from time to time Captain," Hayes said as he glanced at the Chinese Premier, "Some more often than others."

"Thank you for your time," La'el said as she moved from behind the podium. Hayes took her place and cleared his throat.

"I will now open the floor to any and all topics put forth here today," Hayes said. Yat'yir raised his hand, "Yes Councilman Yat'yir."

"I suggest we take the approach of the Tok'ra when dealing with the Lucian Alliance," Yat'yir said as he stood up, "We gather as much information on the movements and bases of the Alliance, then after an appropriate amount of information has been gathered we plan a tactical military strike on them. All their ships and bases all at once. Using assets from every government in attendance it can be done."

"Planning something of that size will take time," Hayes said. Yat'yir sat down as Bra'tac whispered something to him.

"The Jaffa have done so before," Bra'tac said, "And we can do so again."

"And what do we do until this tactical military strike," The Chinese Premier asked, "Sit on our hands and do nothing?"

"We do what we have been," Colonel Cameron Mitchell said as he stood up, "We plan and execute gorilla style attack against key outposts and bases. Like their kasa shipments, ship building facilities and so on."

"I agree with Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said. Cam smiled and sat.

"Using hit and run tactics is all well and good but to beat these boys you're going to need some powerful weapons," Golan said.

"Powerful weapons we have its information we need," Colonel Steven Caldwell said.

"The Tok'ra can get the information we seek," Per'sus said, "But I believe we should send an emissary to the smaller faction."

"For what purpose," Teal'c asked.

"It would give us a chance to check that the intel the Tok'ra were given is correct," Jack said.

"Possibly even gives us a new ally against the classical faction," The British Prime Minister said.

"I agree," Hayes said, "Any other topics to discuss?"

"I believe with my recommendation the Hebridian government will offer aid to the Free Jaffa Nation in their pursuit to rebuild Dakara," La'el said.

"The US government also plans to help," Hayes said, "I already approved a shipment of heavy machinery to aid in the cleanup effort under way. As well as food supplies and other essential goods."

"The Tok'ra will be sending medical personnel to be on standby as well as architects to help with design and construction," Per'sus said.

"Langara can help with man power," Jonas said, "With timely approval two hundred workers can be on Dakara in a week."

"The generosity of you all will not go unappreciated," Bra'tac said, "The Jaffa people live long and have long memories. This debt will not be repaid easily."

"There is no debt Master Bra'tac," Hayes said, "We help those who need help. It is the way we are. We just hope that if ever the roles were reversed your people would show the same kindness."

"Indeed we would," Bra'tac said.

"If there are no further topics to discuss I ask that we conclude this meeting," Hayes said.

"I ask that as soon as Dakara is secure enough that the next meeting of these delegates be held in the High Council Chamber on Dakara," Bra'tac said.

"I agree," Hayes said.

"Then that is all," Bra'tac said.

"Then let us conclude this First Galactic Summit," Hayes said, "There is a lunch prepared for everyone in the gate room."

The conference room cleared of all the delegates in attendance. Several made their way to the free lunch others saw the people on the balcony and went meet them. John was out on the balcony talking with Admiral Larrin Lebria of the Traveler's Fleet and Kelore of the Pegasus Coalition.

"It is odd but I do not feel as away from my home world as you say we are," Kelore said.

"Well its true," John said.

"Your planet isn't bad Sheppard," Larrin said as she looked out over San Francisco Bay.

"Thanks," John said, "How are the repairs going?"

"Fine. The parts your people provided have stabilized the hyperdrive. As long as it takes no damage it should last for a couple generations," Larrin said as she turned to John.

"Well with the Wraith still out there damage is inevitable," John said as he met her eyes.

"Yeah," Larrin said looking into John's eyes.

"I would really like to tour one of your people's ships," Kelore said as he snapped them out of the trance they were in.

"With any luck you'll get your wish," Larrin said as she turned to Kelore, "My people are in need of trading partners who deal in fresh crops."

"My people have a number of tava bean plantation," Kelore said, "My family even owns one of them."

"Admiral, Ambassador, Colonel how are all of you," Steven asked as he joined them. John nodded to Steven.

"Fine and yourself," Kalorel asked.

"Good," Steven said.

"I've been enjoying the views of your home world Colonel," Larrin said as she looked out over San Francisco Bay once again.

"It is a beautiful sight after spending a couple months in hyperspace," Steven said.

"Try spending almost a lifetime in hyperspace then look at a view like this," Larrin said.

"Ok. You've got me there," Steven said, "Admiral I've just been informed that Deadalus will be towing your ship halfway back to Pegasus."

"Only half way," Larrin asked.

"We have a stop to make in the galactic void. From there the Asuran ship Tria will take your ship and the Coalition Delegation the rest of the way," Steven said.

"Well as long we all get back to our homeworlds," Kelore said.

In the gate room delegates from the Milky Way, Earth and Pegasus were all mingling. Bra'tac was being introduced to Todd by Teal'c. Ronon was talking with Eamon and Golan. La'el and Captain Katana Lebria were deep in conversation. Several different delegate were talking with Asuran team members dressed in clothing of Ancient design. Elizabeth was talking with Hayes and Woolsey off to one side of the room.

"So when can we expect Atlantis back in Pegasus," Elizabeth asked. There was an awkward silence between Hayes and Woolsey as they looked at each other, "Atlantis is going back to Pegasus isn't it?"

"Not all the member nations of the IOA want to let Atlantis go back," Woolsey said.

"I thought the US was given the lead to make decisions," Elizabeth said.

"In exchange the SGC and Atlantis Expidition were merged," Hayes said.

"So what is stopping you from sending Atlantis home, China," Elizabeth asked.

"Mainly," Hayes said, "When the ZPM-powered Hive attacked they launched Darts. A few made a kamikaze run at Area Fifty-one where the chair from Antarctica had been moved. They destroyed the chair on impact."

"Atlantis is a much bigger asset then the Ancient Weapons Platform," Woolsey said, "The knowledge this city holds is invaluable."

"When this city came under attack near the end of my first year in command I was told that we wouldn't be able to take the whole database with us when I ordered the self-destruct activated because we didn't have enough space on the hard drives we brought with us. I felt crushed," Elizabeth said, "I didn't make that decision lightly because this city is more than just a weapon, it is a symbol of hope for every living soul, but now you're telling me Atlantis has been on Earth how long and you haven't bothered to make a copy of its database so the city can be sent back."

"It's on the list to be done Elizabeth," Hayes said.

"Which? Making a copy of the database or sending the city back," Elizabeth said with anger in her voice and a calm expression on her face, "You know every delegate from the Pegasus Galaxy will not except a maybe answer."

"I want to take Atlantis back to Pegasus just as much as you do," Woolsey began.

"No Richard I don't think you do. Until you've held the job I've held, seen the things I've seen and been forced to make the decisions I've been forced to make you will never understand how I feel," Elizabeth said coldly.

"I've been commanding Atlantis for almost a year and in that year this city has changed me. I'm not who I was when I was an NID Agent, or an IOA Representative," Woolsey said, "I thought I could do things by the book. Play the IOA's game but in my first week here I broke enough rules to get myself fired ten times over. Sheppard told me that this is how the job is. You have to make decisions that you don't want to and choices you won't ever be able to live with. I've grown to hate the IOA and they to hate me. They sent me here to be their puppet but I've become more of a pain then they thought you were."

"Richard," Elizabeth said with shock in her voice.

"The burden of command changes people," Woolsey said, "I want Atlantis to go back. To finish taking the fight to the Wraith. One day this city will go home one way or another. I will not pass on till it does."

"I admire the passion both of you have for this city," Hayes said as he checked who was around them, "Unofficially every IOA nation but China is fine with Atlantis returning to Pegasus as long as Earth can be defended."

"I see," Elizabeth said.

"There is no rush. Jack, Hank, Richard and I all planned this out. While the SGC personnel are here they can learn the city's systems. If someone had a team come along in say six months and add an Ancient Weapons Platform, ZPM hub and any other appropriate accessories as a show of good faith then I see no reason keeping this city on Earth," Hayes said.

"How were you going to add a weapons platform without Ancient or Replicator help," Elizabeth asked.

"The Odyssey has been trying to locate the control chair on Taonas," Hayes said, "But when Mckay had the bright idea to bring you back that's when we knew our plans would work. Do you think six months will be enough time for your people to establish themselves?"

"If we keep hidden from the Wraith," Elizabeth said, "Yes. We will need the Nanite Creation Table and at least nine ZPMs."

"Done. Keep a lid on this for now," Hayes said as he looked around double checking that no one had herd them, "How is your people's search going for a new home world?"

"Exceptionally well, we have selected a few worlds with the help of the city's database," Elizabeth said as the Chinese Premier walked by talking the Russian President's ear off, "The planet your people designate M35-117 is high on our list. It is very rich in neutronium as well as trinium."

"That is a fine planet but it has no gate if I remember correctly," Woolsey said.

"Yes but there is a spare gate in orbit around Lantea," Elizabeth said, "With my peoples two ships we can easily pick up the unofficial space gate in orbit around Lantea and transport it to any potential New Asuras."

As the lunch came to a slow close many delegates of the Milky Way had retreated to their rooms to lay down for a while. The delegates of Pegasus had been instructed to gather in the conference room. Larrin and Captain Katanna Lebria were talking with Steven. The Pegasus Coalition delegates Dimas, Myrus, Kelore and Shiana were sitting in the front row. Teyla and Kanaan were sitting a couple seats away from John, Ronon and Rodney. The different heads of state from Earth sat in different groups talking amongst themselves. Sam took a seat beside Steven and joined the conversation with Larrin and Katanna. Elizabeth and Lia walked into the room. Both were wearing tan and cream colored clothing reminiscent of Ancient design. They also took seats in the front of the room. Colonel Abe Ellis walked in and sat down next to Sam but didn't partake in the conversation after saying hello to his fellow ship commanders. Colonels Jade Zing and Chen Jul walked in and sat behind the Chinese Premier. Fa Jul and Hank walked in both laughing at something. Only seconds later did Jack walk in rubbing his head. They sat together in the second row. Hayes and Woolsey were standing at the podium waiting on their last guest. Todd walked in looking menacing in his black leather uniform and sat in the rear of the room so as not to draw attention. The doors closed and the meeting began.

"If I can have your attention please," Woolsey said. The room fell silent, "Thank you. As many of you know I am Richard Woolsey, current commander of Atlantis. This meeting has been called to discuss the current affairs of the Pegasus Galaxy and its future. One by one each leading representative will give a brief overview of how their particular government is doing. We ask that everyone be respectful and listen to each person carefully while they speak. Being the hosting planet Earth will go first."

Woolsey quickly took a seat as Hayes began, "Thank you all for coming so far from your respective homeworlds. It is an honor to be here before you representing my planet and people. My name is Henry Hayes. I am President of the United States of America, one nation among many on this world. Earth has for the past five year been operating in the Pegasus Galaxy using this city as a base to fight the Wraith and explore. Are fleet is growing and one day we hope to rid the Pegasus Galaxy of the Wraith forever. This will not be something done overnight. It will take time, how much exactly I cannot say because no one knows for certain. I would like to turn the floor over to the newest government in the Pegasus Galaxy. The Cutaron Fleet Commander," Todd stood and made his way to the front of the room. Many delegates cringed at the sight of what they thought was a Wraith. Hayes stepped aside and shook hands with Todd and exchanged a few whispered word before taking a seat.

"Thank you Mr. Hayes for that insightful briefing," Todd said as stood behind the podium, "Many of you see that I am very Wraith-like in appearance. That is because up until last week I was a Wraith. Thanks to the medical skills of this world I no longer need to feed on human life," Todd raised his hands to show that neither had feeding mouths then placed them back down on the podium, "The goal I have for those that are what I was, is to take away our dependence on a human food source. Then one day become a great society like our common Ancestors," A lot of the Pegasus delegates looked at him in disbelief, "Though the Ancestors will never admit it they are responsible, all be it unknowingly but never the less responsible for the emergence of the Wraith as a sentient race. They have been nothing but a plague upon our home galaxy and I see a need for change. All Wraith will be given a choice change to become Cutaron or die. Slowly my people will shift away from everything that made us Wraith and embrace our new form. I pledge that my people will forever protect the people of the Pegasus Galaxy from any threat it may face from this point forward. I know and understand that it will take time for you all to believe what I say. I can except that my kind may never be accepted by the people and when the Wraith are no more and the people of Pegasus ask it the Cutaron people will willingly leave the Pegasus Galaxy and look for a galaxy to call our own. Thank you for your time and patience. I will answer any questions at this time."

"If you were to stay in the Pegasus Galaxy what would do for trade," Kelore asked.

"We would grow corpse, raise livestock and hunt as any people do, but also make hand crafted clothing and such. We would open a market on the world we chose to call home and try to make as many trading partners as can be had," Todd said.

"What military presence would you show on worlds that you do not call home," Shiana asked with a tone of disgust.

"My people will not conquest to control the whole of the Pegasus Galaxy," Todd said, "We will set up a home world and a number of colonies but we will not try to rule the galaxy."

"Would your people, if asked, teach people of other worlds your ways of science, medicine and combat," Teyla asked.

"On the home world we select we will build schools dedicated to each and all will be welcome to learn," Todd said.

"What if someone wanted to learn of your people's history," Lia asked.

"Then teach of it we will to those that wish to know," Todd said.

"What system of government does your people have," Hayes asked.

"A royal line will be set when I chose a mate weather she be Cutaron or Human is up to my heart," Todd said.

"What is your name Commander," Dimas asked.

"Those of Atlantis and Earth call me Todd," Todd said. No one asked any more questions and Todd bowed his head to the crowd and took his seat.

"Thank you Commander," Hayes said as he stood, "Next we have Teyla Emmagan Leader of the Athosian People."

Teyla stood walked over and stood behind the podium, "It is a pleasure and honor to represent my people here. For the past five years the Athosian people have worked alongside those from Earth to keep the Wraith at bay and keep safe this city. Even now my people prepare to fight the Wraith. The Cutaron flagship stands watch over my home world and its crew trains my people for combat. In return we teach them to grow corpse and raise livestock. We share our meals and respect one another."

"Do you trade with other peoples then the Cutaron and those from Earth," Shiana asked as she interrupted Teyla.

"We trade with many peoples on many worlds," Teyla said, "In the past I have even traded with the peoples of Santhal. Is that not your home world Ambassador?"

"It is," Shiana said as everyone looked at her.

"In the five years you've known the people of Earth who would you say has benefited more," The Chinese Premier asked.

"It is hard to say," Teyla said, "The Athosian people owe their lives to the people of Earth but if it were not for the Athosians people the people of Earth would not have known where to go to look for good trading partners."

"I see," The Chinese Premier said.

"Why have the Athosian people not sought to join the Coalition we founded," Shiana asked.

"We are an independent people but we are always looking for new trading partners," Teyla said. Dimas nodded in response, "Any other questions? Thank you for your time."

"Thank you Ms. Emmagan," Hayes said as he stood, "Next we have Admiral Larrin Lebria of the Traveler's Fleet," Hayes sat after shaking Larrin's hand.

"I'll make this short and sweet. Sense the devastation of our chosen home world when our stargate exploded my people have settled on a new world. We are looking for trading partners for everything from food goods to weapons. Our fleet is old and resources to build new ships or repair damaged ones are gone. Any help anyone can offer would be greatly appreciated. As far as the concern of the Wraith my people want to see an end to them by any way it can be done," Larrin said, "Any questions?"

"Who do you blame for the devastation your people felt when the Ancestral Ring on your home world was destroyed," Shiana asked.

"A unknown race of beings hijacked a piece of ancestral technology and used it for their own means," Larrin said, "Those responsible have sense been dealt with."

"So you admit it was the people of Earth who were responsible," Shiana asked as she glared at Woolsey.

"No wait just a minute," John began.

"It was not the people of Earth," Katanna said, "Unknown beings in strange space ships tried to end the Wraith by means of a device that also affected the stargates. Colonel Sheppard and I dispatched those responsible and destroyed the device so it can never happen again."

"Then the peoples of the Pegasus Galaxy owe you and Colonel Sheppard a debt of gratitude," Dimas said.

"Thank you," Katanna said.

"Are there any other questions," Larrin asked.

"If asked will your people participate in joint fleet operations against the Wraith," Steven asked.

"Yes," Larrin said, "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you Admiral," Hayes said as he stood, "Next we have Ambassador Dimas of the Pegasus Coalition," Hayes shook hands with Dimas as he came to the podium. Hayes took a seat as Dimas looked out over the crowd.

"Thank you Mr. Hayes," Dimas started, "It is a pleasure to be standing before you in this great city. The worlds who have banded together to form the coalition I represent are simple people. Farmers, hunters, tradesmen and former soldiers of worlds that fell to the Wraith. We are stable for now but with each day more people are lost to the Wraith. We seek training and trade to get our people the skills and weapons to fight back against the Wraith."

"Skill takes time to learn and weapons take time to gather," Ronon said, "Proficiency with both takes longer."

"Mr. Dex makes and interesting point," Todd said, "Would your people be more proficient in a supportive role?"

"I am not sure I understand," Dimas said.

"The Traveler's, the Cutaron, the Athosian and especially those from Earth are well trained and equipped to fight the Wraith. It would take years maybe even decades to train your people to be anywhere near the proficiency level our people are already at. Your people are skilled farmers, hunters and craftsmen as you yourself admit. Wouldn't it be better to provide support in the way of food supplies and noncombat man power then to send your own men into battle when they are not ready," Todd said.

"That is not to say that we won't train the soldiers you have," Woolsey said, "Given time your troops may be even placed into battle positions against Wraith ground facilities."

"Those are fine points that I believe we all can agree on," Dimas said, "I have nothing else if anyone has any questions I will be happy to answer them."

"How many worlds does your coalition include," Todd asked.

"Fifteen worlds with a total population of just under fifty thousand," Dimas said.

"How many of them are soldiers in the service of your coalition," Ronon asked.

"Just over five hundred," Dimas said, "Most are from worlds that fell to the Wraith."

"Are any of them Satedan," Ronon asked.

"Some but most are from different worlds that almost never saw combat," Dimas said, "Though are soldiers are few and undertrained they are determined."

Dimas stepped away from the podium and retook his seat. Hayes stepped up to the podium, "Finally we have the Asuran leader Dr. Elizabeth Weir," Elizabeth stood and shook hand with Hayes before taking to the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Hayes," Elizabeth said, "As you were just informed my name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I am the current leader of the Asuran people. As a culture my people are entering our third dynasty. Our first began after our creation over ten thousand years ago under the supervision of the Ancestors. Not long after we grew in number the Ancestors wiped all but a few of us out thus ending our first dynasty. In the rise of our second dynasty our leader Oberoth led us into a life of solitude until we discovered those from Earth who made this city their home. At that time I was not Asuran, I was a human from Earth. I was leading the people of this city when we encountered the Asuran people."

"Wait a minute," Larrin said, "You are not alive?"

"I am very much alive Admiral but I am not human any longer," Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean," Dimas asked.

"Allow me to show you," Elizabeth said as she stepped to the side of the podium. She stood still and closed her eyes. Her whole body shivered to a smooth metallic silver and the shape of her clothing changed. Her clothing took on a textured look and normal color returned to her clothing and features. She was wearing an Atlantis uniform now. She opened her eyes and saw their shocked expressions.

Elizabeth smiled then shimmered silver again and changed her clothing back to the Ancient style they were before. She stepped back behind the podium and continued speaking, "Asurans are made of millions of tiny machines called nanites. These bond together to form complex machines. In our early history we chose to take on the most complex form we knew of, the image of our creators, the Ancestors. Now where was I?"

"The moment your people meet those from Earth," Kelore said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, "At that time I was a human from Earth leading the people living in this city. When Oberoth found out that this city still existed he launched an attack on Atlantis to try and destroy it. That attempt was thwarted by Colonel Sheppard and his team. Not long after my human body became infected with nanites that tried to kill me. I was saved by the combined efforts of Dr. Jennifer Keller and Dr. Rodney McKay. A few months later when Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Mckay, Ronon Dex and myself conducted a raid on the Asuran home world I was captured and the dormant nanites in my body were reactivated and replaced my human body with a nanite one. Shortly after the Asuran people led a military campaign against the Wraith. When ships could not be located Oberoth began ordering attacks on human worlds to starve the Wraith to death. Seeing the ruthless slaughter of countless people the people of Earth, the Traveler's and a number of Wraith banded together to destroy the Asuran people. They succeeded in their task even destroying the Asuran home world in the process. Ending the second dynasty of the Asuran people. During the war with the Wraith I rose to lead a small group of Asurans, nine of us in total, on a path to enlightenment. We stole an Asuran ship and hid ourselves away from our people. When we heard rumors of our peoples demise we investigated and upon learning that the rumors were true we continued our work into enlightenment. After a near fatal error in judgment our minds were released from our bodies. We sought out a way to restore our bodies. We came to Atlantis and worked out an arrangement but after one of my people tried to betray the kindness showed by the people of Earth I convinced them to send us through to a space gate and leave us frozen in space forever. A few weeks ago the friends and loved ones I have here on Earth sought to bring me home. When they arrived were I floated in space with my people they found only two Asurans left. Myself and my second in command Lia," Lia stood, faced the crowd and bowed her head then sat back down and continued listening, "Lia and I are the only two known Asurans left from the second dynasty. I say known because anything maybe possible. The people of Earth took out seven Asuran ships during their fight to save the people of Pegasus and it is very possible some Asurans are trapped alive on those ships. If so we will bring them under our leadership. Sense our time on Earth we have grown in number by thirty-six. Though you did not know it many of you talked to my people during the lunch that was held before this conference. They are not hard to spot with their unusual hair colors. If anyone has any questions I will answer them at this time."

"What are your long-term plans as a people," Dimas asked.

"Build up our society, and establish good relations with the many different peoples of the Pegasus Galaxy. Build educational and medical facilities open to all. Trade new technologies with the people of Pegasus and teach the uses of them," Elizabeth said.

"Dose that include how to travel among the stars," Kanaan asked.

"In time yes," Elizabeth said.

"What amends will your people make to the survivors of the world's left devastated by the attacks of your people," Shiana asked intently.

"We will help those worlds rebuild or start anew on another. Offer our services whenever possible and seek forgiveness for the actions of our people," Elizabeth said.

"Do you expect forgiveness to come easy," Shiana asked.

"No. However hostility towards my people for actions taken by those who no longer here is not the best course to healing," Elizabeth said. Shiana had an angered expression on her face, "Any other questions," No one spoke up as she looked around the room, "Thank you for your time."

Elizabeth left the podium and retook her seat next to Lia. Hayes got up and walked to the podium.

"The arrangements for you all to get home have been made," Hayes said, "Colonel Caldwell, commander of the Deadalus will be ferrying all Pegasus delegates that wish to return home. Please see Colonel Caldwell in the gate room where he will be briefing you. Dr. Weir has asked to talk with General Landry, General Jul and the leaders of Earth after we conclude this meeting so if you gentlemen will remain seated. The other representatives can enjoy the city during the remainder of your stay. A banquet dinner is being prepared for later this evening, further information on the time and exact location will be announced in a couple hours. Thank you for coming and enjoy your stay."

Earth's ship commanders and the different Pegasus delegations exited the conference room. Elizabeth stood behind the podium and Lia stood behind her. John and his team headed out after Jack urged them to. Woolsey followed assuring them they would be informed later. Hayes took a seat next to Hank. A young woman with bright blue hair wearing a tan and cream colored uniform walked in as the doors shut. In her hands she carried a tan file folder. Handing the folder to Elizabeth she stood beside Lia.

"Thank you all for meeting me. I know this is a little impromptu but I had Fran," Elizabeth motioned to the young woman with blue hair, "Write up copies of the proposed treaty," Elizabeth said as she tapped the folder, "I'm going to go over the highlights, then each of you can read over the full document if you wish. If you're not interested after ready through the treaty I understand. If there are any among you that are not interested at this point or at any point throughout the presentation feel free to leave. Any questions at this point"

No one got up to leave or indicated that they had a question.

"Alright let's get started," Elizabeth said," The Asuran people are offering to take over fleet construction for the governments of Earth. You bring us the necessary raw materials and we will build Deadalus-class ships to the current specifications. Yes Mr. President?"

"Is there any cost involved," The Brazilian President asked.

"Yes but what kind of cost depends on how you acquire the raw materials needed for construction," Elizabeth said.

"How so," The French President asked.

"Most of you buy the naquadah, trinium and other raw materials, not found on Earth, from the United States government," Elizabeth said.

"Yes," The Indian President said.

"Once my people has our first shipyard operational, President Hayes will issue orders for all shipments of raw materials, intended to build American ships, to the Asuran ship yard. America has generously offered to deliver the shipments of materials other nations buy to build ships at no extra charge," Elizabeth said as she looked at Hayes who nodded in agreement, "Sense the Asuran people will be hard at work building ships for Earth we won't have time to mine materials for our own uses. We ask for ten percent of all raw material shipments in exchange for our construction services."

Several delegates began whispering to one another, trying to decide if this was a fair deal or not.

"If a nation was interested in ordering say a vessel of Ancient design, for instance an Aurora-class ship, would the percentage asked for remain the same," The British Prime Minister asked.

"Yes but an Aurora-class ship takes ten times the material that a Deadalus-class ship takes and takes almost twice as long to build," Elizabeth said.

"I see," The British Prime Minister said.

"What would the percentage be for a city ship like Atlantis," The Chinese Premier asked.

"Twenty-five percent," Elizabeth said.

"Why," The French President asked.

"A bigger task like a city ship will take more time so in turn a high price must be asked to compensate," Elizabeth said.

"I understand that neutronium is vital in repairing and creating Asuran people and key pieces of Ancient technology. Would you accept payments of neutronium equaling ten percent of the naquadah shipped to you ship yard," The Australian Prime Minister asked.

"You are no doubt aware that the Asgard Computer Core that is standard on the Deadalus-class ships is comprised of a large amount of neutronium," Hank asked.

"Oh um I," The Australian Prime Minister stuttered with an embarrassed look on his face as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"That quite alright Mr. Prime Minister. We all get confused on the details from time to time. To answer your question yes during early construction phases we will accept payments of neutronium equaling ten percent of received naquadah shipments," Elizabeth said. The Australian Prime Minister took a deep breath letting the color return to his face.

"If a nation signs this treaty that is already building ships do they have to stop production or can they continue," Hayes asked.

"If that nation wants to they can," Elizabeth said, "Just know that the ships the Asuran people build will be done in a fraction of the time it takes here on Earth."

The delegates once again whispered to one another. Sizing each other up and weighing their options.

"Is there any nation here that is not interested in signing the treaty at this point," Elizabeth asked.

"How long after signing can we expect the first ships," The Chinese Premier asked.

"Based on the calculations of my team it will take roughly six months rebuild the crippled Asuran Aurora-class ships in Pegasus, find a suitable world for us to settle on, build a settlement, acquire the appropriate amount of neutronium to build enough of our people to build the ship yard. Once the shipments of materials are received the first ships will fly off our world on course for Earth two months from the beginning of construction," Elizabeth said.

"Eight months is a long time to wait," The Chinese Premier said.

"That will give all nations here a chance to stock pile appropriate materials," Elizabeth said, "My team and I are leaving for Pegasus on monday. Any nation that has not signed by that time will have to wait until we finish construction of our settlement."

"Russia is ready to sign right now," The Russian President said.

"As is America," Hayes said.

"Where are the pens," The Taiwanese President asked.

"France is ready," The French President said.

"Let's sign," The British Prime Minister said.

One by one the leaders of America, Russia, Great Brittan, France, Canada, Taiwan, Brazil, South Korea, Australia and Japan lined up to sign the individual copies of the treaty. After everyone that had lined up finished signing they all looked at the Chinese Premier.

"Though this offer is tempting the People's Republic of China will need time to think it over," The Chinese Premier said.

"That is understandable," Elizabeth said, "My associate Lia will be accepting lists of ship names up until sunday night. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your evening."

The conference broke up and the delegates went about touring the city. Hayes made his way to Woolsey's office were Woolsey and Jack sitting and talking.

"How was Elizabeth's talk sir," Jack asked after sipping a glass of brandy.

"As well as expected. Ever nation but China signed," Hayes said as he sat down in a chair.

"Well we saw that coming," Woolsey said as he poured a glass of brandy for Hayes and handed it to him. Hayes took a long slow sip letting the brandy burn down his throat.

"This is a hell of drink Richard," Hayes said.

"Thank you sir," Woolsey said. Sam walked to the door and knocked on the frame.

"What's up Carter," Jack said.

"I wanted to talk about the how we are going to disclose everything to the public," Sam said.

"What did you have in mind Colonel," Hayes asked.

"Julia Donovan," Sam said.

"The reporter from Inside Access," Woolsey asked.

"Yes," Sam said, "Five years ago she caught wind of the Prometheus Project. In exchange for her silence we allowed her a tour of the Prometheus and a promised exclusive when we go public. She has kept a lid on what she knows and has helped us out a time or two. We do kind of owe her sirs."

"I'll meet and talk with her Colonel," Hayes said.

"Thank you sir," Sam said as she turned to leave.

"But I want you there," Hayes said, "Ten o'clock tomorrow morning, my office."

"Yes sir," Sam said.

"Make it exciting. Beam in," Hayes said as he set his glass down and walked into the control room, "Chuck is it?"

"Yes Sir. What can I do for you Mr. President," Chuck asked.

"I need a line out to my secretary at the White House," Hayes said.

"On it sir," Chuck typed on his computer then handed a ear piece to Hayes, "Your call is going through now sir."

In the waiting room outside the Oval Office a young woman was typing a report on her computer when the phone rang. She finished typing the sentence she was on then answered the phone, "Oval Office, President Hayes is on vacation may I take a message?"

"Holly it's me," Hayes said over the phone.

"How is your vacation going sir," Holly asked.

"Fine. I'm coming back tomorrow. Have Julia Donovan of Inside Access come to the office at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Don't let her say no," Hayes said.

"Yes sir Mr. President," Holly said.

"Have a good evening Holly," Hayes said.

"You too sir. See you tomorrow," Holly said as she hung up the phone.

In the Atlantis control room Hayes handed the ear piece back to Chuck and walked back into Woolsey's office. Chuck walked in behind him.

"Excuse me Mr. President," Chuck said.

"Yes Chuck," Hayes asked.

"Supreme High Councilor Per'sus wants to talk about the trade agreement," Chuck said.

"Woolsey do you have that drafted," Hayes asked.

"Yes sir," Woolsey picked up a folder from his desk.

"Have Per'sus brought here," Hayes said.

"Yes Mr. President," Chuck said as he turned and left the room. Hank entered looking happy.

"Hank have you divvied out the orders," Hayes asked.

"Yes Mr. President," Hank said as they all sat down, "Ellis is supplying the Apollo for a six month stay on Langara. They'll leave tomorrow night. Carter has beamed aboard the heavy machinery and a platoon of combat engineers. She'll resupply tomorrow and ship out saturday. The Traveler's vessel has been supplied and the repairs to the hyperdrive are finished. Caldwell informed them he is towing them to the rendezvous with the Tria. Elizabeth has agreed that the Tria will then tow them the rest of the way into Pegasus as well as ferry the Coalition delegation to the first available stargate. Colonel Zing and the Sun Tzu have received orders to leave tomorrow to search nearby systems for naquadah deposits. Jade assured me she won't touch Abydos Jack. We've declared it off limits out of respect for the memory of the Abydosians. Mitchell and Ronson will be leaving to oversee the final stages of construction on the Achilles and Bellerophon and make crew selections. Colonel Jul is on his way to China's hanger in their Inner Mongolia facility to oversee the final stages and crew selection of the Dragon. Davidson and the Odyssey are waiting assignment."

"The Odyssey will have its assignment here shortly," Hayes said, "In the meantime whip up a care package for Dr. Weir and her people. Something that will improve the capability of her ship. Also make sure that she has the specifications on the Prometheus and Deadalus-class ships as well as the Three-o-two.

"Yes sir," Hayes said as he got up and left the room. Pre'sus walked past him as he crossed the walkway into the control room.

"Mr. President, General O'Neill, Mr. Woolsey," Per'sus said as he entered Woolsey's office.

"Pleas have a seat Supreme High Councilor," Hayes said. Per'sus sat in the chair Hank had occupied moments before. Woolsey handed them each a copy of the trade agreement.

"How may I be of service," Per'sus asked.

"The United States government wishes to buy two Tok'ra Sarcophagi, a dozen Memory Recall Devices, a dozen Hand-held Healing Devices and a dozen Healing Rings," Hayes said as he read the paper Woolsey had handed him.

"In exchange for how much naquadah," Per'sus asked.

"Twenty-five thousand pounds," Hayes said, "Half refined to weapons grade."

"Thirty thousand pounds would sit better with the council," Per'sus said. Hayes looked at Woolsey who was going over notes on a pad in front of him. He nodded signaling that they had enough to spare that much.

"That sounds like a deal Supreme High Councilor," Hayes said. He pulled a pen from his inner jacket pocket and signed the copy in his hand. Woolsey handed a pen to Per'sus who signed the copy he had in his hand. They swapped copies and signed again.

"When can we expect delivery of the naquadah," Per'sus asked.

"The Odyssey will be delivering it to your home world tomorrow. If you wish you the Odyssey can transport you and Councilman Ba'al as well," Hayes said.

"Councilman Ba'al has already returned to prepare for his deployment to Langara," Per'sus said, "I would enjoy a relaxing trip through space for a change."

"I'll make sure Colonel Ellis has a room prepped aboard the Apollo for Ba'al to stay in while on Langara," Jack said.

"Most kind of you General," Per'sus said.

"How soon can we expect delivery of the sarcophagi and other technologies," Hayes asked.

"I will contact my people and inform them to gather what you ask for," Per'sus said as he ventured to the control room. He had Chuck dial the gate then send a message through and wait for an answer. A few minutes later he returned to Woolsey's office.

"They are gathering them and should be ready by tomorrow," Per'sus said.

"Very good," Hayes said, "Enjoy the banquet this evening Supreme High Councilor."

Per'sus got up to leave and brushed by Hank as he came back into Woolsey's office.

"I've got McKay and Lee working on the care package," Hank said.

"Good. Have Davidson pick up fifteen thousand pounds of weapons grade naquadah and fifteen thousand pounds of raw naquadah. He is to transport it and Per'sus to the Tok'ra home world. Once there he will drop off the naquadah and pick up two Tok'ra Sarcophagi, a dozen Memory Discs, a dozen Hand-held Healing Devices and a dozen Healing Rings," Hayes said, "While Colonel Ellis is on Langara he has been volunteered to have Councilman Ba'al stay aboard the Apollo. Make sure he knows."

"Sounds busy in here," Elizabeth said as she entered the room.

"Elizabeth to what do we owe the pleasure," Jack asked.

"Just enjoying the city and almost every time I stop thinking I wind up walking around till I find my way here," Elizabeth said.

"That doesn't sound good," Jack said.

"Call it nostalgia," Hank said.

"How soon can you have Commander Green's team ready to return to the ZPM Facility," Hayes asked.

"Two minutes," Elizabeth said.

"Wait ten minutes then issue the order," Hayes said, "Woolsey have Major Lorne's team gear up to go with them. Tell them they have ten minutes to get to Jumper Bay Two"

"Yes sir," Woolsey said before tapping his ear piece as he swiveled his chair around away from them, "Major Lorne."

"Have them pull fifteen ZPMs," Hayes said, "Hank make sure each ship gets one."

"Will do but we only need four, what are the other eleven for," Hank asked.

"Nine are for the Aurora-class ships that I will be attempting to restore over the next six months," Elizabeth said.

"One is to power your settlement," Hayes said, "And the final one is for the kids M7G-677. I understand theirs is almost depleted. If you wouldn't mind delivering it and bringing back the old one."

"Be happy too," Elizabeth said.

"Major Lorne and his team are almost ready," Woolsey said. Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes.

"They have the orders," Elizabeth said after opening her eyes.

"Well I should be going. Elizabeth I'll try to make it back to see you off," Hayes said.

"If you can't I understand sir," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth you no longer work for me, your my counterpart. You can stop calling me sir," Hayes said as he stood up and pulled his locator beacon from his pocket and pressed it, "See you all later," The bright flash of an Asgard Transporter flashed and has was gone.

In the underwater Jumper Bay, Evan, Laura, Miko and Radek were waiting at a Jumper. Franc Green and his team walked into the bay and waved to them.

"Got our orders Commander," Evan asked.

"We are to gather fifteen Potentias from the Vault at the Ancient facility. Four are to be delivered to General Landry the remained are going to Pegasus under Dr. Weir's care," Franc said as they all filed into the Jumper.

"Wanna drive," Evan asked.

"Yes thank you," Franc said as he sat in the pilot's seat. Evan took the copilots seat and closed the rear bulkhead. The bay filled with water and its doors opened.

"Flight this is Jumper twenty-two requested permission for mission go," Evan said after tapping his ear piece.

"Jumper twenty-two this is Woolsey you have a go," Woolsey said over the radio. Franc flew the jumper into the darkening ocean.

In a spare office on Atlantis, Elizabeth was designing a base on her old laptop. The door alarm chimed. Elizabeth got up and opened the door to reveal Larrin standing there.

"Admiral," Elizabeth said.

"May I come in," Larrin asked.

"Certainly," Elizabeth said as she stepped aside to let Larrin in, "Please sit."

"Thank you," Larrin said as she sat in a chair facing Elizabeth's desk and crossed her legs.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit," Elizabeth asked as she sat back down at her desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about a potential trade relationship between our two peoples," Larrin said.

"What kind of trade," Elizabeth asked as she leaned forward and folded her hands in front of her.

"Any kind your open to. Technology, knowledge, medicine, ship parts, even whole ships if possible," Larrin said.

"I see," Elizabeth said as she leaned back into her seat, "As you know there isn't much my people need to survive."

"But you do want to build good relations with the different peoples in the Pegasus Galaxy," Larrin asked.

"We do," Elizabeth said as she pulled a multi tabbed folder from a desk drawer, "That being said there are a few things that we could use," Elizabeth handed the folder to Larrin. Larrin looked at the labels on the tabs:

**_Carbon_**

**_Cobalt_**

**_Nadquadah_**

**_Neutronium_**

**_Palladium_**

**_Titanium_**

**_Trinium_**

"I'm not familiar with any of these names," Larrin said as she set the folder down on the desk.

"The individual files have detailed descriptions of the different elements as well as chemical signatures and the Ancients names for each," Elizabeth said as she flipped open the first tab and showed Larrin.

"Any amount of these elements will do," Larrin asked casually.

"Depends on what you want in return," Elizabeth said, "What is it you really want Admiral?"

"My peoples fleet is falling apart. Once there was a time when we had the resources to build new ships but no longer," Larrin said, "My people need ships to replace our dying fleet."

"If your people can bring my people large quantities of theses specific elements," Elizabeth said as she pointed to the tabs labeled Naquadah, Neutronium and Trinium, "And a copy of the specifications for one of your peoples ships, my people will build them for a small fee."

"How small a fee," Larrin asked.

"How much do you weigh," Elizabeth asked.

"About a hundred fifty talentum. Why," Larrin asked.

"Talentum is an Ancient term. On Earth its translated to pound," Elizabeth said, "If your people bring mine say ten thousand pounds talentum, of the element we call naquadah, to be used in building ships for your fleet we would ask for ten percent of that shipment."

"What will your people use that ten percent for," Larrin asked as she picked up the file and flipped open the tab labeled Naquadah.

"It will be put into production of our own ships," Elizabeth said.

"I will talk to my governing council," Larrin said.

"If they agree I would like to make it formal by signing a treaty with the leaders of your people on the new Asuran home world," Elizabeth said.

"Which planet might that be," Larrin asked.

"The last planet Atlantis was on before it left Pegasus. I believe you know where it is," Elizabeth said.

"I do," Larrin said as she closed the file and stood, "Thank you for your time Dr. Weir."

"Drop by anytime Admiral," Elizabeth said.

Just off the southern coast of Yonaguni Island, Japan the Jumper's HUD sprang to life.

"There are multiple ships in the area," Franc said as the HUD displayed an entire naval battle group bearing the Taiwanese flag.

"They've quarantined the area for security purposes. Once this site is secured by SGC personnel they'll be removed," Evan said, "In the meantime let's get our job done."

Franc maneuvered the Jumper to back into the airlock. Slowly he eased it into the tunnel and airlock. They opened the hatch then the airlock door. Fran and Miko brought power and communications online. Evan, Franc, Laura, Mear, Fred and Radek made their way down to the door of the Vault with two very long metal cases in tow.

"Alright Miko go ahead and open it up," Evan said after tapping his ear piece.

"Opening the vault now," Miko said over the radio as the two massive doors opened in front of them. The lights of the vault sprang to life as they walked in.

"Alright let's get started. Laura, Mear you two are on case duty. Fran, Fred, Radek and myself will bring the ZPMs to you. Everyone clear on assignments," Evan asked. Everyone nodded yes, "Alright let's get started."

Evan walked over to the first ZPM on the right wall of the vault and tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge. Franc tried to lift it but it still wouldn't budge. Franc and Evan shared a look then tried to lift it together. They moved onto the one beside it. The both tried lifting it but it also wouldn't move.

"Uh we might have a problem here," Evan said as he turned to the group.

"Why what's wrong," Radek asked as he looked up from checking the carrying cases.

"They won't come off the shelves," Evan said as he pointed over his shoulder.

"That's not good," Radek said.

"Miko can you and Fran search the database for a way to remove the ZPMs from the shelves," Evan asked after tapping his ear piece.

"On it Major," Miko replied.

"I have it," Fran said over the radio.

"Well how do we do it," Laura asked.

"The potentia can only be taken from one row in the vault," Fran said.

"Which row is that," Evan asked.

"The top row," Fran said.

"How are we supposed to get up there," Evan asked.

"You could climb up," Radek said.

"You first Doc," Evan said.

"Climbing is out of the question," Fran said, "Rows two through nineteen are protected buy a force field to prevent climbing."

"So how do we get up there," Laura asked, "Human ladder?"

"There should be two Hover Platforms in the middle of the room," Fran said. The group turned and looked at the two circular platforms in the middle of the room. A square pedestal stood waist high in the center of each with an Ancient palm scanner on top of it. Half way up three sides of the pedestals were cylinder shaped baskets.

"I take it you need the Ancient Gene to operate them," Radek asked.

"Yes Doctor," Fran said.

"Can you fly it," Evan asked as he looked at Franc.

"Possibly," Franc said as he walked over and stepped up on one. He placed his hand on the scanner and the platform sprang to life with a fait blue light coming from the underside. Franc lifted the platform inches off the ground and circled the room once then set it back down, "Just as easy as flying a Gateship. Although I do not recommend trying any aerial acrobatics because you may fall off."

"Up, down and around. Got it," Evan said as he stepped up on the other platform and placed his hand on the scanner. It sprang to life as the first one did with the same blue glow coming from its underside. Evan lifted it a foot of the ground and circled the room before setting it down, "That was fun but I'd feel safer if you and Fred did the honors."

"If you wish," Franc said. He and Fred stood on the platforms and began rising into the air.

"Start on the inner right had wall towards the front of the room," Miko said over the radio.

"You guys hear that," Evan yelled up to them.

"Yes Major," Fred said. They reached the top shelf and begin pulling ZPMs from the shelf and placing them in the baskets. Once both were full they came down and unloaded.

"Shouldn't we check these to make sure they didn't die," Laura asked as she put a ZPM in one of the long cases.

"No need to Lieutenant. Potentia hold their power forever unless they are being used," Fred said.

"Cool," Laura said as she put a second one away.

"We always speculated about the shelf life of ZPM but could never confirm any theories because ever ZPM we've found has never been at full power," Radek said as he placed one in a case.

"Very funny Doc," Evan said.

"What's funny," Radek asked.

"Shelf life," Laura said.

"Oh," Radek laughed, "I didn't realize I said it."

Franc and Fred went back up for a second round of ZPMs. They brought them back down and unloaded them. Franc went back up for the final three as Fred shut off the platform he was using. Franc shut of the platform he was using as the final three were put away. The conveyors activated moving the ZPMs till the bottom row had fifteen empty spaces.

"Ok that was creepy," Laura said.

"Automatic sub routine, I'm guessing. Once sensors say that a certain number are no longer on the shelves they activate to keep things in order," Radek said.

"You right Doctor," Fran said over the radio.

"Alright lets button the cases up and get out of here," Evan said. They closed the cases and locked the latches. They sent the cases up in the transporter first then followed two by two. They notified Atlantis they were on their return and shut down the facility. The laid the cases down on the floor of the Jumper and headed for home.

At her home in Colorado Springs, Colorado Julia Donovan was reading her email when her phone rang. She finished the line she was on and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Julia said as she put the phone to her ear.

"Julia Donovan," A woman asked.

"Yes, who's calling," Julia asked.

"I'm calling to inform you that the president wants you to be at the White House for a ten o'clock meeting in the Oval Office," The woman said.

"I might be able to get my camera crew together by ten tomorrow night. I'll see him then," Julia said.

"You miss understand Ms. Donovan. The president wants only you here at ten o'clock in the morning," The woman said.

"Oh, that might be a problem," Julia said.

"There is a private jet waiting at Peterson Air Force Base and a car should be there to pick you up any minute," The woman said. There was a knock at the front door. Julia went and looked through the peep hole to see a man and woman in Air Force dress blues standing on her porch. She opened the door to see Major Paul Davis.

"May I," Paul said as he took the phone from Julia, "Thank you for calling ahead Holly."

"Certainly Major," The woman responded. Paul hit the end call button and handed the phone back to Julia.

"Ms. Donovan this is Captain Sara Vallejo. She will be your escort for the next two days. Everywhere you go, she goes," Paul said.

"Ma'am," Sara said.

"Wheels up in thirty minutes. You have ten minutes to pack," Paul said before turning around and walking to the waiting sedan and drive. Julia packed a couple nice outfits and after Sara searched everything for recording devices they got in the sedan and were off.

"How have you been Major," Julia as the sedan headed for Peterson.

"Fine ma'am," Paul said, "A room has been booked for the two of you at the Ritz Carlton. Don't try to leave because a guard will be outside your room all night and another will be in the lobby. I'll pick you up at eight thirty sharp."

"Anything else I should know about," Julia asked.

"The president has asked that I remind you of you non-disclosure agreement," Paul said, "The Captain has been read in on everything you know."

They stopped at a gate outside Peterson and the guard waved them through. They came to a stop on a tarmac where a Golfstream 200 was prepped and waiting. The three of them exited the sedan and filed into the jet. A few minutes later they were off.

At the control room of the underwater Jumper Bay, Hank and four technicians were waiting for the returning jumper. The technicians were wearing green flight suits and each was carrying a metal box.

"Flight this is Jumper Twenty-two on approach to Jumper Bay Two," Evan said over the radio.

"Jumper Twenty-two this General Landry you are cleared to land," Hank said after tapping his ear piece. The Jumper sat down on the floor of the bay as the doors closed behind it. The water drained out and Hank made his way down to the bay followed by the technicians.

"Safe trip Major," Hank asked as Evan exited the Jumper.

"Interesting trip sir," Evan said.

"They always are," Hank said. The two long metal cases were brought out of the jumper and opened so four could be taken out and placed in the individual cases. Once that was done Hank tapped his ear piece, "Apollo, Hammond, Deadalus and Sun Tzu your people are ready to beam." One by one the technicians were beamed away.

"That somehow never gets old," Evan said.

"I know what you mean Major," Hank said, "Commander do you and you team need help securing those?"

"No General," Franc said as he and Fred picked up one case while Mear and Fran picked up the other and they left. Radek, Miko and Laura followed them out.

"Very well," Hank said as he turned to leave.

"Sir I've been meaning to ask you something," Evan said.

"Oh what's that Major," Hank said as he turned back around.

"Commander Green is interested in flying a Three-o-two, I was wondering if I," Evan started.

"Deadalus and Hammond will be the only ones here tomorrow. Clear it with either Carter or Caldwell and you've got my ok," Hank said as he turned to leave.


	20. Chapter 20 A Day in the Milky Way

Julia Donovan was sitting on a couch in the waiting room outside the Oval Office. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It read ten after ten.

"Excuse me but when will the president be avalible," Julia asked the secretary. Just then the door opened to show Major Paul Davis and President Henry Hayes.

"Paul I'll need that report on the upgrades by next week," Hayes said as he noticed Julia sitting on the couch. He whispered something in Paul's ear.

"Yes sir," Paul said before leaving the waiting area.

"Ms. Donovan come in," Hayes said as he held the door open for her. Julia got up and entered the Oval Office, "Please sit. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Yourself," Julia asked as she sat on a couch.

"I'm good. Been busy with political meetings but good," Hayes said as he sat on the couch across from her.

"I thought you've been on vacation," Julia said.

"You remember the Prometheus Incident a few years back," Hayes said.

"I don't know what your talking about sir," Julia said as she looked at the carpet.

"Ms. Donovan I've been awear of the situation since I took office and was made aware of the program," Hayes said.

"Yes I recall it," Julia said, "It was an interesting event."

"It's about to get even more interesting," Hayes said. Just then a white light flashed in the middle of the room. When Julia looked in the middle of the room, were the flash had heard occurred, Colonel Samantha Carter was standing there in a dark green flight suit.

"Hello Julia. How have you been," Sam asked before she sat down beside her.

"Fine Colonel. Could you explain what just happened," Julia said.

"I beamed in," Sam said.

"From the Prometheus," Julia asked.

"No from the George Hammond," Sam said.

"You people built a second ship," Julia asked as she looked with disbelief from Hayes to Sam.

"Actually the Hammond is the sitxh ship built by the United States and the seventh built by Earth," Sam said "But that's beside the point."

"Why are you telling me all this," Julia asked, "Why am I here? I won't be able to report any of this so why torture me with it?"

"But that's why we brought you here Ms. Donovan. We want you to report it all," Hayes said.

"What," Julia said with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"You've been brought in to review all the information and put together a report to air on live television all around the world," Hayes said.

"Why me," Julia asked.

"Because you kept up your end of the deal and know your getting the exclusive you were promised," Hayes said, "Prometheus is just the tip of the iceberg. There is a mountain of information that precedes the Prometheus Project and a mountain or two of information sense. Colonel Carter is going to get you started. Over the next year and a half you will see and experience things you wouldn't have dreamed of."

"But my job. I have stories I'm in the middle of and leads to follow up on," Julia said.

"All your current stories and leads are being shifted to another reporter," Hayes said, "And believe me no matter how ground breaking or schocking your current assignments may seem I can guarantee that they pale in comparison. You'll have every resource known to mankind at your disposal. You'll be provided a staff and oh I almost forgot to mention. You now work for the United States government."

"If you don't mind standing up," Sam said as she stood.

"Um ok," Julia said as she got up. Sam pulled a device out of her breast pocket and handed it to Julia. It looked like a small black remote with a single clear button on it, "What is this?"

"It's a temporary locator becon. It so we can pinpoint you location for beaming," Sam said.

"But I haven't agreed to take the assignment," Julia said.

"We've already bought your contract from Inside Access. You don't have a choice," Hayes said as he stood, "Now enjoy the assignment. Have a good day Ms. Donovan, Colonel," Hayes walked over to his desk and began looking over some paperwork.

"Press the button," Sam said. Julia did as she was told and pressed the clear button. It instantly turned red. Sam tapped her ear piece and spoke, "This is Carter. Are you getting the second signal? Good we're ready to beam."

A bright light engulfed them and a moment later they were standing on the bridge of the Hammond. Julia looked around in amazement at the bridge and its crew. Then she turned and looked out the main view port. There was a ships docked along the top of the Hammond and off in the distance a larger more menicing ship was in orbit around Earth. A station behind Julia beeped and she jumped and began looking around the bridge. The crew couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"What was that," Julia asked.

"Incoming message from the Sebrus ma'am," Captain Jennifer Hailey said.

"On screen," Sam said as she walked over to a display screen on the left side of the bridge. A video feed popped up. Julia could see a man and a woman in the backround behind a what she could clearlly see was an alien being, "What's up Warrick?"

"We're headed home," The Alien said, "The Hebridian Military has granted the aid to the Jaffa and wishes me to Captain the relife vessel."

"That's good to hear. I guess I'll see you on Dakara tomorrow," Sam said.

"That you will girly," The man said in the backround.

"Grow up Golan," Sam said.

"Have a safe journey Colonel," The woman said.

"You too Captain," Sam said. The video feed cut out and sam walked back over to the main view port.

"Ok who was that," Julia asked.

"Captains La'el Montrose, Warrick Fin and Golan Jarlath of Hebridan," Sam said as they watched the small vessel undock with the Hammond and raced off into the darkness of space.

"An alien ally," Julia asked.

"We list them as off world allies," Sam said.

"A touchy subject I take it," Julia asked.

"You could say that," Sam said as walked over and sat in her command chair, "Captain takes us out for a planetary view."

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said. She piloted the Hammond out of Earth orbit and brought it about to face Earth. Julia saw four ships of identical design in polar orbit as well as another ship.

"Do all of these belong to Earth," Julia asked.

"All but that small one," Sam said as she got back up to the view port.

"Who owns that one," Julia asked.

"It belongs to a nomadic group of people called the Travelers. They have lived in ships for generations in the confines of the Pegasus Galaxy," Sam said.

"Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. I know that for a fact," Julia said.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Wait you telling me that the US military has traveled to another galaxy," Julia asked.

"Actually we've been to four other galaxies besides our own," Sam said, "Ida, Othalla, Pegasus and Alterra."

"That's impossible even if you travelled at the speed of light it would still take generations to get to the closest star system let alone anothe galaxy all together," Julia said.

"Actually our hyperdrive allows us to travel at Faster Then Light speeds, through a pocket of sub space. It allows us to cover great distances in a matter of days," Sam said.

"Ok I'm getting confused. Lets start simple," Julia said, "What are the names of the ships in Earth's fleet?"

"Well you're on board the George Hammond, the other four you see in orbit are the Deadalus, the Odyssey, the Apollo and the Sun Tzu," Sam said, "They are all Deadalus-class ships."

"What about the Prometheus," Julia asked.

"The Prometheus was lost in orbit over a planet called Tagalus," Sam said, "Only eighty-seven of her a hundred and fifteen crew made it off before she was destroyed."

"How man ships has Earth lost," Julia asked.

"Two. Prometheus and the Korelev," Sam said.

"Korelev that's Russian isn't it," Julia asked.

"The Korelev was a Russian Deadalus-class ship. She was the third one built in her class," Sam said.

"Who else has these ships," Julia asked.

"The Sun Tzu is a Chinese Deadalus-class ship," Sam said.

"How many more are planned," Julia asked.

"The United States is launching two more in three months and China is launching its second around the same time," Sam said, "The American two are the Achilles and the Bellerophon. China is luanching the Dragon."

"This is a lot to take in," Julia said.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg. Monday morning Captain Vallejo will pick you up at eight and take you to your new office where all this will seem small in comparison," Sam said.

"I doubt it but ok," Julia said.

"Follow me to the infirmary where we'll implant your permanent transmitter. Then we'll beam you down to your house," Sam said.

"What about my things at the hotel," Julia asked.

"They are waiting for you at your home. Captain take us back into orbit" Sam said as she turned to leave the bridge. Julia followed close behind.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said.

On Atlantis everyone had gotten back to their normal duties. Most of the Milky Way delegates had gated home. The different heads of state from Earth were being flown home by Jumpers. The crew of the Travelers ship was granted two days planetside at Travis Air Force Base after Lieutenant General Jack O'Niell called in a favor from the base commander. Admiral Larrin Lebria, Captain Katanna Lebria and Mila Lebria all opted to stay on Atlantis. Liuetenant Aiden Ford was granted immunity for his past offenses while under the influence of the Wraith Enzyme and promoted to Captain for his continued efforts to fighting the Wraith. He took two days of leave and visited his family. Dr. Carson Beckett went home to visit his family and explain that the Air Force misidentified his supposed remains. That the man in his grave was a close friend who look a lot like him. His cover was that he had been unreachable as he traveled through the Congo region providing aid to villiagers and became a prisioner of warlord. Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Jennifer Keller went into San Francisco to meet Rodney's sister, Jeannie Miller, and Jennifer's father, Thomas Keller, at the airport to spring the news of their engagement and pregnancy. Suprisingly Tom took the news better then Jeannie did. Jennifer had to sedate Jeannie to keep her from nocking Rodney out. Colonels Cameron Mitchell and William Ronson headed to Area Thirty Seven where the Achilles and Bellerophon were sitting in dry dock. Colonel Chen Jul left for China's Three-o-four construction facility in the south east Gobi Desert.

At a ceremony on Atlantis several people were promoted by Jack and Lieutenant General Hank Landry. Among those were Major Evan Lorne who was promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel. Lieutenant Laura Cadman who was promoted to the grade of Captain. Captain Jennifer Hailey, Executive Officer of the Hammond, was promoted to the grade of Major. Major Martin Marks, Executive Officer of the Deadalus, Major Matthew Marks, Executive Officer of the Apollo, Major Kevin Marks, Executive Officer of the Odyessy, were all promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel. It was the first time that anyone noticed that they were identical triplets.

After the ceremony the Apollo shipped off for its tour on Langara. Odyssey beamed Tok'ra Supreme High Councilor Per'sus aboard and headed for the Tok'ra Homeworld. The Hammond set out for Dakara to aid the rebuilding effort. The Sun Tzu went out to search for a suitable naquadah deposite.

By sunday night almost every nation that had signed the Asuran Contract, as it had been titled, had submitted ship names to Lia. She was on her way to deliver the list to Elizabeth. She stopped at the door of the office Elizabeth was using and waved her hand over the control panel and the door opened.

"Come in Lia," Elizabeth said. Lia smiled and entered the room. She came to a stop infront of Elizabeth's desk, "Yes?"

"Here is the list of ship names submitted by the signing nations with the exception of the United States," Lia said as she set the file folder on the desk and picked up the folder and opened it:

_**Deadalus-class**_

_**Australia**_

_**HMA Dingo**_

_**HMA Tasmanian Devil**_

_**Brazil**_

_**FRB Amazon**_

_**Canada**_

_**HMC Argonaut**_

_**HMC Hermes**_

_**France**_

_**FRS Charlemagne**_

_**FRS Antoine Lavoisier**_

_**India**_

_**ROI Sheeva**_

_**ROI Kali**_

_**Japan**_

_**JDS Bushidō**_

_**JDS Rising Sun**_

_**Russia**_

_**RFS Abram Checov**_

_**RFS Sergei Evanov**_

_**RFS Alexi Vaselov**_

_**RFS Boris Zukhov**_

_**South Korea**_

_**ROK Kumiho**_

_**Taiwan**_

_**ROC Wu-she**_

_**United Kingdom**_

_**HMS Lionheart**_

_**HMS William Shakespeare**_

"I will have to go see General Landry then," Elizabeth said as she lookes over the list again.

"Why did the Chinese not sign with us," Lia asked.

"Because they do not trust us. They feel that they must be in control. They don't like taking a back seat to anyone," Elizabeth said.

"I see," Lia said.

"Would you mind giving me your opinion on the names I have selected for our ships," Elizabeth asked as she set down one file and picked up another handing it to Lia.

"Of course Doctor," Lia said as she took the file and sat in the chair in front of her. She opened the file and looked over the names:

_**Completed**_

_**Aurora-class**_

_**SS Tria - flagship**_

_**SS Asura**_

_**Planned**_

_**Aurora-class**_

_**SS Athos**_

_**SS Hoff**_

_**SS Sateda**_

_**SS Dillon Everet**_

_**SS Peter Grodin**_

_**SS Kate Heightmeyer**_

_**SS Marshall Summer**_

_**City Ship**_

_**New Asuras**_

"You plan on building a city like Atlantis ma'am," Lia asked as she closed the folder and set it on the desk.

"One day yes. For now, after we retrieve the stargate satellite in orbit around Leantea, a land base will have to suffice when we reach M35-117. It will act as our base untill we complete the city ship. Of course we will buil more buildings as our numbers grow but untill such time that we need to," Elizabeth said.

"I see you named the Tria our flagship," Lia said.

"Do you disagree," Elizabeth asked.

"No just an interesting choice," Lia said, "Does that mean I will take command of the Asura?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "Though once we build our city ship the Asura will be renamed."

"Have you chosen a name ma'am," Lia asked.

"I'm still weighing the options of Ascension and Niam," Elizabeth said. The door alarm chimed. Lia and Elizabeth looked at the door then each other, "Yes?"

"Elizabeth its Hank," A muffled voice said.

"One minutes General," Elizabeth said, "Lia would you excuse us?"

"Yes ma'am," Lia said as she got up and opened the door and greeted Hank before leaving, "Good day General."

"Interesting people you have Elizabeth," Hank said as he sat down in the cdair infront of Elizabeth's desk.

"You get use to them after a while Hank," Elizabeth said, "What can I do for you?"

"I came to drop this off Hank said as he layed a folder on her desk, "Its a list of ship names seperated by class and some with unique specifications that the US is hoping you'll build," Elizabeth picked up the folder and looked over the list:

_**Prometheus-class**_

_**Milky Way Style**_

_**FJS Sodan**_

_**FJS Gerak**_

_**TSS Selmak**_

_**TSS Lantesh**_

_**TSS Jolanar**_

_**Cutaron Style**_

_**10 ships (yet to be named)**_

_**Deadalus-class**_

_**Earth Style**_

_**USS Hades**_

_**USS Helios**_

_**USS Hercules**_

_**USS Poseidon**_

_**USS Zeus**_

_**USS Jacob Carter**_

_**USS Lionel Pendergaset**_

_**USS Paul Emerson**_

_**USS Janet Fraiser, Medical Relief/Aid**_

_**USS Catherine Langford, Science**_

_**USS Ernest Littlefield, Science**_

_**USS Charles Kawalsky**_

_**USS Nathan Elliot**_

_**USS Frank Cromwell**_

_**USS Henry Boyd**_

_**SS Joseph Fxon, IOA transport**_

_**Milky Way Styles**_

_**FJS Freedom**_

_**TSS Egeria**_

"I see you listed the Cutaron Order on here," Elizabeth said.

"That was the President's decisions Elizabeth," Hank said, "Our construction teams are well versed in crystal technology but they projected it would take a year just to build the Plasma Cannons needed for one ship."

"Relax Hank," Elizabeth said, "I also noticed what seems to be ships destined for the Jaffa and Tok'ra."

"They are to be gifts of friendship," Hank said, "Those won't be needed for a year atleast. The first one for the Cutarons will need as fast as possible."

"Just make sure I have the specifications on the different variations and they'll get built," Elizabeth said, "Now these specialty ships the Fraiser, Langford, Littlefield and Faxon. What changes are to be done?"

"They will be crewed by a hundred instead of the normal two hundred. The will only have Asgard Beam Weapons to free up space for labs, medical bays or passenger quarters. On the Fraiser two levels will need to be OR's, Specialty Units and Recovery Bays. On the Langford and Littlefield every safety measure imaginable needs to be added. As for the Faxon more quest quarters will be needed, that is to say larger main quarters will be needed. We don't want those blow hard politicians getting uncomfortable. The only other commonality the ships will have is that the shields will need to be stronger so they can escape if they wind up in a fire fight," Hayes said.

"As I said Hank, just make sure I get the specifications for the variations," Elizabeth said.

"You'll have them," Hayes said as he stood up, "If you'll excuse me I have other things to tend to."

"Have a good day General," Elizabeth said as Hank headed for the door.

"You too Elizabeth. Oh and I know you don't need it but get some rest," Hank said before walking out the dorr. Elizabeth smiled and thought to herself that some rest would be good. She orginized the files on her desk as she stood up. She stood still and closed her eyes. Her whole body turned a matalic silver and the shape of her clothing changed. When her color returned she was wearing a black silk nightgown that fell to just above her knees. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

At the SGC technicians and construction workers were criss crossing the base pulling out old tech and taking down walls. In a lab John, Rodney and Dr. Bill Lee were arguing about the task at hand.

"I should go in. I can talk her through the process," Rodney said.

"She trusts me I'll go in," John said.

"Oh yeah. Captain Kirk to the rescue," Rodney said.

"Guys I know how to operate the VR, Mckay your the only one here who knows how to operate the Nanite Table unless Colonel Sheppard has learned how to do so in the last five minutes," Bill said.

"Nope," John said.

"The its settled. Colonel Sheppard will go in and break the news to Ava, you'll create the blank replicator body and I'll transfer her consciousness," Bill said.

"Fine," Rodney said.

"Ok just let me pinpoint her," Bill said as he typed on a computer, "Ah she's at home. Ready Colonel?"

"Yup," John said as he climbe into the VR pod. Bill typed some more on his computer and the pod closed. A moment later John found himself on the sidewalk of a suburban neighborhood. He looked around at the mailboxes till he found the one he was looking for. It read: _**A. Dixon**_

John walked up on the pourch and rang the door bell. After a few seconds he could hear footstpes. The door opened to reveal a young woman with long brown hair. John smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Colonel how are you," Ava asked as she hugged him.

"I'm good. Mind if I come in there is something I need to tell you," John said as they broke the embrace.

"Sure. Come in," Ava said as she stepped aside to let John in, "Can I get you coffee, tea, water?"

"No thanks," John said as he entered the living room.

"Please sit," Ava said as she sat on her couch. John sat and rubbed a hand over his jaw, "So what is it yo need to tell me?"

"When you helped us and we let you go free we didn't actually let you go free," John said.

"What do you mean," Ava asked.

"None of this is real. I mean I'm sure its all real to you but you've been living in a virtual reality for the past two years," John said. Ava looked shaken, "It wasn't my idea but I had no say in the matter."

"So why are you telling me this now," Ava asked.

"Because your being released from here," John said.

"But if my consciousness was uploaded into a VR then my body was destroyed so where will I go," Ava asked.

"We have a new body waiting for you," John said, "The way I understand it is Dr. Lee will seperate your consciousness from the VR. Then you will be channeled into a blank body that you can shape to your image."

"What will I do then," Ava asked.

"One step at a time," John said, "You ready?"

"Yes," Ava said.

"See you in a few," John said before closing his eyes and vanishing.

John opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the lab. He climbed out of the pod and looked at Bill and Rodney.

"Is she ready," Bill asked.

"Yup go ahead," John said. Rodney assembled the nanites, using the Naninte Table, and formed them into a general silver human shape with no features. Bill plugged one end of a heavy duty cable into a socket on the VR computer control tower and plugged the other end into the spot the right temple would be on the nanite body.

"Alright," Bill said as he typed on his key board, "She is seperated from the VR. Downloading into new body now," Bill hit the enter key and the heavy cable pulsed blue for a few minutes. When it stopped the cable fell out of the nanite mass. The mass quickly began changing shape untill it settled on a female form. Clothing took shape around the form and then took on texture. Color flushed to the visiable skin and clothing. She was wearing a light blue dress suit with matching heels. Ava opened her eyes and looked around before sitting up.

"Did it work," Ava asked.

"Perfectly," Rodney said.

"Rodney did you two finish the rest of the care package," John asked.

"Yeah its already been beamed to the cargo hold of the Deadalus," Rodney said.

"Come on down Ava," John said as he held out his hand. She accepted and slid off the table onto her feet. John tapped his ear piece, "Marks go ahead and beam away the Nanite Table."

"Beaming now Colonel," A man responded over the radio. Then the table vanished in a flash of white light.

"So what happens now," Ava asked.

"Now we go for a ride," John said.

Twenty minutes later in the main Jumper Bay of Atlantis, Woolsey was waiting patiently.

"Richard," A woman said. Woolsey turned around to see Elizabeth and Lia walk into the bay. They were wearing Atlantis uniforms.

"Dr. Weir, Lia. Thank you for meeting me," Woolsey said as he looked toward the bay's open outter door.

"Certainly Richard," Elizabeth said as she and Lia came to stand beside him.

"Are we waiting on someone else," Lia asked as she tried to see what Woolsey was staring at.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay and Dr. Lee are on there way back from the SGC with a special quest," Woolsey explained without diverting his eyes from the open roof of the Jumper Bay, "Ah right on time," A Jumper had retracted it's drive pods and was descending into the bay. It set down with the rear hatch facing them. As the hatch lowered Bill, Rodney and John walked out followed by a young woman in a light blue dress suit with long brown hair.

"That was incredible experience," The young woman said, "And this place is amazing."

"Ms. Dixon," Woolsey said to get her attention, "I'm Richard Woolsey, commander of this base, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the City of Atlantis."

"It is a bueatiful city Mr. Woolsey," Ava said.

"Thank you," Woolsey said.

"Now allow me to introduce you to your new boss," John said as he looked at Elizabeth, "The leader of the Asuran people, Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

"Its nice to meet you Dr. Weir," Ava said as she extended her hand to Elizabeth. They shook hands then locked eyes on one another.

"John she isn't," Elizabeth started as she dropped the handshake.

"Human? We know," John said.

"Lia," Elizabeth said.

"Her nanites are identical to ours but her consciousness is similar to yours," Lia said as she stared at Ava as if looking through her. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment.

"Allow me to explain," Ava said.

"No need Ms. Dixon," Elizabeth said as she opened her eyes again, "I've found your file and read through it."

"But you didn't even leave the room," Ava said.

"There are many things you'll learn about being an Asuran," Elizabeth said.

"You mean that there are more like us," Ava asked.

"Thirty-nine that we know of. That's including yourself," John said.

"You have a lot to learn about your new people," Lia said, "Come with me I will get you started."

"Um ok," Ava said cautiously as she looked at John.

"Its ok," John said. Ava followed Lia out of the bay. Bill followed after them trying to ask Lia something.

"Well that was an interesting surprise," Elizabeth said, "Are there any others?"

"Don't know," John said, "You know of any Woolsey?"

"None come to mind," Woolsey said, "Dr. McKay?"

They all looked at McKay who was looking at his handheld computer.

"McKay," John said.

"What," Rodney answer without looking up from his computer, "Oh come on."

"What is it," Woolsey and Elizabeth asked in unison.

"Oh Jennifer and I want to get married while we're still on Earth, but none of the places we've looked at are available for booking for at least a year," Rodney said as he put his handheld away.

"Why not just have it here," John said.

"We could. Most of the people we're gonna invite work," Rodney said before a thought struck him, "We can't."

"Why," Elizabeth asked, "Your sister has clearence to be on Atlantis."

"Tom, Kaleb and Madison," Rodney said, "Tom is Jennifer's father. Kaleb is Jeannie's husband and Madison is her daughter. We can't uninvite them."

"I'll talk to the president Dr. McKay," Woolsey said, "I can't have two department heads going in circles over this."

"Really? Wow thanks," Rodney said.

"Come on lets go have a beer," John said as he patted him on the back and led him out of the bay.

"Rodney has really grown up," Elizabeth said.

"A woman can really change a man," Woolsey said as he took his glasses off and pulled a cloth from his pocket, "Wether its a positive change or a negative, they do change men," As he cleaned his glasses and put then back on.

"Well she's certianly changed you," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Who's that Doctor," Woolsey asked.

"The city," Elizabeth said as they looked at one another, "Goodday Richard."

"Goodday Doctor," Woolsey said as Elizabeth turned and left the bay.

In the port side hanger of the Deadalus, Commander Franc Green and Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne were looking over a Three-o-two.

"This is an interesting fighter Colonel," Franc said as he ran his hand along the underside of the cockpit.

"They sure are," Evan said.

"What's your interest in them Commander," Colonel Steven Caldwell said as he approached them.

"Good evening sir," Evan said as he snapped to attention and saluted him. Franc followed suit.

"At ease," Steven said as he returned the salute, "Evan congratulations on the promotion."

"Thank you sir," Evan said.

"So what are you guys doing up here," Steven asked.

"Wanted to know if you would let me take one out and show Franc how they work," Evan said.

"I'd have to clear it with General Landry first," Steven said.

"He approved it last night as long as you agreed," Evan said.

"Covering your bases Colonel," Steven asked. Evan just smiled, "Alright. You got two hours."

"Thank you sir," Evan said.

"Bring it back one piece," Steven said as left.

"Alright lets get suited up and do a preflight," Evan said.

"You go ahead and get changed I'll wait here," Franc said as he looked at the Three-o-two.

"Alright," Evan said as he began to walk away, "Sergeant get her ready to go out."

"Yes sir," A flight deck technician said as he motioned for a three man team to follow him. Evan came back ten minutes later to see a member of the deck team showing Franc the Naquadah Generator that powers the Three-o-two.

"Everything alright Sergeant," Evan asked as he walked up.

"Yes sir. The Commander wanted to have a look at the power source," The Sergeant said.

"Well button her up," Evan said.

"Yes sir," The Sergeant said.

"Ready to go," Evan said as he looked at Franc. Franc stood still and closed his eyes. He shivered silver and the shap of his clothing changed. He shimmered back to normal color and was wearing a matching flight suit.

"Yes," Franc said. They climbed up into the cockpit. Evan took the pilot seat and Franc took the copilot seat. The slid their helmets on and fastened the oxygen masks.

"We are green across the board," Evan said, "Flight this is Trainer One requesting clearence to launch."

"Flight to Trainer One you are go to launch," Steven said over the radio. Evan maneuvered the fighter out onto the runway.

"Powering up aerospikes," Evan said. The purr of the engine turned into a low roar and then a high squeal, "Three, two, one Launch," The Three-o-two shot out of the hanger like a bullet from a gun. Evan barrel rolled to the left and circled the Deadalus.

"Wow," Franc said.

"Yeah. She can really move," Evan said.

"Why is the power source a portable Naquadah Generator," Franc asked.

"Say a pilot crashes on a planet with a gate but they're two days walk from the gate. The generator can be taken to provide power for the emergency equipment in the cargo bay," Evan said.

"I see," Franc said.

"Want to take over," Evan asked.

"Yes," Franc said.

"Switching to secondary controls," Evan said as he pressed a couple of buttons. Franc grabbed the stick in front of him and flew the fighter in a straight line to get a feel for it. Then he rolled her right and swooped under the Deadalus. They flew out and circled the moon a couple times. Pulling a few tricks, flips, rolls and going low to five feet off the moon's surface.

"Let's take her in Commander," Evan said.

"Mind if I do," Franc said.

"Go ahead," Evan said. Franc lined the fighter up for approach to the port side hanger.

"Flight this is Trainer One requesting permission to land," Franc said.

"Trainer One flight deck is clear come on home," Steven said.

"Roger that," Franc said. He brought the fighter in touched down just inside the shield. He hit the brakes and came to a stop halway into the hanger. The flight deck crew waved them off to the parking spot and got them turned around. They transfered controls back to the primaries and got out of the cockpit.

"Not bad Franc," Evan said as he extended his hand, "Be glad to have you as a wingman anytime."

"Thank you Evan," Franc said as he shook his han, "I would be honored to fly with you."

"I'd be happy if I can make it in and out of Pegasus with all of my fighters," Steven said as he walked towards them, "At ease," Steven waved their salutes off.

"Thank you for the opertunity sir," Franc said.

"Anytime I'm Pegasus side I'd be happy to have a capable pilot around," Steven said.

"It would be an honor sir," Franc said.

Eli Wallace opened his eyes to find himself in a blinding white room. He looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Hello," Eli said.

"Mr. Wallace how are you," George Hammond said as he appeared out of thin air.

"Woah," Eli said.

"Sorry it took me a while to get use to that too," George said with a cheerful laugh.

"Were are we," Eli asked.

"The Ascended Plain. Well the one mostly habited by the Ancients," George said as he patted Eli on the back. He turned Eli around and suddenly they were in the SGC Briefing Room, "Please sit there are some people I want to introduce to you."

"Um ok," Eli said as he sat down. George sat at the head of the table. One by one the chairs became occupied by different men and women and a little boy no older then ten.

"Thank you all for coming," George said, "I'd like to introduce everyone to Mr. Eli Wallace," Some of the people nodded at Eli others just smiled, "Let's start with everyones names," George started on his left, "This is Kasuf and Skaara of Abydos," The two men George pointed to nodded, "Ganos Lal, Oma Desala and Chaya Sar of the Ancients." George pointed to the three women at the other end of the table.

"Who is the kid beside me," Eli asked.

"I am Shifu the Harcesis of Abydos," The boy said.

"Ok," Eli said.

"Like I said Mr. Wallace I just wanted to introduce some people to you," George said.

"Ok well its nice to meet everyone," Eli said, "So what do we do as Ascended Beings?"

"We watch and observe whatever it is that interests us," Ganos said.

"Some of us interfere with the lower plains of existence even though we aren't supposed to," Chaya said.

"Almost all of us are guilty of that one," George said.

"True," Oma said.

"So we can do almost anything we want as long as it doesn't interfere with the lower plains," Eli asked.

"That's about right," Kasuf said.

"One of our main goals in this group is to get that law repealed because if it weren't for that millions if not billions of live could have been saved," George said.

"But the Others think that the lower plains are not their concern because they no longer live on them," Oma said.

"When if it were not for those lower plains none of us would be here today," Chaya said.

"This is all fascinating but I just have one question," Eli said.

"What's that," George asked.

"What will these Others do if I do something that benefits those trapped on board Destiney," Eli said.

"Depends on what you do," Oma said.

"Restore Destiney to perfect physical condition. Do nothing to the database just restore the ship so that the people on it can live easily. Also if possiable make travel between Destiney and Earth safe so people aren't stuck on Destiney forever," Eli said.

"We can help you restore Destiney," Oma said.

"However the violent nature of travel through a Ninth Chevron connection is unfixable," Ganos said.

"But using certain technologies found in Pegasus and certain safety features from Terra safe passage can happen," Chaya said.

"I see what your getting at," Eli said. Everyone looked at him, he had his eyes closed, "I'm not familiar with the names of any of this technologies but I can see it clearly."

"I see what your envisioning Mr. Wallace," George said as he stood up, "I'll deliver the idea to someone I know will have no trouble understanding it."

Jack was sitting in one of Atlantis's recreation areas. He appeared to be reading a book but he was watching John teach Arkan to play Playstation.

"Know hold down R2 and press X," John said. The tv screen looked as though someone was looking through a sniper scope at a Nazi soldier on patrol. The head of the soldier suddenly exploaded, "Good shot. High five," John said as he held up his hand and Arkan slapped it with his own. Mila came walking into the room.

"Hey Arkan," Mila said as she stopped beside him.

"Hey Mila. What's up," Arkan asked.

"I've come to invite you and Colonel Sheppard to dinner," Mila said.

"Hold on I thought we were gonna get pizza and practice at the rang tonight," John said.

"Can we Colonel," Arkan said, "Its their last night here sir."

"Oh alright you two go on I'll cath up in a little," John said.

"Yay," Mila said. Arkan got up and walked out with Mila holding her hand. John turned off the Playstation and started wrapping up the controlers.

"Colonel you got a minute," Jack said as he got up and walked over to him.

"Yes sir," John said.

"Why did you take Arkan in," Jack asked, "Why not let one of the Athosians take him in?"

"The way I understand it none of the Athosians could take in another, but can I be honest with you sir," John asked.

"I hope your always honest with me," Jack said.

"It just felt like the right thing to do sir," John said

"Janet said the same thing when she took Cassie in," Jack said.

"Captain Frasier isn't from Earth," John asked.

"No. Her planet was poisoned by the Goa'uld Nirrti. Who also placed a naquadah bomb inside her chest in order to blow up the SGC if she got close to the Stargate but the naquadah dissolved into her system and she has lived on Earth since then," Jack said, "When Janet died I made sure Cassie was taken car off. Got her into the Air Force Acadamey then she went to med school. Now she is working in the program. Do I need to do the same for Arkan if you die?"

"No need sir," John said.

"Why's that," Jack asked.

"Arkan has already been accepted into the first class of the Asuran Military Acadamey," John said, "Mila has been accepted to the Asuran Science Acadamey. A few of the Athosian kids have been pre accepted if they want to go to any of the Asuran Academies."

"That's good. Military service is good for young people," Jack said, "How old is Arkan?"

"Dr. Beckett puts his age between sixteen and seventeen," John said.

"You've got your hands full John," Jack said.

"Tell me about it," John said, "Last night I caught Arkan trying to sneek Mila into his room."

"Ah to be young again," Jack said.

"Wasn't you clone sixteen," John asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, "He writes every once in a while. Asks how everyone is. I saw him at General Hammond's funeral. He's in college. Been in ROTC. Works a part time job. Wouldn't let me pay for anything."

"I was just as rowdy as Arkan is," John said.

"Well my clone is following in my footsteps," Jack said, "I always thought my parents were joking when they said any kids I have will put me through the same crap I put them through."

"That makes two of us. You headed back to Washington soon sir," John asked.

"After seeing Elizabeth off tomorrow," Jack said, "I think I'll stop in Denver and surprise myself though."

"Sounds like a blast sir," John said.

"Oh yes. I'm turning twenty-one this week you know," Jack said.

"Happy birthday sir," John said.

The next morning alot of people were gathering in the gate room to say their goodbyes to Elizabeth. Dr. Peter Kavanaugh even showed up to apologize for every wrong thing he had ever said to Elizabeth. Though Sheppard and his team were no where in sight. Neither wer Carson and Jennifer. Elizabeth climbed the main stairs where Jack and Woolsey were standing and faced the crowd in the gate room. She nodded to a control room technician who put her mic on the city wide announcement system.

"I want to thank everyone who has come to see me and my people off," Elizabeth said, "It truely has been great being back in this city but it is time for us to go and stake our own claim in the universe. I wish you all the best in your future endeavors. Thank you."

"Ready to go," Woolsey asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"Deadalus beam away," Jack said after tapping his ear piece. A flash of white light engulfed the three of them and a moment later they were standing in the cargo bay of the Deadalus.

"SURPRISE," A group of people yelled as they beamed in. Elizabeth looked around and saw all the people she held dear. John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Jennifer, Radek, Carson and Adien were all smiling and clapping. Lia and Ava were trying not to look out of place. Steven in his classic green flight suit clapping his hands. Hank and Hayes beside him with ear to ear smiles. Her Asuran brothers and sisters were standing behind everyone.

"Ah guys," Elizabeth said.

"We have a little care package for you," Hayes said as he nodded to Steven who muttered something. A flash of white light erupted between her and the group. When she looked again Bill was standing their with a six foot computer tower.

"What is this," Elizabeth asked.

"Its a care package Rodney and I put together," Bill said.

"Its got all kinds of goodies," Rodney said as he joined Bill beside the tower, "Asgard Transporter Beam program, ship specs for everything we have, Three-o-twos, Prometheus and Deadalus-class shisps and all their variations. The specs on my experimental Hyperspace Jumper. Even the complete construction specs on the ZPM facility. Plus a whole buch of other stuff, but I doubt you'll use all of it before you come back to Earth."

"Why's that Rodney," Elizabeth asked.

"Becasue you have to come back for the wedding. Its in six months," Jennifer said as she joined them and handed Elizabeth an invitation.

"Not to mention the other reason your coming back for around the same time," Hayes whispered in her ear before stepping back, "I gave them clearence to have the wedding on Atlantis."

Elizabeth looked over the invitation and said, "You want me as a Brides's Maid."

"Yeah so be back early for the rehearsal dinners," Jennifer said.

"I'm gonna miss everyone," Elizabeth said. One by one they said their indavidual goodbyes. John beamed over to the Travelers ship to pickup Arkan who was saying goodbye to Mila. After a half hour only Elizabeth, Jack and Woolsey were left in the cargo bay.

"Well have you got everything you need? I think there is still a sink in the kitchen," Jack said.

"Was that a joke," Elizabeth asked.

"Perhapes... a bad one," Jack admitted.

"Yes, very bad. But I sense hope for you," Elizabeth said before hugging him.

"Have a safe trip Elizabeth," Jack said as they broke the embrace, "Bring me a souvenir when you come back. Nothing too big but a big honking space gun would be nice."

"It was good to see you again Jack," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, yes it was," Jack said.

"Have a safe trip Dr. Weir," Woolsey said as he extended his hand to her.

"Good luck with Atlantis Richard," Elizabeth said before hugging him. Woolsey was slightly stunned. Elizabeth tapped her ear piece, "Steven they're ready to beam down."

"Understood Doctor," Steven replied over the radio. A flash of white light engulfed Jack and Woolsey. Elizabeth made her way to the bridge.

Woolsey and Jack appeared in the control room were Hank was talking to Chuck and John. Teyla, Ronon, Amelia, Rodney, Jennifer and Carson were standing around as well.

On the bridge of the Deadalus, Steven was in his command chair. Martin Marks was in the helmsmans chair. The bridge crew was waiting for the order to begin. Elizabeth walked on and nodded to Steven.

"Atlantis this is Deadalus requesting permission to carry out Opperation Ride Home," Steven said after tapping the com button on the arm of his chair.

"Deadalus this is O'Neill you have a go," Jack said over the radio.

"Understood sir. Captian Lebria please execute Maneuver One," Steven said.

"Moving into posistion," Katanna replied. The Travelers ship broke orbit and leveled of facing away from Earth, "Maneuver One complete."

"Marks begin Maneuver Two," Steven said.

"Yes sir. Beginning Maneuver Two," Marks said. The Deadalus broke orbit and positioned itself forty-five degrees above and infront of the Travelers ship.

"Activate Tractor Beam," Steven said. In the Asgard Core Room, Lia moved a control stone and squeezed it activating the Tractor Beam.

"Tractor Beam initiated," Lia said after tapping her ear piece.

"Set course for Midway Station," Steven said.

"Midway coordinates set sir," Marks said.

"God speed," Hank said over the radio.

"Take us to hyperspace," Steven said. A hyperspace window formed in front of them and both ships entered disapearing from sensors.

In orbit around the Tok'ra Homeworld the Odyssey was ringing aboard the last of its expected cargo. Colonel Ted Davidson and Supreme High Councilor Per'sus were in the ring room personally inspecting the cargo.

"You'll have to use your Asgard Transporter Beam to get the sarcophagi up. They won't fit in the rings," Per'sus said.

"I figured as much Councilor," Ted said as he pulled two little black cubes from his pocket and handed them to Per'sus, "Place one on each sarcophagus and squeez. The red light will activate. Stand back from them then we will beam them up."

"I will ring back aboard to help inspect them," Per'sus said.

"Much appreciated Councilor," Ted said. Per'sus stepped into the Ring Transporter and nodded to the technician. The technician activated the rings and Per'sus was transported to the planet. He instructed his men to tag the sarcophagi and handed them the locator beacons. Per'sus then ringed back aboard Odyssey.

"They are ready," Per'sus said as he stepped from the rings on the Odyssey, "I am glad your people have kept use of the ring system. Your Asgard Transporter Beam is not to my liking."

"You get use to it after a while Councilor," Ted said as they walked down a halway to the cargo bay.

"Well I prefer the rings. Just a personal choice," Per'sus said as they entered the cargo bay.

"To each their own," Ted said before tapping his ear piece, "Beam the locators to the cargo bay and try not to hit us with them Marks."

"Understood sir," Kevin Marks said over the radio. Two silver sarcophagi beamed in right infront of Ted and Per'sus.

"Alright so how do you check them," Ted asked.

"Right here," Per'sus said as he pressed a panel on the side of the first sarcophagus. It slid out to reveal a crystal tray. In the tray there were four rows of four crystals of varying color, "Crystal tray looks good. Power usage is at minimum to conserve energy. This one checks out."

"Alright," Ted said as Per'sus closed the tray and walked around to the second sarcophagus. He pressed an identical panel and an identical crystal tray slid out.

"Mind if I," Ted asked.

"Not at all," Per'sus said as he stepped back. Ted pulled a hand held data pad from his pocket and scanned the crystal tray.

"Power level is low," Ted said. Per'sus looked over his shoulder at the data pad.

"Its is in what your people call sleep mode. It conserves energy," Per'sus said.

"Well then they are both good. Councilor it has been interesting having you on board," Ted said as they left the cargo bay and heaxded back to the ring room.

"Thank you. The Tau'ri are always welcome among the Tok'ra," Per'sus said.

"As are the Tok'ra among the people of Earth," Ted said as Per'sus stepped into the ring transporter. Per'sus waved goodbye as the rings activated and transported him down to the planet.

Seven Ha'taks under control of the Free Jaffa Nation sat in orbit around Dakara. On the pel'tak of the lead ship Rak'nor was sitting in the Captain's chair. Two guards stood on either side of him and a young female Jaffa was at the control console. Teal'c and Bra'tac walked in followed by Yat'yir.

"Tek ma te Masters," Rak'nor said as he stood from his chair and bowed his head.

"How are you old friend," Teal'c asked.

"Never better," Rak'nor said.

"The Tau'ri are sending us some aid to help on Dakara," Bra'tac said.

"Incoming transmission," The young woman said. A video of Sam popped up on the view screen.

"I am Colonel Samantha Carter, Commander of the Hammond. We will be dropping out of hyperspace shortly to assist in the relief effort on Dakara," Sam said then the video feed cut out.

"Detecting a hyperspace window," The young woman said. Off in the distance a hyperspace window opened and the Hammond jumped out of it.

"Hail them," Rak'nor said.

On the bridge of the Hammond, Sam was in her command chair.

"Ma'am we're being hailed," Jennifer Hailey said.

"Open a channel," Sam said.

"I am Commander Rak'nor of the Free Jaffa. We welcome the assistance of the Tau'ri," Rak'nor's transmission said.

"Colonel Carter you may begin deploying personnel and equipment," Teal'c said over the channel.

"Teal'c its good to here from you," Sam said.

"As it is to hear from you," Teal'c said.

"Alright. We're gonna use the Asgard Transporter to clear the valley floor around the stargate so we can set up," Sam said, "You might want to inform any ground troops you have on the surface of whats going on."

"Understood Colonel Carter," Teal'c said.

On planets surface the rubble around the stargate disappeared in a flash of white light. It reappeared in another flash of white light just outside the Dakaran city. Though there was still large amounts of debris to be removed and reused in the buildings surrounding the valley floor. On the pel'tak of Rak'nor's Ha'tak those who have never witnessed beaming technology were in awe at what they witnessed.

On the beidge of the Hammond, Sam was issuing orders.

"Make sure the combat engineers are ready to go," Sam said.

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer Hailey said.

"Teal'c you may want to tell your ground troops that they'll have some company," Sam said over the radio.

"Understood Colonel Carter," Teal'c responded.

On the planet's surface a patrol of eight Jaffa was standing watch at the stargate. They had watched as the debris of the ruined capital was whisked away by the Asgard Transport Beam. Large yellow machines appeared in a flash of white light. They were lined up in rows, four of each of the three different types. People climbed from the machines were moving from one to the other looking at different parts of the machines and yelling orders.

Bulldozers, Backhoes and Frontloaders shined in the sunlight. In another flash of white light four defining roars made the Jaffa patrol jump. They looked at the new arrivals and were amazed at the large Dump Trucks. A third flash of light deposited a group of people and a decent amount of equipment between the sets of vehicles.

On the bridge of the Hammond, Sam was watching everything unfold on the main view screen. She smiled to herself.

"Detecting a ship approaching," Jennifer Hailey said, "Receiving a transmission."

"On screen," Sam said. A video feed of Warrick Fin popped up on the view screen.

"I am Captian Warrick Fin of the Hebridian Military. We are here to provide aid to the Free Jaffa Nation," Warrick said. The same message played on the pel'tak of Rak'nor's Ha'tak. Teal'c, Bra'tac and Yat'yir smiled.

"Major you have the bridge till I return," Sam said as she watched a Tel'tak land near the gate and Teal'c, Bra'tac and Yat'yir emerged from it. She made her way to the closest armory. A marine handed her a field vest. She pulled on the field vest and attached the P90 the marine handed to her, "Beam me to the gate platform."

"Yes ma'am," Major Jennifer Hailey said. A flash of white light engulfed Sam and she disappeared.

A moment later she appeared on the gate platform amongst the Jaffa patrol. They all jumped back as the light of the Asgard transporter beam light blinded them momentarily.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c said as he bowed his head, "It's good to see you."

"Teal'c, Master Bra'tac, Master Yat'yir," Sam said. Bra'tac and Yat'yir bowed their heads to her.

"Colonel Carter would you mind telling us what these devices are," Yat'yir asked.

"Certainly. The four in this row are Bulldozers they are for pushing large amounts of material out of the way," Sam said as she pointed to the large four wheeled machines with a curved blade on the front, "The four in the next row are called Backhoes. They are for digging and moving matierial," Sam pointed to the four wheeled machines with what a bucket on the end of an arm off the back of it, "The four in this row are called Front Loaders," Sam pointed to the tank tredded machines with large buckets on the front, "They load material into these," Sam turned and pointed to the large four wheeled machines with high walled beds, "These are Dump Trucks. They are used to move massive loads of material over great distances."

"What is the purpose of such things," Yat'yir asked.

"They are construction vehicles," Sam said.

"What powers these things," Bra'tac asked.

"Well normally they are powered by a diesel engine, but these twelve machines have been retrofitted with naquadah generators for use off of Earth," Sam said.

"Will any more of these construction vehicles be coming from Earth," Teal'c asked.

"Yes in fact I'll be leaving in a few hours to get Road Rollers. Some will be ridding models others will be walk behind," Sam tried to explain but got bewildered looks from the Jaffa. A woman with short, dirty blond hair wearing a field vest over a Atlantis uniform walked up and saluted Sam. Sam retuned the salute, "How is everything Major?"

"Fine ma'am. I estimate that we should have the area clear in two or three days," The Major said.

"Master Bra'tac this is Major Anne Teldy she will be in charge of the personnel from Earth while I'm gone," Sam said.

"An honor Master Bra'tac," Anne said as she bowed her head.

"Major Teldy is a very capable leader and a fierce warrior," Teal'c said as he turned from the group of Jaffa to Sam and bowing his head, "You have made a wise choice Colonel Carter."

"Thank you Teal'c," Sam said.

"You are most welcome," Teal'c said.

A small vessel no bigger then a Tel'tak landed behinde the stargate. A hatch opened and two men in burgundy uniforms stepped out and took up posts on either side of the hatch. A Serrakin in a matching uniform stepped out and walked around the gate platform toward the group.

"Colonel Carter," The Serrakin said in greeting before turning to face Bra'tac, "Master Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa Nation, the Hebridian government sends its greetings. I, Captian Warrick Fin, have been dispatched to help provide food, shelter and medical aid to the people of Dakara.

"The aid is most welcome," Bra'tac said, "Begin setting up your ground camp when your ready."

Warrick nodded to one of his two guards, who ducked back into the small transport. A few moments later a larger vessel landed near the Earth camp.

The gate began to dial in and everyone cleared the platform. The gate activated and the vortex jumped forward and settled back down. From it stepped two men in Tok'ra field operstions clothing.

"Commander Malek," Sam asked.

"Colonel Carter it is good to see you," Malek said in the voice of his sybiot. The other man spoke into a Tok'ra communicator. Twenty men and women stepped through the gate all clad in Tok'ra field uniforms, "Master Bra'tac, Master Teal'c, Master Yat'yir," Malek nodded to them then looked to Warrick, "Forgive me, I know not your name," Malek looked Warrick over, "Nor what you are."

"I am a Serrakin from Hebridan. My name is Captian Warrick Fin," Warrick said, "I am here to help provide aid durring the relief effort.

"Then we are brothers then in the same cause," Malek said.

"Commander Malek good to see you old friend," Bra'tac said as he clasped arms with Malek. The gate disengaged behind them.

"I owe you my life and I am here to repay my debt," Malek asked as they dropped each others arms.

"We are bothers. There is no debt to be paid," Bra'tac said.

"Thank you Brother," Malek said, "We are here to help rebuild this great city."

"I will be overseeing the build myself," Bra'tac said.

"I will be back and forth between the Hebridian ground camp and my ship," Warrick said.

"Major Teldy will be in charge of the Earth team while I'm gone," Sam said as she motioned to Teldy, who was talking with another woman.

"Ma'am," Anne said.

"Yes Major," Sam said.

"Our camp is almost set up," Anne said.

"Good. Well I'll see everyone in two days," Sam said.

"I must leave for Langara," Yat'yir said.

"I will accompany you brother. I have good relations with the people of Langara," Teal'c said, "We too will return in two days."

"Well then safe travels to all," Bra'tac said.

In orbit around Langara a lone Tel'tak stood watch. On board was Jonas Quinn, Commander Ba'al and a group of ten other Langaran people. A young man was in the pilots seat and Ba'al was in the co-pilot seat teaching the basics of how to operate the small ship.

"Now run a diagnostic on the hyperdrive," Ba'al said.

"Ok let me see," The young man sitting in the pilot seat said as he pressed two symbols and an alarm went off. Ba'al fell back in his seat, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "What did I do?"

"You just deactivated life support," Ba'al said before pressing the right sequence of buttons to restore life support and silence the alarm.

"Look why don't you guys go eat dinner and we will pick this up again tomorrow," Jonas said. The young man sitting in the pilot seat got up and joined the other trainies in the ring transporter. Jonas activated the rings sending them down to one of the other two Tel'taks on the planet.

"They aren't studying the material you gave them, are they" Ba'al asked as Jonas sat down in the pilot seat.

"No. I found several of the manuals I made in a trash bin," Jonas said as he pressed a series of symbols.

"What are you doing," Ba'al asked.

"Running a full ship diagnostic after isolating life support controls," Jonas said.

"I am impressed Ambassador Quinn," Ba'al said.

"Actually its Supreme Commander Quinn," Joas said as he brought up the ships HUD.

"What," Ba'al asked.

"Yeah I don't like it either but I was the only person the Joint Ruling Council would agree on," Jonas said.

"Why? There must be dozens of more qualified people from your planet," Ba'al said.

"Well initially two military commanders from each nation were chosen. Then there was an argument that a Kelownan Military Commander was not qualified to hold such a position because of our inexperience with flight. Then the Andari and Terranian Ambassadors got into an argument about why each nations commanders were better qualified," Jonas explained.

"Your whole planet is a target of the Lucian Alliance and they can't get over their petty differences, why" Ba'al asked.

"Pride, ego, jealousy, take your pick," Jonas said.

"So you were ultimately chosen because," Ba'al asked.

"I'm the only one they can agree on without argument," Jonas said, "At least that's why First Minister Dreylock put my name in the running."

"Or so she says," Ba'al joked.

"Yeah," Jonas said.

"What is the result of your diagnostic," Ba'al asked.

"All systems are good. Life support will need to be tested when we land," Jonas said as he read the HUD.

"Good," Ba'al said.

"Detecting a hyperspace window opening," Jonas said. A hyperspace window opened and the Apollo jumped from it.

"This is Colonel Abe Ellis, commander of the Apollo. This message is for the Goa'uld cargo ship. Unless you are loyal to Langara you need to leave this system," Abe said over the radio. Jonas and Ba'al smiled at the transmission.

"Activate the communications system," Ba'al said. Jonas nodded after activating the com system, "This is Commander Ba'al of the Tok'ra. Welcome to Langara Colonel."

"Thank you for the welcome party Commander," Abe said.

"Colonel I'm transmitting landing coordinates," Jonas said.

"Please identify yourself," Abe said.

"Jonas Quinn," Jonas said.

"Ambassador Quinn these coordinates aren't the same location as my last landing site. What are they for," Abe asked.

"A new joint military base just outside the Kelownan capital city," Jonas said.

"Glad to hear your governments are working together. See you on the ground," Abe said before closing the communications channel. Jonas sent a message to the base notifying them of Apollo's arrival.

"Feel like taking her in," Ba'al asked.

"Well if you wanna make it to dinner in one piece I recomend you fly," Jonas said.

"You'll get there eventually. As for your troops," Ba'al began as they switched seats.

"Yeah I know," Jonas said.

At the joint military base outside the Kelownan capital men and women were clearing the landing zone for the Apollo to set down. The bottom of the Apollo broke through the clouds on its descent. The Apollo set down gently. A few moments later the Tel'tak land next to the other two parked not far away. Jonas and Ba'al ringed over to the Apollo. Abe met them in the ring room.

"Ambassador always a pleasure," Abe said as he shook hands with Jonas.

"Likewise Colonel," Jonas said.

"Commander I was told to make you feel welcome aboard the Apollo and to offer you with a room. Even treat you as one of my crew," Abe said.

"While I am not familiar with any of your ships systems, I have a fair bit of knowledge on hyperdrives and transport rings. I'm a skilled pilot in almost anything," Ba'al said as he looked around the Apollo, "But I'll do what I can."

"It's just an offer Commander. If you'd rather not I understand," Abe said.

"Well thank you, but I am quite comfurtable with the accommodations the Langaran's have provided," Ba'al said.

"Understandable," Abe said, "One second please," Abe tapped his ear piece, "Yes," A long erie minute passed, "That's good news."

"What is it Colonel," Jonas asked.

"The Jaffa have arriaved with your new ships and so has thier traning team," Abe said as he motioned them out of the rings. The rings activated and in the empty space stood Teal'c and Yat'yir.

"Teal'c its good to see you again," Jonas said. Teal'c and Yat'yir stepped out of the rings.

"As it is you Jonas Quinn," Teal'c said.

"Master Yat'yir," Ba'al aknowledged.

"Commander," Yat'yir responded.

"So which one of you will be joing us to train the Langarans," Abe asked.

"Neither of us," Teal'c said. The rings activated again and in there place stood Teal'c's son Rya'c.

"Commander Rya'c will be aiding in the training," Yat'yir said.

"It is an honor to be serving with you," Rya'c said as he bowed his head.

"Well Ambassador would you like to see the fruits of your labor," Yat'yir asked.

"Yes please," Jonas said. The three men and three Jaffa ringed aboard the Ha'tak that was in orbit. They toured the Ha'tak level by level, room by room. Well the rooms and level's that could be accessed. Jonas made mental notes and asked questions. They stopped by and examined the Death Gliders and Al'kesh they were tucked away in their respective bays on the ship. They ended the tour on the pel'tak.

"Who's Al'kesh is that," Abe asked as he looked out the main view port.

"It's under my command Colonel," Rya'c said.

"How many crew members do you have," Ba'al asked.

"Twenty-five not including myself," Rya'c said.

"Ambassador Quinn, what do you think," Yat'yir asked as he faced Jonas.

"You didn't lie about it having structural damage. I guess I was only expecting a few broken walls or fried consoles," Jonas said, "But it is a fine ship. You did not lie either. Shields, weapons, hyperdrive it is all in working order."

"Well with your people's large amounts of naquadah, repairs should be no problem," Yat'yir said.

"I agree," Jonas said as he examined the main control console.

"So who will be commanding the fleet," Abe asked as he looked around.

"I will," Jonas said not looking up from the controls. Teal'c looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"Come again," Abe asked as he looked at Jonas.

"I was the only person the Joint Ruling Council could agree on," Jonas said as turned to face the group.

"Jonas Quinn has an abundance of skills that make him more than qualified. He spent over a year with SG-1 in place of Daniel Jackson. He has a vast understanding of the goa'uld written language and computer systems. I believe he was the wisest choice," Teal'c said.

"Thank you Teal'c. That means a lot coming from you," Jonas said. Teal'c bowed his head to Jonas.

"I'm not sure about this," Abe said, "

"I for one agree with Master Teal'c's assessment. Jonas is the only one to show any improvement. Let alone the willingness to want to learn how to fly any of these crafts," Ba'al said.

"What is your new title Mr. Quinn," Rya'c asked.

"Supreme Commander," Jonas said.

"Supreme Commander Quinn let us begin the traing of you soldiers," Rya'c said.


	21. Chapter 21 Not A Moments Peace

Ch 21

The Deadalus was cruising through hyperspace with the Travalers ship in toe. Dr. Elizabeth Weir was on a subspace call with Admiral Larrin Lebria of the Travalers. The rest of the Asuran people were helping out around the Deadalus and learning the different systems of the ship. Colonel Steven Caldwell was entertaining the delegation from the Pegasus Coalition with a private dinner in a conference room.

"Colonel how long have you been in command of the Deadalus," Dimas of Riva asked after taking a drink from his cup.

"Going on five years Ambassador," Steven said after wipping his mouth off with his napkin.

"And how long have you been a military man," Shiana of Santhal asked as she set down her fork.

"Almost twenty five years," Steven said before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yet you have only been in command of this ship for five years," Shiana said as she folded her hands in front of her.

"That's because the Deadalus has only been around going on five years. Im the only commander she has had so far," Steven said as set his cup down and leaned back in his chair.

"This is very tastey what do you call it," Kelore of Latira asked as he picked up his pork chop with his fork.

"It is called a pork chop. It come from an animal called a pig. Its a domesticated form of an animal called a boar. Uh excuse me a moment," Steven said before tapping his ear piece, "Go ahead."

"Sir we just left the Milky Way we should be at our destination in just under four hours," Lieutenant Colonel Martin Marks said over the radio.

"Understood. Relay message to Dr. Weir. She is on a call with Admiral Lebria," Steven said as the Coalition delegation looked at him.

"Yes sir," Marks replied.

"What is going on Colonel," Dimas asked.

"We are a little under four hours from our destination," Steven said.

"And what exactly is our destination," Shiana asked as she leaned forward resting her arms on the tabel.

"The Lantean Warship Tria," Steven said. They looked at him baffled.

At the United States Air Force Academy, Major General Michael Kerrigan was sitting in his office going over some paperwork and enjoying a cup of coffee. Looking out the window of his office at the young cadets Kerrigan remembered why he enjoyed his job as Commandant of Cadets. Breaking the peaceful moment the phone on his desk beeped signalling his secritary was calling.

Kerrigan picked up the phone and spoke, "Yes Lieutenant?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but there is a Lieutenant General O'Neill here to see you," Kerrigan's secritary said.

"Send the General in," Kerrigan said before hanging up the phone and straighting up his desk. He stood just before the door to his office opened and the smiling face of Jack O'Neill walked in clad in his Class A Uniform, "Jack how are you?"

"Kinda good actually. You," Jack asked.

"About the same. Please sit," Kerrigan said as he sat back down at his desk.

"That's alright I wont be long," Jack said as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure," Kerrigan asked.

"Well I thought I'd stop by and see myself if he's around," Jack said.

"You know for being your clone that boy acts nothing like you," Kerrigan said with a laugh.

"Yeah well I always told myself that if I got the chance to do it over again I'd try harder," Jack said after blowing out a short breath.

"He certainly is living up to that. He's nearly at the top of his class," Kerrigan said before taking a sip of his coffie.

"So I take it he'll most likely be in the library," Jack asked.

"If he isn't there try the science lab or the training course," Kerrigan said.

"Thanks for the intel Kerrigan," Jack said as he left Kerrigan's Office.

Starting his search in the library Jack couldn't find the person he was looking for. Moving on to the science lab, the person Jack sought was still no where to be found. Stopping to ask a few cadets where the one he sought might be Jack only got pasty faced blank stares. Making his way to the finish line of the training course Jack was about to give up when he saw the person of search jogging towards the finish line. A young man in his late teens, early twenties. Brown hair cropped in a crew cut and a look of life long determination. Wearing the standard issue physical training sweats that looked soaked to the bone.

"General," The young man acknowledged as he stopped to catch his breath, "I didn't expect to see you."

"What's the matter Jacob? I can't stop by and wish you the best on our birthday," Jack asked, "Come on you should walk after a run to cool down."

"Thank you. Happy birthday sir," Jacob said as he and Jacked walked toward the dorms, "How are Sam, Teal'c and Daniel?"

"They are good. Sam and Teal'c are off world right now. Daniel has a new girlfriend," Jack said as he made sure no one was listening.

"Oh really," Jacob said with interest.

"Yup," Jack said.

"Another Goa'uld host," Jacob asked with a laugh. Jack noded, "How many is that now?"

"Three I think," Jack said as he kept checking to see no one was listening.

"No four," Jacob said. Jack looked at him with a puzzeled expression, "Hathor remember."

"Oh yes bad memory," Jack said as he felt his stomach.

"So brings you out here besides our birthday," Jacob asked.

"Your first assignment," Jack said.

"Oh let me guess being your secretary," Jacob predicted.

"Oh no. I have much better ideas then that," Jack said with a smile. They both broke into laughter.

In the void between galaxies the Deadalus, Tria and a Travalers ships sat facing one another. The Asuran Black and Blue teams were overseeing the hyperdrive transfer. They would disconect the old hyperdrive have it beamed to the cargo hold of the Deadalus. Then beam the new hyperdrive into its place and conect it. Red team was using Puddle Jumpers, found in hanger bay five of the Tria, to ferry supplies and the Pegasus Coalition delegation over from the Deadalus. The Asuran Brown, Gold, Pink and White teams split into pairs and searched the ship. The Grey team was in the power room installing the new ZPM. Elizabeth, Steven, Lia, Ava and the Green team were on the bridge. Elizabeth, Lia, Ava and Steven were talking as the Green team went about checking the systems at the different consoles. Mear was checking life support and enviormental systems. Franc was checking the communications, shields and weapons. Fred was checking a multitude of systems. Fran and Ava were running a few searches for Elizabeth.

"This is impresive," Steven said as he looked around the bridge.

"You've seen Aurora-class ships before Colonel," Lia said.

"Never from the inside," Steven said as he walked over to the Captain's Chair, "May I?"

"Certainly Steven," Elizabeth said. Steven sat down in the chair and got comfurtable.

"Not bad," Steven said as he relaxed into the seat.

"Ma'am," Commander Franc Green said as he turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Yes Commander," Elizabeth said.

"Removal of the old hyperdrive is complete," Franc said.

"Proceed with installation on the new hyperdrive," Elizabeth said. Franc nodded and turned back to the console he was sitting at.

"I have to admit the Ancients really did know how to blend function, comfort and style uniquely well," Steven said as he got up from the command chair.

"When you retire you could come command a ship for me," Elizabeth said, "We could always use ship commanders that have experience fighting the Wraith."

"Excuse me Dr. Weir," Ava said as she walked over to the group.

"Yes Ava," Elizabeth said as she looked at Ava with a smile.

"We've located Captain Helia's quarters as you asked ma'am," Ava said with her hands folded behind her.

"Thank you Ava. Now have Fran show you how to run diagnostics on the different systems," Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am," Ava said before returning to the console Fran was working at.

"Lia you have command till I return," Elizabeth said before turning to face Steven, "Care for a tour Steven."

"Thank you," Steven said as he and Elizabeth left the bridge.

On New Athos, Halling, Jinto and Kenny, Todd's second in command, were enjoying a private midday meal in Halling's tent. Halling wore a lose fitting tan sirt, brown leather pants and a pair of black leather Wraith boots bound with metal clasps. A Wraith Stun Pistol rested in a holster on his right thigh. Jinto wore a sleaveless tan top, lose fitting brown leather top and Wraith boots. Jinto was nearly as tall as his fater with the same rugged looks. Kenny wore no shirt but a long black leather over coat, black leather pants. A Wraith Stun Pistol sat in a holster around his waist.

"Thank you for the gifts you gave my people," Halling said before taking a sip from his bowl of Tuttle Root Soup.

"Thank you for sharing your crop," Kenny said as he set his bowl down.

"Think nothing of it Commander. Your men have been a huge help not only in training of my men but also in making sure the work in the fields gets done," Halling said as he set his own bowl down. A loud scream echoed throughout the whole settlement. Halling and Kenny stood each with a hand on their stunners.

"What was that," Jinto said as he set his bowl down and picked up a Wraith Stun Rifle. Halling walked over and opened the flap on the tent.

"Someone help," A woman screamed off in the distance. The three of them raced out into the settlement.

"What's wrong? What's going on," Halling yelled as he looked around.

"Halling," Balera said as she rushed up to him. Balera had long brown hair that came down to the middle of her back. Her tight brown leather clothing was torn in a few places and she had a shallow cut on her shoulder.

"Balera what has happened," Halling said as he looked her over.

"I was walking in the woods with some of the children and a pale green man with sharp pointed teeth jump out at us from a bush. The children ran back here as I wrestled with the man. He tore at my clothing like he was trying to eat me," Balera said as Halling examined the cuts on her body.

"Did he wear the armor of my men," Kenny asked as he continued to look around with his stunner held at the ready.

"Yes. Yes he did," Balera said as she looked at Kenny.

"Is there something you need to tell me Commander," Halling asked as he looked at Kenny fiercely.

"If you know how to get ahold of the humans of Atlantis it would be wise to do so," Kenny said as he pulled a steange device from the pocket of his coat.

"Why," Halling asked as he stopped examing Balera and approached a lone tree in the center of the Athosian settlement.

"Because we will need thier help if my fears are confirmed," Kenny said as he looked at the device in his hand. What little color that was in his pale face drained making him look a shade shy of pasty white, "We have a seriouse problem. Some of my men are ill. Those that are not will do what we can but we need help from Atlantis."

"Can I trust you with the lives of my people," Halling said as he raised his empty hand.

"Yes," Kenny said as he put the strange device back in his pocket and removed his over coat. Strapped to the inside of the coat were two tantos bound in black leather. Kenny gripped one in each hand.

Halling placed his hand on the tree and it turned into a grey cylinder. He tapped the side of the cylinder and two squar sections slid out. Halling opened one and affixed a ear piece to his ear. After pocketing the first box he looked to Jinto.

"Rally the men and open the Satedan Vault," Halling said. Jinto nodded and took off to the closest tent. Halling turned to Kenny and they nodded at one another. Halling pressed four buttons on the second squar box. In the distance the stargate could be herd dialing.

In the control tower of Atlantis Dr. Radek Zalenka and Senior Gate Technician Chuck Campbell were going over diagnostic reports. Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman was talking with First Sergeant Sylvester Syler. Richard Woolsey was in his office talking with Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay. Dr. Jenniffer Keller was giving a briefing in the conference room to members of the medical staff. Major Evan Lorne, Captain Laura Cadman, Captain Adien Ford and Dr. Miko Kusanagi were in the gate room prepairing to go back to the Yonaguni site with a team of scientist. The gate began to dial in.

"Unscheduled off world activation," Chuck said over the city wide announcement system, "Raising gate shield."

"I thought all off world team were reporting to the Alpha Site before gating back," John said as he Woolsey and McKay rushed into the control room. Evan, Laura and Adien took up positions with their P90's trained on the gate as the rest of their team scattered. Miko took up behind Laura with a pistol in hand. The event horizon formed behind the shield.

"They are," Woolsey said before looking at Chuck, "Do we have an IDC?"

Chuck looked at his computer then typed something and looked bewilldered.

"What is it Chuck," John asked as he grew concerned.

"Its the Athosian IDC sirs," Chuck said as he looked at them.

"Colonel Sheppard," A man's voice said over the radio.

"That's Halling," Rodney said as he saw Woolsey's curious look. Evan and his team stood down and listened to the conversation.

"Halling. How's everything going," John said after he tapped his ear piece.

"I am affraid we are in need of your assistance," Halling said. Sheppard couldn't identify the emotion in Halling's voice.

"What's going on? Is everything ok," John asked before whispering to Chuck, "Get Teyla, Kanaan, Ronon and Todd up here now."

"The one you call Kenny said we would need your help in dealing with men of his. One attacked and tried to bite one of my people," Halling said with a shaky voice. John and Rodney both went white as they looked at one another. They remembered the last time something like this happened. To the crew of the last Hive ship Todd used Keller's Gene Therapy on. Down in the gate room Evan ordered his team to retrive as much gear as they could carry and bring it back to the gate room. Laura and Adien ran from the gate room to the armory.

"One second Halling," John said before tapping his ear piece and looking to Woolsey, "I know you have a lot of questions but. . ."

Woolsey held up his hand stopping John mid sentance and the spoke, "Later Colonel. Take whoever and whatever you need." Teyla, Kanna, Ronon and Todd came running up the steps into the control room.

"What is it John," Teyla asked.

"Where is Torren," John asked.

"Amelia is watching him," Ronon said.

"Arkan is with them," Kanaan said.

"There is a problem on New Athos," John said. Fear flashed through the eyes of Teyla and Kanan. Todd had a look of bewilderment on his face. Ronon's face had the cold impression of steel as always. Jennifer and Carson joined them after hearing the conversation. Teyla and Kanaan looked to Woolsey as if they were going to ask a question.

"You don't need to ask," Woolsey said as he looked at them befor tapping his ear piece, "Halling this is Richard Woolsey. Commander of Atlantis."

"Are you sending help," Halling asked with anticipation in his voice.

"Yes. They will be there shortly," Woolsey said. John took his cue and headed down the main stairs to the gate room. Ronon, Teyla, Kanaan, Rodney, Jennifer, Carson and Todd flanked him as the gate shut down. Woolsey looked at Chuck, "Dial New Athos."

"Carson I need you and two medics," John said as the made it to the gate room. Adien and Laura were each pushing a kart. One was full of field vests. The other pilled with P90s, M249s, M4s, SPAS 12s and enough ammo for a small army. Solen, Sora and twenty marines ready followed after them and began suiting up.

"Already on it. Jennifer is gonna prep the infirmary encase we have to bring back any wounded," Carson said as he threw on a field vest. Two fully loaded combat medics came up behind the marines.

"Rodney, Miko neither of you need to come," John said as he clipped his sidearm holster to his leg. Carson clipped a P90 to his vest as he talked with his medics.

"You want me to stay? Shoot me," Rodney said as he picked up a M249 after attaching a box of ammo. Everyone looked at Rodney with a shocked expression.

"I have many friends among the Athosians, Colonel. I will go," Miko said as she picked up a P90 and loaded a clip. Kanaan picked up two loaded P90's after clipping on a vest. Teyla picked up a P90 after pulling on a vest. Todd picked up a P90 and looked at it with a puzzled expression. Ronon grabed the P90 from Tood's hands and showed him how to load in a clip.

"Here," Ronon said as he handed it back.

"Thank you," Todd said as he took the P90.

"Be safe," Jennifer said before she kissed Rodney and turned to go to the infirmary.

"Ronon," John said as he picked up his P90. The event horizon formed behind the still raised gate shield, "You, Solen, Sora and the marines will go in on foot. Make contact with Kenny and Halling and help put down anything that attacks you. Carson, Rodney and the medics will fallow after you. Take care of any wounded. If you need to bring any back have Halling dial the gate. Lorne, Cadman and Dr. Kusanagi you'll take Jumper Two. Ford, Todd and I will take Jumper One. We'll make our way up to the Hive to assess the situation in the ships. Once you clear the settlement radio us. Lorne and Kusanagi will come scoop you up in the jumpers. Everyone understand their assignments," Everyone noded, "Good. Let's move out," John, Adien, Todd, Evan, Miko and Laura made there way up through the control room to the Jumper Bay. John stopped and looked at Woolsey as the others continued on, "Woolsey I need you to put in a call to the Deadalus and ask for assistance. They should only be less then a day out."

"Understood Colonel. Good luck," Woolsey said as John turned to the stairs and headed back up to the jumper bay. John joined Todd and Adien in Jumper One. Evan and Laura were in Jumper Two. John lowered Jumper One into the gate room just as the medics walked through the event horizon. John counted to ten then accelerated the jumper through the gate. Jumper Two followed close behind.

In the void between galaxies, the Deadalus, Tria and Travalers ship were facing each other.

In the Captain's Quarters aboad the Tria, Elizabeth and Steven were looking around. It was a spacious room with a full size bed, couch, large desk with a chair, small closet and a few cubby holes with a few books and articals of clothing in them. The bed sat with the head against the left wall. It was elegant but useful. Blue and gold silk sheets and blankets covered it. Along both sides were drawers for clothing. The white couch sat a the foot of the bed. Like all Lantean furnature it was firm yet comfurtable. The desk sat oposite the the bed pressed against the right wall. A small Lantean console sat on top of it and a screen was recessed into the wall above it. Elizabeth sat down and activated the console. The screen came to life and a picture of Helia appeared.

"Steven look at this," Elizabeth said. Steven was flipping through a book as he walked over and looked at the screen.

"What is it Doctor," Steven asked as he set the book down and leaned on the desk.

"It's a video file," Elizabeth said as she tapped the screen and the message played.

"I an Captian Helia of this Lantean Warship, the Tria. I recorded this message fot those from Earth that will one day recover and fix this ship. If you are watching this message that means that my crew and I were not able to come back and recover her ourselves. In which case we are most likely deceased. If that is the case then I leave the ship in your capable hands. May the Tria serve you well and stand as a beacon of hope to all who see her," Helia said before taking a ragged breath, "My only regret is that I did not go down fighting as so many of my people did. This is Captian Helia of the Lantean Warship Tria signing off."

"It seems she did plan on coming back," Steven said as stood back up.

"Well it's not like they would have left this ship floating here for the rest of time," Elizabeth said as an audible chime sounded in the background.

"Dr. Weir," Lia's voices said over the ships intercom.

"Yes Lia," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Our new hyperdrive is installed and online," Lia said.

"Thank you. We are on our way to the bridge," Elizabeth said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Understood ma'am," Lia said before a second audible chime was herd.

"Shall we," Elizabeth said as she looked at Steven.

"Ladies first," Steven said as he motioned to the door.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she walked towards the door followed by Steven. They made their way through the maze of halls towards the bridge. When they reached the hall leading into bridge, Dimas of the Coalition delegation was standing in the dorway talking with Lia. Dimas had a look of shame on his face, "Lia, Ambassador Dimas whats wrong," Elizabeth asked as she and Steven approached them.

"Ammbassador Shiana had to be detained to a holding cell," Lia said as she turned to Elizabeth.

"What," Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"What did she do," Steven asked.

"Commander Gold caught her trying damage several shield emmiters," Lia said.

"Please Doctor forgive me. Shiana acted without my knowledge or that of the other members of the delegation," Dimas said.

"Were any damaged," Elizabeth asked.

"No ma'am. Commander Gold and his team are standing watch over the Ammbassador's cell," Lia said.

"Ammbassador Dimas with you consent I would like to keep Shiana in a holding cell untill we drop you and the rest of the delegation off," Elizabeth said.

"Of course," Dimas said, "I won't be able to garenty she won't cause you anymore trouble."

"Lia have a sedative administered to Ammbassador Shiana," Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am," Lia said before turning and walking over to talk with Mear Green.

"Ava will you show Ammbassador Dimas to his room," Elizabeth asked.

"Yes ma'am," Ava said as she walked over to Dimas, "Ammbassador if you will follow me," The pair left the bridge an the door closed behinde them.

"Excuse me ma'am, sir," Commander Franc Green said as he approached the Elizabeth and Steven.

"Yes Commander," Elizabeth asked.

"The Deadalus just recieved an urgent subspace message from Earth and are requesting to forward it so Colonel Caldwell may here it," Franc said.

"Lets hear it," Elizabeth said. Franc nodded to Fred, who turned back to his console and pressed a few keys. A video feed of Woolsey appeared on the screen above him and began playing as Steven and Elizabeth walked toward Fred.

"This is Richard Woolsey of Atlantis Base. We recieved a distress call from the Athosian people. They are being attacked by the former Wraith Drone Warriors that have undergone the gene therapy. Colonel Sheppard took a response team ahead but reqested that you meet them at New Athos to assist," Woolsey said.

"Fred how long will it take for us to get to New Athos," Elizabeth asked.

"Twelve hours with the Travalers ship in tow," Fred said not looking up from his console.

"Steven," Elizabeth said as she turned to him.

"I take it your going to help as well," Steven said before tapping his ear piece, "Marks send word back to Mr. Woolsey that we will be assisting Colonel Sheppard."

"Yes sir," Marks replied over the radio.

"Doctor," Steven said with a nod.

"Colonel," Elizabeth said returning the nod.

"Beam me to the bridge," Steven said after tapping his ear piece. Steven disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Contact Captian Lebria on the Travelers ship and inform them we are good to go," Elizabeth said as she walked over to and sat in the Captains chair.

"Yes ma'am," Fred said not looking up from his console.

Elizabeth activated the ships inercom, "This is Dr. Weir. We have finished repairs and are ready to continue on our journey."

"Captain Lebria says that they are ready to go," Fred said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Commander position us to engage the tractor beam on the Travalers ship," Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am," Franc said as he typed a few commands into the console infront of him. The Tria moved with grace it had not seen in ages. It came to a halt just above the Travalers ship, "In position ma'am."

"Activate the tractor beam," Elizabeth said.

"Initiating tractor beam," Fred said as he touched a few keys on the console infront of him. An audible chime echoed through the bridge, "Tractor beam is set."

"Course is set for New Athos," Lia said as she looked at the navigations screen.

"Open a line of communication with the Deadalus," Elizabeth said. Fred touched a few keys on his console and nodded to Elizabeth, "Colonel Caldwell we are ready to go."

"As are we Doctor," Steven said over the radio.

"See you there," Elizabeth said as she looked out into space at the Deadalus. A hyperspace window formed in front of it and the Deadalus jumped into it. Elizabeth smiled, "Activate hyperdrive."

"Yes ma'am," Fred said. A hyperspace window formed in front of the Tria for the fist time in ten thousand years. The Tria, with the Travelers ship in tow, jumped into the window on its way to New Athos.

On New Athos the ground teams got to work or their assignments. In the skys above Jumpers One headed for the Hive ship in Orbit and Jumepr Two circled the settlement before fallowing Jumper One.

"Recieving transmission," Ford said as he brought the HUD on screen. A live feed of a young Commander appeared. His hair was silvery whit. A tattoo ran across his jaw line and down the right side of his neck.

"Report," Todd demanded.

"The drones are experiencing negative effects from the drug we now take. Their minds have become closed to us. Isolated attacks begain a day ago," The young Commander said, "We had to kill a few of the Drones after they ate a scientist."

"Just how many drones are on your two ships," John asked. Both Jumpers established low orbit.

"Both are under maned so an acurrate count is," The young Commander began after Todd nodded for him to answer.

"Estimate for me," John said getting a little frustrated.

"Two hundred fifty," The young Commander said.

"I take it the Hive has the majority of them," John asked.

"Yes. Only fifty are on the Cruiser," The young Commander said.

"Does that Cruise have a Dart bay," John asked.

"Yes," The young Commander said.

"Standby," John said. Todd nodded and the young Commander nodded back before the feed cut out, "Todd I have an idea but you're not gonna like it. Lorne come in."

"Yes sir," Lorne said as a video feed of Jumper Two's cockpit appeared on screen.

"Listen up there are two hundred and fifty hungry Wraith Drones on the two ships and the planet. Majority are confined to the Hive, a handfull are on the ground. Roughly fifty are in the Cruiser. Our ground team and the Athosians are handaling the planet we have these two ship. First we clear out the Cruiser the we take care of the Hive," John layed out the details.

"What are you suggesting Sheppard," Todd asked.

"How much do you wanna keep your usefull men alive," John asked.

"Extremly so. Why," Todd asked.

"Have all those who are able to be saved evacuate to the Cruiser in Darts and Transport Shuttles. Have them start clearing out the Drones in the Cruiser. Lorne you and Cadman will coordinate with Todd's commander on the Cruiser. Miko will take the Jumper back down to the planet to assist our ground team. Once they are done they will join you on the Cuiser. Todd, Ford and I will board the Hive and set it on a colision corse with this systems sun," John explained the highlights of his plan.

"You do realise we will most likely have to fight our way through nearly two hundred hungry Warrior Drones to get to the bridge then back to the Jumper," Todd said.

"Yeah. That thought had crossed my mind," John said.

"Very well. I'll order it so," Todd said as he closed his eyes.

"We are being hailed again," Ford said. The HUD split into two video feeds. The young Commander looked annoyed.

"Order the evacuation of the Hive," Todd said flatly. The young Commander went white as a sheet.

"Are you sure sir," The young Commander asked.

"Have all able bodied men evacuate in the figthers to the Cruiser. Use the transport shuttles to ferry the injured and any essential supplies. Leave the dead," Todd ordered.

"If the bay on the Cruiser should become filled where should our men go," The young Commander asked.

"To the settlement on the planet. There is a river not far from the settlement, with a large clearing next to it. Have them land there," John said. Todd nodded to the young Commander.

"Understood," The young Commander said before his feed cut out.

"Alright lets go," John said.

"Good luck Colonel," Evan said before the video feed from Jumper Two cut out. In the distance Jumper Two was headed toward the Cruiser. John piloted his jumper toward the Hive and an erie silence fell over him. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he approached the Dart Bay. The Bay doors were open and dozens of darts were streaming out of the bay. An occasional Transport Shuttle emerged and headed for the planet. When the long line of Darts and Shuttles stopped, John piloted the Jumper into the Bay.

Twelve hours later the Tria, with the Travelers ship in tow, and the Deadalus dropped out of hyperspace.

On the bridge of the Tria, the Asuran crew was fast at work.

"The Infirmary is prepped and ready," Mear said as she got up from her station to look at another console.

"Tractor beam disengagued ma'am," Fred said over his shoulder.

"Two Wraith crafts on sensors," Franc announced as he turned in his chair.

"Do detailed scans of both crafts and open lines of communication to Admiral Lebria and Colonel Caldwell," Elizabeth said as she returned to her chair. Two holographic screens appeared before her with video feeds of Steven and Lia.

"Dr. Weir how's your ship doing," Steven asked.

"Better then it has in ten thousand years," Elizabeth joked.

"I hope this is a serious conversation," Admiral Larrin Lebria said.

"Sticking around to help Admiral," Elizabeth asked.

"I do owe you both," Larrin said flately.

"Ma'am we are being hailed by the smaller of the two Wraith vessels," Fred said not looking up from his console.

"Open a channel," Elizabeth said as another holographic screen appeared with a video feed of Teyla.

"This is Teyla Emmagan Leader of the Athosian People aboard the Cutaran Cursier calling anyone aboard the Tria or the Deadalus," Teyla's voice said over the radio.

"Teyla its Dr. Weir we got here as soon as we could. What's the situation," Elizabeth asked.

"Colonel Sheppard, Captain Ford and Todd boarded the Hive twelve hours ago with the plan of putting on a colision corse with this systems sun. Two hours into their operation there was a massive explosion near the bridge of the Hive as they were fighting their way in. None of them were seriously injured but the bridge became inaccessible due to the explosion. They were on their way back to the jumper when another explosion occurred. They have been out of contact for several hours," Teyla explained.

"Steven can you scan for their transmitter signals," Elizabeth asked.

"Already on it Doctor," Steven said, "Well I have good and bad news on that front."

"What's the good news," Larrin asked.

"We have a lock on both Sheppard's and Ford's subcutaneous transmitters," Steven said, "There is also a Wraith Subspace Tracker near them. I'm guessing that's Todd."

"That would be likely. What's the bad news," Elizabeth asked.

"Our beaming capabilities are being jammed," Steven said.

"What's the plan then," Elizabeth asked.

"I'd noramlly suggest boarding parties but our sensors are showing nearly two hundred other life signs on that Hive between the Dart Bay and the location where Sheppard and Ford are," Steven said.

"Ma'am if I may," Franc asked as he stepped up behind Elizabeth.

"Go ahead Commander," Elizabeth said.

"Admiral, Colonel, Ms. Emmagan," Franc began as he nodded to each of them, "I am Commander Franc Green. I am prepaired to take a boarding party of volunteers to the Hive in an effort to resuce Colonel Sheppard, Captain Ford and the Cutaran Commander."

"How many Jumpers do we have on hand," Steven asked.

"We have three," Franc said.

"We have one here Colonel," Teyla said, "Colonel Lorne is volunteering to pilot it. As well Ronon, Dr. McKay, Captain Cadman, Dr. Kusanagi, Kanaan and I are willing to go."

"I have twenty men ready to go" Larrin said, "And I will be joining them. I owe Sheppard. Katana take over."

"Yes Admiral," Captain Katana Lebria said as she assumed Larrins place on the video feed from the Travelers ship.

"The twenty marines on New Athos can be of use as well as Solen and Sora," Teyla said before her video feed cut out.

"This is starting to sound like a plan," Steven said over the radio, "We'll beam the teams on the planet to the Tria."

"All nine of my Commanders have volunteered," Elizabeth said as Franc left the Bridge, "As well our infirmary is prepped incase of any injuries. Captain, Commander Blue will be arriaving shortly to gather your teams."

"This is Atlantis Jumper Two we are standing by," Evan said over the radio.

"Any specific location we are to transport voluteers," Steven asked.

"Sending coordinates Colonel," Elizabeth said as she received a nod from Lia.

"Transporting now," Steven said.

"Colonel this is Lia," Lia said.

"What can I do for you," Steven asked.

"I request you beam me aboard the Deadalus so I may augment you senors to pick up Asuran life signs encase an emergency beam out is needed," Lia said as she picked up an Ancient Life Signs Detector.

"Their jamming codes are on," Steven said.

"I may be able to deactivate them," Kanaan said over the radio, "But I can't garente anything."

"If you can then I should be able to beam our people out. Why didn't you bring this before," Steven asked.

"Because I might not be able to deactivate the jamming codes," Kanaan said, "And if I am able to, it will probably take as long as it will to fight our way to Colonel Sheppard and his team. Then once we get them out we still have to find a way to destroy the Hive."

"Well if you get the jamming codes deactivated I can beam a nuke straight into the heart of the Hive," Steven said.

"Or beam out any trapped teams," Lia said.

"Understood. Marks lock on to Lia's signal," Steven said. A whit light engulfed Lia and she disappeared from the bridge of the Tria. She reappeared behind Steven.

"This is Gate Ship Three we are in formation," Franc Red said over the radio.

"This is Gate Ship Two we just finished picking up Admiral Lebria's team and moving to formation," Franc Blue said over the radio.

"This is Gate Ship One we are standing by in formation," Franc Green said over the radio.

"Boarding party you have a go," Steven said over the radio. The four Jumpers accelerated towards the hive.

In the Dart Bay of the Cutaran Hive the four Jumpers set down next to one already sitting there. As the opened their rear hatches every one fanned out in a defensive circle.

"Ronon, McKay check Jumper One. See if it still works," Evan said as he looked around. Rodney and Ronon walked towards Jumper One. Ronon rounded on the open hatch fast with his Partical Magnum in hand.

"Clear," Ronon said as Rodney ducked inside.

"Colonel Lorne," Franc Green said as he looked around. Everyone relaxed their grip on their variouse weapons and looked to Evan.

"Commander," Evan acknowledge as he pulled out an Ancient Life Signs Dectector and looked at it.

"Boys," Larrin said as she holstered her Partical Magnum, "What's the plan?"

"Doctors Kusanagi and McKay will stay here with the marines. Your men will secure a path from the Jumpers to that coridor enterance," Evan said as Rodney approached them, "What's the news on that Jumper Doc?"

"Some small cosmetic damage but it's good," Rodney said.

"Alright you, Miko and the marines will stay here and secure the Jumpers," Evan said, "Admiral Lebria's men will secure a path way from the Jumper to that corridor enterance. Everyone else will stay together and make our way to Colonel Sheppard."

The marines formed a semicircle around the Jumeprs. The Travelers Security Teams spaced themselves evenly between the Jumpers and the corridor enterance. Evan and Ronon took point as the search party jogged off into the Hive. The fallowed the twisting and turning corridor.

"Which way," Larrin asked as they reached a intersection of five corridors.

"This way," Evan said as he moved towards the corridor to his left after looking at the Life Signs Detector, "Wait."

"What is it," Teyla asked.

"We have incoming," Evan said. Larrin, Ronnon, Solen, Sora, Laura, Teyla and Kanaan readied their weapons and the Asurans took defense stances. Roars echoed from the three corridors in front of them.

"What the hell was that," Sora asked.

"Nothing good," Ronon said. Streams of Warrior Drones came charging at them. The Asurans took the corridors infront and to the right while everyone else fired into the corridor to the left. Drones dropped to the ground one after another as weapons fire poured into them. The Asurans ripped some limb from limb as they came at them.

"Go my men and I will hold them off," Franc Green said as he and Franc Brown moved behind the rest of the search team.

"You herd the man push forward," Larrin said as she and Ronon began firing shots in rapid succession dropping Drone after Drone. Soon the stream began to thin. They pushed into another intersection.

"Which way," Teyla yelled as she reloaded he P90.

"This way," Evan yelled as he turned right. Larrin and Ronon took point beside Evan as the rest of the group laid down cover fire behind them.

"There is a work station in this room," Evan yelled as he looked into a room along the corridor, while Larrin and Ronon continued on.

"Let me see what I can do," Kanaan said as he ducked into the room. He approached the console and began scrolling through pages of data, "I can do it from here but its gonna take time."

"We can't all stay here," Evan said after her fired off a burst from his P90.

"Go find Colonel Sheppard and the others. I will stay with Kanaan," Teyla said as she ducked into the room.

"You sure," Evan said as he and Laura covered Solen and Sora as they reloaded.

"Yes. We will meet you back at the Jumpers," Teyla said as she pressed the door cotrol panel and the door shut.

"Hey you guys coming or what," Larrin yelled from up the corridor.

"Go, go, go," Teyla said as she laid down more cover fire. Evan, Laura, Solen and Sora ran to catch up with Larrin and Ronon.

Back in the Dart Bay Rodney and Miko were checking and rechecking each Jumper.

"This one is good Dr. McKay," Miko said as she pushed the crystal tray back up into the Jumper.

"So are the others," Rodney said as he walked into the Jumper. A roar echoed throughout the bay. Rodney and Miko looked at each other. They came out of the jumper and looked around. Two massive groups of Warrior Drones were running from either side of the bay, converging on the thin line of men.

"This is McKay. We have a problem here," Rodney said after tapping his ear peice.

The Traveler's Security Teams opened fire on the charging Drones. One after another charging Drones toppled over as red bursts of energy hit them. The marines took up positions along side the Travelers and began drilling the drones with their own bursts from their P90s.

Deep in the ship fighting hand to hand against diseased Warrior Drones, the Asuran Commander Frac Brown intercepted Rodney's transmission.

"We have to get back to the Dart Bay. They need help," Franc Brown said as he snapped the neck of a Drone.

"Take Red and Blue with you. We'll clear a path for the search team to get back," Franc Green said as he knocked a Drone back. Without another word Franc Brown, Red and Blue took off down the corridor towards the Dart Bay at blinding speed.

Elsewhere in the ship Evan, Larrin, Ronon, Solen and Sora found themselves without any targets for the time being.

"Which way," Solen asked as he inserted a new clip into his P90.

"Looks like just down this corridor," Evan said as he pointed with his P90.

"Come with me we'll scout ahead," Larrin said as she motioned for Laura and Sora to fallow her.

"Look behind any doors you find," Evan called after them.

"This is McKay. We have a problem here," Rondey's voice said over the radio.

"What's your situation Doc," Evan said after tapping his ear piece.

"We're about to be over run," Rodney said as gun fire echoed in the background noise of his transmission.

"Colonel Lorne this is Commander Brown. My self and two of my brothers are on are way to assist Dr. McKay. Continue your search for Colonel Sheppard. Commander Green is clearing a path for your team to get back," Franc Brown said over the radio.

"We found them," Laura said as she came into the intersection with an unconscious Ford on her sholders. Blood was dripping from his head and a couple bandaged wounds on his arms.

"Hey Chewy give me a hand will ya," John said as he and Larrin helped Todd walk. John and Todd both had several blood soaked bandages on their arms and legs.

"You look like hell," Ronon said as he lefted Todd onto his sholders.

"I'll be fine. I lost my radio in the explosion and someone took a bite out of Ford's," John said as he leaned against a wall and looked from Larrin to Evan, "I take it the Deadalus got here?"

"Yes sir," Evan said.

"Can we beam off," John asked.

"Not yet. Kanaan and Teyla are working on it," Evan said as he handed John a full clip for his P90.

"Radio," John said. Solen handed him his radio, "Kanaan, Teyla."

"John," Teyla responded.

"How's that beam out coming," John asked

"Almost there Colonel," Kanaan said.

"Are you alright," Teyla asked.

"I'll live but Ford and Todd are really banged up," John said.

"We need to move. Now," Sora said as she came running up to the group.

"Why," John asked. A loud roar echoed through the hall. Sora and John looked at each other, "That's good enough for me. Move it now."

They group took off at a run. Sora, Solen and Evan took point. Laura and Ronon fallowed behind with their passangers on their sholders. John and Larrin brought up the rear. They quickly made their way back to the hall where Teyla and Kanaan were trying to deactivate the Jaming Codes.

"In here," Teyla said as she motioned for Ronon and Laura to set Todd and Ford down.

"Incoming," Larrin yelled before firing off two blasts from her Partical Magnum. John unleashed a burst of bullets from his P90.

"Kanaan how's it coming," John asked as he ducked into the room while Ronon took his place in laying down cover fire.

"Shit. I'm out," Larrin yelled as she ducked into the room.

"Ronon look out," Franc Green yelled as he slipped passed Ronon and begain cutting through the Warrior Drones filling the hallway, "The path to the bay is clear. Go now."

"There I got it," Kanaan said.

"Deadalus this is Sheppard beam Todd and Ford out now. We'll make our way to the Jumpers," John said as he squeezed the radio he had. Todd and Ford disappeared in a flash of white light, "Fall back to the Jumpers," Everyone made a break for the Dart Bay while Franc covered them. John set up a C4 charge on a thirty second timer, "Move it Commander that's an order."

John and Franc took off toward the bay, rounding a corner just as the charge went off.

In the Dart Bay the bodies were piling up as wave after wave of Warrior Drones charged the men guarding a path to the Jumpers. The Asurans had made a significant difference as the made quick work of some of the more persistent Drones. As the search team emerged from the corridor they joined in the effort to drive the Warrior Drones back.

"Where's Sheppard," Rodney asked as Evan and Larrin came up to him.

"He was right behind us," Evan said. The echo of a load explosion pulsed through the ship.

"And what the hell was that," Rodney said. Just then the remaining Asuran Commanders charged into the bay fallowed by John.

"Everyone fall back to the Jumpers," John yelled. The marines and Travelers security teams began pulling back towards the Jumpers.

"You herd him. Move," Larrin said as she aimed a AT4 at a group of Warrior Drones. Everyone jumped out of her line of fire. She fired the rocket and incinerated dozens of Drones.

"Nice shot," John said, "Now get in the Jumper," Everyone rushed into the Jumpers.

"Maybe I should drive," Rodney said as he entered John's Jumper fallowed by Larrin.

"Not now Rodney," John said before activating the ships communications system, "Jumper One ready to go."

"Jumper Two, ready to go," Evan said over the radio.

"Gateship One, Two and Three are ready," Fran Green said over the radio.

"Lift off," John said. Without another word the four vessels lifted off and headed for the bay doors.

"Sheppard why aren't we taking off," Larrin asked. John shook off her question as he made the Jumper lift off and head for the bay doors.

"Deadalus now," John said as his Jumper cleared the bay accelerating at maximum sublight.

"Deploying warhead," Steven said over the radio. A second later the hive exploded in a vibrant burst of color and light. What little that survived burned up in the atmosphere of New Athos. John visably relaxed as he say the flaming pieces burn up. He slupped forward on the control.

"McKay take over," Larrin said as she pulled John out of the pilots seat and Rodney took his place.

A couple days later John was laying on a bed in the Atlantis's Infirmary. A few bandages covered parts of his arms. Nurses and doctors were going about their normal duties. Rodney, Jennifer, Teyla, Kanaan, Ronon and Arkan were sitting around John in chairs.

"How's he doing," Woolsey asked as he and Lieutenant General Hank Landry walked into the Infirmary.

"Carson says he should be back on active duty in a week or so," Rodney said.

"Personally I think I might take some leave after I got out of here," John said as he sat up. Everyone smiled at the sound and sight of John in good spirits.

"Colonel," Arkan said as he rushed over and hugged John, "I was worried about you."

"John," Teyla said excited.

"Hey buddy," Ronon said.

"How are ya feeling son," Hank asked.

"I'm fine. Trust me I've had worse," John said as he and Arkan released the hug.

"That's good to hear," Hank said as he patted John on the sholder.

"How are Ford and Todd," John asked as he looked around for them.

"Captain Ford and Commander Todd are fine. They were both treated by Dr. Weir's medical team. Apparently the Mear's had been working on a nanite medical treatment," Woolsey said.

"What," John said with a puzzled expression.

"Its an injection of a massive dose of preprogrammed nanites to repair a wide variety of physical ailments. Once they are done they are removed in a unit of blood," Rodney explained, "It's quite ingenious really."

"They are also working on a topical version," Jennifer said.

"So why didn't I recieve that treatment," John asked.

"Actually you did, however your dose wasn't quite ready. They did as much work as they could before they had to be removed before they did any damage. So you still have some natuaral healling to do," Carson said as he walked over to join the group, "Captain Ford and Todd are both on their feet and doing fine."

"That's good to know," John said, "Has Deadalus made it back yet?"

"Colonel Caldwell volunteered to assist with a few issues before coming back. Everyone sends their reguards and wishes you well. Now as far as you leave request is concerned," Woolsey began. Everyone had looks on their faces as if Woolsey was going to give John bad news, "I insist that you take a month and introduce you son to the rest of his family. Lieutenant Colonel Lorne can fill in while your gone. I myself am taking two weeks off, though I'm not leaving the city. However General Landry has volunteered to fill in for me."

"Sounds like a plan," John said as he leaned back against his cot.

"Alright everyone lets give the Colonel some space so he can rest.," Hank said.

"Get well John," Teyla said as she and Kannan stood to leave.

"I'll bring dinner by later," Jennifer said as she and Rodney stood to leave.

"I'll make sure she brings you a beer," Rodney said.

"You will do no such thing," Carson said, "Now go on out with you."

"Come on Arkan lets go spar," Ronon said as he patted Arkan's shoulder. Arkan looked from Ronon to John.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead and have some fun. I'll be fine," John said in a reassuring tone.

"Alright," Arkan said as he got up and fallowed Teyla, Kannan, Woolsey, Hank, Jennifer and Rodney out of the Infirmary.

"Ronon," John said as Ronon went to fallow Arkan out of the Infimary.

"Yeah," Ronon asked as he looked back at John.

"Go easy on him. I don't need him to wind up in a bed next to me," John said.

"No promises," Ronon said as he turned and fallowed everyone out.


	22. Chapter 22 Planning

In the giant underground complex know as Area Thirty-seven, Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Colonel William Ronson were standing on the observation platform. They were looking out over the two massive Deadalus class ships staring back at them. Workers were putting the finishing touches on both ships and supplies were being loaded. Cam was wearing a black fight suit and matching boots. William was wearing a blue flight suit and black boots. Each covered in their respective patches.

"Last time I was here this place could only fit the Prometheus," William said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Same for me," Cam said as he leaned on the railing, "I herd they where expanding it but, I didn't know they were going this far."

"Well we expanded the original hanger for the construction of the Deadalus. We started expanding the hanger further durring the construction of the Odyssey. The early departure of the Korolev helped expedite construction. We finished just after we started the Hammond's construction. Doubling the size of the retractable roof was the hardest part but we managed. We begain building as much of these two ships that we could before we ran out of room. Once the Hammond left we were able to wrap up production on these two pretty fast," General Marcus Vidrine said as he walked over to them, flanked by two other officers. One was a man in his mid forties with short blond hair. The other was a woman in her late thirties with light brown hair pulled up in a tight bun.

"Sir," Cam said as he and Ronson snapped to attention and saluted him.

"At ease," Marcus said as he returned thier salute. He extended his hand to Ronson, "Bill welcome back."

"I wish I could say its good to be back Marc, but under the circumstances I had to," William said as he shook Marcus's hand.

"Losing Lionel and Paul was a shame," Marcus said as they stopped shaking hands and extended his to Cam, "Cam it's always good to see you."

"Likewise sir," Cam said as he shook hands with Marcus.

"You both remember Colonel Ronald Kirkland and Lieutenant Colonel Erin Gant," Marcus asked as he pointed to the officers that flanked him.

"How are you Captian Kirk," Cam asked as he shook hands with Kirkland.

"Better then you I reckon Shaft," Ron said with a laugh.

"Erin how are you," William said as he shook her hand.

"Not bad sir," Erin said with a smile.

"Bill, Erin will be your Executive Officer," Marcus said as he looked from William to Cam, "Cam your XO is Lieutenant Colonel Catherine Ambrose. She arrives tomorrow."

"Wild Cat is coming back sir," Erin asked. Marcus nodded.

"Wild Cat," Cam asked.

"Catherine's call sign sir. She is one hell of a pilot. She's done tours on the Apollo's Three-o-two wings. When served together on Prometheus under Colonel Ronson," Erin said.

"One of the finest officers I've had the privilege of commanding," William reassured Cam.

"Well alright," Cam said, "Kirk when are you getting a ship of your own?"

"Colonel Kirkland is in line to get the next American Three-o-four. Lieutenant Colonel Patricia Myers is set to be his XO. Untill then they will be assisting me in several other projects. Now I'm due else where Ron show Cam around his new command. Erin bring Bill up to speed with bridge operations."

"Yes sir," Ron and Erin said in unison.

On P4S-650, better know at Stargate Command as the Alpha Site, Colonel Benjamine Pierce was sitting in his office going over reports submitted by base personnel. His office was set up identical to the office used by the commanders of the SGC, adjacent to the bases conference room with a star map windo in the wall between them. Unlike the SGC this office didn't sit above the control and gate rooms. It was just down the hall from them. There was a knock at the main door to Ben's office.

"Come," Ben said without looking up from the report he was reading. A man in his late forties, wearing a green flight suit and black boots stepped in. Ben looked up and noticed who it was, "Alec when did you get back from the Beta site," Ben said as he stood to shake hands with Alec.

"Just now actually," Alec Colson said.

"Sit. So tell me how are the Three-o-two's doing," Ben said as he sat back down.

"Perfect," Alec said as he sat down in a chair across from Ben.

"That's good news. When are you going to do the Gama Site's Three-o-twos," Ben asked.

"Already done," Alec said.

"Pacing yourself Alec," Ben asked jokingly.

"How did you guess," Alec asked mockingly as Ben laughed.

"Well thanks for the good news. Is the poker game still friday night," Ben asked as he shuffled some papers around. He looked up and saw that Alec was deep in thought, "What's on your mind?"

"Well I've had an idea for sometime about an off world project but I don't know who to take it to," Alec said.

"Well all off world projects have to be cleared by Home World Command," Ben said, "You would have to convince General O'Neill."

"Well there goes my idea," Alec said as he threw his hands up. Ben looked at him quizzically, "As long as I'm supposed to be in prision I can only be on the Alpha, Beta or Gamma sites."

"I keep forgetting that. Look I owe you one from helping me get that anniversary gift for my wife. I'll tell you what I'll do to repay you. The quartely evaluation is tomorrow. General O'Neill will be here for most of the day. I'll arrang a meeting for you two. Just be waiting here in my office," Ben said.

"Sounds like a plan," Alec said as he got up to leave. As he got to the door he turned back to Ben, "Oh and to answer your question the poker game is firday, my quarters."

"I'm bringing the beer this week," Ben said. Alec just laughed as he walked out the door.

The next day in the Alpha Site's Gate Room, Ben waited with his Executive Officer Captain Mike Shefield and Aplha Site Senior Gate Technician Tech Sergeant Joel Brecker. Two SFs were standing guard at the door to the main hall. The chevrons of the gat begain to turn red as it began to spin.

"Off world activation," Brecker siad over the base's public address system. The final chevron locked in place and the vortex jumped from the gate forming the event horizon of the wormhole, "Recieving IDC. Its General O'Neill plus three."

"Alright," Ben said as he straightened to attention.

Shefield and Brecker fallowed suit. A moment later Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill emergred from the gate. He was wearing his Class A Dress Uniform. Colonel David Telford followed after him. He wore his Class A Dress Uniform. Following after him was Chinese IOA representative Chen Xiaoyi and IOA Committee Head Dr. Carl Storm. Chen was wearing a navy blue skirt suit. Carl was wearing a black suit and tie.

"Welcome to the Alpha Site sir," Ben said as he and the rest of the military personnel saluted Jack.

"At ease gentlemen," Jack said as he and David returned their salutes.

"If you'll fallow me we'll get the tour under way," Ben said as me motioned to the door.

Ben lead them around the base showing them the different projects being conducted. The different improvements the base had undergone sence its inception. As the morning hours drifted on the tour continued. They visited every nook and crany of the base.

"Excuse me but when is lunch," Dr. Carl Storm asked.

"We can break for lunch now," Ben said as the stopped in a corridor, "After which we can visit the satellite research outpost the astrobiologist use while they are here. David would you mind showing Dr. Storm and Ms. Xiaoyi to the mess?"

"Sure thing Ben," Telford said as he walked past Ben and Jack. Carl and Chen fallowed after him.

"Sir may I have a word," Ben asked as he put his hand on the handle of his office door.

"Sure just don't make me miss the salsbury steak," Jack said as Ben opened the door. Another man was already sitting in one of the guest chairs with a folder in hand. Jack walked in fallowed by Ben who closed the door and took his seat behind his desk.

"General you remember Alec Colson," Ben said as Alec stood up and turned to face Jack.

"General. Long time," Alec said as he extended his hand towards Jack.

"Yes, it has been," Jack said as he shook Alec's hand. They both sat down in the guest chairs, "What's going on Colonel?"

"Alec has an idea for an off world project and seeing as he can't be seen Earth side for atleast what another years this is the only time he can pitch his idea to you," Ben said as Alec nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Shoot. What's your idea," Jack sais as he turned his attention to Alec.

"Well as much fun as hanging out with the guys here on base is," Alec began, "It does get rather dull around here. Now I know there are hundreds if not thousands of people that know about the stargate and aren't part of the program. Trying to keep tabs on them has got to be a pain. What if you could move some of them to a place where it didn't matter if they talked about it in the open? In the local coffee shop or grocery store. It could also be a testing ground for when the program does go public."

"That would nice but I don't see how that ties into an off world project," Jack said bluntly.

"A small comunity of say a couple hundred or so people, set up on one of the planets Earth controls, say this planet. Build a small town. You know a general store, a dinner, a pub, a town hall, some houses, an apartment building or two," Alec said, "Maybe even a market where off world merchants can come and trade."

"Have you herd this pitch before," Jack asked as he looked at Ben.

"No sir but it doesn't sound bad to me. It would give the soldiers a place to go to when they get off duty instead of constantly gating back to Earth," Ben said, "I don't mean to tell you I would love to be able to go grab a bear after finishing a day here. Hell even going to a regular home where my wife is making a home cooked meal. That'd be nice sir."

"The gate is here on the base," Jack said trying to poke a hole in the idea, "You can't just have strangers stop on by."

"But that's the great thing. The base can act as a security check point for incoming merchants and travelers. Make sure no unwanted visitors show up," Alec said.

"That's not a bad idea," Jack said, "What's the punch line to really sell it though?"

"It will remind the soldiers what they're out here fighting to protect," Ben said.

"I'm sold. Now I just have to sell it to the president and get funding for it from the Senate Appropriations Committee," Jack said.

"Actually I am going to fund this one," Alec said. Ben and Jack just looked at him, "If the president doesn't mind."

"Well I still have to sell it to the president," Jack said, "What's in the folder?"

"Some layout ideas for my proposal," Alec said as he handed it to Jack.

"Interesting," Jack said as he looked through it, "He might actually go fo it."

"Well I hope so. Thank you for your time General," Alec said as the three of them stood up.

"Don't mention it. Ever," Jack said, "Now lets go see if there is any salsbury steak left."

"Sounds like a good idea," Alec said.

It had been a couple days sense Cam had taken command of the Achilles. His new Executive Officer, Catherine, had been very helpful in picking the crew. The pair was sitting at a large table pilled high with files, in the main briefing room of the Achilles.

"Are you sure Captain Cooper wants to be part of a bridge crew again," Cam asked as he looked over a personnel file.

"Megan has been itching to fly a Three-o-four again," Cat said as she closed the file she was reading.

"Well it sounds like your putting a crew together in here," Lieutenant General Hank Landry said as he walked into the briefing room. Cam and Cat stood up at attention, "As you were."

"Yes sir we are," Cam said as he sat back down and motioned for Hank to join him, "Colonel do you mind getting us some fresh coffee? General do you want any?"

"No thanks," Hank said as he walked over and sat down at the table.

"Right away sir. General," Cat said as she walked out of the briefing room and the door closed behind her.

"How's Sheppard doing," Cam asked.

"He's doing fine," Hank said.

"That's good to hear," Cam said.

"So have you picked out your Three-o-two pilots? I understand there is an exstensive list to choose from," Hank said as he picked up a file and flipped through it. Cam looked down at his list on his laptop.

"Not exactly sir," Cam said reluctently.

"What do mean son," Hank asked as he put the file he was looking at down.

"Well I've chosen the fighter group name but I don't know if the pilot we have available, have what it takes to live up to the name sir," Cam said flatly.

"Well what name did you pick out," Hank asked with surprise in his voice.

"Myrmidon," Cam said.

"According to legend the Myrmidon served Achilles in battle. They were some of the best and fiercest warriors in all of Greece," Hank said as he flipped through a second file then looked up at Cam, "Surprised I knew that?"

"No sir. However did you know that the men who served under my grandfather were all some of the best saliors. He nicknamed them the Myrmidon," Cam said with a smile.

"And you want to fallow tradition," Hank asked as he set the file down.

"Yes sir. There are a couple pilots I've served with in the past that are great pilots and I'd be happy to do so again. However," Cam said as he trailed off.

"They don't fly for the Air Force? Do they," Hank asked intently.

"Not even the United States," Cam said as he shook his head.

"Alright son. Who do you have in mind," Hank asked. Cam looked a little shocked at Hank's question.

"Well when I sevred in Desert Storm I made a couple freinds in the Hellenic Air Force," Cam said, "They are some amazing pilots."

"Any other foreign pilots," Hank asked.

"I talked with a friend who is helping teach the Russian Three-o-two program and he told me about a young pilot who will be graduating shortly," Cam said.

"The Russians have been pressuring us to let some of there pilots serve on our ships," Hank said.

"It might help international relations," Cam said.

"You might have something there son," Hank said as he stood up to leave. Cam stood as well, "I'll talk to the president. In the mean time you finish picking out the rest of your crew. Ronson is nearly done."

"Does he have a final list ready for you yet," Cam asked.

"Almost," Hank said.

"Damn," Cam said.

"What's wrong," Hank asked.

"I made a bet with Ronson that I would finish first," Cam said.

"You'll lern not to bet against Bill," Hank said with a laugh as he left.

"Told you," Cat said as she walked in after Hank walked out and handed Cam a fresh cup off coffee. Cam just smiled as he took a drink of his coffee.

In the Oval Office of the White House, President Henry Hayes was on a video conference call with the other I.O.A. heads of state. Three large flatscreen tvs sat on carts in front of the Resolute Desk. They were divided into four section. Each had a different head of state and the last had a feed of Hayes.

"Good morning everyone," Hayes said as he looked down at a piece of paper infront of him, "I am pleased to announce that a new testing ground for full disclosure of the stargate and all technologies gained through it has just come across my desk. It is being privately funded by Alec Colson and Colson Industries. You all recall that Mr. Colson has been serving his incarceration on America's off world bases?"

"Yes as against it as some of us were," The Chinese Premier said.

"What does this new testing ground as you put it consist of," The French President asked.

"An off world colony consisting of people, who in one form or another, have come in contact with the Stargate Program," Hayes said, "It will give people the chance to visit others worlds designated as safe and interact with human and alien life in the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Will other nations be allowed to set up off world colonies such as this," The Chinese Premier asked intentlly.

"Provided that chosen planets meet a few simple criteria," Hayes said.

"And what criteria would that be," The Chinese Premier asked. Hayes shuffled some papers on his desk till he found the one he was looking for.

"These are the guidelines the United States has fallowed and those adopted by the IOA," Hayes began, "Any planet selected for an off-world base or colony must have a livable atmosphere, abundant flora, fauna and clean water. A planet is exempt if it has an indigenous population or is home to hostile flora and or fauna. All off-world bases and colonies must be registered with Home World Command. If a colony or base is found that has not been registered the base will be evacuated and destroyed. All off-world bases and colonies are required to be powered by naquadah generators or other clean energy sources such as wind, solar, geothermal, hydroelectric and tidal power or a combination of these selections. If a base or colony is not using clean energy the establishing nation or organization is responsible for the clean up of the planets enviorment before switching over to clean energy before being allowed to continue operating."

"Hostile plants? That's preposterous," The French President said.

"You do not recall the single plant that engulfed an entire level of Stargate Command four and a half years ago," The Russian President said. The French President looked fearful.

"What if an indigenous population gives permission for a base or colony to be set up," The Chinese Premier asked.

"If the indigenous population welcomes the prospect of a base or colony then the matter will go under review for the reason why the planet was selected," Hayes said as he read from the paper.

"But does not the American government have a mining outpost on P3X-403, which has a indigenous population of Unas," The Chinese Premier stated.

"That outpost was set up before the presence of the indigenous Unas population was discovered. Sense then Dr. Daniel Jackson has able to negotiate an agreement with the leader of the indigenous Unas. They help us operate the mine as part of a trade deal," Hayes explained.

"To clerify what happens if a base or colony is established on a world without the consent of the indigenous population," The Russian President asked.

"The base or colony will be evacuated and offered to the indigenous as payment for the trespassing. If they accept it then the offending nation or organization will be charged with teaching them how to make effective use of the bases or colony. Including the supplies on it. If they do not want the base or colony then it will be destroyed," Hayes said as he read the paper infront of him.

"When will other nations be allowed to send teams to scout planets," The Japanese Prime Minister asked.

"If you wish to scout planets by use of gate teams then as soon as you can assemble your teams. If by ship, which may be better, then you can request the use of one of the active Three-o-fours through General Landry or request to use one of the seven hyperspace capable Goa'uld ships that America has in its possession," Hayes said. The heads of state all had expressions of deep thought on their face.

"Let's talk of this matter latter," The Canadian Prime Minister said.

"Yes. What is next on the agenda," The Brittish Prime Minister asked.

"Deciding weather or not to read in the governments of Germany, Greece and Turky," The Tiwanese President said as he looked at his notes.

"Why these nations," The Brazilian President asked.

"To expand global defense coverage with Three-o-two defense wings," Hayes said.

"And to alleviate the costs on each indavidual nation," The Australian Prime Minister said.

"In the long run maybe, but is defense of our planet from hostile forces really an issue of cost," The Japanese Prime Minister asked.

"I agree Prime Minister, however protecting and entire planet is a lot of weight to bear. Most of you don't know this but I have a grown son and a wife. If and when we have to fight off a planetary wide attack I hope that I am skilled enough to protect them," Hayes said.

"A noble sentiment Mr. President," The Chinese Premier said, "But still just a sentiment."

"One I happen to agree with," The Russian President said.

"Again we are getting off topic," The French President reminded.

"Yes. All those in favour of reading in the nations of Germany, Greece and Turky," Hayes said as he raised his hand. Everyone but the Chinese Premier nodded. Hayes put his hand down, "All opposed," Only the Chinese Premeir nodded, "The motion passes. I will scheadule meetings with the respective heads of state. Any other business?"

"There is the request to allow non-american pilots to serve on American Three-o-fours," The Russian President said.

"Ah yes," Hayes said as he moved some papers around on his desk till he found the one he was looking for, "I have a request from Colonel Cameron Mitchell, commander of the Achilles. He has requested that a specific Russian Air Force officer to join his fighter squadrant, Captain Vladimir Chekov. Apparently he is an extremely gifted pilot."

"He is the best in the current training group," The Russian President said proudly, "I will have Captain Chekov report to the Achilles the day after he finishes training."

"That's good to hear," Hayes said, "In the mean time I will check with General Landry and see where we have open pilot slots."

"I believe this concludes our meeting for today," The Chinese Premier stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good day everyone," The French President said. One by one all the video feeds went black except for the Russian President.

"Yuri your camera is still on," Hayes said.

"I know. Their is a matter I wish to discuss with you," The Russian President said.

"What's on your mind," Hayes said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Our two nation have suffered heavy loses at the hands of hostile alien forces," The Russian President said.

"That we have," Hayes said.

"I understand your nation lost an entire naval carrier group durring Anubis's attack," The Russian President said.

"The Nimitz group," Hayes said with a heavy sigh.

"And my nation lost a submarine to the Replicators," The Russian President said.

"The Blackbird, if I remember correctly," Hayes said.

"You are correct," The Russian President said.

"Yuri I think I understand what your getting at," Hayes said as he pieced together the puzzle the Russian President layed in front of him.

At the underground office of Homeworld Command, Jack was hunched over his desk going over stacks of paperwork. He was wearing a version of the newly approved Joint Service Uniform. It was a black uniform similar to the Airman Battle Uniform but with more of a dress uniform look. It was designed for immediate transition from office to feild situations, as those at Homeworld Command and the SGC had gotten accustom to. There was a knock at his door.

"Enter," Jack said not looking up from the paperwork.

"You wanted to see me sir," David said as he poked his head in the door.

"Yea," Jack said as he looked up at David then back down to his paperwork, "Come in. Close the door and have a seat."

David walked in, cloased the door and took a seat ay one of the chairs facing Jack. There was an odd silent tension in the air.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking," David began.

"Reasignment," Jack said flatly as he looked back up at David.

"Sir," David aske witha confused look.

"With Colonel Young and his team on ice for at least the next three years, you have no reason to sit around here on Stone Duty when there is no one to swap bodies with. So your being reasigned," Jack said as he leaned back in his seat. He opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out three files, "I have three jobs that need filled. I need someone to command the SGC," Jack laid one of the files down between him and David, "Your not the only person I have in mind for that. I also need to find a new commander for SG-1," Jack laid a second file beside the first, "The are a couple other people I am considering for that posting."

"And the third job sir," David asked.

"The third is a new position. It is being called the Caretaker," Jack said as he laid the third file alongside the first two, "The Caretaker will keep eye on the families of the people on Destiny. For those families that have security clearence regular contact will be kept. Should any unforseen incidents occur with those families the Caretaker will be there for them like a friend. All other familes have been notified, by letter, that their loved ones will be out of contact for atlest three years becuase they are working on a classified project. Should we never make contact with Destiney again," Jack noticed David wincing at that comment, "The President has ordered that the families needs be taken care of. I'm not going to lie to you David, this job will have a lot of emotional responsibility."

"I'll do it," David said as he went to pick up the file on the job.

"Don't chose without thinking it over," Jack said as he leaned forward and put a hand on the file, stopping David from taking it.

"I have. I'm the only person to make it on and off of Destiny. I owe it to them sir," David said. Jack lifted his hand from the file and sat back in his chair.

"Very well," Jack said as he opened the file and signed the top page. He closed it again and handed the file to David, "Dismissed."

"Thank you sir," David said as he took the file. He stood and left the room.

Jack waited a few moments. He looked at the other two files then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Scrolling through his contacts he found the number he was looking for. Hitting the call button and putting the phone to his ear Jack waited as the line connected and rang.

"Louie," Jack said, "How are you? How's retirement treating you," Jack listened to the answers and laughed, "Yeah it was boring for me too. Look Lou the reason I called is well, I might have a job for you. It will bring you out of retirement. Interested?"

In the Infirmary of Atlantis, Colonel John Sheppard was sitting on his cot, eating his lunch. Doctors and nurses were going about their daily duties when. Dr. Carson Beckett walked up to John with a datapad in hand.

"Hey Doc," John said as he looked up to see Carson standing there.

"How are ya feeling Colonel," Carson asked.

"Not bad actually," John said as set his lunch tray on the stand beside his cot, "Not to rush things but when do you think I can get out of here?"

"Well actually your scans came back clean. I could let you out of here tonight but I'm gonna hold you over till the morning," Carson said as he checked a couple of things on his data pad, then handed it and a stylis to John, "If you don't mind signing your release form."

"That's great news," John said as he signed his names.

"Aye it is," Carson agreed.

"Say doc did you ever figure out why the Wraith went crazy," John asked.

"Well according to our friend Todd, when the Wraith began there were no Warrior Drones. They were created artifically in a lab for the war with the Ancients," Carson explained, "The Tretonin injections seemed to mess with their braim chemistry subsequently blocking out the mental link in the Warrior Drones."

"Why just them," John asked.

"We're still not entirely sure but we believe it's because they are more closely related to the Iratus Bug then humans. Nearly fifty-seven percent of the Warrior Drones DNA is akin to Iratus DNA," Carson said.

"So when they aren't being told what to do they what? Have the mental capacity of a ravenous insect," John guessed.

"Aye, it would seem so," Carson said.

"Great. Just what we need a galaxy full of six foot tall locusts," John said. Carson just laughed.

In orbit around New Athos was the Deadalus, the Tria and the Cutaran Cruiser. In the conference room on the Deadalus Colonel Steven Caldwell, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Todd and Halling were discussing different topics.

"Our harvest will be twice as bountiful with the assistance of the Cutaran's now staying on New Athos," Halling said, "Although some of my people are still worried that a nother incident will occur."

"I assure you and your people that no further incidents shall occur," Todd said.

"And I will have a team stop in regularly to keep an eye on that as well," Elizabeth said as she locked eyes with Todd.

"Do you still wish for my men to train your security force," Todd asked as he looked from Elizabeth to Halling.

"It would be most helpful," Halling said.

"Very well," Todd said as he nodded his head to Halling.

"I believe that concludes any and all topics of discussion," Elizabeth said.

"It would seem so," Todd said as he stood, "I must return to the surface to help construct my peoples new settlement. I will ferry you back to your people."

"Thank you," Halling said as he stood and they left the room.

"Well Doctor is there anything else my crew and I can help with before we leave," Steven asked as he stood.

"May we use the Asgard Core to build a few things," Elizabeth asked.

"As I said before you and your team have full access to my ship," Steven said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

A few hours later in the Asgard Core Room, Elizabeth was overseeing work being done by Fred Black and Fred Red. Hundreds of lines of code scrolled on the screen. The door opened and Steven walked in coming to stand beside Elizabeth.

"Doctor," Steven said as he came to stand beside Elizabeth.

"Steven," Elizabeth acknowledged, "What brings you here?"

"Marks noticed some significant power fluctuations in both our Asgard Power Core and ZPM. He traced the fluctuations back to the Asgard Computer Core. I figured I would come down and take a peek at what your boys are working on," Steven said as he noticed two large, metal carrying stacked between them and the Freds.

"Just making a few things that will help us get up and running a little faster," Elizabeth said with a slight smile.

"Oh and what would that be," Steven asked not taking his eyes off the carrying cases. Elizabeth nelt down and opened the top carrying cases. In it were three metallic orbs each with four legs sprouting from the bottom and a place for another. She picked one up and handed it to Steven, "What is it?"

"It's a Asgard Time Dilation Device," Elizabeth said. Steven's eyes went wide, "Don't worry it has not been activated. The seven Aurora Class ships you and Colonel Ellis took out last year are going to take time to rebuild in space so we are going to use thes to speed up time around the ships. It will cut construction time down considerably."

"Well just be careful with them," Steven said as he handed the device back to Elizabeth who replaced in the carrying case.

"Don't worry Steven," Elizabeth said, "They will be destroyed once they have fullfilled there purpose."

"How many are you making in total," Steven asked.

"Eight. We're finishing up the last one now and the away team just arriaved back from M7G-677. The kids there were happy that their EM Field will continue to run for many more years," Elizabeth said.

"That's good to hear," Steven said.

An Asgard Beam flashed and an identical metallic orb standing on its four attached legs appeared on the lone pedestal standing beside the console of the computer core. Fred Red picked up the device and placed in it the empty slot of the top case and closed it.

"Ready to depart ma'am," Fred Black said.

"I'll meet you in the bay," Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am," Fred Black said. He and Fred Red picked up the two cases and exited the room.

Elizabeth turned to face Steven, "It has been good seeing you Steven," She said.

"Likewise Doctor," Steven said as he extended his hand to Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms arond him in a hug. Steven a little shocked completed the hug. They left the room and parted ways. Steven made his way to the Bridge. He sat in his Command Chair issued a few orders.

"Sir the Asuran Jumper is requesting permission to disembark," Lieutenant Colonel Martin Marks said. Steven nodded and Marks tapped a few keys on his console then nodded to Steven.

"Dr. Wier your clear to diembark," Steven said after tapping a button on the arm of his chair. In the main view port the Jumper could be seen coming up from the port side hanger bay. It crossed over the top of the Deadalus and headed for the Tria, "Set course for Earth."

"Yes sir," Marks said he begain typing a few keys on his console, "Incomming transmission."

"On screen," Steven said as he turned his chair to face the wall screen. A video feed of the Tria's Bridge appeared. Elizabeth sitting in the Captain's Chair, Lia and Ava standing on either side of her. The Green haired Asuran team at the different stations.

"Have a safe trip home everyone," Elizabeth said.

"Stay safe Doctor," Steven said. Elizabeth smiled and the video link closed. Steven smiled and turned his chair back to fave the main view port, "Marks is our course set?"

"Yes sir," Marks said.

"Take us home," Steven said.

"Yes sir. Engaging hyperdrive," Marks tapped a few buttons on his console and a purple hyperspace window opened before them and the Deadalus jumped in.

On the bridge of the Tria, Elizabeth watched as the Deadalus jumped to hyperspace.

"Your orders ma'am," Commander Franc Green asked.

"Lia is our course set," Elizabeth asked.

"Yes ma'am," Lia said.

"Is everyone accounted for," Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes ma'am," Lia said.

"Take us to hyperspace. I'll be in my quarters," Elizabeth said as she stood from her command chair and extied the bridge. A hyperspace window appeared before them and the Tria jumped into it.


	23. Chapter 23 Rebuilding Bridges

**Ch 23 Rebuilding Bridges**

**Authors Note: ****Sorry for the long delay between chapters but this chapter fought me the whole time. ****This chapter dips way back into the Stargate series. Also alot of new characters will be introduced who will play major parts in the future. For those few critics who complain that I don't use the appropriate ranks for foreign military members, I am using the American equivalents with the exception of some General/Flag Officers. Please read and review. Thanks.**

Previously on Stargate SG-1:

In the Control Room of Stargate Command.

"To contact us you may use this," Martuf said as he handed Sam a small, silver device.

"That's Tollan, they used it to contact the Nox," Daniel said.

"Yes. We are friends of the Tollan and we are friends of the Tau'ri," Martuf said.

In the Triad Chamber on Tollana.

"You said there was a third neutral Archon. That's a Tollan," Daniel asked.

"No. We have asked our friends to send someone capable of remaining neutral. I believe you have met," Travell said. A door leading into the chamber opens to reveal a Nox, Lya, who nods to everyone.

"Lya," Daniel said in a slightly surprised tone.

"It is good to see you once again friends," Lya said.

In the Control Room of Stargate Command Chief Master Sergeant Harriman was playing a transmission from a Tollan Long Rang Communication Device for General Hammond, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Get some of our people out. Stargate was destroyed," A male voice said.

"Narim," Sam said.

"All defenses failing," Narim said, "Our ships attempting to escape are being shot down. I just want you to know that . . . ."

"I'm sorry sir. That's it. The transmission just died," Sergeant Harriman said.

Previously on Stargate Atlantis:

"I give you the McKay/Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge," Rodney said, "Thirty-four gates from both the Milky Way and Pegasus gate systems have been strategically place in the massive void between our two galaxies. Simply enter on either side, for example Atlantis, and boom a macro that I have written specially for the occasion will command each gate in the chain to store you in its buffer and forwad you along to the next and the next and the next and the next and the next untill you arrive here. Once at the Midway Space Station you simply exit the Pegasus gate system and eneter the Milky Way gate system where a similar macro designed by your's truely will forward you along to the SGC. Total travil a little over thirty minutes."

In rear compartment of Midway's Emergency Escape Jumper doctors Bill Lee, Peter Kavanaugh and Rodney McKay were waiting along with two Marines in the massive void between Pegasus and the Milky Way.

"No way. You actually like it," Bill asked Peter as they played a game of cards.

"Its his finest film," Peter said.

"Pearl Harbor," Bill said asked as looked around the rear compartment.

"Go ahead and mock it. Everybody does, but that film will endure. Its got weight," Peter said.

"Yeah. Which is why it plummeted at the box office," Bill argued.

"Two hundred million dollars domestic? That's not plummeting. I beg," Peter begain.

"Enough already," Rodney interupted, "We've been stuck here for god knows how long and you haven't shut up. Either of you. You just keep talking and talking, talking, talking, talking."

A loud sound echoed from outside the jumper.

"What was that," Rodney asked.

"Something just hit us," Bill said as he begins to get up and the rear hatch lowers to reveal Ronon and two airman. Everyone gets to their feet.

"Ronon," Rodney says.

"Where are we," Bill asked.

"Daedalus, Three-o-two bay. Saw ya, scooped you up, headed back to Atlantis," Ronon said as he walked into the jumper.

"Thank god," Peter says as he goes to pat Ronon on the back and Ronon pushes him away with one arm. Everyone but Ronon and Rodney exit.

"Midway was destroyed," Rodney said.

"Yeah. We saw. Where's Sheppard," Ronon asked.

"Lasted about a day, sealed himself in there," Rodney said after hitting the button to open the inner bulkhead to the forward compartment revealling Sheppard asleep in the pilot's seat with his headphones on.

"No wonder he didn't hear the radio call," Ronon said.

Previously on Stargate Earth:

Hank and Fa Jul both stood as everyone clapped. The took the podium together as Hayes stood off to the back and Hank spoke, "General Jul and I are pleased to announce that Earth's next three Daedalus-class ships will be joining the fleet in three months time."

In Woolsey's Office on Atlantis, Woolsey, Hank and President Hayes were talking.

"Hank have you divied out the orders," Hayes asked.

"Yes Mr. President," Hank said as they all sat down, "Ellis is supplying the Apollo for a six month stay on Langara. They'll leave tomorrow night. Carter has beamed aboard the heavy machinery and a platoon of combat engineers for the relief work on Dakara with assistance from the Tok'ra and the Hebridian government."

In orbit around Langara a lone Tel'tak stood watch. On board was Jonas Quinn, Commander Ba'al and a group of ten other Langaran people. A young man was in the pilots seat and Ba'al was in the co-pilot seat teaching the basics of how to operate the small ship.

"Now run a diagnostic on the hyperdrive," Ba'al said.

"Ok let me see," The young man sitting in the pilot seat said as he pressed two symbols and an alarm went off. Ba'al fell back in his seat, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "What did I do?"

"You just deactivated life support," Ba'al said before pressing the right sequence of buttons to restore life support and silence the alarm.

"Look why don't you guys go eat dinner and we will pick this up again tomorrow," Jonas said. The young man sitting in the pilot seat got up and joined the other trainies in the ring transporter. Jonas activated the rings sending them down to one of the other two Tel'taks on the planet.

"They aren't studying the material you gave them, are they" Ba'al asked as Jonas sat down in the pilot seat.

"No. I found several of the manuals I made in a trash bin," Jonas said.

"So which one of you will be joing us to train the Langarans," Abe asked.

"Neither of us," Teal'c said. The rings activated again and in there place stood Teal'c's son Rya'c.

"Commander Rya'c will be aiding in the training," Yat'yir said.

"So who will be commanding the fleet," Abe asked as he looked around.

"I will," Jonas said not looking up from the controls. Teal'c looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"Come again," Abe asked as he looked at Jonas.

"I was the only person the Joint Ruling Council could agree on," Jonas said as turned to face the group.

"Jonas Quinn has an abundance of skills that make him more than qualified. He spent over a year with SG-1 in place of Daniel Jackson. He has a vast understanding of the goa'uld written language and computer systems. I believe he was the wisest choice," Teal'c said.

"Thank you Teal'c. That means a lot coming from you," Jonas said. Teal'c bowed his head to Jonas.

"I'm not sure about this," Abe said.

"I for one agree with Master Teal'c's assessment. Jonas is the only one to show any improvement. Let alone the willingness to want to learn how to fly any of these crafts," Ba'al said.

"What is your new title Mr. Quinn," Rya'c asked.

"Supreme Commander," Jonas said.

"Well then Supreme Commander Quinn let us begin the training of you soldiers," Rya'c said.

In the Briefing Room on the Achilles, Colonel Cameron Mitchell was talking with Lieutenant General Hank Landry.

"Have you picked out your Three-o-two pilots? I understand there is an exstensive list to choose from," Hank said as he picked up a file and flipped through it. Cam looked down at his list on his laptop.

"Not exactly sir," Cam said reluctently.

"What do you mean son," Hank asked as he put the file he was looking at down.

"There are a couple pilots I've served with in the past that are great pilots and I'd be happy to do so again. However," Cam said as he trailed off.

"They don't fly for the Air Force? Do they," Hank asked intently.

"Not even the United States," Cam said as he shook his head.

"Alright son. Who do you have in mind," Hank asked. Cam looked a little shocked at Hank's question.

"Well when I sevred in Desert Storm I made a couple freinds in the Hellenic Air Force," Cam said, "They are some amazing pilots."

"Any other foreign pilots," Hank asked.

"I talked with a friend who is helping teach the Russian Three-o-two program and he told me about a young pilot who will be graduating shortly," Cam said.

In the Oval Office of the White House, President Henry Hayes was on a video conference call with the other I.O.A. heads of state. Three large flatscreen tvs sat on carts in front of the Resolute Desk. They were divided into four section. Each had a different head of state and the last had a feed of Hayes.

"All those in favour of reading in the nations of Germany, Greece and Turky," Hayes said as he raised his hand. Everyone but the Chinese Premier nodded. Hayes put his hand down, "All opposed," Only the Chinese Premeir nodded, "The motion passes. I will scheadule meetings with the respective heads of state. Any other business?"

"There is the request to allow non-american pilots to serve on American Three-o-fours," The Russian President said.

"Ah yes," Hayes said as he moved some papers around on his desk till he found the one he was looking for, "I have a request from Colonel Cameron Mitchell, commander of the Achilles. He has requested that a specific Russian Air Force officer to join his fighter squadrant, Captain Vladimir Chekov. Apparently he is an extremely gifted pilot."

"He is the best in the current training group," The Russian President said proudly, "I will have Captain Chekov report to the Achilles the day after he finishes training."

Richard Woolsey had enjoyed his two weeks of seclusion. General Jack O'Neill offered him the use of his cabin in Minnesota, which Woolsey graciously accepted.

John Sheppard and his adopted son Arkan were off enjoying a long over due vacation. The stopped in Seattle to see John's brother David and introduce Arkan to the family. As the vacation went Arkan began to greatly enjoy the teenage scene of Earth. He quickly leared how to read and write english. Then the use of a cell phone, lap top, email, MP3 player and even how to drive a car. John took Arkan on a fast paced vacation. Snowboarding in Alaska, surfing in Hawaii, sandboarding in Australia, base jumping in New Zealand, dune buggy racing along the shores of the Baja peninsula and a few other action sports adventures. The got back to San Francisco with a few days to spare so John decided to teach Arkan how to golf.

On the final day of John's leave he and Arkan were driving to Travis Air Force Base to catch a waiting Jumper back to Atlantis.

"So did you enjoy vacation," John asked as he drove north on Interstate 80. Arkan was on his lap top looking over the pictures from their vacation. He looked at John then looked in the back of the rental SUV they were driving. Stuffed in the back with their bags was a two skateboards, two snowboards, two surfboards, four helmets two with goggles wrapped around them.

"Yes Colonel," Arkan said as he looked back to John then back to his lap top. He closed out the pictures and opened his email. He began typing an email.

"Who you writting to? The blond from New Zealand or the brunette from Australia," John asked as he poked fun at how no matter where they went Arkan managed to have women fall for him. A small grin appeared on Arkan face.

"The red head from Hawaii," Arkan said without looking up from his lap top. John just laughed in response. As they arrived at Travis AFB they were directed to what appeared to be a empty airplane hanger garded by heavily armed airmen. Once inside the massive doors closed and the waiting Puddle Jumper uncloaked and the ramp begain to lower.

Sitting in San Francisco bay, Atlantis looked like a bright blue and silver snowflake. At least for those who could see it. Being secluded from the rest of the world by it's cloak. In the control room gate technicians Chuck Campbell, Amelia Banks and Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman were each going over seperate diagnostic screens at different work stations. Dr. Rodney McKay was also going over another diagnostic on his tablet.

"Ok. I can't find any anomalies," Rodney said, "Have any of you found anything?"

"No," Chuck said.

"Sorry," Walter said.

"None," Amelia said.

"Dr. McKay what is the news on the Stargate," Richard Woolsey asked as he and Lieutenant General Hank Landry walked into the Control Room. Woolsey was wearing his charcoal grey and red Atlantis Service uniform. Hank was wearing the new Joint Service Uniform.

"The news is our gate is perfectly fine. Absolutely nothing is wrong with it. The only two reasons I can think of for why we can't get a lock is either they havent installed their gate yet or they are still using the Asgard Time Dilation Devices Colonel Caldwell mentioned," Rodney said.

"Even so," Woolsey said, "It's been a month. Surely we should have herd something from them by now."

"From who," John said as he was descending the stairs from the Jumper Bay. Arkan and two marines fallowed carring all matter of extreme sports equipment, "Sergeant thanks for helping. Arkan take everything straight to your room."

"Yes Colonel," Arkan said as he and the marines continued down the rear stairs of the control room to the Transporter Booth.

"Colonel welcome back," Hank said in greeting.

"We haven't herd anything from Dr. Weir and her team sense Daedalus left orbit from New Athos," Woolsey said, "We can't get a lock on M35-117 the planet Dr. Weir said she selected for her people after they were to retrieve the Stargate Satellite Weapon in orbit around Lantea."

"Colonel Caldwell said that Asuran team was supposed to be checking in with the Athosians and Cutarans on New Athos once a week," Hank said.

"However we can't get a lock on New Athos either," Rodney said, "Teyla is really worried."

"I can imagine," John said as the gate began to dial in.

"Unscheaduled off world activation," Chuck said over the City Wide announcement system.

"All teams are back already," Woolsey said, "Is their an IDC?"

"Uh, Dr. McKay," Chuck said as he picked up his laptop and turned it arond. The IDC recognition software read: **Midway Space Station**.

"No that's not possible," Rdoney said.

"Midway was destroyed," Hank said as Chuck pulled his computer back to its place.

"Not to mention we harvested a gate from the remainder of the bridge after the original Atlantis gate blew up," Rodney said.

"We're recieving a radio transmission," Chuck said.

"Let's hear it," Woolsey said.

"Atlantis this is Dr. Weir please respond," Elizabeth's voice said over the radio.

"Dr. Weir it's good to hear from you. It's been over a month without any word from you. I don't need to say that you had us worried," Woolsey said after he tapped his ear piece.

"I do apologize for that Richard. We have been very busy," Elizabeth said.

"Well with the Asgard Time Dilation Devices you have I imagine it's been far longer then a month for you," Hank said after tapping his ear piece

"It has only been a month for me General," Elizabeth said, "But my people have been very busy. For them it has been far longer then a month."

"What do you mean Elizabeth," Rodney asked.

"Lower the shield and I will show you," Elizabeth said. Woolsey noded to Chuck who lowered the shield.

"Come on through Doctor," Woolsey said as he John, Rodney and Hank made their way down to the gate room.

Elizabeth emerged from the gate in a sleeveless cream colored shirt over tan pants and brown leather boots indicative of Ancient design. A brown leather belt with several pouches and holster dangling down her right thigh. Occupied by what looked like a metallic silver and blue Particle Magnum.

Emerging behind her was Ava Dixon in a cream and light tan checkered sweater over cream colored pants and tan leather shoes. A brown leather sling bag on her back and a Lantean Handheld Scanner in her left hand.

Closely behind Ava were two large identical men, easily six and a half feet tall with a bodybuilder's physic. They each had a pale peach complexion. They each wore a crew cut, one green the other blue. They were both wearing cream colored pants with light tan and brown leather field jacket. Brown leather boots, gauntlets and belt with holsters. Each occupied by an Asuran Energy Pistol.

"Welcome back to Earth Dr. Weir, Ms. Dixon," Woolsey said.

"Thank you Richard," Elizabeth said, "John, General, Rodney good to see all of you. If you all have the time I'd like to brief the two of you," Elizabeth noded to Hank and Richard, "Colonel Sheppard's Team, Colonel Carter and General O'Niell."

"That can be arranged," Woolsey said as he shared looks with Hank and Rodney, "But we do have a few questions first."

"What might they be," Elizabeth asked.

"Who are your two escorts," Hank asked as he eyed the two large men.

"Sergeants Brutus Green and Brutus Blue," Elizabeth said as each of the men snapped to attention and saluted Hank.

"Why did your send Midway's IDC and not your own," Rodney asked.

"That is one of the things we are here to brief you on," Elizabeth said.

On Dakara the relief and rebuilding effort had been in full swing for a month. All the dubris had been removed from the former Jaffa capital city. What buildings that remained were evaluated by Combat Engineers from Earth and Tok'ra Architects to see if they could be salvaged or should be demolished. Everywhere you looked Serrakin, Jaffa, Tok'ra and Humans from both Earth and Hebridan interacted and worked together. The construction equipment of Earth made fast work of most difficult tasks.

In the clearing in front of the stargate a series of tents formed a mini city. There were three distinct types of tents. Long, burgundy tents made of leather, circular tents of tan and brown cloth and finally rectangular tents of green canvas. A large circular tent with a high pointed top seperated the camp from the stargate. There were two entrances, one coming from the gate the other leading to the camp. Two armed guards stood at each entrance.

Inside the tent the most senior Tok'ra Architects, Combat Engineers, Colonel Samanth Carter, Captain Warrick Fin and Commander Malek were mingling with the Jaffa High Council. Several white topped folding tables and metal folding chairs were setup in two semi circles facing eachother. Between them a pair of folding tables were covered with maps of city layouts and building blue prints.

"Colonel Carter I understand you have asked your superiors to allow your team to stay to help break ground on the new city," Bra'tac asked as he approached Sam who was sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee. Bra'tac was wearing his cream and gray robes.

"I have," Sam said as she stood. She was wearing her green flight suit and black boots.

"Have you recieved word on your request," Bra'tac asked.

"I should hear about it any day now," Sam said.

"I believe it is coming now," Teal'c said as he moved to join them. He too was wearing cream and gray robes but over top of a black sleeveless shirt, cargo pants and boots. Looking at the entrance leading from the gate a wormhole was established. A few moments later the two Jaffa guarding the entrance to the tent stepped together blocking the entrance. After a minute they parted allowing the new arrival entrance into the tent.

Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne walked into the tent straight over to Sam snapped to attention and saluted her. He was wearing a field jacket over his gray and black Atlantis Uniform.

"Colonel whats going on," Sam asked after returning the salute.

"You're being recalled ma'am," Evan said.

"Why? There is still a lot of work we can help do around here," Sam said a look of anger creeping on her face.

"You misunderstand Colonel, the Hammond and combat engineers will be staying. You're being recalled for a brieffing with Dr. Weir," Evan explained, "I am here to deliver the message and take temporary command of the Hammond."

"Alright. Try not to lose her while I'm gone Colonel," Sam said before tapping her radio and informing the Hammond, "I'll need your GDO."

Evan handed Sam his GDO after pulling it from his pocket. She exited the tent and began dialing the stargate.

In the Conference Room of Atlantis several people were seated around the twelve foot long mahogany conference table. Among them was Hank, John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Ava and Elizabeth at one end. Brutus Green and Brutus Blue had joined the security detail guarding the gate room. Woolsey was in the Control Room talking with Colonel Ted Davidson, Commander of the USS Odyssey, about beaming Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill to Atlantis from Washington. The chiming of the gate sounded. The security team took up defensive positions.

"Off world activation," Chuck said as he raised the gate shield and checked his computer for and IDC, "Colonel Carter's personal IDC," Chuck lowered the shield and the security team stood down. Sam emerged from the gate and made her way up the steps to the Conference Room.

"Colonel welcome back," Hank said as Sam walked into the Conference Room.

"Thank you Sir," Sam acknowledged as she sat sdown across from him, "John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Ms. Dixon, Dr. Weir nice to see all of you. So what is this all about?"

"That's what we were wondering," Teyla said.

"Ladies first," A male voice said outside the Conference Room.

"Thank you," Shen Xiaoyi said as she walked into the Conference Room fallowed by Jack and Woolsey. Shen was wearing a tailored blue suit with a white blouse carring a soft black leather briefcase. Jack was wearing the new Joint Srrvice Uniform. The pair sat dow next to Sam as Woolsey took the open end of the table.

"Ms. Xiaoyi I don't recall you being invited to this briefing," Hank said as Shen pulled a leather bound notebook and pen.

"Shen was in my office when I got the call," Jack said, "She insisted that an IOA representative attend this briefing."

"That's quite alright," Elizabeth said as she stood and the doors of the Conference Room closed, "Not long after Daedalus left orbit of New Athos my people and I left for M3G-913. It's an un-gated earth sized planet orbiting a yellow dwarf on the outskirts of the Pegasus Galaxy. That is were the Aurora-class ship the Asuras was left after Koracen uploaded the consciousnesses of our group into subspace. Once we secured the Asuras my science officers insisted we make major upgrades to both ship's sensors."

"You mean to the Asgard Designed Sensors that the American government gave you plans for to aid in the building of Daedalus-class ships," Shen asked interrupting as she clicked a pen and prepaired to write Elizabeth's answer on the open notebook in front of her.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "The upgrade took a little over a day to complete. To test the new sensors both ships preformed detailed scans of M3G-913. Both scans discovered a significant pocket of naquadah close to the surface of the planet."

"How significant," Shen asked interrupting Elizabeth again.

"Ava if you please," Elizabeth said as she looked at Ava. The lights in the room dimmed and Ava looked up towards the center of the Conference room. Projection-like lights shone from Ava's eyes making a three dimensional image of what looked like a large black rock appeared with white measurement bars along the bottom and side, "The deposit is nearly two hundred seventy-five meters in length, a hundred meters thick and almost completely solid. Forty-eight thousand metric tons."

Jack let out a long low whistle and said, "That's a big hunk of naquadah."

"Elsewhere on the planet we found a couple small veins of trinium," Elizabeth began as the three dimensional image disappeared and the lights brightened the room. Ava stood grabbed her sling bag and began to leave the Conference Room. One of the doors opened to allow her exit the closed again.

"While both are interesting facts, neither explain why you were using the IDC of the destroyed Midway Space Station," Woolsey said as Elizabeth sat down.

"Actually it does," Rodney said before Elizabeth could say anything.

"How so Dr. McKay," Shen asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

"The pocket of naquadah Elizabeth and her team found is enough to make well over a thousand stargates. So they could in theory replace the missing gates in the gate bridge, "Rodney said as he looked at Sam.

"Using the remaining naquadah and the trinium they would be able to make the naquadah-trinium platting we use for the hulls of our Daedalus-class ships and the original Midway station," Sam said.

"But they would have to have known that the bridge was missing gates and how many of each kind," John said.

"I had one of my teams do a flyover of the gate bridge stopping at each point and confirming the missing gate locations," Elizabeth said.

"Confirming," Jack asked

"When we boarded Daedalus to leave Rodney and Dr. Lee prepaired a database full of all the information we would need to build ships for the nations of Earth that we have agreements with. Some of the files in that database were for alternate forms of intergalactic travel. Coincidently all information on the Midway station and demise was included. As well the logs aboard Daedalus acount for the harvesting of a Pegasus model gate after the Attero Incident," Elizabeth said.

"An incident the IOA is still fuzzy on," Shen said.

"You mean the Chinese government refuses to believe the truth," Rodney said.

"We are not here to discuss that incident," Elizabeth said before Shen and Rodney could argue any futher.

"Please continue Dr. Weir," Woolsey said.

"Once we knew where and how many of each gate type we would need we begain making the gates and placing them then building the new station around them," Elizabeth said as she stod once again, "Now if you will all stand and come with me."

"Where are we going and where did you associate go," Shen asked as everyone but her stood.

"Ava went to put the new macro into Atlantis's Dialing Computer so we may show you around the new Midway Station," Elizabeth said. Shen took a few notes. Everyone moved to leave the Conference Room.

"Just one more question Dr. Weir," Shen said before anyone could leave.

"Yes," Elizabeth said with an emotionless face.

"Who will be in control of the new station," Shen asked with a similar emotionless expression.

"It will be a joint effort by Earth and the Asuran people," Elizabeth said.

"For now," Shen said as she tucked away her pen and notebook as everyone but Elizabeth filled out of the Conference Room. Shen stood and looked Elizabeth in the eye, "But I doubt it will stay that way."

"We will see," Elizabeth said before motioning to the door, "Shall we?"

"Yes," Shen said as she turned and exited the room. Elizabeth fallowed her as they descended the main stairs into the Gate Room. In the control room Woolsey was talking with Dr. Radek Zelenka before joining everyone in the Gate Room.

"If you would please form two single file lines behind myself and Ava. Sergeants Blue and Green will bring up the rear," Elizabeth said as she came to stand in front of the gate. Everyone formed two lines facing the gate with Ava in front of one and Sergeants Blue and Green at the rear. Elizabeth looked up to the overlook balcony of the Control Room where Chuck was waiting for her signal, "Chuck please raise the Shield and dial the gate bridge using the new macro."

"Certainly Dr. Weir," Chuck said before disappearing into the Control Room. A moment later the gate shield formed and the gate began dialing. As each chevron illuminated Elizabeth took her position beside Ava. As the final chevron chimed home the event horizon formed behind the gate shield. The shield then deactivated. Ava pulled the Lantean Handheld Scanner from the pouch on the sling of her bag. She activated it and pressed a single button on the screen. After waiting a moment she looked at the screen and nodded to Elizabeth. They both walked toward and sequentially through the event horizon fallowed by the two lines of people.

Emerging from the open wormhole the site before them was impressive. The station was easily longer then it was wide. There were people moving everywehre. Fran and Fred Blue were setting up tables in a dinning area off to the left side of the room. Fran White was tending to stands filled with trade goods to the right. A set of stairs on the left side of the gate ramp led up to a catwalk that allowed enterece to the Control Room, which looked to be hanging from the center of the ceiling. An identicle set of steps could be seen on the far side of the room. The ramp leading down from the gate was solid and smooth. A few feet from the base of the ramp was a counter as wide as the ramp. Behinde it a young woman with a sun kissed complexion and vibrant pink hair in a long, braided ponytail that fell over her left shoulder. She was smiling at the approaching group and beckoning them to move forward. She wore a cream colored sweater with a low cut v that clung to the shape of her body.

"Welcome back to Midway Dr. Weir," The young woman said.

"Thank you Stella," Elizabeth said before turning to the group, "This is Stella Pink. She and her sisters, like the Sergeants, are new additions to the Asuran family. Stella can preform as either military or non military. Currently she is a Lieutenant Commander in the fleet," She turned back to face Stella, "Where is Lieutenant Reco Red?"

"Doing another security sweep ma'am," Stella said.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear paranoia was embedded in his base code," Elizabeth said as she shook her head, "Stella lets begin the tour for our guests. Ava take the Sergeants and bring back the Lieutenant."

"Yes ma'am," Ava said as she and the Sergeants moved to a door in corner to the right of the Milky Way Gate. It opened and the inside resembled a Lantean Transporter Booth. The trio climbed in and the door closed.

"Is that a transporter," Rodney asked.

"Yes they are used in place of elevators," Elizabeth said as she guided them through the layout of the gate room level, "Through out the tour please feel free to ask any questions or voice any concerns you may have. The level we are currently on is Level Three. Residing here are both stargates, two check in stations, two sets of stairs to access Level Two, two transporter booths to access Levels One and Four, a market and a tavern."

"How do you stock your Market and Tavern," Teyla asked as she inhaled a deep breath from one of the pots that was cooking in the tavern.

"Notice the Tuttleroot Soup," Elizabeth said with a smile, "We have reached a trade deal with Halling. He sells us surpluss crops and game in exchange for medicines and prepackaged foods and canned goods that we make on New Asuras. They are also available for purchase in the market."

"Why have them," Shen asked.

"The tavern doubles as a cafiteria for base personnel. Both also function as a small respite for crew members of docked ships. Currently two Travelers ships are docked with us," Elizabeth said before turning to walk up the steps. Shen pulled out her notepad and wrote a few things down. At the top of the steps was an open airlock leading into a ship. A man in a dark grey and black unifrom was standing guard in the open airlock, "Level Two is open with Level Three because it gives the station a roomy feel. People coming from the two Universal Ship Airlock or any of the Ten Jumper Docks can easily go down to Level Three or take a transporter to Level One," Five closed Jumper Docks lined one wall and a transporter booth stood at the closed end of the walk way. In line with the third Jumper dock was a walkway that led into a room that overlooked Level Three. A similar walkway could be seen passed the two Frans working in the room. On had Brown hair and the other Black.

"This is the Control Room. The only way someone can dial out of Miday is with this room. It is always staffed reguardless of whatever else may be going on around the station," Stella explained.

"If a crew member violates that order they are held responsible for whatever may happen to the station. If you fallow me, we will be taking the transporter up to Level One," Elizabeth said as she walked towards the transporter. It opened as she arrived and she climbed in fallowed by Jack and Woolsey. Elizabeth pressed a button and the doors closed. When they reopened the transporter was empty. Shen, Hank and Sam climbed in and repeated the process. Once everyone had made it to Level One the tour continued.

Halfway up the wall on all of the exterior walls of Level One was a window that stopped short of the transporter. The door across from the transporter led into the Womens Locker Room. Doors pockmarked the inner walls of the hallways. A small LED screen sat beside them at eye level listing the room's number and weather or not it was occupied. The two corners opposite the transporter looked as though the outer walls were made entirely of glass panels.

"What happens to people on Levels One and Four if the transporters stop working," Rodney asked.

"The Transporter System has been includded on the criticle systems list," Stella said.

"Level One is Questrooms, Restrooms and two Observation Rooms. This is what most of the Guestrooms look like," Elizabeth said opened a door to an empty guestroom. Inside was a set of Lantean style sleeping bunks stacked on top of each other. An LED screen was inbeeded in the wall by each bunk. An ad for the stations Tavern was playing on it. A desk and chair sat opposite the bunks.

"Bigger then then the rooms on the old station," Ronon said as Elizabeth closed the door.

"If you fallow me this way, this is Lounge Area One" Elizabeth said as she made her way to the closer of the two glass rooms. White Lantean couches and chairs spread around the open space. Everyone gasped as the reached the room and looked out the window. The sight they saw was breath taking. Dozens of Travelers ships surrounded the station. Mixed in with them were Aurora-class ships. Moving from ship to ship were dozens of Jumpers.

"How many ships are currently in orbit," Hank asked.

"Thirty-five Travelers ships, six Aurora-class and forty Gate Ships," Stella said.

Jack let out a long, low whistle and said, "That's a lot of ships."

"How many Aurora-class ships does the Asuran people have," Shen asked.

"Nine," Stella said.

"Where are the remaining three," Shen asked

"They are currently on missions," Stella said.

"As I was saying Level One is Guestrooms, Restrooms and two Observation Rooms. We are currently in one ot the two observation rooms. Each guestroom is set up to house two people. The Restrooms have both shower and toilet instalations and are seperated by gender," Elizabeth said.

"How many people can this station house," Woolsey asked.

"There are twenty-five guestrooms and a crew living space that houses twenty. With ships dock the combined life support supply allows for up to two hundred people to move through the base at any given time. Without ships docked that nomber drops to seventy," Stella explained.

"Is there a quarantine time when traveling through the station," Shen asked.

"As with the previous station we are enacting the IOA's twenty-four hour quarantine once normal operations begin," Stella said. Shen pulled out her notepad again and wrote a few notes.

"Next we will be taking the transporter down to Level Four," Elizabeth said as she headed back to the transporter. Again in groups of three everyone used the transporter. Once everyone was on Level Four the tour continued.

"Level Four is home to the Infirmary, Armory, Cargo Bay, Crew Quarters and Liquid Storage Tanks," Elizabeth explained as she opened the door opposite the transporter marked: **Water & Sewage**, "We have ten thousand gallons of fresh water on hand and a tank to hold the sewage. A ship comes and collects the sewage every week and another drops off fresh water."

They left the Water & Sewage room and walked down the long outer hall. Halfway dow the hallway was a inner hallway that crossed through the middle of the level. Elizabeth kept walking past it to a door marked: **Crew Quarters**.

"This is Crew Quarters," Elizabeth said as she opened the door and everyone walked in. The crew quarters contained twenty bunks lining three walls of a large room and a bank of lockers lined the fourth wall on either side of the door. A tv, two couches, table and six chairs occupied the center of the room, "Personal items and clothing are kept in two drawers under each bunk. The lockers give the crew more space to store extra iteams."

They left the Crew Quarters and continued aRound the outside wall to another Transporter Booth and a door marked: **Power & Engineering**.

"Power generation is handled by a trio of Mark II Naquadah Generators," Elizabeth said as she opened the door. Three Mark II Naquadah Generators sat on an elevated platform. Three Earth designed work stations banked three sides of the platform and a set of steps led up the fourth. The room also had a few other work stations in both Earth and Ancient designs. Fred Red was up on the elevated platform checking a wire connection from one generator to the next.

"Dr. Weir welcome back," Fred said as he came down from the platform.

"Thank you Fred," Elizabeth said, "How is everything in here?"

"Generator two is being a bit twitchy," Fred said.

"Mind if I take a look," Sam asked.

"Thank you," Fred said as Sam sat down a work station and begain looking over the diagnostic screen Fred already had running.

"Here is the problem," Sam said after a few minutes, "You have the bulk of the power generation responsibility on Generator Two with One and Three acting as reserve pools."

"Yes our preliminary test indicated that is the best way to use the generators," Fred said.

"Except you've been burning through naquadah in Generator Two alarmingly fast," Sam said.

"Yes we have," Fred said.

"I suggest distributing the power generation responsibilities across the three generators evenly. That will solve your issue of burning through naquadah," Sam said as she got up from ther work station.

"Also you should have another generator on standby should any of your primaries fail unexpectedly," Rodney said.

"Thank you. I'll get right to it," Fred said as he turned back to the work station.

"Let's leave Fred to his work and continue the tour," Elizabeth said. The group exited **Power & Engineering **and headed around the corner. Halfway down the outer hallway was a center hallway with two doors along the right side. One read: **Armory**, the other: **Infirmary**.

"Although we never expect to have to use either of these rooms the Armory and Infirmary are kept fully stocked," Elizabeth said as she opened the door to each. The Armory was filled with a couple crates of ammunition, a crate labeled: **FN P90**, a crate beside it labeled: **Stunners**, a coat rack with a dozen field vests and a crate labeled: **Flashbangs**.

In the Infirmary Mear Blue was taking inventory. The room was set up like a doctors office a counter and cabnets along the back wall. A charging dock with Portable Medical Scanner resting in it. An exam table for a patient to sit on. A couple chairs beside the door.

"Dr. Weir how may I be of service," Mear asked as she noticed the group looking into the Infirmary.

"Just guiding a tour Mear continue with inventory," Elizabeth said.

"Actually I have a question for your medical officer," Shen said as she pulled out her notepad and pen.

"Yes," Mear asked.

"In the event of an emergency surgical situation, what is the most complicated procedure you can preform with the supplies you have available," Shen asked.

"Actually with the fine tuning of the Medical Nanite Program almost any procedure can be done on the station. If the need arises," Mear said as she opened an over head cabnet and pulled out a large vial of a silver goo. Shen wrote a few notes.

"What all can the nanites be programmed to do," Shen asked.

"They can be programmed to do a wide spectrum of repairs or be programmed to do a specific task such as help accelerate the re-growth of major organs or even limbs," Mear said. Shen wrote down a few more notes before putting her notepad and pen away.

"Did you say re-grow limbs," Hank asked.

"We have yet to find a patient for the trial, but we would like to try it one day," Mear said.

"We have one final stop before we leave," Elizabeth said as she closed the doors to the Armory and Infirmary. Going back out to the outer hallway the group rounded another corner and found two doors labeled: **Cargo Bay**.

"This is the Cargo Bay," Elizabeth said as she pulled the doors opened. A blast of cool air hit the group and everyone but Stella and Elizabeth shivered. There were metal and plastic boxes stacked in neat rows. Each labeled with what they held, "Sorry I forgot to mention we keep this room climate controled. It houses most of the perishables used in the Tavern and Market."

"A warning would have been nice," Rodney said as he rubbed his arms.

"How do you get supplies into her from ships and the gate room," Shen asked.

"Transporter booths can hold up to eight of the containers," Elizabeth said as she closed the doors.

"What about containers too big to fit in the transporter," Shen asked.

"Anything that big in our normal shipments is not perishable and can go directly into the Tavern or Market through an airlock," Elizabeth said as she led the group back to the transporter and went back up to Level Three. Once everyone was back in the gate room Stella resumed her post at the check in counter facing the Milky Way gate. About two dozen Travelers of varying age were browsing in the Market or enjoying a meal at the Tavern. Elizabeth looked at the group, "The dial out to Earth will be in thirty minutes. Please feel free to browes the Market or grab a bite to eat at the Tavern."

Ronon and Rodney practically ran to the Tavern where they each got a large bowl of Tuttleroot soup. John and Teyla fallowed after them each getting a bowl of Tuttleroot soup. Jack and Hank were talking with an elderly man in a Travalers dark grey and black leather uniform with salt and pepper hair. Shen was talking with Stella.

Woolsey on the hand had gotten a bottle of water from Market and was now standing at the base of the Pegasus Gate Ramp, staring at the gate as though entranced by it. Elizabeth came to stand beside him.

"What's it like," Woolsey asked after taking a long drag from his water bottle.

"What is what like Richard," Elizabeth asked.

"Not having to answer to the IOA," Woolsey said.

"Sometimes its good, sometimes its not," Elizabeth said, "And believe it or not sometimes I miss not having them around."

"There is an important matter I wish to discuss with you, but at a later date," Woolsey said before taking a drink from his water botle.

"I shall set aside time for a personal vist in the future," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you," Woolsey said.

Outside the Kelownan capital city, the new Langaran joint military base was expanding rappidly. The vast majority of the base is flat empty fields. Upon which the Ha'tak and three Al'kesh of the Langaran Fleet, as well as allied ships, would sit when not in orbit. Currently the USS Apollo and Commander Rya'c's Al'kesh were in orbit. The Tel'taks and Death Gliders of the Langaran Fleet had been moved into aircraft hangers. Normally a team of engineers could be seen swarming over the Ha'tak slowly removing damaged parts of the ships hull but not this morning.

On the other side of the base was the Administration Building, Education Center, Mess Hall and Barracks. They outlined a large parade ground used for physical training sessions and major announcements. A raised platform sat in front of the administration build facing the parade ground. Facing the raised platform were two hundred ten men and women, seprated into three units of sixty-nine with a lone individual at the head of each formation. Each unit wore the military utility uniform of their sending nations military. Kelownans in grey and burgundy uniforms, Andaris in dark blue and tan uniforms and Teranians in brown and yellow uniforms. Engineers and scientists were distinguished with shoulder patches. They had been ordered to the parade ground for an announcement from Supreme Commander Jonas Quinn and the council of allied commanders in charge of their training. It was a chilly spring morning and staying in formation started becoming an issue.

From the window of his office in the Administration Building, Jonas watched the units sway in the morning chill as he sipped his cup of tea. Though now a military commander his office showed traces of the many fields in which he had dabbled in. Bookshelves filled with all manor of materials on a vast range of subjects. Pictures hung on the wall Jonas's more mundane adventures as part of SG-1. Metal tables filled with ongoing experiments he and his fiancé Kianna Cyr were conducting.

"Where are we," Jonas asked as he set his travel mug down on his desk and looked at the three men seated facing him.

"The trianees are not showing any progress after a solid month," Colonel Abe Ellis said as he shifted in his chair and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. He wore his beige flight suit like it was part of him. It moved with him easily from showing its well worn in status. His black boots were polished to a high shine.

"Several times my men and I have had whole groups of trainees refuse to participate in the training drills. My men are growing impatient with the attitudes given to them by the trainees," Commander Rya'c said. Though young for a Jaffa Commander, Rya'c had proven himself time and time again as a skilled warrior through out the course of the Jaffa Rebelion. When the Free Jaffa Nation formend a standing military he rose quickly through the ranks. Even the men under his command who had a couple decades of experience more then him were honored to serve with him. He wore the grey wool tunic and chain mail pants that had become standard portions of the Jaffa Military Uniform. He sat with his finger laced together in his lap.

"The engineers and scientists who have come from Terania and the Andari Federation protest when paired with each other and out right refuse to work with any of the Kelownan engineers and scientists," Commander Ba'al said. He sat plainly in light tan pants, sleeveless shirt and boots with his arms crossed over his chest. All three men shared a common feature, the look of subtle anger of people being ignored. Jonas rubbed the stubble lon his chin and looked around the room. Something hanging on his coat rack caught his eye and turned his attention back to Rya'c.

"Rya'c have your men started weapons training with anyone," Jonas asked as he got up and walked around his desk to the coat rack.

"No," Rya'c said.

"I don't think that bringing weapons in the mix is a smart decision at this point," Abe said.

"I'm not suggesting giving the men and women out there weapons," Jonas said as he puled a black clip belt off the coat rack. A holster dangled from it with a smaller clip belt at the bottom.

"Then what are you suggesting," Ba'al asked. Jonas clipped the larger belt around his waist and the smaller around his right thigh. The three men turned to look at Jonas when they herd the familiar sound of a Zat'nik'tel being prepaired to fire. Jonas was standing there with an open Zat in hand.

"I believe the proper term is motivation," Jonas said as he collapsed the Zat and holstered it. He held open the door leading out of his office, "Shall we?"

A few minutes later Jonas, Abe, Ba'al and Rya'c stood on the raised platform facing the gathered two hundred ten military members, engineers and scientists that were supposed to be working together.

"Good morning," Jonas said as he looked out over the formatioln of men and women, "I asked you to gather this morning because I want to tell you all how disappointed I am in you."

"Kelownan scum," A man from the Andari unit shouted. Several grunts of agreement came from both the Andaris and Teranians. Jonas ignored the comment.

"In the past month of training none of you have shown any improvement," Jonas continued as he began to slowly pace along the front edge of the platform.

"Yes we have," A woman from the Kelownan unit shouted. Several people in the Kelownan unit looked on the verge of anger.

"You are the best pilots, soldiers, scientist and engineers Langara has to offer," Jonas said as he stopped in the center of the platform. A sense of pride swept over the men and women assembled on the parade ground, "You have the opportunity to be trained by some of the best scientific and military minds in this galaxy," All three units stood with their heads held high, "And your acting like children," The two hundred ten men and women felt like they had been slapped in the face, "You bicker and argue because you come from other countires and your tought the hatred of your mothers and fathers. When the Lucian Alliance attacks Langara the won't just attack one nation, they will attack all of Langara. The won't care if your Kelownan, Teranian or Andari they will only see Langarans."

"Well use these ships to fight back," A man in the front line of the Teranian formation yelled out.

"Really," Jonas said as looked at the man, "How will you do that? None of you are qualified to fly them. In fact none of you have passed any of the language classes needed to begin flight training. So tell me how will you use them when you can't even read the controls?"

"I'm not sure," The man said with a mixed look of anger and shame on his face.

"Let me ask you," Jonas said as he continued to look at the man, "If you were a pilot of one of the fighters would you be able to take orders from a Andari or Kelownan squadron leader?"

"Only if my life depended on it," The man said.

"What about someone elses life? Say your assigned to be the pilot of our flagship," Jonas said as he pointed to the Ha'tak that towered over the base, "I am the commander of that ship. Would you be able to take my orders?"

"I would have to fallow your orders," The man said, "Teranian soldiers always do their duty."

"Even if it ment fallowing the orders given by a Kelownan or Andari commander," Jonas asked. The man tried to answer but stopped himself.

"I would fallow orders given to me reguadless of where the commander was from," A Kelownan soldier said.

"Really," Jonas said as he pulled an apple from a cargo pocket on his pants and pulled the Zat from its holster, "This is an apple," Jonas held up the apple by its stem, "Its a fruit from Earth. This is a called a Zat'nik'tel," Jonas said as he held up the Zat from everyone to see. He placed the apple on the platform in front of him and stepped off to the side, "The Zat'nik'tel is a sidearm used by the Tok'ra, the Jaffa and the people of Earth. More importantly it is one of many sidearms used by the Lucian Alliance," Jonas activated the Zat. A few people in the front rows flinched at the sound, "One shot from this will stun you," Jonas shot the apple but nothing happened, "Two consecutive shots will kill you," Jonas shot the apple again and it withered to a nasty brown people who could see the apple looked on the verge of vomiting, "Three consecutive shots will disintegrate any physical matter," Jonas shot the apple a third time with the Zat and the apple disappeared. Some people vomited openly, others tried to hold it in but it got the better of them.

"This is just what the Alliance can do witha single sidearm," Jonas said as he collapsed the Zat and placed it back in its holster, "If we don't stop bickering and arguing like children this is what will happen to all the people of this world or worse."

Several people look up at Jonas horrified at his last statment. What could be worse then death some of them thought. More began to vomit at the thoughts that crossed their minds.

"The Ori Occupation will seam like a pleasent life compaired to what the Lucian Alliance will do to use if we don't learn to work together, fallow orders and above all trust one another," Jonas said. People in all three units looked around and murmured coments to one another. The Ori Occupation had been horrible. Many innocent people lost their lives in all three countries. No one wanted to go through that again. Jonas cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone to quiet down, "Are you ready to show just how strong Langarans can be?"

"Yes sir," The formations yelled back.

"Are you Langarans," Jonas yelled at them.

"Yes sir," They yelled back.

"Today you start showing it. Today you will fallow every order given to you. Today you will start working together. Today we start trusting each other," Jonas said, "By this time next year I want to be able to not only fend off an attack by the Lucian Alliance but be able to crush any force they throw at us"

A cheer erupted from the formations. Abe, Ba'al and Rya'c walked up to Jonas's side.

"Motivation, huh," Abe said as he looked at Jonas, "Nice."

"Whatever it takes to get them to work together," Jonas said as he motioned to the unit commanders who began issuing orders.

"Do you really believe they will be ready in a year," Ba'al asked as they watched the units head towards different training locations.

"No," Jonas said. They all looked at him wearily, "We'll be ready sooner."

It had been a month sense the tour of the newly built Midway Station and Hank had been pondering many things he had herd that day. Today was a busy day and yet Hank still found himself thinking of what he herd the Asuran Medic say about the Medical Nanite Program.

_~Regrowing limbs. I wonder,~ _Hank thought to himself as he rode the elevator down from the surface to the Observation Deck of Area Thrirty-seven. Hank had opted to wear his Air Force Class A Dress Uniform instead of the new JSU. The elevator doors opened and Hank was surprised at the site before hime.

"I wanted to say what an honor it is for you all to agree to serve with us," President Henry Hayes said. He was wearing a black suit and addressing a group of men and women in various foreign military dress uniforms mixed in with thirty Air Force and ten Marine Corps officers. A small mountain of duffle bags was just behind them.

Looking around Hank saw Colonels Cameron Mitchell and William Ronson talking to one another. Cam was in a black flight suit and Ronson was in a blue flight suit. Each covered in their respective patches.

"Colonels how is everything," Hank asked as he approached them.

"Great actually," Ronson said.

"How so," Hank asked.

"Both ships should be ready for their shake downs as scheduled," Cam said.

"Good to hear. Looks like the request to allow foreign pilots to serve on our Three-o-fours went through," Hank said as he looked at the group of foreign military officers.

"Yes sir," Cam said.

"What's the president doing here," Hank asked.

"He wanted to personally welcome some of the finest pilots in the world," Cam said," Although I'm kind of worried."

"Why is that son," Hank asked.

"There are too many Russian pilots," Cam said. Hank looked at the group and counted the Russian officers. At most there should have been two not four.

"Do all of them have orders for the Achilles," Hank asked.

"Don't know but they have orders to be here," Cam said. Hank continued his count, he noted two Greek officers, four French, a Taiwanese, a Japanese, an Australian, four British, an Indian, a South Korean, four Candain and a Brazilian.

"Well even with the two extra Russian officers I count sixty-four including American pilots," Hank said. A young Airman jogged over to him and handed him a clipboard with a stack of papers on it then jogged off again. Hank skimmed over it for a minute, "Well here is whats going on. The forty American pilots will be split between your two ships. They forgien officers don't know which ship they are being assigned to."

"I take it you have their orders," Ronson said as he looked at the stack of papers on the clip board.

"Yup," Hank said, "Once the president is done I'll have you two handle the American pilots while I sort out the rest. Once everything is settled I'll send them on to you."

"Sounds good sir," Cam said.

"Hank how are you," Hayes said as he walked over and shook his hand.

"Fine sir," Hank said, "What brings you here?"

"My official tour actually," Hayes said.

"How did the meeting with the Greek, Turkish and German heads of state," Hank asked.

"Can you believe that they didn't believe me," Hayes said. Hank shook his head, "Well that was untill I had each of them beamed up to the Odyssey."

"Who had a harder time wrapping their mind around it sir," Cam asked.

"The Greek President but ultimately he believes this will help his country's economy," Hayes said as he looked back at the group of pilots, "They're all yours Hank."

"Have a good day Mr. President," Hank said as he watched Hayes climb into the elevator bond for the surface, "Alright boys let's get this over with." The three men walked over to the waiting group.

"Group attention," A Marine Captain said. The whole group snapped to attention and saluted Hank.

"At ease," Hank said after returning the salute. The group relaxed, "Ok. For those of you that don't know, I am Lieutenant General Hank Landry United States Air Force. I am the American Fleet Commander and overall Earth Fleet Commander. The two men standing behind me are Colonels Cameron Mitchell and William Ronson. You sixty-four men and women will be under their commands. At this minute I want all US Air Force and Marine Corps pilots to grab your gear and go with the Colonels. They will get you sorted out. All other officers please remain here to recieve your orders."

The forty American pilots picked up their bags and fallowed Cam and Ronson to the other side of the platform. The other pilots watched as the American pilots walked across the platform.

"Alright," Hank said to get the pilots attention, "I'll take roll call then hand out your assignments. When I call your name and rank please say here and my foreign language skills are terrible so if mispronounce your name please forgive me. Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Blake."

"Here," A blond haired man in his late thirties said. He wore a Royal Air Force dress uniform.

"Major Christopher Bell," Hank said as he looked at his clipboard again then looked up.

"Here," A man with a brown crew cut in his mid thirties said. He also wore a RAF dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Nathan Culville," Hank said as he looked up.

"Here," A bald man in his early forties said. He wore a Royal Marine Corps dress unifrom. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Major Albert Winslow," Hank said as he looked up.

"Here," A black man with a short, green mohawk said. He also wore a RMC dress uniform. Hank looked at him for a long minute.

"Son tell me you lost a bet and were forced to get that haircut," Hank said.

"Something like that sir," Wimslow said. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenat Colonel Luc Bennior," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A man in his mid forties with a thin mustache said. He wore a French Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Major Jacque Benoit," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A man in his late thirties with thinning brown hair said. He also wore a FAF dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Anri Luvett," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A man in his early forties with a blond mop top haircut said. He also wore a FAF dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Major Antoine Guesto," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A man in his early forties with a red crew cut said. He also wore a FAF dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Melissa Ventur," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A woman in here late thirties with short blond hair said. She wore a Royal Canadian Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Major Andrew Williams," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A black man in his early thirties with a brown crew cut said. He also wore a RCAF dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Filmore Jones," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A man in his early forties with a brown crew cut said. He also wore a RCAF dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Major Felica Daniels," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A black woman in here late thirties with long black hair pulled into a tight bun said. She also wore a RCAF dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Balraj Nora," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," An indian man in his early forties with a white turban wrapped around his head said. He wore an Indian Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hitoshi Tanaka," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," An asian man in his late thirties said. He wore an Japanese Air Self Defence Force dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Macalla Walker," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A black man in his late thirties said. He wore a Royal Australian Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Frederico Neves," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A man in his early forties with short black hair said. He wore a Brazilian Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Dae-Ho Jeong," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," An asian man in his late thirties said. He wore a South Korean Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Wei Hu," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," An asian man in his mid forties said. He wore a Tiwanese Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Arion Ioannou," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A man in his late thirties with tanned skin and olive brown crew cut said. He wore a Hellenic Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Carissa Demetriou," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A woman in her mid thirties with tanned skin and black hair said. She also wore a HAF dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Captain Natasha Vanko," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A woman in her mid twenties said. She wore a Russian Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back at the clipboard.

"Captain Ivan Kozlov," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A tall man in his mid twenties said. He also wore a Russian Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back down at the clipboard.

"Captain Valentina Kuznetsov," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A woman in her mid twenties said. She also wore a Russian Air Force dress uniform. Hank looked back down at the clipboard.

"Captain Vladimer Chekov," Hank said as he looked back up.

"Here," A man in his early twenties said. He wore a well decorated Russian Air Force dress uniform.

"Captain you wouldn't happen to be the son of the late Colonel Abram Chekov," Hank asked.

"Yes sir," Vladimer said as he walked to the front of the group, "You knew my father sir?"

"I did. He was a fine officer and a good man," Hank said as he extended his hand to Vlad who shook it, "It is good to meet you son."

"Thank you sir," Vlad said as he dropped back to group.

"Alright. The first group I call will report to Colonel Ronson on the Bellerophon," Hank said, "Blake, Bell, Bennior, Benoit, Ventur, Williams, Nora, Tanaka, Walker, Neves, Jeong and Hu."

The called officers gathered their gear and joined the group facing Ronson. Hank saw that Cam had come over and stood quietly behind him.

"Where are your pilots Colonel," Hank asked.

"Already sent them onboard," Cam said, "Cat was waiting at the airlock to guid them through the ship."

"Alright. Culville, Winslow, Luvett, Guesto, Jones, Daniels, Ioannou, Demetriou, Chekov and Vanko you all will be on the Achilles under Colonel Mitchell," Hank said as he handed Cam a stack of pappers.

"Excuse me sir," Vlad said.

"Yes Captain," Hank asked.

"What about Natasha and Ivan sir," Vlad asked.

"I have their orders for being sent here but not to be stationed on either the Achilles or Bellerophon," Hank said.

"I asked that Natasha and Ivan be stationed be with me sir," Vlad said, "We're a team sir. We all fly or none of us do. No disrespect intended sirs."

"Colonel Mitchell think you can use two more pilots," Hank asked.

"As it happens sir I'm short two," Cam said as he looked at Hank.

"Have a good day Mitchell," Hank said before he hand two more sheets of paper to Cam and headed for the elevator again.

"You too sir. Welcome to the Achilles kids," Cam said before walking toward a stair case, "Fallow me," The remaining pilots grabbed their gear and fallowed Cam.

A few hours later Cam was at his desk in his personal quarters filling out a few request forms on his laptop. There was a loud nock at his door. Cam got up and opened his door. Standing there were a man and woman with tanned complexions each wearing a black flight suit with patches. One on the right side of the ches designating the Achilles Fighter Wing. One on each shoulder, Earth's Point of Origin on the left and Stargate Command base patch on the right. However the the name patch was in Greek, literally.

"Can I help you," Cam asked.

"We have a couple complaints Sir," The man said.

"Come in and we'll talk about them," Cam said as he stepped aside to let them in. They walked passed him and Cam closed the door, "So what complaints do you have?"

"How about the fact you stopped writing Shaft," The woman said as she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Good to see you too Carissa," Cam said as he rubbed the back of his head, "And what do you mean stopped writing I sent birthday cards."

"Here," The man said as he pulled a Fifty Euro Bank Note from his pocket.

"I told you this would happen Arion," Cam said as he pocketed the fifty.

"Seriously though you get us out here and expect us to fly a fighter we haven't been trained on," Arion said as he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, "Get real Cam."

"He has a point Cam," Carissa said, "We're good but even we need training to fly any new aircraft."

"Welcome to the Mitchell School of Flying," Cam said happily as he clapped and rubbed his hands together, "The normal training corse for the Three-o-two is two months."

"We can do it inside of one," Carissa said.

"I'll have you qualified in two weeks," Cam said.

"Your crazy," Arion said.

"Fifty Euros says it will happen," Cam said as he extended his hand toward Arion.

"Your on," Arion said as he shook Cam's hand.

"Your both crazy," Carissa said.

"Maybe," Cam said.

Two weeks later at Nellis Air Force Base, Carissa and Arion had just finished their qualification test on the Three-o-two. Cam was waiting at the hanger in plain clothing when the two training Three-o-twos pulled in off the runway. The test administers climbed from the cockpits first and talked with one another before going to talk to Cam. Arion and Carissa climbed from their fighters and talked with one another.

"How do you think we did," Arion asked as he pulled of his gloves and dropped them in his helmet before unzipping his flight suit down to the waist.

"We're about to find out," Carissa said as she watched Cam walk toward them.

"What's the word," Arion asked.

"You owe me fifty Euros," Cam said with a smile.

"Better yet first round is on me tonight," Arion said.

"Now your talking," Cam said, "Good work. Both of you."

"Well it was nothing," Carissa said.

"I know. I know. Let me guess you had a great teacher," Cam said sarcastically. Arion started laughing.

"No our teacher was a pain in the ass. We're just that good," Carissa said.

"Now that was funny," Arion said between laughs.

On the sand covered surface of the Tok'ra homeworld the stargate was a good five minute walk ouside the capital city. The sun was just creeping up over the horizon making the crystalline structure of the city glisten. It is a beautiful sight to behold when you see it from the Stargate. Many Tok'ra enjoyed making the journey simply to see the view. However on this particular morning Supreme High Councilor Per'sus and his four personal guards had been circling the gate for the better part of an hour.

"Supreme High Councilor," The youngest of the four guards said in the host voice.

"Yes young one," Per'sus asked in the deep symbiote voice as he stopped and turned to look at the young guard.

"If you don't mind me asking," The guard said, "What is our reason for being out here?"

"My host has what the Tau'ri would call a gut feeling that I should be here," Per'sus said.

"I still do not understand," The young guard said.

"Neither do I young one but I trust my host as you should trust your symbiote," Per'sus said as he grasped the shoulders of the young guard with both hands.

"Forgive my questioning of you," The guard said. Just then the stargate activated.

"Tok'ra, kree! Chappa'ai," Per'sus ordered. Two of his personal guard took up positions on either side of the stairs coming from the stargate while he and the other two stood facing the gate just outside range of the unstable vortex of the forming wormhole. When the wormhole settled a single figure emerged from the event horizon. A woman wearing a tattered violet and grey dress with vines woven through her hair and down her arms. The gate shut down as she looked around and took note of each guard to either side of the steps as she descended them. Giving them each a smile she turned her attention to Per'sus. Whom she also gave a smile a deep smile.

"My lady it is good to see you once again," Per'sus said as he strode forward and took both the woman's hands in his.

"You also friend," The woman said, "And please remember my name is Lya."

"Of course," Per'sus said as he let his hands drop.

"You have been waiting quite a while," Lya said with a smile. The guards looked from this Lya woman to Per'sus with a bewildered expression. How could she possibly know that, they all thought. Per'sus simply smiled back at the woman.

"What brings you to the Tok'ra Homeworld on this fine day," Per'sus asked.

"I have come to ask if you had herd from the Tollan," Lya said lightly.

"Has no one told your people," Per'sus asked a hint of disbelief creeping into the deep voice of the symbiote.

"Told us what," Lya asked.

"The Tollan people were wiped out by the Goa'uld years ago," Per'sus said after his head dipped low and back up again. His voice was not deep.

"Your symbiote still mourns the loss of the Tollan," Lya asked.

"Yes," Per'sus's host said, "I too mourn but not as severely. Per'sus had hoped that once the fight against the Goa'uld was over a long and prosperous trade relationship would exist between the Tok'ra and the Tollan."

"It may still happen," Lya said. Per'sus's head dipped low again and his eyes glowed when his head rose again.

"What do you mean," Per'sus asked in the deep symbiote voice.

"I still sense life on Tollana," Lya said, "I also sense that the Tollan are in need of great help."

"The Tok'ra have no large ships to provide aid to an entire people," Per'sus said in the deep symbiote voice he paced in a small circle for a minute, "However we do know of friends of the Tollan that do," Per'sus turned to one of his personal guard, "The Tau'ri device."

Without a word the guard raced back to the Tok'ra city. Twelve minutes later the guard returned with a grey device in hand and handed it to Per'sus. Another guard then begain dialing the address of the Tau'ri.

"I ask that you accompany me to ask for their assistance," Per'sus said.

"Certainly," Lya said. The unstable vortext of the forming wormhole jumped from the gate and settled back down. Per'sus pressed some buttons on the device and then it beeped.

In the City Ship of Atlantis everyone was going about there daily routine. Calibrating sensors, checking feedback data, monitoring power usage throughout the city and uncovering what secrets the city held. In the Holo Room, Dr. Daniel Jackson had just started a search for Ancient Outposts in both the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies. Vala was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and laptop in hand waiting to take down gate addresses of any potential outpost they may find.

"Daniel," Vala said.

"Yes Vala," Daniel asked no looking from the hologram avatar standing in front of him.

"First you were looking for ZPM locations, now its Ancient Outposts," Vala said. Daniel could tell she was starting to rant.

"Your point," Daniel asked as he turned to face her.

"When does it end? Asgard outposts? Furling," Vala asked as she set the laptop on the ground and stood up.

"What are you saying," Daniel asked.

"I love you Daniel," Vala said, "And neither of us are getting younger."

"Are you saying you actually want to get married and have children," Daniel said as he stepped off the platform and looked into Vala's eyes, "Again?"

"Tomin has moved on. In fact I told him to do so because I belong here. With you," Vala said as tears welled in her eyes. Daniel brushed them away. He pulled her close and held her tight.

"Dr. Jackson please report to the control room," Chuck's voice echoed over the city wide announcement system.

"What now," Daniel said as he rolled his eyes.

"It must be important," Vala said as she pulled away from the embrace and dried her eyes.

"Come on," Daniel said as he grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean," Vala asked, "They called for you not me."

"From now on if it concerns me, then it concerns you," Daniel said and they headed out of the Holo Room hand in hand. They made there way to the Transporter Booth and tapped the screen for the Gate Room Transporter. Coming out under the Control Room they made their way up the rear steps.

"Mr. Woolsey would like to see you in his office," Chuck said as Daniel and Vala reached the Control Room. As Dainel walked into Woolsey's Office he noticed that Woolsey was sitting at his desk talking with Per'sus of the Tok'ra and Lya of the Nox.

"Mr. Woolsey," Daniel said as he walked in, "You wanted to see me?"

"Dr. Jackson I believe you already know our guests," Woolsey said as he stood.

"Lya nice to see you again," Daniel said as he looked at Lya with a smile.

"You as well friend," Lya said returning his smile.

"Supreme High Councilor," Daniel said as he looked at Per'sus," What brings you both to Earth?"

"The Tollan," Per'sus said plainly.

The Odyssey was in orbit on the far side of the moon, doing a Lunar Orbit Patrol. In the Odyssey's Infirmary Hank was checking on Colonel Ted Davis. Davis had been found laying unconscious in his quarters. Now he was laying on one of the two hospital beds in the Infirmary, with a oxygen mask on his face.

"How are you feeling Ted," Hank asked. Hank was wearing the Joint Service Uniform.

"Not bad sir," Ted said as he removed the oxygen mask from his face.

"Rest up," Hank said

"Yes sir," Ted said before placing the oxygen mask back on.

"So what happened to him," Hank asked after walking over to talk with the physician assistant on duty in the Infirmary.

"I can't be a hundred percent but it looks like a heart attack," The Physician assistant said, "I've already ordered a medical scan for when we get back in rang of Atlantis."

"General Landry to the bridge," Lieutenant Colonel Kevin Marks said over the ships intercom, "General Landry to the bridge."

"I'll be back to check on him later," Hank said before leaving the Infirmary. Hank made his way to elevator and went up two floors. Stepping out of the elevator Hank made his way through the maze of halls to the bridge, "What's going on Colonel?"

"We received a message from Atlantis," Marks said, "Dr. Jackson has requested you return immediately."

"Take us back into orbit and notify Atlantis Infirmary of an inbound patient," Hank said as he sat in the Command Chair, "Once in orbit beam Colonel Davis to the Infirmary and myself to Stargate Operations."

"Yes sir," Marks said.

Back in Woolsey's Office, Daniel was talking with Lya while Vala listened quietly. Per'sus and Woolsey were discussing trivial topics. Chuck walked in the room.

"Mr. Woolsey," Chuck said.

"Yes Chuck," Woolsey acknowledged as he looked at him.

"General Landry is on his way back and Odyssey has a patient to beam down to the Infirmary," Chuck said.

"Thank you Chuck. Alert the Infirmary," Woolsey said. A few minutes later Hank beamed into the Atlantis Gate Room. Hank made his way up the main stairs and into the Control Room.

"Dr. Jackson is in Mr. Woolsey's Office," Chuck said before Hank could speak. Hank looked over into Woolsey's Office and saw Daniel, Vala, Woolsey, Per'sus and a woman he didn't recognize.

"Thanks Chuck," Hank said as he left the Control Room headed for Woolsey's Office.

"Sorry for taking so long," Hank said as he walked into Woolsey's Office.

"General thank you for coming. You already know Supreme High Councilor Per'sus," Daniel said, "This is Lya an ambassador for the Nox."

"Per'sus nice to see you again," Hank said, "Madam it is nice to meet you. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit."

"Allow me," Daniel said, "Shortly after the Stargate Program began SG-1 made contact with the Nox. A short time later SG-1 rescued a group of humans known as the Tollan."

"I know the back story on the Tollan Dr. Jackson," Hank said As he stopped Daniel, "But correct me if I'm wrong wasn't Tollana attacked by Anubis. Their Stargate destroyed in the first wave. We presumed the Tollan people were wiped out."

"As did the Tok'ra," Per'sus said, "And at the time neither of us had significant assets to verify if it was true or not."

"I guess it slipped everyones mind," Daniel said.

"I had stong ties of friendship with the Tollan people General," Lya said, "I sense life on Tollana."

"General if there are still living Tollan then we should help them," Daniel said, "We called them ally. We owe them that much."

"Lya came to the Tok'ra and asked for our assistance," Per'sus said, "And we are happy to hear of the prospect of a Tollan rebirth. As well as well as assist in its happening. However we do not have proper ships to provide the appropriate level of aid."

"But Earth does," Hank said. Per'sus nodded, "Let me consult my superiors."

At his Homeworld Command office, Jack was typing up a news letter on his computer. He was wearing his Class A dress uniform for a meeting with the Joint Chiefs later. There was a nock at his door.

"Enter," Jack said as he stopped typing and looked up.

"Sir, General Landry is on subspace from Atlantis via the Odyssey," Tech Sergeant Laura Davis said as she poked her head in the door.

"Thank you Sergeant," Jack said as he got up and fallowed TSgt. Davis out to the Command Center. On the large plasma screen was a live feed of Hank Landry in the Atlantis Control Room, "Hank I though you and Odyssey were doing a lunar patrol?"

"Dr. Jackson asked that we return and we had a sick man that need more detailed attention," Hank said.

"What did Jackson find this time," Jack asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not so much what he found," Hank said, "Its what our allies just informed us of."

"Ok. I'll bite," Jack said, "Which allies and what did they inform us of?"

"The Nox and Tok'ra say that the Tollan may still be alive," Hank said. Jack's face went white.

On the now cleared ground of Dakara the outlines of the the city could be seen. Major roads had been marked as well as potential locations for the soon to be built buildings. In the center of major roadways manholes were being made in regular intervals as wel as rectangular cuts along the sides. These cuts revealed Tok'ra Tunnels just a few feet under the surface. The Tok'ra gifted Tunnel Crystals to the Jaffa to house power conduits salvaged from aging ships to handle the power needs of the new city. Two sets of trinium pipes supplied by the Hebridian Government would also call the Tok'ra Tunnels home. The pipes will handel the water and sewage needs of the new city. Dakara was to be home to the first modern Jaffa city, with electricity and running water in every building. Manhole covers and grates were being cut from the hull panels of the same ships that the power conduits were salvaged from.

In the command tent that had been erected at the base of the stargate ramp the members of the Jaffa High Council were meeting with Commander Malek, Colonel Samanth Carter, Captain Warrick Fin and a Kelownana Captain who was leading the Langaran man power that came to assist in the rebuilding effort.

"The harvesting of power conduits from failing ships is going well," Master Bra'tac said as he addressed everyone in the tent, "With the continued aid of our allies we should have enough to finish the power grid for our new city."

"What will you do with the ship parts not being incorporated into your new city," The Kelownan Captain asked.

"With the help of the Tok'ra the remaining parts are being recycled back into the Jaffa fleet," Bra'tac said as Malek nodded in agreement.

"Colonel Carter has your geological team been able to locate a sufficient water source for the city," Teal'c asked.

"They have found several prospects to last the city a short while but nothing to last long term. Though they believe they have found a source that may suffice. A water and waste recycling plant will be needed for long term viability of the city," Sam said. Major Anne Teldy entered the tent and over to Sam's side. She leaned over and whispered something to Sam, "Thank you Major," Teldy left as quickly as she arrived.

"Is everything well Colonel," Warrick asked.

"I'm needed back aboard my ship," Sam said as she stood to leave.

"I will accompany you," Teal'c said as he stood.

"In that case let us recess this meeting until tomorrow," Ka'lel said said evenly.

"I agree," U'kin said.

"We will gather tomorrow at midday," Bra'tac said. With those words everyone stood and began exiting the tent.

"This is Carter, beam Teal'c and I to the bridge," Sam said after tapping her ear piece as Teal'c came to stand beside her. A flash of white light engulfed both of them and a moment later they found themselves on the bridge of the USS George Hammond, "What's going on Hailey?"

"We received an encoded subspace data burst from Atlantis that said General Landry was on his way," Major Jennifer Hailey said.

"Why didn't they just send a message through the gate," Sam asked, "For that matter why didn't he just come through the gate?"

"Ma'am three ships just dropped out of hyperspace. Reading IFF's we have the Odyssey, Achilles and Bellerophon," Hailey said.

"It would seem you have your answer Colonel Carter," Teal'c said.

"The Odyssey is hailing us," Hailey said.

"On screen," Sam said as she and Teal'c walked over to the view screen on the left side of the bridge. The screen switched from white noise to a video feed of Hank on the Odyssey's bridge. He was wearing a green flight suit with Odyssey patches.

"Colonel, Teal'c," Hank said, "How are the both of you?"

"Fine sir," Sam said, "What brings you to Dakara?"

"Your reassignment Colonel," Hank said.

"But sir," Sam argued.

"Colonel," Hank said as he halted her argument, "We'll beam over and explain it."

The video feed cut out and Sam took her seat.

"Are you alright Colonel Carter," Teal'c asked as he looked at her.

"Ma'am the Odyssey is requesting to beam two people to the bridge," Hailey said before Sam could answer Teal'c.

"Grant it," Sam said. All the military personnel stood at attention. A moment later a bright flash of white light subsided to reveal Hank and Lya of the Nox standing in the front of the bridge, "Welcome abo," Sam stopped speaking as she noticed that Lya.

"Lya," Teal'c said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"It is good to see you again friends," Lya said.

A few minutes later Sam, Teal'c, Hank and Lya were seated around a table in the Hammond's Conference Room.

"Two weeks ago Lya and Supreme High Councilor Per'sus came to Earth," Hank began, "They informed us that there is still life on Tollana."

"How can you be sure," Teal'c asked as he looked at Lya.

"I sense life on Tollana and that they are in need of help," Lya said.

"However Lya is unsure of what kind of help they need," Hank said, "To that end the Odyssey has been loaded with medical teams and suplies. Achilles has been loaded with all manner of supplies ranging from fresh and canned food to clothing. Bellerophon has been loaded with prefabricated, modular shelters and a few Naquadah Generators. Each ship is also carrying two Jumpers."

"How does my reassignment fit into this sir," Sam asked.

"You will take command of the Odyssey for the duration of this mission. I will remain here, in command of the Hammond," Hank explained before looking at Teal'c, "Teal'c, I would appreciate you bringing me up to speed on events here."

"Of course," Teal'c said as he bowed his head slightly.

"What about Colonel Davidson," Sam asked.

"Ted suffered a heart attack and has been put on indefinite medical leave," Hank said, "Though he was looking better when I saw him before we left Earth."

"That is good to hear," Sam said.

"Dr. Weir and one of her ships will meet you at Tollana to drop off a new stargate and DHD. Once it is active dial the Tok'ra Homeworld and radio Per'sus. He will then dial back and lead a Tok'ra contingent through to Tollana," Hank said. Everyone stood as the meeting came to an end.

"Understood sir," Sam said as she turned to leave.

"And Colonel," Hank said.

"Yes sir," Sam asked as she turned back around.

"You're in command of the mission," Hank said.

Half an hour later Sam and Lya were beamed to the bridge of the Odyssey. A young marine took Sam's bag and escorted Lya from the bridge.

"Colonel Marks has a course been plotted for Tollana," Sam asked as she sat in the command chair.

"Yes it has ma'am," Lieutenant Colonel Kevin Marks said as he handed her a tablet computer displaying the course data.

"Good. Give me open lines to the Achilles and Bellerophon," Sam said as she looked over the tablet.

"Channels are open ma'am," Marks said after hitting a few buttons on his console.

"This is Colonel Carter aboard the Odyssey," Sam begain, "I need a go or no go for departure. Achilles?"

"Go," Cam said over the radio.

"Bellerophon," Sam asked.

"Go," Ronson said.

"Good. All ships initiate hyperdrives on my mark," Sam began, "Three, two, one mark."

Three hyperspace windows tore open simultaneously. The Odyssey, Achilles and Bellerophon dove into their respective windows on course for Tollana.

Just outside the gravitational pull of Tollana sat the Aurora Class ship Tria. Dr. Elizabeth Weir was sitting in the command chair on the bridge while her green haired crew went about their duties.

"Ma'am, I am detecting three hyperspace windows forming a kilometer from our stern," Fran Green said as she looked back at Elizabeth from a forward console.

"Thank you Fran. On screen please," Elizabeth said. Fran nodded and manipulated a few controls on her console. A holographic screen appeared in the front of the bridge showing a view of empty space. Behind the Tria three hyperspace windows opened and three corresponding Daedalus Class ships lept forward and began moving from view.

"Ma'am the Earth ships are taking up parallel stations along side us," Commander Franc Green said as he came to stand behind Fran, "Two port and one starboard."

"Ma'am the Odyssey is hailing us," Fred Green said as he looked at Elizabeth from a side console.

"On screen," Elizabeth said. The holographic screen change from a view of empty space to a video feed of Colonel Samantha Carter with the bronze Odyssey placard on the far wall behind her, "Colonel Carter it's good to see you."

"Likewise doctor," Sam said, "Have you completed any scans or detected and radio signals?"

"We have," Elizabeth said, "Though we have not located any radio signals we have located a mass of life signs around a fading energy signature in what looks like a partially ruined city."

"Have you attempted communication," Sam asked.

"Not yet," Elizabeth said, "I thought it best to wait for you."

"Seeing as the Tollan have no clue who you are," Sam asked.

"Precisely," Elizabeth said.

"Stand by here while I move in to attempt communication," Sam said.

"Understood Colonel," Elizabeth said befor the video feed cut out and the holographic screen winked out.

On the bridge of the Odyssey, Sam took her seat in the command chair.

"Marks notify Achilles and Bellerophon to hold station," Sam said.

"Yes ma'am," Marks said as he began typing a message.

"Take us into orbit," Sam said to the Helmsman.

"Ma'am Achilles and Bellerophon have acknowledged the order to hold station ," Marks said as the Helmsman brought the Odyssey into a high orbit around Tollana.

"Good," Sam said, "Give me a wide spectrum broadcast and direct it towards the populated area," Marks's hands flew over the keys of his work station and he nodded to Sam who said, "This is Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of the Earth vessel Odyssey, calling any surviving members of the Tollan people. Please respond."

The whole crew of the bridge was silent as they waited for an answer. They looked at each other with tense expressions.

"I repeat this is Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of the Earth vessel Odyssey, calling any survivng members of the Tollan people. Please respond," Sam said. Lya walked onto the Bridge flanked by a female security team member. Lya smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back and spoke again, "Narim are you there? It's Sam."

The bridge crew looked around at each other confused. They all knew that Colonel Carter had been in the Stargate Program from the start. As well as was one of the most respected and revered members to date. However none of them knew of her personal ties to the Tollan.

"My scans are showing that our message is getting through ma'am," Marks said, "They may even be recieving it but they might not have a was of transmitting a response. If you want I can beam a portable transmitter down."

"No. Prepair a landing party. Full protective equipment," Sam said as she got up from her command chair, "Have them meet Lya and I at the Jumpers. Notify the rest of the response group that we are going down to the planet. Marks you have the bridge till I return."

A short time later in the port side hanger bay Sam was pulling on an Improved Outer Tactical Vest and Modular Integrated Communications Helmet. A group of medical personnel and a few security escort marines were waiting for their assignments.

"No thank you," Lya said as a young marine tried to hand her an IOTV, "I won't be needing that."

"I'm sorry ma'am but Colonel Carter has ordered," The young marine began.

"Corporal," Sam said as she cut off the young marines argument.

"Yes ma'am," The young marine said.

"Colonel," Dr. Carolyn Lam said as she came to stand beside Sam. Carolyn was dressed in a black BDU, IOTV and MICH.

"Carolyn how are you," Sam asked as she clipped the chin strap of her MICH.

"A little uncomfortable in all this gear but I understand your reasoning," Carolyn said as she set a large red medical bag down on the deck of the hanger.

"Really? You do," Sam asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Carolyn.

"I am the daughter of an air force general," Carolyn said.

"Oh right," Sam said as she double checked that her Zat was secured in its holster, "Your team will be in Jumper One with Lya and myself."

"Understood," Carolyn said.

"Oh Carolyn," Sam said as she touched Carolyn's arm.

"Yes Colonel," Carolyn asked.

"When we make contact and are given the go ahead to set up, radio Lieutent Colonel Marks and have him beam down the new DRASH Field Hospital," Sam said.

"Wow the IOA is going all out in backing this mission," Carolyn said in a surprised tone.

"When they read the reports on the level of technology the Tollan had they went all in," Sam said.

"I thought the Tollan didn't share their technology," Carolyn asked, "Maybe the IOA seems to think that the Tollan can be bought?"

"Not likely," Sam said as Lieutenant Lou Miller walked up to the pair of them.

"Excuse me ma'am," Miller said.

"We all set to got Lieutenant," Sam asked.

"Yes ma'am," Miller said.

"Alright everyone eyes on me," Sam said as she walked over and stood on the ramp of Jumper One, "For the duration of this mission, I do not care if you are military or civilian, you will obey any and every order given to you. So far as we know the Tollan people have been cut off from the gate network and other outside contact for seven years. They may be hostile to visitors, to that end before we land will try again to establish radio contact."

"If we can not establish contact, the security teams and myself will be the first ones out of the Jumpers. We will establish a secure perimeter to begin setting up a base camp," Sam continued, "If we establish radio contact we will fallow instructions for a landing zone and take things diplomatically. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes ma'am," The military members echoed.

"Yes Colonel," The civilian members said. Sam turned and looked at Lya. Lya smiled and nodded.

"Alright people to your Jumpers," Sam said as she turned and walked into the Jumper.

In the remains of the Tollan capital, times have been tough sense the near annihilation of there people at the hands of Anubis's forces, sense their betrayal of the people of Earth. A Tollan Security Force Officer stood on each corner as people tried to go about their lives. An officer was standing outside a building that had become the makeshift Hall of the Curia and office of the High Chancellor. The man visually scanned up and down the walk way that the Curia Hall resided on. Seeing nothing he smiled to himself and looked up at the vibrant blue sky enjoying the calm clear weather. Just as he was about to do another visual scan he saw a small yet bright flash of light high in the sky. Feeling concerned he stuck his head in the front door of the Curia Hall. Seeing his commanding officer standing outside the door to the inner hall he called to him.

"Hey Commander," The Officer said.

"What is it? Do you have to go to the bathroom again," The Commander asked.

"No sir," The Officer said, "I saw a bright flash in the sky and I thought I should report it sir."

"What kind of bright flash," The Commander asked as he walked towards the officer.

"Like a reflection off a moving piece of glass Sir," The Officer said as the Commander walked passed him and out onto the walkway.

"Where exactly," The Commander asked as he looked up into the sky.

"Right about there," The Officer said as he pointed high in the air to his left side. The both watch for what seemed like an eternity and then the flash of light winked again. A feeling of dredd washed over the Commader.

"Stay at your post," The Comander ordered as he rushed back into the Hall of the Curia. He burst through the doors leading to the inner hall and the ongoing Curia session.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion," A middle aged woman sitting at a large half circle desk facing the rest of the Curia demanded.

"High Chancellor please turn on your Vid Monitors Communications Relay," The Commander said as he came to a stop.

"Need I remind you that we have very little power and it is being used soley to keep the remaining medical facility going," The High Chancellor said.

"I know High Chancellor however there may be space capable ships decending into our atmosphere," The Commander began to explain, "If there are they may be able to help us."

"And how would you know if there space capable ships decending into our atmosphere," The High Chancellor asked as she stood up, "Were you not gaurding the door to the inner hall?"

"My subordinate at the main door said he say a flash of light in the sky, like a glare off moving glass. I went to investigate and when I looked where he said he saw the flash, I saw it as well," The Commander explained. Members of the Curia began whispering to one another discussing this new event and voicing their personal opinion on weather or not communication should be attempted.

"Silence please," The High Chancellor said in an authoritative tone. The entire room fell silent, "If we attempt communication we may be risking the lives of everyone who depends on the limited amount of power we have. Meaning if we attempt communication and any lives are lost due to the power drain we, The Curia, are responsible for their deaths. Take a moment to think that over," Members of the Curia looked to their left and right staring each other in the eyes. Searching not only each other but also themselves for the right answer, "All those in favor of a communications attempt."

"Aye," The Curia members sounded in unison.

"All opposed," The High Chancellor asked. No one in the hall made a sound, "Very well. Let's proceed."

The High Chancellor sat as she pressed a couple buttons on her desk. A set of glass panels rose up from the storage slots along the front of the desk as blue lines sectioned off the panels into sub screens. In the middle a large rectangle was filled with static.

"There is a faint signal. Let me fine tune it," The High Chancellor said as she pressed a couple buttons on her desk. A voice started to crackle through the static.

"Repeat, This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force of the planet Earth is anyone recieving me," A woman's voice said.

With the quick press of a single button the High Chancellor readied herself to speak, "This is High Chancellor Madara of the Tollan Curia. We are recieving you Colonel."

"High Chancellor, it is my privilege to inform you that we are here to provide aid to you and your people," Sam said as a live video feed of her face appeared on the vid monitor. Many in the Curia broke down in tears of joy.

"That is wonderful news Colonel," Madara said as she whipped tears from the corners of her eyes.

Within hours the relief teams from Earth were fully set up around the Tollan capital. A full DRASH Field Hospital had been setup along side the last Tollan medical center. Naquadah Generator stations were positioned around the city to provide power to what remains of the city. The prefabricated modular shelters were being set up in a field a few miles outside the city. The new stargate had been placed right outside of the Curia building. A detachment of fifty Tok'ra had come through and began assisting in medical and engineering capacities.

In the Hall of the Curia, Colonel Carter, Lya, Per'sus and High Chanellor Madara where meeting in her office. An Earth computer tablet lay face up on Madara's desk with an aerial view map of the Tollan capital.

"We brought along alot of fresh and prepackaged foods for your people where can we set up to begin surving meals to everyone," Sam asked.

"Beside the medical facility your people set up," Madara said, "That way once everyone has been given a medical evaluation they can go have a warm meal," Madara wipped tears from her face.

"Is everything ok High Chancellor," Sam asked.

"The aid your peoples have given is more then we could have ever hoped for," Madara said, "Given what our leaders did."

"We tend not to judge an entire people based on the actions of the few that lead," Sam said.

"I'm sure Colonel Carter hasn't asked because there are more pressing matters to attend to but I'm sure we all want to know," Per'sus said, "What happened to the members of the Curia who turned on Earth?"

"What few members of the Curia that had survived were prosecuted and imprisoned for the crimes they committed against both the Tollan people and Earth," Madara said.

"Where are they being held," Sam asked.

"In a small compound at the inoperable trinium mine south of the city," Madara said. There was a chime of the doorbell while Sam swipped the screen of the tablet till she found the mine Madara spoke of.

"Yes," Madara said as a young Tollan Security Force Officer walked in her office.

"High Chancellor moments ago a Jaffa walked through the stargate and asked to see you," The young officer said.

"Did he say who he was," Madara asked.

"Teal'c of the Free Jaffa Nation," The young officer said.

"Teal'c is here," Sam asked looking up from the tablet.

"You know this Teal'c, Colonel," Madara asked.

"Yes he is a long time friend of mine and is a Councilman on the Jaffa High Council. He served with me on SG-one for nearly ten years and knew the Tollan that I did," Sam said.

"Teal'c is a good friend to have High Chancellor," Lya said.

"I agree," Per'sus said.

"Show him in," Madara said. The officer left and returned a few minutes later fallowed closely by Teal'c dressed in his tan and grey council robes.

"Greetings. I am Teal'c, a councilman on the Jaffa High Council and representative of the Free Jaffa Nation," Teal'c said as he bowed his head.

"I am High Chancellor Madara of the Tollan Curia," Madara said, "What may I do for you Councilman?"

"I have come in advance of a small fleet of Jaffa ships that will stand gaurd over your world untill such time as you and your people can protect yourselves from outside threats," Teal'c said.

"How many ships Teal'c," Sam asked.

"Two dozen Death Gliders, six Al'kesh and a single Ha'tak," Teal'c said.

"What do we owe the Free Jaffa Nation for this defence fleet," Madara asked.

"Nothing," Teal'c stated flatly.

"Nothing," Madara questioned.

"This is the aid that the Jaffa add to that already being given by the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri," Teal'c said, "May this be the begining of diplomatic relations between our two peoples."

"This is certainly an impressive first step," Madara said as she sat down in her chair and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok High Chancellor," Sam asked.

"This is all so much to take in," Madara said as tears began to flow down her face.

"Why don't we give the High Chancellor a moment to collect herself," Per'sus said.

"No no," Madara said as she stood up with tears still welling in her eyes as she wipped her face with her sleave.

"The amount of aid rendered by the people of Earth, the Tok'ra and now by the Jaffa is breath taking," Madara said.

"It is all thanks to the concern of Lya," Sam said.

"The Tollan people owe our live to you Lya, and to the people of Earth and the Tok'ra and now to the Jaffa," Madara said, "How can my people ever repay this debt?"

"It was my hope that after the fall of the goa'uld that a long and prosperous trade relationship grow between the Tok'ra and the Tollan," Per'sus said.

"Although it was a result of being threatend by the goa'uld the Tollan Curia had repealed the law forbidding the trade of technology," Sam said.

"And Earth was in negotiation for Tollan technology," Madara said.

"While we are no longer interested in the Tollan Ion Cannon there are other technologies that the Tollan have that peek my personal interest," Sam said.

"Can I assume that the Jaffa have interest in Tollan technology," Madara asked as she looked at Teal'c.

"In the future," Teal'c said, "We too are rebuilding our capital with the help of Earth, the Tok'ra and other allies."

"I need time to think on this request," Madara said, "And to discuss it with the Curia as a whole."

"For the time being why don't we leave you to your thoughts High Chancellor," Per'sus suggested.

"I agree," Lya said, "Let us go help where we can."

"I'll catch up," Sam said as Per'sus and Lya left the office, "Teal'c please radio Marks and let him know of the inbound Jaffa ships," Teal'c bowed his head and left the office. For a long moment Sam stood silent in the High Chancellor's Office before she mustered up the courage to speak again, "High Chancellor I have a couple questions of a personal nature."

"Oh well," Madara said in a suprised tone. Clearly being caught off guard as Sam's comment, "Please proceed Colonel."

"When our two people first met, I became very close with a Tollan man named Narim," Sam explained, "Did he survive the attack?"

"He did," Madara said. Sam let out a hard breath.

"Is he still alive," Sam asked.

**Authors Note: Again please read and review. Also sorry for the long wait between chapters.**


End file.
